Wild Life
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAPITULOS 16 ARRIBA: Rick Hunter, intrépido e indisciplinado lider de los Skull, tiene un accidentado encuentro con Kim Young, que dará inicio a una serie de encuentros y desencuentros entre ellos, que acarrearán inesperadas consecuencias.
1. El Teniente Irresponsable

**WILD LIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2: **__Quiero agradecer a mi amigo SEFERINO RENGEL por todos sus consejos, ayuda e información que me ha facilitado, sin la cual este fic no podría haber visto la luz. Nuevamente, muchas gracias amigo._

_**NOTA 3**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

**Capítulo I: "EL TENIENTE IRRESPONSABLE"**

El Teniente Rick Hunter, líder del famoso y letal escuadrón Skull, despertó lentamente y luego de unos momentos intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que había algo que estaba recargado sobre parte de su cuerpo. Cuando miró a su costado se encontró con una joven y hermosa mujer de corta y rebelde cabellera oscura, que dormía plácidamente recostada con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre él, y rodeándolo con un brazo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él no se fuera a escapar. Sonrió.

Kim Young, una de las integrantes del "Trío Terrible", también conocido como "Las Conejitas del Puente", estaba recostada junto a él, y sujetándolo de una forma bastante posesiva. Intentó soltarse del abrazo de la chica y levantarse, pero al hacerlo, ella estrechó un poco más el abrazo en el que lo tenía sujeto, por lo que pudo sentir las insinuantes curvas del desnudo cuerpo de Kim, junto con el agradable roce de la suave piel de la mujer contra la suya, lo que creaba una deliciosa sensación que lo estremeció por entero, sobre todo al sentir como los vellos de "esa" parte del cuerpo de Kim, le hacían cosquillas en una pierna.

Demás está decir que esa estimulante sensación fue más que suficiente para que el camarada de armas del Teniente se pusiera en pie, listo para otra batalla, y estaba más que seguro que si despertaba a Kim, ella no pondría ninguna objeción, es más, probablemente tomaría la iniciativa, ya que había demostrado ser bastante fogosa, pero... estaba apunto orinarse. Sentía como si su vejiga estuviera apunto de estallar. Eso no era nada bueno, además había escuchado por ahí que aguantar mucho las ganas de orinar causaba impotencia. Ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Con el dolor de su alma, Rick se liberó de abrazo de Kim, y se bajó de la cama logrando de alguna forma no despertarla, para luego correr al baño a relajar su vejiga. Luego de un rato, un ya más relajado Rick Hunter salió del cuarto de baño y se paró frente a su litera, que estaba sobre su escritorio y observó como Kim dormía placidamente acurrucada en ella.

Si hace unas semanas le hubieran dicho que tendría a Kim Young durmiendo en su cama, jamás lo hubiera creído. Tal vez de Minmei, o hasta la huraña Comandante Hayes, pero ¿¿KIM YOUNG??. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?.

Ante esa pregunta, la mente del joven Teniente fue llevada sin darse cuenta, unas cuantas unas semanas atrás, hasta el día en que todo había comenzado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace unas semanas...

El Teniente Rick Hunter, intrépido e indisciplinado líder del famoso y letal escuadrón Skull, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una forma borrosa frente a él. Al enfocar bien los ojos esa forma borrosa se transformó en un techo... un techo que a todas luces no era el techo de su cuarto en las barracas para oficiales, por consiguiente, tampoco estaba recostado en su cama.

"¿A donde rayos fui a terminar esta vez?" se preguntó mentalmente el ya resignado piloto Veritech, prometiendo por enésima vez dejar de beber tanto, ya que era bastante desagradable despertar en un lugar que no conocía, y al que no sabía cómo había llegado.

Intentó levantarse, pero le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un repentino mareo que hacía que el techo frente a él diera vueltas como en un carrusel. Este era el momento de aplicar una de las famosas _**"Técnicas Fokker contra Problemas de Resaca"**_. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, bajó un pie de la cama y lo apoyó en el suelo para anclarse. Al abrir los ojos el techo ya no daba vueltas.

"Mucho mejor. Ahora debo conseguir una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza... u otro trago" pensó el Teniente antes de ser interrumpido sorpresivamente.

-- Hasta que finalmente despertaste, dormilón.

-- ¿Mmh? –- fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven Teniente al ser sorprendido por esa suave voz femenina que parecía más un ronroneo, y que provenía de una hermosa pelirroja de cabellera larga y rizada, que estaba con medio cuerpo recostado sobre él.

-- Pensé que no despertarías nunca... bueno, después de lo de anoche, es comprensible que estés un poco cansado... "Tigre" –- dijo la chica, en tono juguetón, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con una mano.

-- Eeeehh... jeje... hola –- fue todo lo que Rick pudo articular en respuesta, mientras intentaba deducir desesperadamente quién rayos era esa pelirroja y por qué estaban juntos en una cama, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado adormilado por la resaca como para funcionar a plena capacidad. Estaba volando con piloto automático.

-- ¿Por qué tan tímido, Rick?. Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche creo que ya podemos dejar las formalidades de lado –- dijo la pelirroja, acariciando una mejilla de Rick con una mano mientras se apegaba más a él.

Rick sintió como la chica se apretujaba contra él, y pudo experimentar la presión de los bien provistos pechos de la chica, coronados por unos erectos y duros pezones que podía sentir pinchándolo en su torso. También sintió la suave piel de la chica rozando contra la de él, creando una sensación electrizante que lo hizo estremecer, sobre todo al sentir como la chica comenzaba a estimular con una mano a su dormido camarada de armas, que nada más sentir el estímulo de la chica, se puso en guardia en el acto, listo para otro combate.

-- ¿Te gusta eso, Rick? –- preguntó la chica con voz traviesa, aumentando el estímulo.

-- Aaahh –- fue todo lo que pudo responder Rick, ya que quién quiera que fuera esa chica, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ese masaje en su pene se sentía de maravillas.

-- Parece que si –- respondió ella traviesa, y antes de que Rick pudiera decir otra cosa, la pelirroja comenzó a descender, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos deseosos.

El Teniente Rick Hunter, intrépido e indisciplinado líder del famoso y letal escuadrón Skull, tragó sonoramente. ¿Acaso ella iba a...?

-- Rick –- llamó la chica, con el miembro del teniente tomado con ambas manos, justo frente a su sonriente rostro.

-- ¿Si? –- preguntó tímidamente Rick, levantando la cabeza para ver mejor a la chica.

-- Buen provecho –- dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa abrió la boca, y se tragó el miembro de Rick hasta base.

**!!!!OH MY GOD!!!!.**

El joven Teniente enterró la cabeza en la almohada, estrujando la sabana con las manos, a la vez que daba un silencioso gemido de placer. Se sentía en la gloria. Sentía como la chica subía y bajaba tragándose una y otra vez su miembro desde la punta hasta la base, pasando por su lengua y llegando hasta la garganta, a la vez que lo succionaba como si fuera una súper ventosa. Luego la chica tomó el miembro con las manos y comenzó a lamerlo como si fuera un caramelo, desde la base hasta la punta. Fue en ese momento de extremo placer, que el cerebro de Rick comenzó a funcionar y entre lamida y lamida y algunos deliciosos chupetones, pudo por fin recordar cómo fue que llegó a donde estaba ahora.

Todo había comenzado la noche anterior en el restaurante chino "Dragón Blanco" donde él y su escuadrón habían ido a celebrar una nueva victoria sobre la armada enemiga y el no haber sufrido ninguna baja en el transcurso de la batalla. Estaban todos comiendo y charlando alegremente, mientras el tío Ben y su esposa los atendían como si fueran reyes. Como era de esperar, la conversación se fue desviando lentamente hasta llegar a "Minmei", que parecía ser un tema obligado entre los pilotos Veritech de un tiempo a esta parte. La conversación giró en torno a lo linda que era, lo bien que canta, etc, etc, etc. Como ese era un tema particularmente sensible para él, terminó dejando el lugar discretamente y yendo a otro local a tomar un trago, con la firme intención de no pensar en la "Señorita Macross", que parecía haberlo sacado de su vida, solo hasta que necesitaba un amigo o un paño de lágrimas, algo totalmente distinto a lo que él deseaba ser para ella.

Finalmente terminó sentando ante la barra de un conocido bar y, como era ya su mala costumbre, tomando más de una copa. Fue ahí donde conoció a la pelirroja, que se sentó junto a él a tomar un trago, ya que era el único lugar disponible. En cosa de nada ya se habían presentado y mantenían una agradable conversación amenizada por más tragos, invitados por Rick. Fue así, que una cosa llevó a la otra, y sumados al calor de los tragos, terminaron en casa de la chica, disfrutando de una agradable sesión de sexo... cosa que se estaba repitiendo ahora con la espectacular mamada que le estaba haciendo la pelirroja, mamada que lo tenía al borde de...

-- Aaahhh... no aguantó más –- dijo Rick entre dientes, ya sin poder contener lo inevitable.

La chica nada más escuchar eso, rodeó el miembro de Rick con la boca y descendió hasta la base, haciendo que el Teniente liberara toda la carga en su boca, tragando todo sin perder una gota.

Cuando Rick pudo finalmente recuperar el aliento, después de esa espectacularmente deliciosa experiencia, levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica, que aún estaba con su miembro sujeto con una mano, dándole unas lamidas para limpiar los restos de la corrida.

-- Gracias, Rick, estuvo delicioso –- dijo ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

De solo ver ese gestó, Rick se excitó otra vez y su camarada de armas comenzó a recobrar su vigor. Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-- ¡¡Cariño, ya llegué!!.

"¿Cariño ya llegue?" se preguntó Rick extrañado al escuchar esa voz, viniendo de la sala del departamento.

-- ¡Oh, no¡Es mi marido! –- dijo la chica, saltando de la cama y poniéndose el camisón de dormir a toda prisa.

-- ¿Tu marido?. ¿¿¿ESTAS CASADA??? –- preguntó Rick, en susurro, totalmente espantado.

-- Sí, desde hace casi 2 años. Pensé que él llegaría más tarde. Siempre es uno de los últimos en salir de la discotheque –- dijo ella, buscando la ropa de Rick, que estaba tirada por todas partes y lanzándosela a la cara –- Cuando llega a casa siempre va a la cocina por algo de beber. Tenemos algo de tiempo. Vístete rápido.

-- ¿Trabaja en una Discotheque? -– preguntó Rick, parándose de la cama y poniéndose los calzoncillos, calculando que si pasaba lo peor, podría lidiar con un Barman o un DJ furioso. Después de todo, los Pilotos Veritech no solo sabían volar, también eran entrenados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y modestia aparte, él era muy bueno en eso.

-- Si, como mi marido es físico culturista, trabaja de guardia –- respondió la chica señalando un estante en la esquina del cuarto, donde habían trofeos y medallas.

Los ojos de Rick casi salen sus orbitas al ver en el estante, una foto del susodicho recibiendo un trofeo... ¡¡¡¡ERA ENORME!!!. Como 3 Schwarzenegger en uno... Por muy bueno que fuera en artes marciales, no iba a pelear con ese mastodonte. Un solo brazo de ese sujeto era más ancho que la cintura de Rick.

-- ¿Cariño, estás despierta? –- se escuchó desde la sala.

-- ¡¡SI!!. ¡Ya voy! –- gritó la chica en respuesta, arrastrando a Rick hacia la ventana del cuarto -– No te quedes parado ahí como estatua. Sal por la ventana. Rápido.

Rick miró por la ventana y descubrió que daba a un callejón y que estaban... ¡¡¡EN UN TERCER PISO!!!. Lo único visible en donde se podía afirmar era una cornisa por donde con suerte pasaba un gato... un gato pequeño.

-- ¿Quieres que salga por ahí?. ¿¿Estás loca?? –- preguntó Rick espantado.

-- Si mi marido te encuentra aquí te matará –- dijo la chica, empujando a Rick por la ventana -– Lo entretendré para que puedas escapar. Espero que volvamos a vernos Rick Hunter. Lo de anoche fue realmente increíble. Adiós.

Con un último y rápido beso, la chica se despidió del semidesnudo Teniente y corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto, justo para atajar a su marido cuando venía entrando al cuarto. Ante esto Rick no lo pensó dos veces y salió por la ventana, vestido únicamente con sus calzoncillos, su uniforme colgando de su cuello y sus zapatos en una mano.

-- ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? –- se preguntó el desdichado Teniente, mientras se deslizaba por la diminuta cornisa, en la punta de sus dedos, apegado a la pared lo mas que podía, en una fiel imitación de una pintura egipcia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Teniente Kim Young, una de las Oficiales de Puente del SDF-1, y miembro del "Trío Terrible", también conocidas como "Las Conejitas del Puente" caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Macross evidentemente enojada, y no era para menos.

Estaba en su día libre y pensaba salir con Vanessa y Sammie a mirar vitrinas, servirse algo en algún local y después ir a probar suerte y ver si encontraban algún hombre que valiera la pena, tal vez en la dicotheque "Casa de Bambú", que frecuentaban con mucha regularidad, pero sus planes quedaron truncados a primera hora de la mañana, cuando Vanessa y Sammie le dijeron que no podían ir, ya que tenían una cita con 2 gemelos que trabajaban como técnicos en el canal de TV de Macross. En otras palabras, la habían dejado sola. Bien, podía entenderlas. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de tener la oportunidad, pero no dejaba de sentirse traicionada.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, caminando solitariamente por las calles de Macross. No pudo dejar de echar de menos a Rico, Bron y Konda, ese trío de idiotas con que tan bien lo habían pasado, aunque eran bastante inocentes... demasiado inocentes a decir verdad. De un día para otro desaparecieron y nadie supo más de ellos.

-- Rayos, cualquiera diría que ando desesperada por un hombre –- dijo para sí la chica, con evidente resignación.

Bien, no es que estuviera terriblemente desesperada por compañía masculina, ni tan falta de sexo. A decir verdad solo lo había hecho una vez, con un novio que tuvo en la tierra, al que amó con locura y que la había dejado por otra. Eso la destrozó, pero supo superarlo con la ayuda de Vanessa y Sammie. Entonces los enemigos atacaron la tierra y ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.

Ahora, superada esa penosa etapa, lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, era alguien que supiera comprenderla y apreciarla. Alguien que la quisiera con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Alguien con quién sentirse acompañada. Desgraciadamente todos los hombres con los que había salido desde que estaba en el SDF-1 solo buscaban una cosa... "Sexo". Como ella no era una chica fácil, era obvio que su suerte con los hombres no era de las mejores. Cuando ellos veían que no conseguirían lo que querían, se alejaban de ella.

Vanessa y Sammie eran otra historia. Las conocía bien y sabía que tampoco eran chicas fáciles, pero sabía que habían tenido una aventura o dos por ahí. ¿Por que no podía ser como ellas y echar una cana al aire de vez en cuando?. Ya no era una niña, y no había nada de malo en tener compañía una noche... sobre todo en estas oscuras, frías y largas noches en el espacio. ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando¿Para qué se guardaba tanto?. ¿Acaso esperaba que su príncipe azul cayera del cielo junto a ella?

-- **¡¡¡WAAAAAAHHHH!!!.**

Kim saltó asustada al escuchar ese potente gritó, y sentir como algo caía aparatosamente a su lado, dentro de... ¿un contenedor de basura?. Luego de unos segundos en los que recuperó la calma, Kim se dio cuenta de que había saltado hasta quedar apegada de espaldas a una pared. Se percató también que había estado tan metida en sus reflexiones que sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta adentrarse en un callejón, y que frente a ella había un contenedor de basura donde había caído... algo.

La chica de corta y rebelde cabellera oscura, se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente hasta el contenedor de basura, hasta que dos cosas salieron volando desde dentro, para caer junto a ella. Al mirar esas cosas, Kim se dio cuenta de que eran... ¿¿Zapatos??. Nuevos ruidos procedentes del contenedor de basura la hicieron levantar la cabeza, solo para ver como por el borde del contenedor aparecía una mano que se sujeto de él, y como luego otra mano dejó colgando del borde del contenedor lo que parecía ser ropa, y no era ropa común y corriente, era un uniforme militar.

"¿Que rayos?" se preguntó Kim, y entonces ocurrió lo impensado, desde el contenedor de basura, se asomó la cabeza del inconfundible líder del escuadrón Skull. Cabeza que estaba coronada por lo que parecía ser los restos de un plato de tallarines.

-- ¿¿Teniente Hunter?? –- preguntó Kim, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Al escuchar su nombre, Rick levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con... Kim Young, una de Las Conejitas del Puente. "Oh, no". Fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de Rick en ese momento.

-- Teniente Hunter. ¿Qué le pasó?. ¿Cómo llegó ahí dentro? -– preguntó Kim, ayudando a Rick a salir del contenedor basura, para llevarse una nueva sorpresa. El Teniente estaba vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos. Kim se sonrojó visiblemente, pero no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo del Teniente. Era delgado, pero atlético y muy bien formado. Podía ver como sus músculos estaban perfectamente marcados. Se veía realmente bien, bueno, a excepción por la basura que lo cubría.

Rick quedó de pie frente a Kim, que aun lo sujetaba de los brazos, sin saber qué decir. Aún estaba algo aturdido por la caída y mareado por la resaca. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que luego de haber resbalado de la cornisa, tuvo la suerte de que hubiera algo que amortiguara su caída.

-- ¿Teniente Hunter... está bien? –- preguntó Kim, un tanto asustada por la nula reacción de Rick.

-- Eeeehh... si, bien, gracias –- dijo Rick, tratando de organizar sus ideas.

-- ¿Teniente, qué le pasó?. ¿Cómo es que quedó en ese estado?. ¿Cómo es que cayó dentro de ese contenedor de basura? -– preguntó Kim, realmente curiosa, ya que este no era un hecho normal.

Rick no supo qué responder. No podía decirle que cayó de la cornisa de un tercer piso, porque salió semidesnudo por una ventana, para evitar que un gorila que trabaja como guardia de una discotheque, lo encontrara con el pene metido dentro de la boca de su mujer... No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso. Entonces, ese mareó que sintió al despertar volvió otra vez, y todo frente a él comenzó a dar vueltas como en un carrusel, y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

"Oh, no de nuevo" pensó Rick, sintiendo un sabor agridulce subir por su garganta.

-- ¿Teniente, se encuentra bien?. De pronto su rostro se puso verde –- preguntó Kim algo más asustada que antes, entonces sintió como Rick trastabillaba y ella lo sujetó lo mejor que pudo para que no se cayera. Como resultado, el rostro de Rick quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un instante y se observaron fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Por un momento parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, solo estaban ellos y nada más, perdiéndose repentinamente en los ojos del otro, hasta que... Rick no pudo aguantar lo inevitable. Se sujetó con fuerza de los brazos de Kim, y se inclinó hacia adelante en forma involuntaria, lo siguiente fue... algo que Kim quisiera no recordar.

-- ¡¡¡BWUUUAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!.

-- ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!. ¡¡¡NO TE VOMITES ENCIMA DE MÍ!!!!.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick Hunter estaba sentado en forma resignada ante la barra de un local al que había ingresado con Kim Young, para que esta pudiera lavarse y cambiarse de ropa en el baño de damas. Aunque el cambio no era el mejor de todo, ya que lo único que tenían a la mano era la chaqueta del uniforme de Rick, que se había ensuciado con basura. Bueno, era eso, ir con la ropa cubierta de vómito, o ir desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Obviamente Kim había elegido la primera alternativa.

"¿Y ahora qué rayos voy a hacer?" se preguntaba Rick, tratando de idear algo para salir de esta comprometedora situación. Y es que si Kim le contaba esto a Vanessa y Sammie, era seguro que en cosa de horas lo sabrían todos en el SDF-1... y si Lisa se enteraba, era hombre muerto.

En eso se abrió la puerta del baño de damas y salió una ceñuda Kim, vistiendo una sucia chaqueta de uniforme militar, que le quedaba algo grande. La morena de cabello corto pasó junto a Rick sin siquiera mirarlo y salió del local sin decir una palabra.

Rick se quedó unos segundos con cara de idiota mirando la puerta por donde había salido la chica, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y salió corriendo detrás de ella, para total alegría de los comensales que estaban dentro del local, ya que el joven Teniente olía a rayos, después de haber caído a la basura y haberse vomitado.

Al salir del local, Rick miró para ambos lados buscando a la chica, y la vio a su derecha, alejándose calle abajo a grandes zancadas y visiblemente enojada. Rick suspiró con resignación. Sabía que debía disculparse con Kim cuanto antes, y de paso tratar de evitar que la chica se fuera de lengua y contara a sus amigas y en especial a Lisa, todo lo que había pasado.

-- ¡¡Kim!!. ¡¡Kim, espera!! -- gritó Rick, corriendo detrás de ella, hasta que pudo alcanzarla y tomarla de un brazo para detenerla -- ¡¡Kim, espera por favor!!

-- ¡¡No me toque, Teniente!! -- dijo la chica enojada, soltándose del agarre de Rick.

-- Tranquila. No hay para qué enojarse –- dijo Rick, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-- ¿¿Qué no hay para qué enojarse??...** ¡¡¡¡VOMITASTE ENCIMA DE MI, TENIENTE!!!!. ¿¿¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERE QUE NO ME ENOJE???** –- gritó Kim, con una vena punzante en la frente.

-- Oye, no lo hice a propósito. Fue un accidente. Por favor créeme –- dijo Rick, tratando de hacer entender a una enojada Kim, con toda la culpa y la vergüenza pintada en la cara, ya que en verdad estaba avergonzado por esta situación.

Kim observó a Rick, fijamente unos segundos. El Teniente se veía verdaderamente avergonzado y analizando las cosas con calma, él tenía razón. Fue todo un accidente. Suspiró pesadamente.

-- Si, tiene razón, Teniente, fue un accidente... pero eso no quita el hecho de que me vomitó. Y en todo caso¿Cómo demonios fue a caer dentro de ese contenedor de basura, y por qué estaba solo en calzoncillos?

-- Ya... bueno... yo... -– comenzó Rick, tomado fuera de guardia por ese pregunta, pero fue salvado por una Alerta de Ataque enemigo.

"_Atención todos los pilotos Veritech: Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro. Repórtense de inmediato en sus puestos de combate..."_

-- ¡¡Oh, no, justo ahora!! –- se quejó Rick.

-- Adiós día libre –- dijo Kim, y comenzó a correr calle abajo.

-- ¡¡Kim, espera!! –- gritó Rick, tratando de alcanzar a la chica, ya que aún tenían cosas de que hablar.

-- Estamos en Alerta Roja, Teniente. Debo ir a tomar mi lugar en el puente y usted debe ir a reportarse al Prometheus. Tiene un escuadrón Veritech que comandar. ¿Acaso lo olvidó? –- preguntó Kim, recobrando algo de su enojo, para luego seguir corriendo calle abajo.

Rick se quedó de pie unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Lisa sonando por los altavoces, repitiendo la Alerta de Combate, lo hizo reaccionar.

-- ¡¡Si, si, ya escuché, maldición!! -– se quejó Rick, comenzando a correr en sentido contrario a Kim, buscando algún taxi que lo pudiera llevar al Prometheus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Teniente Moira Flynn, Oficial de Catapulta, caminaba con paso acelerada por una de las cubiertas inferiores del Prometheus, con el casco de su traje espacial bajo su brazo izquierdo y una jarra de café en la mano derecha, observando el incesante y acelerado ajetreo, para preparar a los Veritech para la batalla. Era como ver un hormiguero rebosante de actividad, donde todos tenían una tarea especifica por hacer, igual que ella, pero no pudo evitar detenerse junto a la entrada de los vestidores de los Pilotos Veritech, al ver el estado en que cierto Teniente se aceraba a esa puerta.

-- Rick Hunter... ¿Qué demonios te pasó? –- preguntó la mujer al ver al desastrado y sucio líder de los Skull -- ¿Y por qué hueles tan mal? –- preguntó haciendo un gesto de asco.

-- No preguntes –- respondió Rick, no de muy buen humor.

-- Por lo que veo lo pasaste muy bien anoche... o muy mal. Dependiendo del punto de vista –- comentó Moira, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlesca.

-- ¿Terminaste?. Lo pregunto para poder ir a cambiarme –- dijo Rick, con algo de sarcasmo.

-- Parece que no andas de muy buen humor el día de hoy. Como sea, apúrate y cámbiate luego piloto.. y toma –- dijo Moira, pasándole la jarra de café –- Creo que la necesitas más que yo. ¡¡Nos vemos afuera piloto!! –- se despidió la mujer y se encaminó a uno de los elevadores para subir a la cubierta de vuelo.

Rick miró a la mujer alejarse a paso acelerado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Moira podía ser algo pesada cuando se lo proponía, pero era una gran amiga. Junto con Max, eran los únicos verdaderos amigos que tenía... los únicos que le iban quedando. Ese pensamiento lo entristeció, pero no era el momento de penar en eso. Dio media vuelta y entró a los vestidores echando un trago de café.

-- ¡¡¡AAAGGGHHH!!!. Este café está hirviendo... ¡¡¡¡MOIRAAAAA!!!!

En la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus, una Oficial de Catapulta sonreía traviesamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Perdón por la demora –- dijo una acelerada Kim, entrando al puente del SDF-1 y relevando a la oficial de reemplazo, que le dejó el lugar de inmediato, sin poder evitar llevarse una mano a la nariz y mirar en forma extraña a Kim, antes de salir del puente.

-- Tranquila. Aún estás a tiempo –- dijo el Capitán Gloval, parado detrás de Vanessa, observando el despliegue táctico que se apreciaba en el monitor de la chica.

-- ¿Que te demoró tanto? –- preguntó Sammie, casi en un susurro, inclinándose un poco hacia Kim.

-- No... nada –- respondió Kim, un tanto resignada, recordando que tuvo que ponerse su uniforme sin poderse asearse antes, por lo que el pegajoso olor a vómito, sumado al olor a basura de la chaqueta del Teniente Hunter hacían una muy mala combinación, y para empeorarlo todo, justo se le había acabado el frasco de perfume que manejaba en su casillero.

-- ¿Cómo va el desligue de nuestros Veritech, Lisa? –- preguntó Gloval, de brazos cruzados, sin apartar la vista del despliegue táctico en el monitor de Vanessa.

-- Ya casi todas nuestras fuerzas están desplegadas, señor –- respondió la Primer Oficial del puente.

-- ¿Y el escuadrón Skull? -– preguntó Gloval.

-- Está por despegar en ese momento, señor.

-- Bien. Dígale al Teniente Hunter que necesito que dirija a su escuadrón para interceptar al enemigo desde el cuarto cuadrante. Sé que será difícil, pero cuento con él para ese trabajo.

-- Entendido, señor –- respondió Lisa, sin poder evitar sentir algo de orgullo al escuchar las palabras de confianza del Capitán Gloval para con el líder de los Skull, pero tampoco dejó de sentir algo de temor. Gloval le estaba dando a Rick la parte más peligrosa de la batalla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus, un mosqueado Rick Hunter, se preparaba para despegar, observando con ojos estrechos a Moira Flynn, la Oficial de Catapulta que le había pasado un café hirviendo con el que se había quemado la lengua... ya se las cobraría en su momento.

Finalmente se dio la señal de partida y Rick saludo a Moira con los pulgares hacia arriba y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. Abajo, Moira apuntó hacia la proa y se arrodilló para que el ala del Veritech no la golpeara al pasar. En cosa de segundos el Skull Uno salió volando a enfrentar una nueva batalla, seguido de cerca por su letal escuadrón. En la cubierta de vuelo, Moira Flynn los vio alejarse hasta solo ser unos puntos de luz a la distancia.

"Buena cacería, pilotos" –- pensó la mujer, antes de volver a sus ocupaciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ... y esas son las ordenes del Capitán, Rick. Es peligroso, pero contamos contigo –- dijo Lisa, por la red táctica, mirando a Rick por uno de sus monitores.

-- No te preocupes Lisa. Los mandaremos de regreso por donde vinieron, de una buena patada en el trasero –- respondió Rick, guiñándole juguetonamente un ojo a la mujer, que no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo, que no pasó desapercibido para una divertida Claudia.

-- Ponte serio Rick. Esto no es un juego –- respondió Lisa, recuperando la compostura.

-- Hablo enserio Lisa. Bien, te dejo, tengo cosas que atender acá. Bajaré unos en tu nombre -– dijo Rick a modo de despedida, y desapareció del monitor de Lisa.

-- Teniente Hunter... ¡¡Rick!!. Cielos¿Es que es este hombre no puede tomar nada enserio? –- se quejó Lisa.

Como si fuera una respuesta a la pregunta de Lisa, por la red táctica se pudo escuchar una interesante conversación del líder de los Skull.

-- Líder de Skull a ala Skull, ya escucharon a la dama. No podemos quedar mal.

-- Apuesto a que no Teniente, pero no bajaran tantos como nosotros -– respondió el líder escuadrón Apollo, otro de los escuadrones de elite dentro del SDF-1.

-- Te escuchas muy seguro de ti mismo, líder Apollo. ¿Cuánto quieres perder? –- preguntó Rick.

-- Pagar los tragos del ganador esta noche en La Casa de Bambú –- respondió líder Apollo.

-- ¡¡Hecho!!. Los Officers Pots valen por 2 –- dijo Rick.

-- Me parece bien –- dijo el líder Apollo y cortó la comunicación.

-- Bien chicos. Ya lo escucharon. Esta noche los tragos corren por cuenta del Apollo –- dijo Rick, mientras un estallido de vítores fue escuchado por la red táctica -– Quince segundos para contacto con el enemigo. Ala Skull... ¡¡¡VAMOS POR ESOS TRAGOS!!!.

Y así una nueva batalla daba comienzo contra esos enemigos intergalácticos, con una sorprendida Lisa Hayes, que no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-- No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable? –- se preguntó en voz alta, antes de tener que poner atención a sus obligaciones como Primer Oficial.

Por su parte, Claudia no dejaba de pensar que este nuevo Rick Hunter, que había surgido de un tiempo a esta parte, le recordaba peligrosamente a cierto rubio piloto Veritech, en esos años que era un vividor y un mujeriego empedernido. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Lisa para que tomara cartas en el asunto, o su aviador podría alejarse volando de su alcance antes de que se diera cuenta.

En tanto el Capitán Gloval no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Esa conversación del Teniente Hunter le hizo rememorar sus tiempos de juventud, y es que contra lo que todos pensaran, él también había hecho de las suyas en sus tiempos. "Si pudiera contarles una de las tantas que hice, esos jóvenes se caerían de espaldas" pensó el Capitán.

En cuanto a Vanessa y Sammie, se lanzaron una mirada discreta mientras sonreían en forma cómplice. Las dos mujeres pensaban lo mismo, darse una vuelta esa noche por "La Casa de Bambú" ¿Quién sabe? En una de esas podía caer en sus redes algún cotizado piloto Veritech, de preferencia uno que respondiera al nombre de Maximilliam Sterling. Un Rick Hunter tampoco estaría mal, aunque ya parecía tener dos personas que reclamaban derechos sobre él... una tal Señorita Macross y cierta Primer Oficial del puente del SDF-1. Tal vez sería mejor no meterse por ahí, era terreno peligroso, aunque la recompensa bien valía el riesgo.

Por su parte, una mosqueada, y porque no decirlo, "fétida" Kim Young, no pudo dejar de concordar con Lisa. Después de todo lo que había visto y vivido las pasadas horas, estaba más que segura que Rick Hunter era un irresponsable, y de paso, un completo idiota.

-- Oigan... ¿Qué es ese olor tan desagradable? –- preguntó Sammie, con un gesto de asco, tapándose la nariz con una mano.

-- Es verdad. Huele como a... vomito y basura. Qué asco –- dijo Vanesa, llevándose una mano a la boca –- ¿Sientes ese olor, Kim¿Kim?...snif, snif... Kim, ese olor... ¡¡¡ERES TU!!!.

Kim Young, oficial del puente del SDF-1, se desparramó sobre su consola, llorando silenciosamente y preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer eso.

_**Continuará...**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente, y luego de muchos pensarlo, me lancé a la aventura de escribir mi primer fic de ROBOTECH.

Hasta ahora había escrito mayormente sobre Evangelion, con algunas incursiones en Naruto, Bubblegum Crisis Tokio 2040 y Tenchi Muyo, pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente escribir sobre Robotech, hasta que mi amigo Seferino Rengel, me fue entusiasmando con la idea, hasta que un día me dije¿Por qué no?.

Una vez tomada la decisión vino la parte más difícil. ¿Sobre qué escribir?. Para empezar, estaba claro que sería sobre mi héroe de la infancia "Rick Hunter", pero no quería caer en el común de los fics, y hacer otra romántica y dramática historia con el archirrepetido trío Lisa-Rick-Minmei. Ya hay demasiados fics que tratan sobre eso y todos caen en lo mismo. Yo quería hacer algo diferente, algo que se saliera de lo común y rompiera el esquema tradicional. Fue así como decidí retomar la comedia picante, que tan buen resultado me dio en el fic SEX IN TOKIO-3, de Evangelion.

Así llegamos a esta historia, que nos presenta a un Rick Hunter indisciplinado, vividor y mujeriego, que se asemeja mucho a Roy Fokker antes de Claudia. Podemos ver también como sus andanzas terminan por afectar a Kim Young, una las integrantes del Trío Terrible, la cual no se llevó lo que se dice una muy buena impresión del Teniente Hunter.

Otra que también parece tener cosas que decir en este fic es Lisa, bueno, si Claudia logra convencerla de tomar cartas en el asunto, e ir por su rebelde piloto de una vez por todas. ¿Y qué pasa con Minmei? Como dije, esta no será la típica historia de ROBOTECH, muchas cosas pasaran aquí, eso sí, no será nada de lo que ya están acostumbrados a ver en los fics de esta serie. Como dije, mi idea es romper el esquema tradicional.

Espero que les guste la historia y puedan seguirme en los siguientes capítulos.

Nos Leemos.

**Prelector: **Seferino Rengel, Webmaster de www.ngefics.tk la mejor página de Fanfics de Evangelion.

**Corrector:** Shield Liger, autor del fic "La Otra Rei Ayanami".

Este capítulo fue terminado el 02 de Julio de 2007.


	2. Reflexiones

**WILD FIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**

**_NOTA 1:_**_ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

**_NOTA 2_**_: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

**Capítulo II: "REFLEXIONES"**

El combate había llegado a su fin y el enemigo se retiraba una vez más. La tripulación del SDF-1 podía finalmente respirar con tranquilidad otra vez. Habían ganado una nueva batalla.

Las chicas del puente del SDF-1 se veían contentas por esta nueva victoria, pero el Capitán Gloval, un viejo zorro con muchas batallas en el cuerpo, sabía que el enemigo sólo estaba jugando con ellos. Tenían poder de sobra para destruir el SDF-1, y uno de estos días terminarían por hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Gloval dio las ultimas instrucciones antes de encaminarse a la puerta de salida del puente, para ir de inmediato a su oficina y fumar a sus anchas, cosa que sus oficiales le habían prohibido hacer en el puente, y eso que él era el Capitán, pero antes de salir, el hombre se detuvo ante la puerta y le dedicó una seria mirada a una avergonzada, mosqueada y "fétida" Kim.

-- Kim, realmente no sé cuál sea tu problema, pero... toma un baño cuanto antes. Es una orden –- dijo el Capitán, para luego de salir del puente, no sin antes darse el tradicional cabezazo contra el marco de la puerta.

Por su parte, Kim se hundió en su asiento mas avergonzada aún, si fuera posible. En ese momento, Sammie se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de pasos hasta estar frente a Kim, la observó un momento e hizo la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hace rato... y no sólo a ella.

-- En todo caso, Kim... ¿Dónde rayos te metiste para terminar oliendo así? –- preguntó Sammie.

-- No es algo que quisiera recordar, Sammie –- respondió Kim, recobrando su enojo en contra del líder de los Skull, que dicho sea de paso, habían salvado el día una vez mas, junto con ganar tragos gratis esa noche, a juzgar por los gritos de alegría que proferían los susodichos por la red táctica.

-- Lisa, realmente no creo que sea para tanto –- dijo Claudia, atrayendo la atención del Trío Terrible.

-- Claudia, tú también escuchaste todas las estupideces que dijo Rick por la red táctica. Esa no es la actitud que se espera de un líder de escuadrón, menos del líder un escuadrón de elite como el Skull –- dijo Lisa, bastante molesta -– No sé qué se le ha metido en la cabeza, pero últimamente ya no lo reconozco.

-- Si, me he dado cuenta, y de eso es de lo que te quería hablar...

-- Ahora no Claudia. Voy al Prometheus para tener una seria charla con el Teniente Hunter, por su falta de disciplina militar –- dijo una enojada Lisa.

-- Que yo recuerde, el Teniente Hunter siempre ha sido indisciplinado -– comentó Sammie, pero se calló en el acto, al recibir la penetrante mirada de la Primer Oficial del SDF-1.

-- La Comandante Hayes tiene razón. El Teniente Hunter es un indisciplinado, irresponsable y un completo idiota –- dijo una molesta Kim, cruzándose brazos recordando el desagradable y vomitivo encuentro que había tenido esa mañana con el susodicho.

Se produjo un repentino silencio que hizo que Kim levantara la cabeza, para encontrarse con la interrogante mirada de 4 mujeres, que la observaban fijamente.

-- ¿Y tú desde cuando conoces tan bien al Teniente Hunter? -– preguntó Claudia, levantando una ceja en forma inquisidora, como si hubiera leído algo entre líneas.

-- No... no es que lo conozca tan a fondo. Digo, todas sabemos que él no se caracteriza precisamente por obedecer ordenes, además, todas escuchamos lo que dijo por la red táctica –- se defendió Kim, mientras Claudia la seguía observando con cara de ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-- Si, tienes razón, Kim –- dijo Lisa, con un suspiro de resignación, encaminándose a la puerta –- Por cierto, Kim... toma un baño. Es una orden –- dijo Lisa, saliendo del puente, tapando su nariz con una mano.

-- Si, Comandante –- dijo una ya resignada Kim, hundiéndose en su asiento hasta casi desaparece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Teniente Rick Hunter, intrépido e indisciplinado líder del famoso y letal escuadrón Skull, bajó de su Veritech con una sonrisa en los labios. No sólo había ganado una apuesta contra el líder del escuadrón Apollo, que le reportaría tragos gratis esa noche a él y sus chicos, también estaba contento porque era el segundo combate seguido en que no presentaban bajas. Es cierto que dos de sus chicos resultaron heridos, uno de ellos de mucho cuidado, pero ambos se repondrían, y eso era lo importante.

-- Todo tuyo Jefe. Cuídalo bien –- dijo Rick, al hombre que estaba a cargo de revisar y dar mantenimiento a su Veritech.

-- Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo, Teniente –- respondió el hombre.

Rick, sonrió. Sabía el hombre hablaba en serio.

-- ¡¡Hey, Rick!! –- llamó Max, acercándose a él -- ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Desapareciste del Dragón Blanco sin decir nada a nadie y... ¿Qué rayos te pasó, amigo? Hueles horrible.

-- Bien... podría decirse que tuve una mala mañana –- dijo un resignado y maloliente Teniente.

-- Y bastante mala a juzgar por como hueles –- dijo Max, con una sonrisa.

-- No le encuentro la gracia, Max.

-- Yo si –- dijo Max, tratando de aguantar la risa, pero fracasando miserablemente, para total fastidio de Rick.

-- Ríete Max, ríete, pero te aseguro que no te reirías si cayeras de un tercer piso al interior de un contenedor de basura –- se quejó Rick, mirando a su amigo con ojos estrechos.

-- ¿Y cómo fue que te llegó a pasar algo así, Rick? –- preguntó un sorprendido Max, dejando de reír.

-- Ya... bueno... la verdad... mira, olvídate de eso. Dime ¿Has visto a Moira¿Puedes creer que me pasó un café hirviendo poco antes de despegar? Por su culpa me quemé la lengua y...

-- Creo que mejor dejas tus asuntos con Moira para otro momento Rick. Hay alguien que parece estar esperándote, y con no muy buenas intenciones a juzgar por su rostro –- dijo Max, señalando a un lado donde una conocida Primer Oficial del SDF-1, estaba parada de brazos cruzados y con rostro huraño.

-- Ay no... justo lo que me faltaba para completar mi día. Lisa Hayes en modalidad "Matar a Rick"

-- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora, Rick? –- preguntó Max.

-- ¡¡NADA!!. Ni siquiera me he acercado a ella. Hace días la veo únicamente por la red táctica.

-- A lo mejor es eso, Rick. Tal vez necesita un contacto más cercano.

-- ¡¡YA!!. Max, córtala con eso.

-- Como sea, suerte amigo. La necesitaras, y por cierto... toma un baño -– dijo Max, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a un ya resignado Rick, para luego pasar junto a Lisa, dándole el saludo de rigor, perdiéndose luego rumbo a la salida del hangar.

Por su parte, Rick suspiró resignadamente y se encaminó hacia Lisa tratando de imaginar qué había hecho ahora para molestarla.

-- Comandante Hayes¿Por qué será que de pronto siento una corriente helada viniendo de este lugar? –- dijo Rick, en forma juguetona, llegando frente a Lisa.

-- Deje sus sarcasmos de lado, Teniente. Esto es serio –- dijo una ahora mas fastidiada Lisa Hayes.

Las alarmas comenzaban a sonar en la cabeza de Rick. Lisa lo había tratado por él rango, lo cual no era una buena señal... ¿Acaso Kim le había contado a Lisa sobre el vomitivo encuentro que habían tenido unas horas atrás? De ser así, era hombre muerto.

El Teniente Rick Hunter, intrépido e indisciplinado líder del famoso y letal escuadrón Skull, tragó sonoramente. Bien, si este iba a ser su fin, al menos se despediría con estilo. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Lisa, y contestó con el tono más despreocupado que pudo encontrar.

-- Bien¿a qué debo el honor de su visita, Comandante Hayes?.

-- Escúcheme Teniente, realmente no sé que se le ha metido últimamente en la cabeza, pero esta no es la actitud que se espera de un líder de escuadrón –- comenzó Lisa, mirando a Rick decididamente, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él –- Su actitud en el último tiempo no se corresponde con la de un Oficial de las Fuerzas Robotech. Incluso se dio el lujo de organizar una apuesta por la red táctica a segundos de un ataque enemigo.

-- Bueno, yo...

-- Ya viene siendo hora de que se dé cuenta de que no es un simple piloto, Teniente Hunter. Ahora es el líder de un escuadrón. Hay un grupo de hombres que dependen de usted, y sus decisiones pueden significar la vida o la muerte para ellos. Tiene que tomar las cosas con más seriedad.

-- Eso lo sé, y...

-- ¡¡Aún no termino, Teniente!!. Esas actitudes irresponsables...

-- Ya está bien, Comandante. Lo que me acaba de decir lo tengo perfectamente claro, así que no necesita venir a recordármelo –- dijo Rick, cortando a una sorprendida Lisa, ya más tranquilo y agradeciendo que todo esto no tenía nada que ver con cierta morena, y porque no decirlo, atractiva oficial de puente del SDF-1.

-- Pero... –- intentó decir Lisa, pero fue cortada otra vez por Rick.

-- Estoy consciente de mi responsabilidad como líder de escuadrón. Siento el peso de esa responsabilidad cada vez que mando a esos chicos a enfrentar la muerte, cada vez que veo que uno de ellos resultó herido, o cuando uno de ellos no regresa.

-- ¿Entonces por qué...?.

-- Estar sentado solo dentro de la cabina de un avión, sabiendo que en pocos segundos vas a entrar en combate y que vas a coquetear con la muerte a cada instante, es algo para ponerle los nervios de punta a cualquiera –- dijo Rick, mirando a Lisa, fijo a los ojos -– Lo de la apuesta fue solo una forma de botar la tensión previa al combate. Tienes que entender que no somos máquinas, Lisa. Somos personas, necesitamos relajarnos de vez en cuando. Podrías probarlo, te hace falta -– dijo Rick, guiñándole juguetonamente un ojo a la mujer.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese gesto de su hasta ahora amor platónico, pero no por eso iba a dejar que él se escapara así como así. Se recuperó en cosa de segundos y miró a Rick con ojos estrechos, dando un paso adelante, quedando a centímetros de la cara de Rick.

-- Escuche Teniente Hunter, lo que yo necesite no es... de su... snif, snif. ¿Qué es ese olor?.

-- ¿Olor?. ¿Qué olor? –- djo Rick, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-- Ese olor que... snif, snif. ¡¡Es usted, Teniente!!.

-- ¿Yo? -- preguntó Rick, en forma inocente, oliendo su traje de vuelo –- Ah, ese olor.

-- Si, ese olor –- dijo Lisa, mirándolo seriamente.

-- Bueno.. es mi... nueva... loción. Sí, mi nueva loción, jaja. Se llama... "Pasión... eehh...Otoñal".

-- ¿Pasión Otoñal? -- preguntó Lisa, sin creerle media palabra.

-- Sí, bueno, es una nueva marca. La verdad no creo que la siga usando, no es mi estilo -– dijo Rick mientras seguía retrocediendo -– Bien, si me disculpa, debo ir a hacer el reporte de la misión, y después pasar por el hospital a ver a dos de mis chicos que resultaron heridos.

-- Oiga, un momento, Teniente –- dijo Lisa siguiendo a Rick para que no se le escapara.

-- Ah, y sobre eso que dijo de la responsabilidad... trabajaré en ello -– dijo Rick, despidiéndose con un muy poco formal saludo militar, y encaminándose rápidamente a los vestidores.

-- Un momento Teniente, aún no he terminado de hablar con usted... ¡¡Teniente!! -- regañaba Lisa, mientras seguía a Rick dando fuertes pisotones -- ¡¡TENIENTE HUNTER!!.

-- Comandante Hayes. ¿Todavía por aquí? –- dijo Rick, volteando ante el grito de Lisa, fingiendo sorpresa -- ¿Me está siguiendo, Comandante?. Nos es que me moleste, pero...

-- Déjese de estupideces, Teniente. Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria con usted, así que compórtese de acuerdo a la situación. ¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!! –- rugió Lisa.

-- Entiendo Comandante Hayes, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para conversar.

-- ¿Y por qué no? –- preguntó Lisa, entre dientes, con una vena punzando en la frente.

--Bien, porque... estamos en el vestidor de hombres.

-- ¿Qué? -- preguntó Lisa, siendo sacada totalmente de onda.

La brillante Primer Oficial del SDF-1, miró a su alrededor, y efectivamente, ESTABA dentro del vestidor de hombres, con un montón de pilotos Veritech mirándola con sorpresa, algunos vestidos, otros a medio desvestir, y otros totalmente des... des... desnu... ¡¡desnudos!!.

-- **¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes, brillante Primer Oficial del SDF-1, caminaba a grandes zancadas por una de las cubiertas inferiores del súper portaviones Prometheus, con el rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza. La mujer era seguida de cerca por un conocido Teniente, famoso tanto por su indisciplina, como por sus hazañas de vuelo.

Todos los que estaban presentes en la cubierta inferior de Prometheus, observaban con curiosidad y porque no decirlo, con diversión, está poco común escena, ya que no todos los días se podía ver a la siempre serie y competente Comandante Lisa Hayes, también conocida como "Súper chica", regañando y gritando como una colegiala, luego gritando como si le estuvieran pegando, y ahora casi arrancando con el rostro totalmente rojo, y seguida de cerca por Rick Hunter, que al parecer se deshacía en explicaciones.

-- Vamos Lisa, no te pongas así. No es para tanto –- dijo Rick, siguiendo a la mujer.

Lisa se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a Rick directo a los ojos, con el rostro aún rojo de vergüenza por lo que había visto momentos atrás.

-- ¿Qué no es para tanto?. ¿Cómo te atreves de decir eso después de hacerme entrar en el vestidor de hombres? –- preguntó Lisa, entre dientes.

-- Oye, yo no te obligué a entrar ahí. Te recuerdo que tú entraste sola, mientras me seguías.

Ante ese argumento Lisa no supo qué responder. Rick tenía razón, ella habían entrado al vestidor de hombres sin darse cuenta mientras lo seguía. Eso la hizo enojar un poco más.

-- Eres realmente insoportable cuando te lo propones, Rick –- dijo Lisa, estrechando los ojos, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su camino.

Rick estuvo tentando a decir "Tú también eres insoportable cuando te lo propones", pero consideró que no era lo mas apropiado en ese momento.

-- Una cosa mas, Teniente Hunter –- dijo Lisa, a unos metros de distancia -– Tome un baño. Apesta peor que un zorrillo -– luego de eso, dio media vuelta y se perdió rumbo a la salida.

Rick dio un gemido de resignación ya que sabía que Lisa tenía razón, el mismo podía sentir lo mal que olía. El fétido Teniente dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a tomar ese necesario baño, y se percató

de que todo el personal de la cubierta inferior del Prometheus lo miraba con rostro divertido.

-- ¿Qué?. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer, que estar parados ahí? –- preguntó Rick, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-- La verdad sí, pero verlo a usted peleando con la Comandante Hayes es más divertido –- respondió uno de los "Camisas Marrones", que se encargaban de dar mantenimiento a los Veritech, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-- Jaja, muy gracioso –- dijo Rick, encaminándose a los vestidores, entre las risas de todos.

-- ¿Cuándo dejarás de jugar con esa mujer, y le propondrá matrimonio de una vez por todas?.

Rick llegó a trastabillar ante esa pregunta, y fue a caer de cabeza entre un montón de refacciones de Veritech, cosa que solo aumentó la risa de los presentes.

-- ¿Quién fue gracioso que dijo eso? –- gruñó Rick, levantándose con un chichón en la frente.

Ante su pregunta, una sonriente Moira Flynn, lo saludó con una mano, mientras sostenía el casco de su traje espacial en la otra.

-- Moira, porque no me sorpren... oye, un momento, por tu culpa me quemé la lengua con ese café que me pasaste... oye, espera¿Dónde vas?. ¡¡No huyas, cobarde!!. Deja que te ponga las manos encima... ¡¡¡MOIRAAAAA!!!.

Rick salió corriendo detrás de una esquiva Moira Flynn, que se perdió entre la agitación de la cubierta inferior del Prometheus. Los demás regresaron a sus ocupaciones. Ver a Rick y Moira regañándose mutuamente, era algo bastante común, así que no le dieron mayor importancia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Young estaba en las duchas, tomando finalmente el baño que todos demandaban. Era realmente agradable la sensación de sentirse limpia otra vez, lo que le hizo recordar el CÓMO llegó a esta situación, eso fue mas que suficiente para hacerla enojar otra vez. Ser vomitada por un hombre semidesnudo cubierto de basura, no era algo que ella quisiera recordar. La única razón por la que no había revelado la razón del mal olor que tenía, era porque sabía que Sammie y Vanessa no pararían jamás de recordárselo y de burlarse de ella hasta decir basta. Además, conociendo como reaccionaba la Comandante Hayes, con todo lo que se relacionara con Rick Hunter, sabía que al Teniente le hubieran esperado las penas del infierno... no es que no se lo mereciera, pero es que había sido algo tan vergonzoso que no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Kim dejó de frotarse el cuerpo con jabón, y se quedó mirando un punto indeterminado frente a ella, mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza, mientras pensaba con mas detenimiento en el líder de los Skull.

Era bien sabido por todos que la fama de indisciplinado del Teniente Rick Hunter, era tan grande como la fama de sus hazañas el campo de batalla. Tal vez por eso los altos mandos habían hecho vista gorda con esas irresponsabilidades del Teniente, ya que a la hora de una batalla, sabían que podían contar con él para lo que sea, y no en vano, cuando había una misión que se sabía suicida y que nadie estaría tan loco en aceptar, Rick Hunter y sus Skull, la llevaban a cabo en forma impecable, como en la ultima batalla, donde los Skull fueron la punta de lanza que penetró las defensas enemigas por el sector más complicado, abriendo camino para los demás escuadrones Veritech, y lo que es más impresionante... sin bajas que lamentar.

No había duda en que el Teniente Rick Hunter se había transformado en un digno sucesor del difunto Comandante Fokker, y desde que asumió el mando del escuadrón Skull, lo comandaba con una impecable y letal eficiencia, que le había valido numerosos reconocimientos y condecoraciones a él y sus hombres, junto con elevar la fama del escuadrón Skull a niveles casi míticos, tanto, que la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas que habían ingresado a las fuerzas Robotech, lo hacían con la esperanza de tener una oportunidad de pertenecer al afamado y letal escuadrón Skull.

Kim apoyó las manos en la pared, y dejo que el agua caliente de la ducha cayera sobre su cabeza y espalda, dándole un agradable masaje a su bien formado cuerpo, mientras seguía pensando en el hombre que la había vomitado.

Rick Hunter era todo un personaje, no había duda de ello, indisciplinado como ningún otro, a tal punto, que era el único que podía lograr que la siempre serie y competente Comandante Lisa Hayes, regañara como una niña pequeña por la red táctica, y tan buen piloto que era comparado con el difunto Comandante Fokker. Solo era opacado por la genialidad de Maximillian Sterling, que era un verdadero fuera de serie.

Esa combinación de rebeldía y reputación de piloto experto, sumada al atractivo físico del Teniente Hunter, lo hacían un hombre MUY atrayente. A decir verdad, era uno de los solteros mas cotizados del SDF-1, y había un innumerable séquito de mujeres, la mayoría uniformadas, que literalmente babeaban por él, y que estarían dispuestas a todo por poner sus garras en ese atractivo, y porque no decirlo, excitante espécimen masculino. En este punto, debía reconocer que ella también había estado interesada en él.

Gracias a su "Amistad-Odio" con la Comandante Hayes, había tenido la suerte de conocerlo más a fondo, y pudo confirmar de primera mano, que era apuesto, rebelde, carismático, simpático y que sabía como agradar a una mujer. No era de extrañar que hubiera tantas mujeres babeando por él. Obviamente, Vanessa, Sammie y ella misma, se interesaron de inmediato por él, y ya estaban compitiendo por ver quién lo atraparía primero, hasta que la realidad las golpeó duramente.

Rick Hunter, parecía tener ojos sólo para la "Señorita Macross" y, por lo que decían las malas lenguas, para cierta Primer Oficial del Puente del SDF-1, que al parecer también tenía algún tipo de interés en él, mas allá de regañarlo por todo lo que hacia. A la luz de estos antecedentes las tres decidieron dar un paso al costado, ya que no querían tener problemas con Lisa, además, no podían competir contra la hermosura y la magnética personalidad de la Señorita Macross.

Kim cerró la llave de la ducha y se quedó de pié un momento mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo, con ese último pensamiento en su mente.

Era verdad. Ella había estado interesada en Rick Hunter, pero el Rick Hunter que la había vomitado, le pareció muy distinto al hombre por quién estuvo interesada alguna vez. Estrechó los ojos. El recuerdo de ese vomitivo encuentro la hizo enojar otra vez. Salió de la ducha y tomó su toalla con la que se secó el cuerpo acuciosamente. Se olió los brazos y se contentó al comprobar que olía a limpio. Bueno, después de haber estado casi una hora bajo la ducha, gastar un frasco de champú, dos barras de jabón y salir casi tan arrugada como una pasa, era lógico esperar que ese desagradable olor a vómito y basura desapareciera por completo.

Kim respiró con resignación, abrió su casillero y buscó algo qué ponerse. Por suerte manejaba más de una muda de ropa para casos de emergencia. Una vez que estuvo lista, miró las 2 bolsas que estaban a un lado. Una contenía el uniforme que había usado hasta hace una hora atrás, y que había quedado impregnado con ese desagradable olor a vomito y basura. La otra bolsa contenía la chaqueta del Teniente Hunter. Estrechó los ojos otra vez.

Bien, su informe ser iría directo a la tintorería, pero el del Teniente Hunter ser iría directo a la basura. Luego de eso, iría a "La Casa de Bambu", donde sabía encontraría al susodicho y le cobraría por haberla vomitado. Le habría pagar esa afrente, y tendría que pagar con todo. Con eso en mente, Kim tomó ambas bolsas, una en cada mano y se aprontó a salir del vestidor de chicas, pero una de las bolsas se enganchó de una saliente de una de las bancas que estaban frente a los casilleros, rompiéndose y dejando caer su contenido.

-- Maldición, sólo esto me faltaba –- se quejó Kim, regañando al ver en su mano lo que antes había sido una bolsa y en el suelo la sucia chaqueta del Teniente Hunter.

Kim estaba pensando seriamente en tirar esa sucia chaqueta en uno de los tachos de basura que estaban en una esquina del cuarto, cuando se percató de que algo más se había caído de la bolsa y que estaba en el suelo un poco más allá de la chaqueta, y que probablemente había saltado de uno de los bolsillos de esta, producto de la caída. Era una cartera... la cartera del Teniente Hunter.

Curiosa, Kim se agachó y recogió la cartera. Miró hacia ambos lados y no vio a nadie, estaba totalmente sola. Dudo unos segundos, pero su curiosidad pudo más y la abrió. Los ojos de Kim se agrandaron ante lo que vio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Discotheque "Casa de Bambú" era la más grande y popular de la ciudad de Macross, y era concurrida diariamente de martes a domingo, ya que cerraba los días lunes. Como ahora era viernes por la tarde, y para muchos comenzaba el fin de semana, la Casa de Bambú, estaba particularmente concurrida. Entre los presentes había muchos militares. Personal del Daedalaus y el Prometheus, pilotos de Destroids, Spartans, Defenders, personal del cuerpo de rescate, que arriesgaban la vida saliendo a rescatar a los pilotos heridos aún en medio de una batalla, y a los que pese a sus protestas, jamás se les permitía pagar un solo trago, y por ultimo, varios los pilotos Veritech, entre los que se encontraba cierto indisciplinado Teniente, que comandaba el más afamado escuadrón Veritech del SDF-1.

Rick estaba sentado solo ante una mesa en una esquina, algo apartado del grupo, viendo como sus chicos se divertían y bebían un par de tragos por cortesía del escuadrón Apollo. Sabía que debería estar contento, rayos, hasta Max se veía particularmente contento, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de estar serio. No sabía a qué se debía, tal vez a la visita que hizo al hospital.

Había ido al hospital unas horas antes, a ver a dos de sus chicos que resultaron heridos en la ultima batalla. Thompson, que recibió una herida leve, por lo que en una semana estaría otra vez sobre un Veritech, y Morales, ese simpático puertorriqueño que siempre los hacia reír a todos con sus locuras, y que tendría que pasar al menos un mes en el hospital. Su condición era de mayor cuidado, pero según los médicos, se repondría por completo.

Habían corrido con suerte. El Capitán Gloval les dejó la parte más dura de la batalla, y la realizaron impecablemente sin tener ninguna baja. Eso era algo para estar orgulloso, pero él sabía que era sólo cosa de tiempo para que la muerte los alcanzara nuevamente.

Rick levantó su copa y la bebió de un trago, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, dejando que el licor quemara su garganta, descendiendo hasta su estómago. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y miró otra vez a sus chicos que se divertían y reían junto con los del escuadrón Apollo, que estaban muy lejos de estar enojados por perder la apuesta. Sabían que tarde o temprano, el Skull tendría que invitarlos a ellos.

Rick se echó hacía atrás en la butaca en que estaba sentado y contempló a los pilotos mientras botaban entre risa y risa la tensión acumulada durante el combate. Estaban felices, felices por haber ganado, felices por estar vivos para ver un día más, al menos hasta que llegara el próximo combate, en donde les podía llegar su hora de partir. Viéndolos reír y compartir como un grupo de colegiales, no podrías imaginar que esos hombres y mujeres se jugaban el pellejo en cada vuelo, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a convivir con la muerte. Le ves la cara día a día, ves como se lleva a tus compañeros y amigos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. En un principio es algo chocante, algo que duele y te carcome por dentro, pero debes pararte y seguir adelante, es lo único que se puede hacer. La muerte ronda constantemente a los pilotos Veritech, y no tienes más opción que aceptarlo, y tal como los demás, no hablar de ello. La muerte es un tema que no se toca... al menos no ante los demás.

El joven Teniente apuntó otro trago sin poder evitar pensar en su amigo, su hermano mayor, Roy Fokker. Cómo lo extrañaba. Cuando Lisa le contó sobre la muerte de Roy, no lo podía creer, nunca imaginó que le pasaría a alguien como Roy, pero por muy buen piloto que fuera, la muerte finalmente lo había alcanzado, de la misma forma en que alcanzó al bueno Ben Dixon tiempo después. Cada llamada a combatir puede serla ultima, esa la realidad de los pilotos de combate, la realidad de todos los que estaban ahí, esa era su realidad. ¿Acaso había un futuro para él?. Ni siquiera sabía si estaría vivo al día siguiente. Si alguien como Roy pudo ser alcanzado por la muerte¿qué le esperaba a él, que siempre lo derribaban?. Ante tal pensamiento, ante tal certeza, lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de aferrarse a vida con todas sus fuerzas, buscando un motivo para seguir, un motivo para vivir.

"Minmei", eso fue lo primero que vino a su mente, la chica que amaba con locura, la chica que desde que se había convertido en Señorita Macross, ya no tenía tiempo para él, pero... ¿Realmente Minmei tuvo tiempo para él alguna vez?. Esa pregunta lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, y pese a sus esfuerzos, Minmei se alejaba cada vez más de él.

No pudo evitar sentirse perdido. En ese momento necesitaba sentirse vivo más que nunca antes en su vida, pero la que podía ser única ancla se alejaba de él cada día más. Fue así como sin darse cuenta comenzó a vivir la vida a fondo, disfrutando de cada minuto, ya que podía ser el último. Sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta, ese deseo de sentirse vivo, de disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida antes de que la muerte lo alcanzara, lo había ido transformado en lo que había sido Roy años atrás... un vividor y un mujeriego empedernido. Sonrío.

-- Ahora entiendo porque actuabas así, Roy –- dijo Rick para sí mismo con una sonrisa en los labios, llenando su copa nuevamente, sabiendo que ya estaba bebiendo mas de la cuenta otra vez, pero su sonrisa desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una mirada triste y vacía -- ¿Acaso te sentías tan vació como yo, hermano mayor?.

Con ese último y doloroso pensamiento, el joven líder de los Skull vació su copa de un solo trago, dejándola luego sobre la mesa, momento en que se percató de que ya no estaba solo como creía, ahora junto a él estaba una hermosa pelirroja de larga cabellera rizada, que lo observaba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-- Hola Tigre –- dijo la chica con voz seductora.

-- ¿Tú? –- preguntó Rick, totalmente sorprendido al ver a la chica sentada junto a él.

-- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros? -– preguntó la chica, con un gesto de enojo que resultó bastante cómico.

-- Bueno... no esperaba volverte a ver tan pronto después de lo que... ¿Sabes que casi me maté al caer de la cornisa donde me hiciste subir? –- regañó Rick, echándose para adelante, quedando su rostro frente al de la chica, y a muy poca distancia, sea dicho de paso.

-- No lo parece. La verdad te ves muy bien –- dijo la chica acariciándole una mejilla a Rick.

-- No es broma. Casi me maté -– dijo Rick molesto, echándose para atrás.

-- Mi marido te hubiera matado si te encontraba en la habitación. No había otra opción –- dijo la mujer acercándose mas al enojado Teniente, mientras metía discretamente una mano bajo la mesa para tocarle el...

Rick dio un salto cuando sintió la mano de la chica posándose en "ESE" lugar, y cuando la chica comenzó a masajearlo con los dedos, su camarada de armas de se levantó en el acto, en una poderosísima erección que amenazaba con reventar el cierre del pantalón.

Rick miró a la chica, la cual sonreía traviesamente por lo que hacia. El joven Teniente no pudo dejar de reconocer lo hermosa que era la pelirroja, pero así como era hermosa, también era peligrosa. Estaba casada con un mastodonte, que lo mataría si se llegaba a enterar que se había acostado con su mujer.

-- ¿Y que hay de tu marido? –- preguntó Rick, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado, pero sin quitar la mano de la chica de su entrepierna, después de todo, el masajito que le hacia la pelirroja estaba muy rico.

-- Supongo que debe estar la puerta de entrada. Te dije que trabaja de guardia –- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa.

-- ¿¿QUÉ??. O sea que... ¿Trabaja de guardia en ESTA discotheque? -– preguntó Rick incrédulo, apartándose de la chica como si esta lo hubiera quemado, para total tristeza del pene del susodicho, que en verdad estaba disfrutando del masaje.

-- Si –- respondió la chica con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose otra vez -- ¿No es emocionante?.

Rick miró a la chica, incrédulo. Ahí estaba ella, casi encima de él, masajeándole otra vez el pene bajo la mesa... no es que no le gustara, pero el marido de la pelirroja podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Ante esto, el líder de los Skull llegó a una conclusión: "Esa mujer está totalmente loca".

Según **"El Manual de Fokker para ser un buen Casanova"** en este tipo de situaciones solo hay una cosa por hacer... "Emprender la graciosa huida... ¡¡¡LO ANTES POSIBLE!!!".

-- Eeehh, oye, me disculpas un momento, tengo algo que hacer -– dijo Rick, soltándose de la chica, para tratar de salir de ahí.

-- ¿Qué? No. Espera¿Dónde vas? –- preguntó la chica, que parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

-- Yo... eehh, voy al baño. Estoy que me hago pipí. Voy y vuelvo –- dijo Rick y se soltó del agarre de la chica antes de que esta pudiera decir nada y se fue rumbo al baño a paso acelerado, seguido por la mirada de la chica.

Apenas Rick supo que la chica ya no lo podía ver, dio media vuelta y se fue casi a gatas por los rincones rumbo a la salida, escondiéndose detrás de la gente y las mesas que estaban por el lugar.

-- ¿Qué pasa Teniente?. ¿Se le perdió algo?.

Rick se sorprendió por esa pregunta y al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba oculto tras la mesa donde estaban el líder de los Apollo, y algunos pilotos que lo miraban extrañados, a excepción de un sonriente Max Sterling, que lo miraba divertido.

-- ¿En que lío te metiste ahora, Rick? -– preguntó Max.

-- Déjame adivinar. ¿Hiciste enfadar otra vez a la Comandante Hayes, y ahora te estás escondiendo de ella? –- preguntó el líder de los Apollo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! -– rugió Rick, poniéndose de pie golpeando la mesa con las manos, pero al darse cuenta de que podía ser visto por la pelirroja, que estaba unas mesas mas allá, se volvió a agachar, escondiéndose detrás de sus colegas pilotos.

Los hombres se miraron extrañados y luego voltearon a ver lo que hizo que el intrépido Rick Hunter, se escondiera como un ratón asustado. Demás esta decir que se sorprendieron al ver el motivo de las tribulaciones del líder de los Skull.

-- ¿Te estás escondiendo de esa pelirroja? –- preguntó Eric, líder del escuadrón Apollo.

-- No la miren tanto o va a mirar para acá –- regañó Rick, aun escondido

-- ¿Líos de faldas otra vez, Rick? –- preguntó Max, con algo de decepción –- Amigo, no sé que te pasa de un tiempo a esta parte. Tú no eras así.

-- No me sermonees, Max –- se quejó Rick.

-- ¿Y por qué te arrancas de esa belleza, Rick? Yo lo ultimo que querría sería separarme de ella –- preguntó Eric, mirando discretamente a la chica, que parecía algo impaciente.

-- ¡¡¡Te dije que no la miraras tanto o va mirar para acá!!! –- regañó Rick, desde su escondite.

-- No creo que mire para... espera. Se levantó, y va hacia... bueno, parece que va al baño –- dijo Eric, mirando a la chica desaparecer entre la gente

-- Si, es lo más probable. Los baños están en esa dirección –- dijo uno de los pilotos del Apollo.

-- ¿Será posible? -– preguntó Rick, dejando su escondite, intuyendo que la chica había ido a buscarlo a los baños. Conociéndola, era lo más probable.

-- ¿A que te refieres? -– preguntó Max.

-- Nada... olvídalo –- dijo Rick, restándole importancia -- Bueno señores, me retiro.

Con esas palabras el joven líder de los Skull, se cercioró que la pelirroja no anduviera por ahí y emprendió la retirada escondiéndose entre la gente, pero se detuvo a medio camino y regresó hasta donde estaban sus colegas pilotos y tomó la botella de whisky a medio consumir que estaba sobre la mesa.

-- Oye. ¿Qué crees que haces? –- preguntó Eric.

-- Combustible para el camino –- respondió Rick en forma juguetona, y volvió a retirarse escondiéndose entre la gente del lugar, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-- Bueno... los tragos esta noche los invita el Apollo, después de todo -– comentó Max.

-- Si, pero no abusen –- se quejó Eric, encargando otra botella a una mesera que pasaba por ahí.

-- En todo caso... Rick ha cambiado mucho últimamente –- comentó Max, mirando la dirección en que su amigo se había retirado –- De un tiempo a esta parte vive con problemas de faldas. El no era así. Pensé que era hombre de una sola mujer.

-- No puedes ser líder del escuadrón Skull, sin tener líos de faldas. Es como una tradición que va con el cargo -– comentó Eric, con una sonrisa, recordando al ya difunto Roy Fokker.

-- ¡¡Ese es mi jefe!!. Quiero ser como él –- dijo uno de los pilotos del Skull, que recibió una serie de palmetazos por ese comentario.

Mientras en la puerta de acceso, el susodicho líder del Skull, luchaba por salir de la discotheque, con una marea de gente que pugnaba por entrar, mientras acunaba en su pecho la botella de whisky, a la que pensaba dar de baja en la tranquilidad de su cuarto. Fue si como entre empujones y codazos pudo abrirse camino entre ese mar de gente y encontrar un pequeño hueco por el cual hacia todo lo posible por salir, hasta que finalmente lo logró, momento en que recibió un inoportuno empujón de uno de los que estaba ahí, y que lo mando directo contra...

¡¡¡PLAFF!!!.

Rick no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasó. Solo sabía que había caído al suelo, pero que la caída no había dolido como se esperaba. En realidad había caído sobre algo... blando. Al abrir los ojos el joven líder de los Skull comprendió por qué no le dolió la caída. Había caído sobre una mujer, y no era una mujer cualquiera, era...

-- ¿¿KIM?? – preguntó Rick, totalmente sorprendido.

Efectivamente, Rick había caído sobre una sorprendida Kim, que estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con Rick sobre ella, que la miraba con la cabeza apoyada justo entre sus pechos, mientras sostenía en alto la botella de Whisky para que no se rompiera con la caída, solo que la estaba sosteniendo al revez y su contenido caía libremente sobre... la cabeza de Kim.

Cuando el cerebro de Rick, registró lo que estaba pasando, se levantó de un salto apartándose de una desarmada, aplastada y mojada Kim, que lo miraba con ojos que prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Aún así, se armó de valor para acercarse a la chica y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-- Kim... yo... déjame ayudarte –- dijo Rick, pero Kim le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

Rick, tragó sonoramente ante esta actitud, por lo demás razonable, y acunó temeroso contra su pecho la ahora vacía botella de Whisky, mientras veía como Kim se ponía de pie sin apartar la vista de él.

-- Eeehhh... oye Kim... yo... este... fue un accidente... yo... no quería...

-- Rick Hunter -– dijo Kim entre dientes, con la cabeza gacha y apuñando las manos, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-- ¿Si? –- preguntó Rick, vacilante.

-- ...eres un... **¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!!.**

Lo siguiente que supo Rick, es que estaba incrustado de cabeza en el frío suelo metálico de ciudad Macross, producto de un formidable derechazo de Kim, que por poco y le disloca la mandíbula.

-- Definitivamente, este no ha sido mi día –- pensó Rick, mientras Kim se alejaba furiosa a grandes zancadas, con un paquete bajo el brazo.

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente estoy acá con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. La verdad me demoré mas de lo que esperaba, por un cambio en el final del capítulo, y por mi trabajo, que me está quitando mas tiempo del que quisiera. Espero que este nuevo final del capítulo sea de su agradado, ya que me costó un poco realizarlo, además que me da pie para lo que sigue en el próximo capítulo.

Algo que se olvido comentar, es que Moira Flynn, no es un personaje de mi creación. Esta oficial de catapulta del Prometheus aparece en los Libros MacKinney, y se señala que Roy Fokker la tenía en estima y la consideraba una oficial muy competente. En base a esto, me pareció probable que Rick la conociera personalmente por medio de Roy. Sobre una amistad entre ellos, no se dice nada en los Libros de MacKinney, mas que lo ya señalado, tampoco se define la personalidad de Moira, ya que solo se la menciona en un par de ocasiones, así que en ese sentido, su personalidad juguetona y su amistad con Rick, son una libertad que me estoy tomando.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Akira: **Jajaja... interesante comentario. Te prometo que no me demoraré tanto en la próxima actualización. Saludos.

**Sary: **Hola. Efectivamente tengo varias historias de Evangelion, es de la serie que más he escrito hasta ahora y de la que tengo 3 historias en progreso. También tengo unos fics de Tenchi Muyo, Bubblegum Crisis Tokio 2040 y Naruto. Concuerdo contigo en que Rick y Lisa son una buena pareja, pero mi idea es hacer algo distinto.

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Gracias por las felicitaciones. Me alegra que te haya gustado este relato tan fuera de lo común sobre Robotech. Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto por el nuevo capítulo, pero es que mi trabajo últimamente me quita mas tiempo del que quiero. Espero no demorar tanto para el próximo. Saludos desde Chile.

**Chomskyana: **Gracias por tus buenos comentarios. Esa promesa de no caer en lo mismo pienso cumplirla, y no te preocupes, que esta no será una historia interminablemente larga, la verdad solo tengo presupuestados unos cuantos capítulos mas, así que no será un relato tan largo... bueno, eso espero, es que tengo la manía de ser extremadamente detallista y por eso termino alargando las cosas. Ya tengo un fic de 57 capítulos y que aun no termino, pero no creo que con este fic caiga en lo mismo. Saludos.

**azt1274: **Hola. Es una verdadera sorpresa leerte por acá. Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios, y espero que puedas seguir esta historia como mis otros relatos de EVA, que actualizaré dentro de poco.

**Ronin Hunter: **Precisamente esa es la idea de esta historia, salir de común y hacer algo totalmente distinto y novedoso. Todo surgió de una loca idea que tuve un día, y espero te siga gustando y no te preocupes, que no pienso dejarlo. Saludos.

**David Z: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios. Creo saber cual es que el fic al que te refieres, estaba muy bueno, pero desgraciadamente quedo a medio camino. Esta historia no va precisamente para ese lado, es mas bien una especie de comedia romántica un tanto picante sobre una loca idea que tomó forma en mi mente hace un tiempo, donde Rick terminaba en la cama con Kim. Esta historia no es precisamente como la idea original, ya que era muy simplona, pero me sirvió de base para esta. Espero que lo que viene te siga gustando. Saludos.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos Leemos.

**Prelector: **Seferino Rengel, Webmaster de www.ngefics.tk la mejor página de Fanfics de Evangelion.

**Corrector:** Shield Liger, autor del fic "La Otra Rei Ayanami".

Este capítulo fue terminado el 15 de Agosto de 2007.


	3. Conociendo al Líder del Skull

**WILD FIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

**Capítulo III: "CONOCIENDO AL LIDER DEL SKULL"**

Una ofuscada Lisa Hayes estaba sentada en un sillón del cuarto de Claudia, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras que Claudia preparaba un par de tragos, ya que por la cara que tenía Lisa, intuyó que un simple café, no sería suficiente para calmar a la Primer Oficial del SDF-1.

-- Aquí tienes -- dijo Claudia, pasándole una copa a Lisa, y dejando la botella de whisky en la mesita de centro, para después sentarse junto a ella con otra copa en las manos.

-- Gracias –- dijo Lisa, empinando la copa y bebiendo el contenido de un solo trago, y haciendo un gesto por lo fuerte del licor.

-- Tómatelo con calma, amiga. Se te va ir a la cabeza -– dijo Claudia, sorprendida por la actitud de Lisa, ya que sabía que ella no era una buena bebedora.

-- Está bien Claudia. Sólo es un trago –- respondió Lisa, llenando su copa otra vez, y volviendo a tomársela de un solo trago.

Claudia temió que Lisa se tomara otro más, pero ese segundo trago pareció calmarla lo suficiente, ya que la mujer se recargó en el sillón, con un suspiro que parecía de resignación, mientras jugaba distraídamente con la copa vacía entre sus manos, pero manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

-- ¿Qué pasó con RicK, ahora?. ¿Se volvieron a pelear? –- preguntó Claudia, yendo directo al punto.

-- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo con él? –- preguntó Lisa, molesta.

-- El que estás hecha una fiera desde que volviste del Prometheus, y si mal no recuerdo, fuiste allá a ver a un piloto que respondía a ese nombre, precisamente -– respondió Claudia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Lisa apretó con fuerza los labios hasta que su boca no fue más que una ralla, mientras miraba fijamente la copa ente sus manos.

-- ¿Y bien?. ¿Por qué fue la pelea esta vez? –- preguntó.

-- ¡¡ES UN IDIOTA!! –- exclamó finalmente Lisa, poniéndose de pie.

-- Sí, eso la ya lo sabemos -– comentó Claudia con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

-- Hablo en serio, Claudia -– dijo Lisa mirando fijamente a su amiga y confidente, para luego comenzar a caminar de un lado para otro por el cuarto, como si fuera una leona enjaulada -– Es un grandísimo idiota, arrogante e indisciplinado. Nunca escucha lo que le digo, y siempre hace lo que se le da la gana. Si hasta parece que disfruta hacerme enojar... ¿¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza me hizo pasar hoy??.

-- No... ¿Qué pasó? -– preguntó Claudia, levantando una ceja.

-- Eeehh... no... olvídalo –- dijo Lisa, dándose la vuelta para que Claudia no viera su sonrojo, ya que de sólo recordar lo que vio en los vestidores de pilotos, se le erizaba el pelo. No es que le desagradara lo que vio, solamente fue un shock verlo de esa forma, además, a ella le interesaba vérsela a solo un hombre en especial –- ¿¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensado?? –- se preguntó Lisa, dándose de cabezazos contra la pared.

Claudia levantó aún más la ceja (si fuera posible) a ver esa actitud de Lisa. La morena dejó su copa sobre la mesita de centro y fue donde su amiga para tratar de calmarla.

-- Lisa, deja de comportarte como una niña... y deja de abollar mi pared –- dijo Claudia tomando a Lisa de los hombros y apartándola de la pared -- Ahora siéntate, tranquilízate y dime¿qué pasa?.

-- Yo... no lo sé, Claudia... no lo sé –- dijo Lisa, tratando de apartar de su mente la impactante imagen de un grupo de hombres semidesnudos, bien formados y bien dotados... sí, había unos muy bien dotados ahí... ¿Acaso Rick la tendrá así de grande?.

"¡¡Aaaaaghh!!. ¿¿¿Cómo rayos puedo estar pensado en eso???". se preguntó una resignada Lisa, hundiéndose en el sillón, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-- ¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?. Estás más roja que una señal de tráfico -– preguntó Claudia extrañada.

-- N... nada –- dijo Lisa, apartando ese perturbador pensamiento de su cabeza.

-- Oye... ¿No será que tu piloto finalmente hizo algún avance contigo y eso te tiene así? -- preguntó Claudia, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! -- estalló Lisa -– No es que no quiera... quiero decir... yo no... bueno... ¡¡¡Aaaaggghhh!!! -- exclamó Lisa finalmente, enterrando otra vez la cara en sus manos, más roja que antes.

-- Ay, amiga... tú no tienes remedio -- dijo Claudia, llenando las copas de ambas y tendiéndole una a Lisa -– Pero te entiendo. Pasé por las mismas penurias que tú, por culpa de Roy.

-- ¿El Comandante Fokker? –- preguntó Lisa incrédula, dejando finalmente de lado esos perturbadores pensamientos –- Pero si ustedes eran tan unidos.

-- Sí, es verdad, pero en un principio las cosa no eran así. A decir verdad, nos parecíamos mucho a ti y a Rick. Por eso me divierte tanto verlos pelear todo el tiempo. Me recuerda a Roy y a mí. Es como ver la misma historia, pero ahora desde afuera.

-- ¿Hablas en serio? -– preguntó Lisa, aún sin poder creerlo.

-- Muy en serio –- dijo Claudia, mirando a un punto indeterminado, perdida momentáneamente en sus recuerdos, pero luego de unos segundos miró a Lisa con seriedad –- Pero este no es el momento de contarte esa historia... Lisa, hay algo muy importante sobre Rick que debes saber.

-- ¿Importante? –- preguntó Lisa, un tanto asustada por la repentina seriedad de Claudia.

-- Rick Hunter ha cambiado mucho en el ultimo tiempo. Eso es algo que tú sabes mejor que nadie.

-- Si... me he dado cuenta –- concordó Lisa, mirando la copa de Whisky entre sus manos –- Se ha vuelto más rebelde que antes... y más indisciplinado... no, esa no es la palabra. Se ha vuelto más...

-- "Parrandero" -– completó Claudia, ganándose una mirada seria de Lisa, que terminó por afirmar con la cabeza, pues Claudia tenía razón.

-- Sí... esa es la palabra. Antiguamente Rick era indisciplinado, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, es como si su vida se hubiera transformado en una fiesta... ¿a dónde quieres llegar? –- preguntó Lisa.

-- A que esta nueva forma de ser de Rick, ya la había visto antes –- dijo Claudia, atrayendo toda la atención de Lisa -- Roy era exactamente así cuando lo conocí. Roy Fokker era una verdadera fiesta ambulante, y no sólo eso, era un mujeriego empedernido, y si no haces algo pronto, Rick caerá en lo mismo, y tu piloto habrá volado lejos de tu alcance antes de que te des cuenta.

-- No puedes estar hablando en serio –- dijo Lisa incrédula.

-- Hablo muy en serio, de hecho, he escuchado algunos comentarios sobre Rick, que me indican que ya va por ese camino –- dijo Claudia con seriedad.

Lisa miró a Claudia sin saber que decir, esto molestó a la morena.

-- Lisa, tienes que dejar esta actitud pasiva e ir por tu piloto de una vez por todas. Si no lo haces, terminaras por perderlo.

-- Pero yo... ¿Y si él no me...? –- intentó de decir Lisa, pero no pudo terminar.

-- ¿Si él no te quiere?. Bien, eres adulta, SUPÉRALO. Pero por lo que he visto no es el caso. Hay algo entre ustedes, eso salta a la vista, pero si Rick sigue por este camino, habrá llegado a un lugar donde no lo podrás alcanzar -– dijo Claudia mirándola con seriedad –- No sé lo que habrá pasado por la cabeza de Rick, para que cambiara de esta forma, pero te digo que si no actúas pronto, alguien más se te va adelantar.

-- Minmei –- dijo Lisa automáticamente, recordando a la chica que se había transformado en su peor pesadilla... y rival.

-- No lo creo... esa chica será linda y todo lo que quieras, pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad con un hombre como Rick. Pertenecen a mundos distintos. Preocúpate más por las que tengan uniforme, esas son de las que debes cuidarte. Una chica que esté en la milicia es la que mejor puede comprender a un tipo como Rick, y amiga, hay un ejército de ellas detrás de tu piloto, y eso tú lo sabes muy bien -– dijo Claudia tomando su trago.

Lisa agachó la cabeza, reconociendo que ese último comentario de su amiga era peligrosamente cierto. Ella había presenciado como varias uniformadas rondaban a Rick, y no con muy buenas intenciones. En eso arrugó el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que había algo importante con respecto a Rick que estaba pasando por alto. Algo que había pasado ese día... algo que había sentido en otra parte... en otra persona... algo que...

–- Rick se parece mucho a Roy –- comentó Claudia, sacando a Lisa de sus meditaciones -- Tal vez este pasando por lo mismo que pasaba Roy, cuando lo conocí, si es así, entonces este el momento de que vayas por él.

-- ¿Ir por él?. ¿Y por qué se supone que está pasando Rick? –- preguntó Lisa.

-- A diferencia de Roy, Rick no anda como una sombra detrás de ti, por eso eres tú la debes hacer la jugada y decirle "Hey, mírame, estoy aquí, deja de buscar, yo soy todo lo que necesitas", y sobre lo otro... eso es algo que debe decirte él.

Lisa guardó silencio unos momentos analizando esas palabras antes de contestar.

-- Parece que conocieras a Rick, mejor que yo –- dijo Lisa con algo de tristeza.

-- No es eso, es sólo que estuve años junto a Roy. En todo ese tiempo aprendí a conocer a los pilotos de combate. Conocer sus alegrías... sus miedos. Por eso te digo que debes ir por Rick en este momento –- dijo Claudia, para luego levantarse y estirarse en forma perezosa, ya que estaba bastante cansada –- Bien, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora todo depende de ti.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa caminaba rumbo a su cuarto, que quedaba relativamente cerca del de Claudia, analizando las palabras de su amiga. Claudia tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Había una conexión especial entre ella y Rick, podía sentirlo, pero aún no estaba segura de él. Ella lo amaba, pero¿Rick la amaría a ella?. ¿Y que hay de Minmei?. La Señorita Macross era el principal freno que la detenía a la hora de ir por Rick, pero según Claudia no debía preocuparse por ella, ya que no tenía oportunidad. ¿Sería eso posible?.

Otra cosa preocupante, es eso de que Rick podría convertirse en un mujeriego. Eso era algo que definitivamente no le gustaba. Ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir a su piloto con nadie... pero él aún no era "SU" piloto. Rick aún estaba vacante.

Lisa se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, concordando con lo que dijo Claudia: _"Si no actúas pronto, alguien más se te va adelantar". _Pero si no era Minmei¿quién más podría adelantársele?.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención –- decía Rick, caminando junto a una mojada, y enojada Kim, que caminaba a grandes zancadas, tratando de ignorarlo –- Kim, por favor, déjame explicarte.

Kim se detuvo en seco y se volteó para mirar a Rick directo a los ojos.

-- ¿Explicar qué, Teniente?. Que esta mañana me vomitaste, y ahora te caes encima de mí mientras me das vuelta una botella de whisky en la cabeza -- preguntó Kim, enojada, mientras miraba a Rick con ojos estrechos.

Rick se llegó a atragantar ante las palabras de la chica, y miró rápidamente a sus lados, temiendo que alguien hubiera escuchado esa comprometedora declaración, pero por fortuna todos los que pasaban por la calle parecían estar más pendientes de sus propios asuntos.

-- ¿Y bien? -– preguntó Kim.

-- ¿Y bien, qué? –- preguntó Rick, mirando a la chica sin entender.

Kim dio un bufido de frustración, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-- ¡¡¡AL MENOS PODRÍAS DISCULPARTE!!! -– rugió Kim, dándole otro potente golpe a Rick, usando como arma el paquete que cargaba bajo el brazo, y mandándolo de cabeza al suelo por segunda vez en el día.

-- ¿¿Y QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER?? –- respondió un fastidiado Rick, sentándose en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Kim dio un par de pestañadas ante la respuesta del Teniente, ya que tenía razón. Hace 2 manzanas que él la seguía desasiéndose en disculpas. Rick miró a la chica y suspiro cansadamente, mientras se ponía de pie, para quedar justo frente a ella.

-- Oye Kim... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar donde podamos conversar esto con más calma?.

Kim estrechó los ojos, pero luego de pensarlo un momento, asintió con la cabeza, la verdad tenía algunas cosas que conversar con el líder de los Skull, y podía aprovechar esta oportunidad. Kim comenzó a caminar, pero justo en ese momento, Rick se congeló en su lugar.

-- ¿Y ahora qué? –- peguntó Kim, fastidiada.

-- Bueno, la verdad... extravié mi cartera esta mañana. ¿Podrías invitar tú esta vez?. Te lo pago a fin de mes –- dijo Rick, sonriendo a modo de disculpas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick estaba sentado ante la mesa en un discreto local del distrito comercial de Macross. Había elegido una mesa en una esquina, donde llamaban poco la atención, por si Kim tenía otro arranque de furia. La susodicha había ido al baño a asearse un poco luego del desafortunado incidente a la salida de la discotheque, así que él se quedó solo por unos momentos. Había ordenado algo de beber casi por inercia y solo se dio cuenta cuando le trajeron la botella que ordenó, junto con 2 copas.

-- Espero que a Kim le guste el vodka –- comentó Rick, justo cuando la chica regresaba del baño.

-- ¿Decías algo? -- preguntó Kim, creyendo escuchar su nombre.

-- No, no, nada –- respondió Rick, algo intimidado.

Kim se sentó mirando a Rick con ojos estrechos. Era obvio que aún estaba enojada con él.

-- ¿Gustas un trago? –- preguntó Rick, para tratar de romper el hielo.

Kim sólo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y Rick procedió a llenar ambas copas. Intentó hacer un brindis, pero Kim lo ignoró olímpicamente, tomando un trago, siendo imitada por Rick.

-- ¡¡Woah!!. Esta cosa sí que está fuerte –- dijo Kim, dejando la copa sobre la mesa, mientras se echaba aire en la boca con la otra mano.

-- Así sabes que es bueno –- dijo Rick, apuntando otro trago, sabiendo que tendría una buena resaca al día siguiente.

-- ¿Qué es esta cosa?. ¿Gasolina de avión? –- peguntó Kim.

-- Vodka –- respondió Rick, dejando su copa vacía sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa divertida por el comentario de Kim.

-- No sabía que le gustaban los tragos fuertes, Teniente.

-- Sí, bien... así se disfruta más –- dijo Rick con una sonrisa juguetona, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Kim, se puso inmediatamente serio -- Eeehh, oye Kim, cambiando de tema... bueno... lamento profundamente lo que pasó esta mañana, y lo de hace un momento. Yo... por favor, te pido que me disculpes. No era mi intención el... bueno, hacer lo que hice. Prometo que no se volverá a repetir... lo lamento en verdad.

Kim Young miró con verdadera sorpresa a Rick. El hombre había dejado de lado su actitud juguetona y despreocupada, para pasar a verse realmente apenado. El ver al líder de los Skull en esa posición no era algo que se viera todos los días, además que esa expresión de arrepentimiento y vergüenza en su cara lo hacían verse muy tierno.

"¿¿Qué rayos estoy pensando??" se preguntó mentalmente Kim, tratando de dejar de lado ese inoportuno pensamiento y centrándose en tema en cuestión, las disculpas del Teniente Hunter. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró con resignación.

-- Esta bién, Teniente. Disculpa aceptada... pero antes hay algo que debo hacer.

-- ¿Que cosa? –- preguntó Rick. Lo que siguió, fue algo que no se esperaba. Kim le dio una potente bofetada que le volteó el rostro por completo.

Rick miró a Kim con la sorpresa aún pintada en el rostro, la mejilla ardiendo por el dolor, y un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de los labios.

-- ¿K-Kim? –- preguntó Rick, aún algo aturdido y sorprendido por esa potente bofetada.

-- Se la tenía merecida por lo que hizo, Teniente Hunter –- dijo Kim, estrechando un poco los ojos, pero luego su rostro se relajó otra vez –- Bien... ahora estamos en paz –- finalizó Kim, ya más relajada, al haberse sacado la rabia de encima.

Kim observó a Rick un momento, que estaba sobándose la mejilla, mirando para otro lado. Sabía que se había excedido con la bofetada, ya que le había pegado más fuerte de lo que había previsto, pero, también es cierto que se la tenía merecida. Aún así no dejó de sentirse mal al ver como el joven Teniente se tomaba su lastimada mejilla con una mano y con ese hilillo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de los labios.

-- Tenga –- dijo Kim, tendiéndole un pañuelo -– Perdón... creo que me excedí.

Rick miró el pañuelo un tanto sorprendido, pero al ver la culpa pintada en la cara de Kim, sus dudas quedaron de lado y tomó el pañuelo.

-- Gracias... y no te preocupes. En realidad me merecía esa bofetada... y déjame de tratarme por el rango todo el tiempo. Solo llámame Rick –- dijo Rick, limpiándose la sangre con el pañuelo, para luego obsequiarle una sonrisa a Kim.

-- De acuerdo... Rick –- dijo Kim sintiéndose aliviada al ver que Rick no estaba molesto con ella por esa fuerte bofetada, pero lo que en verdad la sorprendió fue esa sonrisa que le estaba obsequiando el Teniente, una sonrisa muy distinta a esa sonrisa juguetona que siempre tenía, por el contrario, esta era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que por alguna razón le hizo estremecer el corazón con una sensación que la hacia sentir sumamente bien.

-- Oye, Kim.

-- Si -– dijo Kim, sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-- Bueno... este... ¿Por casualidad le comentaste a alguien lo de esta mañana? -- preguntó Rick, en forma temerosa.

-- ¡¡Claro que no!! -- respondió Kim, totalmente roja –- Si contara eso, Sammie y Vanessa jamás dejarían de molestarme... además es algo que quisiera olvidar, así que no me hagas recordarlo si no quieres que vuelva a enojarme contigo.

-- Si, si, claro... nunca más te lo recordaré –- respondió Rick, respirando aliviado al saber que ese desafortunado y vomitivo incidente quedaría en el más absoluto secreto -– En todo caso, me gustaría comprarte otro vestido, para reponer el que te arruiné. ¿Te parece?.

Kim miró otra vez con sorpresa a Rick. Podía ver real arrepentimiento en su rostro por lo de su vestido, al igual que sentir sinceridad en sus palabras. Esta era una faceta que nunca pensó ver en este hombre, y el saber que estaba viendo una cara de Rick Hunter, que probablemente muy pocas personas conocían, la hizo sentir muy bien.

-- Sí... me parece. Gracias –- dijo Kim con una sincera sonrisa.

La idea de Kim era hacer que Rick le renovara todo el guardarropa, como pago por lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero el ver el sincero arrepentimiento de Rick, y el que él se ofreciera voluntariamente a comprarle otro vestido para reponer el que se estropeo, la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Sin saberlo, Rick estaba cambiando poco a poco la mala impresión que Kim tenía de él.

Por su parte, Rick se estremeció hasta los huesos al ver esa hermosa sonrisa que Kim le estaba obsequiando. No lograba comprender que le pasaba. Ya había intercambiado palabras con Kim antes, pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía así con ella, se sentía... bien, además debía reconocer que Kim era una mujer muy bella.

-- Bien, si vas a compararme un nuevo vestido, entonces necesitaras esto –- dijo Kim, poniendo sobre la mesa, la cartera de Rick.

-- ¡¡MI CARTERA!!. ¿Dónde la encontraste? -- preguntó Rick, sorprendido.

-- Estaba en la chaqueta que me pasaste esta mañana –- dijo Kim, tendiéndole el paquete que cargaba a Rick –- Ya la pasé por la tintorería. Iba a devolvértela cuando me caíste encima.

-- Yo... no sé que decir –- dijo Rick, dejando a un lado el paquete con su chaqueta.

-- Sólo asegúrate de comprarme un lindo vestido mañana –- respondió Kim con una linda sonrisa.

-- Dálo por hecho -– respondió Rick, con una sonrisa, y luego poniéndose serio al mirar su cartera entre sus manos -– Imagino que viste dentro¿verdad?.

-- Lo siento... no pude evitarlo –- dijo Kim, un tanto apenada.

-- No... está bien. Es sólo que... bueno...

-- No tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres.

-- No, bien, es que es un tanto vergonzoso que hayas visto eso y...

-- No te preocupes. No hay de qué avergonzarse. Creo que no hay piloto veritech a bordo de esta nave que no tenga una foto de Minmei en su cartera, aunque es la primera vez que veo una en ese estado.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Rick.

-- Eso. Esa foto rota de Minmei que tienes en tu cartera -– señaló Kim.

-- ¡Ah!. Eso -- dijo Rick, mirando la fotografía de Minmei que tenía en su cartera, que estaba arrugada, rota en pedazos y vuelta a pegar con cinta adhesiva. Rick, miró disimuladamente a un lado con una sonrisa gatuna y sus ojos brillando como dos potentes focos. "Eso quiere decir que no vio los preservativos que guardo aquí dentro". Pensó Rick, con alivio.

-- Ahora que recuerdo... un día que andaba con Sammie y Vanessa por el parque, te vimos sentado esperando a alguien. Conversamos contigo y dijiste que era una chica, y una muy linda además. Poco después recibiste una llamada de Minmei... no sé que pasó luego, nosotras nos fuimos, pero tú no tenías muy buena cara –- señaló Kim.

Rick recordaba muy bien ese incidente. Era su único día libre y Minmei pasaba de él, por una clase de actuación, o algo así, no lo recordaba y la verdad no le interesaba.

-- Oye... lamento si toque un tema sensible.

-- No, está bien -– dijo Rick, apuntando otro trago de vodka, y considerando que no había nada de malo en contarle a Kim, la versión resumida de su desastre amoroso con Minmei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Comandante Lisa Hayes estaba en su cuarto preparándose un café, antes de sentarse frente a su computador para preparar un informe para el Capitán Gloval. Las palabras de Claudia aún resonaban en su cabeza, y la sola idea ver a Rick enredado con otra mujer era... ¡¡no, eso si que no!!. Ya bastante había sufrido por culpa de la estúpida de Minmei, como para que ahora llegara otra y se lo quitara de las manos.

Claudia tenía razón, había varias uniformadas que rondaban a Rick constantemente, e intuía que no hacían ningún movimiento, porque ella siempre estaba cerca de él, para espantarlas con su presencia, como una leona defendiendo su territorio, pero eso no garantizaba que alguna lograra lo que quería.

Se sentó en la silla ante su computador y suspiró cansadamente. Definitivamente tendría que cambiar de táctica. Si Rick se estaba transformando en una versión remasterizada de Roy Fokker, en sus años mozos, definitivamente debía hacer algo. Lisa tomó su taza de café y olió el delicioso aroma a café... ¿Aroma?...

-- ¡¡Oh, por todos los cielos!! –- exclamó Lisa, poniéndose de pie, al haber descubierto finalmente lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza y no sabía qué era -- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –- se preguntó.

Y es que Lisa finalmente se había dado cuenta de que ese fétido olor que despedía Kim, era el mismo olor desagradable que tenía Rick, cuando lo vio en el Prometheus. ¿Qué significaba eso?. ¿Cómo podían Kim y Rick oler de la misma forma desagradable?. Bien, eso sólo podía significar que ambos estuvieron juntos en el mismo lugar donde se habían impregnado de desagradable olor. ¿Y por qué motivo Kim y Rick estarían juntos en un mismo lugar?. ¿Acaso había algo entre ellos?. No, eso no podía ser posible. Las veces que habían compartido juntos y que Kim había estado con ellos, ni Rick ni Kim se comportaron de forma sospechosa. No... tal vez sólo se encontraron casualmente y tuvieron un... accidente que los dejó fétidos a ambos. Entonces Lisa recordó las palabras de Kim.

"_La Comandante Hayes tiene razón. El Teniente Hunter es un indisciplinado, irresponsable y un completo idiota"_

Lisa estrechó los ojos. Por la forma en que Kim dijo esas palabras, parecía como si conociera a Rick mejor de lo que aparentaba... ¿Acaso en verdad podía haber algo entre ellos?. ¿Se habrá referido a esto Claudia, cuando le dijo que debía cuidarse de las uniformadas?. ¿Le estaba diciendo que debía cuidarse de Kim?.

Con esta y otras tantas interrogantes dando vuelta en su cabeza, Lisa Hayes hizo lo único que podía hacer, regresar donde Claudia, para pedirle consejo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim reía a más no poder, luego de que Rick, terminara de contarle otra de las tantas anécdotas que tenía de sus tiempos cuando volaba en el circo aéreo de su padre. Y es que después de que Rick le contara a Kim a grandes rasgos su desafortunada relación con Minmei, había pasado a hablar de temas más agradables, como las locuras que hacían en los buenos tiempos del circo aéreo de su padre.

-- No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a esa pobre chica –- dijo Kim, aún entre risas.

-- Oye, solo yo hice un vuelo abaja altura y a alta velocidad sobre la hija del alcalde. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se le volaría el vestido, o que no tenía nada debajo? –- se defendió Rick.

-- Bueno, eso es verdad. Esa chica debió estar loca para salir a la calle sin ponerse las bragas –- comentó Kim, logrando que Rick casi escupiera su trago de vodka -- ¿Qué?.

-- Bien... la verdad si salió con bragas por la mañana. Es solo que poco antes de que yo pasara volando sobre ella, había tenido un encuentro con Roy en uno de los hangares, y las bragas de la chica pasaron a ser un trofeo de guerra. Al menos eso me dijo Roy poco después -– comentó Rick, casi al borde de la risa.

-- ¿Trofeo de guerra?. Por favor, ustedes los hombres son imposibles –- dijo Kim un tanto enfadada.

-- Oye, que ese trofeo fue de Roy, no mío –- se defendió Rick.

-- No puedo creer que el Comandante Fokker fuera así como lo describes.

-- Si, bien, después de conocer a Claudia cambió mucho, pero en los tiempos del Circo Aéreo era todo un casanova -– comentó Rick, llenando su copa y la de Kim.

-- Tú no lo debes haber hecho mal.

-- Jajajaja, no, claro que no. Podía volar un avión, y hacer piruetas, pero todavía era un niño. Solo me divertía viendo las locuras de Roy -– comentó Rick, recordando a su viejo amigo.

-- El Comandante Fokker era un gran tipo... en verdad se echa de menos -– dijo Kim.

-- Sí... las cosas no son lo mismo sin él –- concordó Rick, con una mirada melancólica.

Kim observó a Rick, que había cambiado su cara alegre por una melancólica, perdido en los recuerdos de su mejor amigo, y como él había dicho, su hermano mayor. Al verlo así, con esa cara triste, Kim sintió un repentino deseo de poder reconfortarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Finalmente vio la copa frente a ella y tuvo una idea.

–- Waaahh... no sé como puedes beber esta cosa tan fuerte –- se quejó Kim, luego de haber bebido de un trago su copa de vodka.

Rick fue sacado de sus recuerdos por ese comentario de Kim, y sonrió al ver como la chica se echaba aire con las manos.

-- Así sabes...

-- ...que es bueno –- completó Kim, con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Otro poco? –- preguntó Rick levantando la botella.

-- Espero no arrepentirme -– dijo Kim, tendiendo su copa.

-- Ese es el espíritu –- dijo Rick, sirviéndole otro poco, sabiendo que no sería el único con una resaca de los mil demonios al día siguiente.

_**Continuará...**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente y luego de una larga ausencia, acá estoy con otro capítulo de este fic. Nuevamente el trabajo me sigue jugando en contra, sumado a las fiestas patrias de mi país, donde tuvimos 5 días festivos para celebrarlo con todo (no sé como logré sobrevivir a eso) luego una Bronquitis Aguda, que me tuvo contra las cuerdas, y finalmente unos medicamentos que me tenían medio adormilado, mi ritmo de escritura obviamente decreció en forma sustancial, pero ya estoy mejor y he logrado encontrar el tiempo para retomar las cosas.

El presente capítulo fue más corto y serio que los demás, ya que fue una especie de capítulo intermedio, que sirvió para sentar las bases de lo que se viene ahora. El siguiente capítulo estará mas interesante y divertido, con un accidentado día de compras y una decidida Lisa Hayes, que no esta dispuesta a que le arrebaten a su piloto de las manos.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos Leemos, el próximo capítulo.

**Prelector: **Seferino Rengel, Webmaster de www.ngefics.tk la mejor página de Fanfics de Evangelion.

**Revisor:** Shield Liger, autor del fic "La Otra Rei Ayanami".

Este capítulo fue terminado el 16 de Septiembre de 2007.


	4. Un accidentado día de compras

**WILD LIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explícitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

**Capítulo IV: "UN ACCIDENTADO DIA DE COMPRAS"**

El reloj en la mesita de noche aún no marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana, y él dormía plácidamente de espaldas en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, al menos, hasta que algo impactó con fuerza el costado de su cara y le volteó el rostro por completo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, aturdido por el golpe y por tener el cerebro adormilado. Una vez que sus neuronas estuvieron en niveles aceptables de funcionamiento, intentó quitar aquello que lo había golpeado y que aún seguía a un costado de su cara. Cuando pudo finamente enfocar los ojos, obtuvo una buena visión de lo que lo había agredido... obviamente nunca se espero ver lo que vio.

¿¿¿UN PIE???.

Efectivamente, en su mano tenía sujeto un pie, y siguiendo la pierna que venía a continuación sus ojos pronto se encontraron mirando una tentadora... ¿¿¿ENTREPIERNA FEMENINA???.

Por increíble que pareciera, era cierto, había una tentadora entrepierna femenina frente a sus ojos, ya que había una mujer desnuda durmiendo junto a él, con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama en que estaban y con los pies hacia arriba, por eso la chica le había dado con un pie en la cara, al hacer algún movimiento inconsciente mientras dormía.

"¿Qué demonios?" pensó el joven líder de los Skull, apartando el pie de esa chica mientras trataba de sentarse, pero un peso sobre él le impidió moverse. Al mirar a su otro lado y se dio cuenta de que una desordenada cabellera negra se desparramaba por su pecho. Era otra una mujer... desnuda.

"¿Y ahora dónde rayos me fui a meter?" se preguntó mentalmente el ya resignado piloto Veritech, prometiendo por enésima vez dejar de beber tanto, ya que era bastante desagradable despertar en un lugar que no conocía, con mujeres que no recordaba... al menos de momento. Hizo a un lado con delicadeza a la dormida mujer de cabellera negra, y se sentó con cuidado en la totalmente desarreglada cama. Lo primero que sintió fue un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Acostumbrado ya a los estragos de la resaca, Rick se sobrepuso rápidamente y miró por un momento a las dos desnudas y dormidas mujeres que compartían la cama con él.

"¿Lo habré hecho con ellas?" se preguntó, ya que verdad no recordaba nada. La respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía un preservativo puesto en el... ejem.

Con un bufido de resignación, el líder del Skull procedió a retirar el preservativo desde su camarada de armas, lo anudó y lo lanzó a un lado, donde había otros preservativos usados. Bien, al menos ahora sabía que mal no lo había pasado. Si sólo pudiera recordarlo...

"Al menos son lindas" pensó Rick, viendo a las dormidas chicas en la cama, para luego buscar su ropa. El resto de la pequeña habitación estaba tan desordenada como la cama donde dormían las chicas, por lo que a Rick le costó encontrar su ropa, además, el estar con el cerebro medio adormilado por los efectos del alcohol, y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios no ayudaba mucho. Finalmente encontró solamente sus pantalones y zapatos. Se contentó con eso por el momento y salió de la pequeña habitación apoyándose en una pared. Lo que vio a continuación, era más de lo hubiera esperado.

Al parecer estaba en un departamento y al llegar a la sala pudo ver que el lugar parecía una verdadera zona de guerra. Estaba repleto de vasos, botellas vacías, serpentinas, globos y ropa tiradas por todas partes. Daba la sensación que un pequeño tornado hubiera pasado por el lugar y lo hubiera dejado todo patas arriba, eso incluía a la gente que estaba desparramada durmiendo por todas partes. Algunos por aquí, algunos por allá, algunos con ropa, algunos medio vestidos, algunos desnudos. Reconoció a algunos pilotos Veritech, un par del Cuerpo de Rescate, unos pilotos de Destroids, y un oficial de catapulta del Prometheus, que estaba durmiendo sentado en un sillón, vestido de charro mexicano, con una botella de tequilla vacía en una mano. Por supuesto, había varias mujeres por aquí y por allá, la mayoría desnudas. No lograba reconocer a ninguna así que no debían ser militares... por fortuna.

-- Bueno... no sé como rayos llegué aquí, pero al menos parece que lo pasamos bien –- comentó para sí, el líder de los Skull, con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de que su rostro se pusiera verde, y su cuerpo se doblara para vomitar... solo lo lamentaba por la chica que estaba durmiendo justo donde había vomitado... era linda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Primera y última vez que bebo vodka, en mi vida"

Eso es lo que pensaba Kim Young, mientras caminaba lentamente por un pasillo, con una resaca de los mil demonios. La verdad no sabía cómo lo haría para hacer su turno del día en el puente en ese estado. Sentía la cabeza abombada y el cuerpo cortado. Al menos el haber vomitado hasta los intestinos al despertarse esa mañana, la había aliviado un poco, aunque no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir... ni recordar.

Por lo menos ahora comprendía a qué se referían con ese termino de "Despertar con el hachazo". Literalmente sentía como si tuviera un "Tomahawk" clavado en medio de la frente.

-- ¿Kim... estás bien?.

Kim miró hacia un lado para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Sammie y Vanessa, que la miraban de arriba abajo, por lo que intuía que no debía tener muy buen aspecto. Aún así trató de aparentar normalidad, y saludar a sus amigas con su habitual alegría.

-- Mgkh -– fue todo lo Kim pudo decir. En realidad quería decir "Hola chicas", pero sus cuerdas vocales no le respondieron.

-- Kim, te ves fatal... ¿Estás enferma? –- preguntó Sammie, dando un paso adelante para verla mejor, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Kim solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, lo cual fue un grave error. Con el movimiento sintió como si el imaginario "Tomahawk" se le clavaba más profundo en la frente, por lo que se encogió sobre sí misma tomándose la cabeza.

-- Amiga no estás bien. Así no podrás hacer tu turno de hoy en el puente –- dijo Sammie.

-- Es verdad. Lo mejor será llevarte de regreso a tu cuarto para que descanses –- dijo Vanessa, tomando a Kim de un brazo mientras Sammie la tomaba del otro.

-- Tú sólo descansa. Nosotras nos encargaremos de reportarte como enferma, para que vaya un reemplazo en tu lugar.

Kim no pudo menos que concordar con sus amigas, la verdad se sentía fatal, y un poco de descanso no le vendría mal... tal vez dormir otro poco. Como sea, Kim se dejó llevar de regreso a su cuarto por sus amigas. Les debía una.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un ofuscado Max Sterling estaba apoyado contra una pared, de brazos cruzados esperando que Rick terminara de darse una ducha, intentando dilucidar qué le estaba pasando a su amigo.

Rick lo había llamado por teléfono justo cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha, para pedirle que lo fuera a buscar. No se oía muy bien por el teléfono, y al parecer no tenía idea donde estaba, ya que Rick le dio algunas indicaciones mirando hacia afuera por una ventana. Para cuando Max logró dar con la dirección e ir por su líder de escuadrón, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el estado de ese lugar y a toda esa gente durmiendo a pierna suelta, desparramada por todas partes. Rick no se veía mejor, estaba todo desarreglado y con una resaca de campeonato. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?.

En ese momento Rick salió del bañó con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, y con otra secándose su rebelde cabellera.

-- Gracias Max. Te debo una -– dijo un ya más despejado Rick, encaminándose a la cocina, tomando varias cosas, para comenzar a preparar un brebaje de dudoso contenido.

-- Olvídalo, Rick. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que este tipo de situaciones se están haciendo demasiado frecuentes. No es la primera vez que te veo en un estado lamentable después de una noche de farra –- dijo Max, viendo como Rick mezclaba una serie de componentes en un vaso -- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo?.

-- Una receta que aprendí de Roy, unos años atrás. No tiene buen aspecto, y sabe peor de lo que se ve, pero no hay nada mejor para quitarte la resaca –- respondió Rick, terminando de preparar ese brebaje algo espeso y de contenido poco recomendable, se apretó la nariz con los dedos y se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

-- Cielos, no sé como pudiste beber eso, después de ver lo que le pusiste -– comentó Max.

-- Con el tiempo te acostumbras –- respondió Rick, dejando el vaso en el lavaplatos -- Y sobre lo otro que mencionabas, no es para tanto. Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

Max arrugó el ceño ante esta respuesta.

-- Esto es más que divertirse un poco Rick, se está transformando en una costumbre. No puede ser que cada vez que te bajes de tu Varitech, te vayas de farra. Eso no es sano.

-- Oye, yo no me voy de farra todos días, además anoche no tenía en mis planes terminar en esa fiesta. Fui a dejar a Kim a sus barracas y después iba a regresar a dormir, cuando... bueno, aún no lo recuerdo bien, pero parece que unos pilotos de Destroids me invitaron a una fiesta y... Oh, cielos, jajajaja –- rió Rick, pero luego se arrepintió al sentir punzar su cabeza.

-- ¿Dijiste Kim?. ¿Kim Young, la del trío terrible? –- preguntó Max, levantando una ceja, sorprendido por esa parte del relato de Rick.

-- Sí, esa Kim –- dijo Rick, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-- ¿Y desde cuándo te juntas con ella? –- preguntó Max, ya que en verdad se sorprendió al saber que Rick había estado con esa mujer en particular, ya que por lo general, Rick no era muy dado a juntarse con las conejitas del puente, a menos que fuera necesario.

-- No es que me junte siempre con ella. Me la encontré ayer a la salida de la Casa de Bambú y fuimos a tomar un par de tragos, eso es todo –- explicó Rick, mientras comenzaba a preparar otro vaso con el brebaje milagroso cura resacas, marca Fokker.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Max, viendo como Rick, mezclaba otra vez esos extraños componentes -- ¿Se puede saber para qué preparas otro vaso de esa cosa?.

-- Es para Kim. La pobre nunca había bebido vodka en su vida, y te aseguro que ahora debe tener una resaca de campeonato –- dijo Rick, con su patentada sonrisa juguetona –- Espero que no te moleste que hagamos una escala por las barracas de Kim, para dejarle esto antes de ir al Prometheus.

-- N-no, claro que no –- dijo Max, mirando extrañado a su líder escuadrón, preparando ese poco recomendable brebaje.

El hombre de lentes estaba más que sorprendido. Rick ya estaba más repuesto y volviendo a ser el mismo revoltoso que estaba siendo de un tiempo a esta parte, pero ahora, viéndolo preparar ese "remedio" para Kim, y la forma en que se había referido a ella, podría jurar que había visto algo... algo que no había notado antes en su amigo.

Max Sterling decidió que debía poner atención a esta nueva amistad Hunter/Young, ya que podía surgir algo interesante de ahí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa estaba en su puesto en el puente del SDF-1, atendiendo sus obligaciones, o tratando de atender sus obligaciones, ya que había estado toda la mañana en las nubes, dándole vueltas a la idea de que Rick y Kim, habían estado juntos en... bueno, no tenía claro en qué, solo sabía que habían estado juntos, ya que esa era la única explicación para que ambos terminaran oliendo de la misma desagradable manera.

En este punto, Claudia había contribuido a ponerla más intranquila de lo que ya estaba, ya que cuando volvió donde ella por consejo, la morena había confirmado las sospechas de Lisa, ya que ella también había tenido la impresión de que Kim, conocía a Rick mucho más a fondo de lo que aparentaba, a juzgar por el tenor de sus comentarios.

Lisa miró por enésima vez hacia el puesto de Kim, que era ocupado por una oficial de reemplazo, ya que la susodicha se había reportado enferma, y por lo que dijeron Vanessa y Sammie, debido a un fuerte malestar estomacal.

-- Vas a terminar con dolor al cuello, si sigues mirando para atrás cada dos minutos –- comentó Claudia, ganándose una mirada de ojos estrechos por parte de la primera oficial del SDF-1.

Claudia ignoró la mirada de su amiga y dejó su puesto para acercarse hasta donde estaba Vanessa.

-- Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron que le pasó a Kim? -– preguntó Claudia a la chica de lentes, mirando a Lisa disimuladamente, la cual aparentaba estar atendiendo sus obligaciones, cuando en verdad estaba más pendiente de la respuesta de Vanessa.

-- Bien, se veía fatal, y apenas se podía mantener en pie. Dijo que estaba algo mareada y con el estómago revuelto –- dijo Vanessa.

-- Sí, la llevamos a su cuarto y fue derecho al baño a vomitar –- dijo Sammie, sin poder evitar quedarse fuera de la conversación –- Kim dijo que debió comer algo que le cayó mal.

-- Vaya, está peor de lo pensaba. Habría que ir a verla cuando terminemos nuestro turno –- dijo Claudia, a lo que Sammie y Vanessa concordaron de inmediato, luego dio media vuelta y caminó hasta quedar de pie junto a Lisa, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacía el espacio, mientras meditaba las palabras de Vanessa y Sammie.

-- ¿No deberías estar atendiendo tus deberes? -– susurró Lisa, a su amiga, que estaba parada junto a ella.

-- Mareos, malestar estomacal, vómitos... ¿No son esos los síntomas de un embarazo?. Tal vez Kim en verdad conoce a Rick más a fondo de lo creemos... MUY a fondo, si entiendes lo que quiero decir –- susurró Claudia, con toda la intención.

Por su parte, Lisa se llegó a poner bizca, de sólo imaginar lo que Claudia acaba de insinuar. Si hasta podía verlo...

"_Kim estaba espaldas en una desarreglada cama, gimiendo entre jadeos, hasta que su boca fue cubierta por los labios de Rick, que la besó con pasión. Kim respondió al beso con deseo y desesperación, acariciando con una mano la espalda del líder de los Skull, mientras que la otra la enterraba en su rebelde cabellera negra. Cuando la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, Rick enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Kim, mientras lo besaba y le daba uno que otro mordisco juguetón. Kim echó la cabeza hacia un lado para hacerle más fácil el trabajo, mientras recorría la espalda del piloto Veritech con las manos, pidiendo más, a lo que Rick respondió aumentando el ritmo y las fuerza de las embestidas, arrancando más gemidos de la chica, que se mezclaban con los suyos, ya que el placer que ambos sentían iba aumentando y aumentando hasta que finalmente..."_

-- **¡¡LOS MATO A AMBOS!!** -– estalló Lisa, goleando su consola con los puños, con tanta fuerza que hasta llegó a sacarle chispas.

Por su parte, el resto de las presentes en el puente del SDF-1, llegaron a saltar al escuchar ese rugido de Lisa, y luego la miraron extrañadas, pero volvieron de inmediato a sus quehaceres al recibir una intensa mirada de su primer oficial, menos Claudia que tomó a Lisa de un brazo y la arrastró hasta una esquina apartada para hablar un poco mas en privado.

-- Te quieres calmar, Lisa. Por poco y revientas tu consola de un golpe –- susurró Claudia.

-- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si Kim podría estar embarazada de...

-- Sólo estaba especulando, tonta. No te lo tomes tan a pecho -– susurró Claudia en respuesta -– Puede que Kim en verdad esté enferma del estómago, o solamente, tenga una resaca de campeonato por irse de copas anoche. Hasta ahora no sabemos si en verdad hay algo entre ellos, sólo lo suponemos por los comentarios de Kim, y ese desagradable olor que los impregnaba a ambos.

-- Bien... puede ser, pero...

-- Y déjame decirte algo. No te va a gustar, pero debes saberlo –- dijo Claudia captando todo el interés de Lisa –- No tiene porque ser precisamente Kim, hay muchas chicas detrás tu piloto, y no me extrañaría que ya haya caído en los brazos o la cama de alguna de ellas.

-- No –- dijo Lisa, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

-- Sí. Rick es un hombre después de todo, no es de extrañar que haya tenido alguna aventura. Por eso te digo que si lo quieres para ti, este es el momento de actuar. De ti depende en que cama duerma Rick por las noches... la tuya, la de Kim, o la de otra.

-- No lo expongas de esa forma –- dijo Lisa, totalmente roja.

-- ¿Y por qué no?. Si están juntos y ambos se quieren, es lógico que se expresen ese cariño físicamente... o me vas a decir que no te gustaría tener a tu rebelde piloto cabalgando entre tus piernas, dándote placer con cada embestida...

-- **¡¡¡CLAUDIA!!!** -– estalló Lisa, roja hasta las orejas. -- ¿¿Y ustedes qué miran??. ¡¡Vuelvan a su trabajo!! –- ladró Lisa, cuando vio que las demás, se habían volteado a ver que pasaba al escuchar su grito.

-- Si reaccionas así, es porque esa idea ya ha pasado por tu mente –- comentó Claudia, logrando que Lisa, creara una nueva tonalidad de rojo –- Interpretaré tu silencio, amiga -– dijo Claudia, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-- Claudia...

-- Revisé los horarios, y Rick va a estar casi todo el día en el Prometheus, dándole mantenimiento a su Veritech. Si no quieres verlo en la cama de otra, deberías ir donde él y de una vez por todas decirle lo que sientes. Esa fuerza que mostraste cuando golpeaste tu consola te sería de mucha utilidad –- dijo Claudia con una sonrisa.

Lisa miró a Claudia que volvía a su puesto y retomaba sus quehaceres. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Claudia tenia razón. Ella amaba a Rick y no quería verlo en los brazos de otra, mucho menos en la cama de otra... era hora de actuar.

Por su parte, Claudia miraba a Lisa, dándose cuenta que esa última conversación parecía haber tenido efecto. Lisa parecía decidida, lo cual era un tremendo avance. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, de ser así, las noches para Lisa, ya no serían tan solitarias.

"No te vendría nada de mal un poco de sexo, amiga" pensó Claudia, con una sonrisa traviesa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica estaba de pie ante la pileta en una plaza de ciudad Macross. Su figura era espectacular y sus medidas parecían ser de un perfecto 90-60-90. Llevaba un polo amarillo anaranjado ajustada al cuerpo, con un insinuante escote en V, que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros y era entrelazado por un par de tirante para mantener el conjunto en su lugar, además era algo corto, por lo que dejaba una parte de su plano y perfecto abdomen al descubierto. Llevaba también una minifalda blanca, sujeta por un cinturón café, que permitía una buena vista de sus suaves y torneadas piernas, finalizando en unos zapatos de taco, con tirantes, del mismo color que el polo. La chica se veía juvenil y sensual a la vez, y atraía la mirada de todos los hombres que pasaban por ahí, y la de algunas mujeres también, que la miraban con envidia, y otras con deseo... (sin comentarios)

En suma, era una mujer hermosa, vistiendo un conjunto juvenil y coqueto a la vez, que contribuía a resaltar su belleza. Lo único que opacaba esta espectacular visión, y que había alejado a todos los hombres que se le habían acercado para intentar hablarle, era la cara de ogro que tenía la chica en ese momento, hasta que finalmente la chica dio un fuerte pisotón dejando salir toda su frustración.

-- ¿Es que ese idiota no piensa venir?. ¡¡Hace casi una hora que lo estoy esperando!! –- rugió Kim, echando humo por las narices.

-- Yo jamás cometería el crimen de dejar plantada a una mujer tan bella como tú –- dijo un sujeto que pasaba por el lugar, con aires de Don Juan –- Si gustas, podemos ir a tomar algo mientras nos conocemos mejor.

-- Aléjate de mí, si no quieres que te reviente la cara a golpes –- dijo Kim en voz baja y peligrosa, enseñando los dientes, mientras levantaba un puño amenazadoramente, con una vena punzando en la frente.

Ante tal amenaza el intento de Don Juan, se fue más que rápido del lugar, dejando a la enfurecida chica de pie junto a la pileta.

La verdad es que Kim, solo pretendía comprar su vestido y ya, pero la conversación de la noche anterior con Rick, le había demostrado que había mucho más detrás de esa faceta de indisciplinado que todos conocían. Había mucho más de Rick Hunter que nadie conocía, y ella había logrado ver algo de eso, y debía reconocer que gustó lo que vio. También estaba el hecho de que ella había quedado bastante pasada de copas y en una situación muy vulnerable, pero Rick se portó como todo un caballero y no trató de aprovecharse de la situación, por el contrario, él le había puesto un alto cuando consideró que ella había bebido más de la cuenta y después la llevó a sus barracas, sin intentar nada indecoroso. Además, esa mañana Rick había tenido la gentileza de hacerle llegar un brebaje de pésimo aspecto, y peor sabor, pero que le había cortado la resaca en forma milagrosa.

Esas cosas hablan muy bien de él, y fueron despertando algo que ella había sepultado y creía muerto hace mucho tiempo... le gustaba Rick Hunter... le gustaba mucho.

La verdad, Kim no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, si era correcto desenterrar esos sentimientos, sabiendo por boca del propio Rick, sobre su relación con Minmei, sumado a esos rumores sobre su relación con la Comandante Hayes. Tal vez no era una buena idea, pero no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que el hombre la atraía, y que luego del par de desafortunados incidentes que los había juntado, él se había comportado bien con ella, mostrándole una faceta que estaba segura pocos conocían. Eso la hizo sentirse especial. Por eso, este día quería verse linda para él, pero él... ese... tonto... ese... ese...

-- ¡¡¡RICK HUNTER, ERES UN IDIOTA¡¡Espera que te ponga las manos encima!! -– rugió Kim, encaminándose al lugar donde sabía encontraría al idiota que la había dejado plantada.

La gente que pasa por el lugar sólo podía apartarse del camino de la chica, mientras se lamentaban por ese tal Rick Hunter, que sería el beneficiario de toda furia de esa hermosa chica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cubierta inferior del portaaviones Prometheus, era un lugar de incesante ajetreo, era como un hormiguero rebosante de actividad, donde todos tenían algo especifico por hacer. Mientras los escuadrones que estaban de turno, eran subidos por los elevadores, luego de ser aprovisionados y armados hasta los dientes, los aviones que regresaban eran llevados a otro lugar para darles el mantenimiento de rigor. Mientras, los aviones que no tenían misiones de vuelo ese día, eran sometidos a mantenimiento y revisiones más a fondo, donde por lo general también participaba el piloto del avión, que trabajaba y se ensuciaba con grasa hasta las orejas, a la par que sus mecánicos, ya que como buen piloto que se precie de tal, no sólo se dedicaba a volar, también participada en las reparaciones y mantenimiento de su avión, conociendo la ubicación de hasta la más mínima tuerca del aparato. Esto no era por mero capricho, era una necesidad, ya que el conocimiento a fondo del funcionamiento de su avión, podía salvarle la vida al piloto en algún momento, cuando el aparato fuera averiado durante una batalla.

En estas actividades se encontraba ahora el líder del afamado y letal escuadrón Skull, trabajando en uno de los motores del Skull-1, junto con sus mecánicos.

-- Mira esta pieza. Es como si estuviera gritando –- dijo el mecánico, casi en un regaño.

-- Por favor, jefe. No está tan mal, es un desgaste normal por el uso –- dijo Rick, enfundado en un overol de trabajo, poniendo sus engrasadas manos en las caderas, mirando a su mecánico.

-- Te he dicho un montón de veces que trates estos motores con delicadeza, mocoso –- regañó el mecánico -– Esta chica puede ser una maravilla de la tecnología, pero si no la tratas con delicadeza, te puede jugar una mala pasada cuando menos te lo esperes –- dijo el hombre, acariciando al Skull-1, como si fuera una gema preciosa.

-- No debería dejar que le hable así, Teniente -– dijo el otro mecánico, que era un hombre, un par de años mayor que Rick.

-- No saco nada con recordarle mi rango, Michael. Roy era Teniente Comandante, y este viejo lo trataba de la misma forma –- dijo Rick, con resignación, hasta que le cayó un trapo grasiento en la cara.

-- Viejo será tu abuelo. Ahora ayúdame con esto, mocoso –- dijo el mecánico de más edad, y que estaba a cargo de la mantención del Skull-1, desde los tiempos de Roy.

-- Oye, eso no fue gracioso –- dijo Rick, quitándose el trapo de su ahora, engrasada cara, mientras sus dos mecánicos se reían de buena gana al ver como le había quedado la cara al joven Teniente.

A unos metros de distancia, Lisa Hayes observaba con una sonrisa como Rick discutía con sus mecánicos. Ella sabía que no estaban discutiendo en serio. La relación de Rick con sus mecánicos era muy buena, además, Preston Troy, el mecánico de más edad, había sido el mecánico de Roy desde los tiempos de la guerra de unificación, y a la muerte de este, y al saber que Rick tomaría su lugar en el Skull-1, sólo dijo "Es lo que el Comandante Fokker hubiera querido". Ahora, su relación con Rick, era la misma que tenía antes con Roy.

Lisa sonrió, semioculta detrás de unas cajas con refacciones, observando como Rick regañaba con Preston, mientras ambos trabajaban en uno de los motores del Skull-1, asistidos por el otro mecánico más joven. La Primer Oficial del SDF-1 estaba apunto de ir donde Rick, para saludarlo y pedirle un tiempo para hablar con él, cuando terminara con el Skull-1, pero justo en ese momento una seguidilla de silbidos comenzó a escucharse por la cubierta inferior del Prometheus.

Lisa miró extrañada hacía el lugar de donde provenían los silbidos, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al ver que todos esos silbidos eran dirigidos a una hermosa mujer que caminaba a paso decidido por el lugar, vistiendo un juvenil y sexy conjunto de ropa, que la hizo tener una punzada de envidia, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era esa mujer.

-- Kim -– dijo Lisa, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Efectivamente, la supuestamente enferma Kim Young, era la mujer que caminaba ignorando los silbidos e insinuaciones de los hombres presentes en el lugar, para detenerse junto al Skull-1, donde Preston y Rick seguían regañándose mutuamente, con las manos metidas en el motor del avión, mientras que el otro mecánico miraba a Kim de arriba abajo con la boca abierta... sólo le faltaba babear.

Lisa estaba a punto de salir de su escondite e ir a pedirle una explicación a Kim, por haber faltado a su turno en el puente, ya que parecía estar en perfecto estado, y sobre todo, por vestir de esa forma, tan... tan... bueno, se veía bien, no podía negarlo, pero no era ropa apropiada para estar en ese lugar. El punto es que estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando escuchó el rugido de Kim.

-- RICK HUNTER. Imaginé que estarías aquí... tú... **¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!.**

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la cubierta inferior del Prometheus, luego del rugido de Kim, mientras que el susodicho idiota se volteaba para mirar a la autora de ese rugido. Obviamente se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Kim tan bien arreglada. Él sabía que la chica era linda, pero nunca creyó que podía llegar a verse tan devastadoramente linda.

-- ¡¡Kim!!. ¿Qué haces por aquí, y por qué tan alterada? –- preguntó Rick, limpiando sus engrasadas manos en un grasiento paño –- Por cierto, te vez realmente hermosa con esa tenida. Y por lo que veo te hizo bien el remedio que te mandé.

-- Sí, me hizo muy bien, graci... ¡¡¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA, RICK!!!.

-- ¿Oye, se puede saber porqué estás tan enojada? -– preguntó Rick

-- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?. ¡¡ME DEJASTE PLANTADA!!. Estuve esperándote por casi una hora como una tonta, mientras que tú estabas aquí, jugando a los avioncitos -– regañó Kim.

-- No es correcto dejar plantada a una mujer. Mucho menos a una tan linda –- dijo Preston, reprendiendo a Rick, parándose junto a él.

-- Eso habla muy mal de usted, Teniente –- dijo el otro mecánico, lo que fue secundado por todos los demás hombres que estaban cerca para escuchar los regaños de Kim, y que comenzaron a reprender y a abuchear al líder del Skull.

-- Cierren la boca, nadie les pidió su opinión –- dijo Rick a sus mecánicos –- ¡¡¡Y ustedes no se metan en los que no le incumbe!!! –- regañó a los demás, antes de acercarse a donde estaba Kim -- ¿Y cómo es eso de que te deje plantada?. Quedamos de juntarnos a las 5:30.

-- ¿Y qué hora crees que es, Rick? -- preguntó Kim, con una vena punzante en la frente.

-- No sé... como las 4:00.

-- ¿Las 4:00?... ¡¡¡Van a ser las 7:00 de la tarde!!!.

-- ¿De verdad?. Vaya, cómo pasa la hora. No me había dado cuenta.

-- ¿Y eso es todo lo que vas a decir, después de tenerme esperando como una tonta, por casi una hora? -- regañó Kim.

-- Eeehh, oye, en verdad lo lamento, Kim. No era mi intención.

-- Nunca es tu intención, Rick, pero siempre soy yo la que termina sufriendo las consecuencias –- dijo Kim, mirando a Rick con las manos en las caderas.

-- Bueno, yo... creo que soy un poco torpe –- se excusó Rick, rascándose la nuca con una mano.

-- Después de todo lo que me has hecho, no me cabe la menor duda. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?. Que cuando finalmente haces algo lindo, con lo que logras que cambie mi opinión sobre ti, vuelves a meter la pata otra vez –- bufó Kim.

-- Eso es típico de él. Siempre anda metiendo la pata. Más vale que te acostumbres.

Kim y Rick se sorprendieron al escuchar esos comentarios y al voltear hacia un lado, vieron a la conocida Moira Flynn, parada junto a los mecánicos de Rick, vistiendo su traje espacial y su casco espacial bajo un brazo, ya que venía de terminar su turno en la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus.

-- Ahora, esto es nuevo. No sabía que ustedes dos se llevaran tan bien, o que estuvieran saliendo. ¿Son novios? -– preguntó Moira, yendo directo al punto.

-- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! -– rugieron Kim y Rick en forma automática, totalmente rojos.

-- Pues no lo parece -– comentó Preston.

-- Te dije que cierres la boca –- dijo Rick a Preston, dándose cuenta además de que TODOS en el lugar estaban pendientes de su conversación -- ¿Y ustedes qué demonios creen que están haciendo?. Esta es una conversación privada –- regañó Rick, a todos los presentes, que respondieron con abucheos y burlas, lo que terminó por acabar con la paciencia de de Kim.

-- Bien, ya fue suficiente de esto. Ahora tú vienes conmigo, recuerdaque me debes un vestido, unos zapatos y una cartera nueva –- dijo Kim, tomando a Rick, por el cuello del overol y echando a caminar, arrastrándolo con ella.

-- Oye, espera, aún no termino de reparar el Sku... un momento. ¿Zapatos y una cartera?. Nunca hablamos de zapatos y una cartera –- dijo Rick, deteniendo momentáneamente a Kim.

-- Es una compensación por dejarme plantada. Ahora muévete antes de que cierren las tiendas –- dijo Kim, arrastrando otra vez a Rick, por el cuello del overol.

-- Oye, espera... aún no termino aquí, Kim, espera... oye, no me lleves como a un gato... ¡¡¡QUE NO ME LLEVES COMO A UN GATO!!! -– regañó Rick, siendo jalado del cuello del overol, de forma muy poco decorosa (como a un gato), ante la risa de todos los que lo veían pasar.

Mas atrás, Moira, Preston y Michael, observaban como Kim, se perdía a la distancia arrastrando a un frustrado y avergonzado Rick Hunter, hasta que se percataron de cierta primer oficial, que los seguía disimuladamente, medio escondiéndose por los rincones.

-- Oigan... ¿Esa de ahí no es...? –- preguntó Michael.

-- Sí... ella es –- dijo Preston.

-- Espero que Rick sepa lo que hace –- comentó Moira, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que Kim, hacía buena pareja con Rick, además, ella parecía saber como manejar a un tipo como Rick, lo cual no podía decir de cierta primer oficial del SDF-1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que disculparme?. En verdad lo siento –- dijo Rick, caminando detrás de una aún enojada Kim Young.

-- Siempre dices lo mismo. Ya no sé si creerte –- respondió Kim, sin mirarlo.

-- Oye, hablo en serio. Además tú tampoco te portaste muy bien conmigo. Van a estar burlándose de mí toda la semana por la forma en que me sacaste del Prometheus.

-- Bien, te lo tenías merecido. Por una vez que la humillación la pases tú -– respondió Kim, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-- ¿Entonces estamos a mano? -– preguntó Rick, mirando a Kim con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-- Sueña, Hunter. Falta mucho para que tú y yo estemos a mano.

-- Sí... así parece –- dijo un desesperanzado Rick, mas para él, que para Kim.

-- Bien, llegamos -– dijo Kim, deteniéndose a la entrada de una de las tiendas más importantes de Macross.

-- ¿¿Aquí?? –- preguntó Rick, mirando espantado la tienda que había elegido Kim, que era una de las exclusivas de Macross, por lo que además era una de más costosas.

-- ¿Algún problema, Rick? –- preguntó Kim, con una mirada que decía "Después de todo lo que me has hecho, no tienes derecho a reclamar".

-- No, claro que no. Lo que tú digas –- respondió un ya resignado piloto Veritech.

Kim sonrió con satisfacción, se tomó del brazo de Rick, y lo llevó casi arrastras dentro de la tienda, mientras el líder del Skull, trataba de calcular si con lo que llevaba encima le alcanzaría para comprarle el vestido, la cartera y los zapatos a Kim. Para su mala suerte, al ver los precios se dio cuenta de esa tienda era más cara de lo que creía. Por suerte había seguido el consejo de Max y abrió algunas tarjetas de crédito para casos de emergencia. Lo que nunca imaginó es que la emergencia tomaría la forma de una mujer de rebelde cabellera oscura, y porque no decirlo, hermoso rostro y figura espectacular. En verdad Kim era una mujer muy atractiva. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. Además, fuera de todos los malos entendidos y discusiones, debía reconocer que la chica le caía bien, y que se lo había pasado muy bien el poco tiempo que había compartido con ella.

Poco después de entrar a la tienda, Kim andaba de un lado para otro, eligiendo el vestido que debía auspiciar un resignado líder del Skull, que era arrastrado de un lugar para otro por la chica, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados estrechamente por una mujer que estaba cerca de ellos, simulando ser otra clienta de la tienda.

-- ¿Desea ver algo en especial? –- preguntó la dependiente a la mujer de larga cabellera castaña, gafas de sol, y que vestía una discreta blusa blanca, chaqueta y pantalones.

-- Déjeme en paz –- respondió Lisa, con voz baja y peligrosa, y una intensa mirada detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

Ante esta respuesta, la dependiente consideró que lo mejor para su salud, sería alejarse de esa mujer, mientras que Lisa volvía a mirar lo que hacían Kim y Rick, semioculta detrás de unos colgadores con ropa.

Esto no es lo que Lisa tenía en mente cuando fue al Prometheus para hablar con Rick, ella en verdad tenía intenciones de tener una seria conversación con él y... bueno... tal vez... decirle lo que sentía por él. Pero todo eso quedó trucado al ver como Kim aparecía en el lugar reclamándole a Rick por dejarla plantada. Al escuchar eso sintió un vacío en el estómago, ya que significaba que en verdad había algo entre ellos, y por la forma en que Kim se llevó a Rick, parecía que eran bastante cercanos. Aún así, debía estar segura, así que decidió seguirlos y ver que es lo que hacían. Como Rick tuvo que hacer una necesaria escala en los vestidores para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, eso le dio tiempo a ella para ir y cambiarse de ropa también, así, vestida de civil, podía pasar más desapercibida, y aquí estaba ahora, espiando a los dos susodichos para ver qué es lo que iban a hacer en su cita. Obviamente no esperaba que fueran de compras, pero era mucho mejor que verlos entrar a un hotel... aunque aún era temprano, y esa podría ser su siguiente escala. Entonces ellos... harían... harían...

"RRIIIIISSSSS"

Lisa se congeló al escuchar ese sonido, y al darse cuenta de que había roto el vestido que simulaba estar mirando, en un arranque de enojo. Devolvió el vestido disimuladamente de donde lo sacó y se fue a otro sector de la tienda, sin perder de vista a Kim y Rick, cuando escuchó dos conocidas voces cerca de ella.

-- Te lo dije Sammie, esta tienda es de las mejores –- dijo Vanessa, avanzando por la tienda.

-- Tienes razón, aunque esta tienda es un poco cara. No sé si mi presupuesto pueda aguantar para comprar algo aquí –- respondió Sammie, viendo los precios.

-- Bueno, no perdemos nada con mirar –- respondió Vanessa –- Es una lástima que no hubiéramos encontrado a Kim en su cuarto. Me preguntó adónde pudo haber ido, con lo mal que se veía esta mañana.

-- Tal vez fue al médico. Ya la iremos a ver otra vez cuando regresemos a la base. Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a ver por ese lado de allá. Se ven cosas interesantes –- dijo Sammie, seguida de Vanessa.

Mientras, una frustrada Lisa Hayes, pasaba discretamente a gatas por el lado de Vanessa y Sammie, alejándose lo más posible de ellas, agradeciendo mentalmente que la tienda era lo suficientemente grande, como para tratar de pasar desapercibida, al menos para sus subalternas, ya que otras clientas del lugar miraban extrañadas a la mujer que andaba a gatas por el piso del local.

Mientras, en otro lugar de la tienda, y luego de mucho pensarlo, Kim, había elegido finalmente un par de vestidos para probarse.

-- ¿Se-seguro que te gustaron esos? -– preguntó un preocupado Rick, al ver el precio de los vestidos que eligió Kim, haciéndose ya a la idea que sus finanzas no irían muy bien por un tiempo.

-- Sí, los dos son muy lindos –- dijo Kim, sosteniendo ambos vestidos –- Una vez me los vea puestos creo que podré decidirme por uno.

-- Los probadores están por aquí –- dijo la dependiente que estaba atendiendo a Kim, señalando a un costado.

-- Espérame aquí Rick, y no espíes –- advirtió Kim.

-- No te voy a espiar –- respondió Rick, totalmente rojo.

-- Lo sé, sólo quería molestarte –- respondió Kim, con una sonrisa juguetona, que por alguna razón hizo estremecer al líder de los Skull.

La chica entró a los probadores, mientras Rick, se quedaba afuera junto a la dependiente esperando que Kim se probara el vestido, preguntándose por qué esa sonrisa de Kim lo había estremecido de tal forma. Poco después Kim apareció con un lindo vestido azul con tirantes, que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas. Demás está decir que le quedaba bien.

-- ¿Qué opinas Rick? –- dijo Kim, girando para que Rick pudiera verla bien -- ¿Rick?

-- Creo que le gustó -– dijo la dependiente, con una sonrisa, al ver a Rick, mirando embobado a Kim, con la boca abierta.

-- Eeehh, sí, sí, te ves muy linda –- logró decir Rick, luego de haberse recuperado de la impresión.

Kim no pudo evitar sentirse bien al ver la reacción del líder de los Skull, y le obsequió otra sonrisa, que volvió a estremecer al piloto Veritech.

-- Me probaré el otro –- dijo Kim, volviendo a los probadores, siendo seguida por la mirada de Rick, que no podía dejar de apreciarla de arriba abajo.

Unos metros más allá, una cada vez más enojada y celosa Lisa Hayes mirada la escena oculta detrás de unos colgadores con ropa hasta que...

"RRIIIIISSSSS"

Lisa se congeló al escuchar ese conocido sonido, y se dio cuenta de que había roto el vestido que había estado mordiendo inconscientemente, mientras miraba esa escenita entre Kim y Rick. Miró a ambos lados, antes de poner disimuladamente el vestido de donde lo sacó y se fue a otra posición donde poder seguir observando a Kim y Rick, solo que tuvo que lanzarse de cabeza al suelo y arrastrarse a gatas por el suelo de la tienda al ver que Vanessa y Sammie se acercaban peligrosamente hasta a donde estaba ella.

Mientras, la dependiente que estaba atendiendo a Kim y Rick, fue llamada para asistir a otra dependiente en una venta, por lo que Rick quedó momentáneamente solo. El líder de los Skull, comenzó a pasear la vista por el lugar para distraerse, momento en que vio a unos metros de distancia a la misma pelirroja loca con la que se había metido unos días atrás, y de la que se había escapado luego desde la discotheque "Casa de Bambú". Apenas la pelirroja comenzó a girar la cabeza en su dirección, Rick no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó de cabeza al suelo, ya que no quería tener nada que ver con esa loca, que estaba casada con un mastodonte que practicaba fisicoculturísmo.

Tan desesperado estaba Rick, por lanzarse al suelo y salir del rango de visión de la pelirroja, que no se dio cuenta que saltó directo hacia donde estaba escondiéndose otra conocida persona. Por suerte Lisa alcanzó a ver la maniobra de Rick y saltó a un lado justo antes de que él cayera donde estaba ella y de paso, la descubriera "in fraganti". Lo que Lisa no calculó fue la fuerza de su salto, por lo que se deslizó de espaldas por el piso del local, hasta detenerse con la cabeza justo entre las piernas de la pelirroja de la que se quería esconder Rick, tomando de paso una muy buena vista de la entrepierna de la mujer.

La pelirroja que estaba viendo un vestido, que extrañamente se encontraba roto, como que presintió algo... extraño. Al bajar la mirada, se llevó la sorpresa del siglo, al ver que había una mujer con gafas de sol, tirada de espaldas en el suelo, mirándole debajo de la falda. Lo único que pudo hacer Lisa en ese momento, fue darle una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras la saludaba con una mano.

En ese mismo momento, el líder de los Skull, que tampoco calculó bien la fuerza de su salto, dejó de deslizarse por el piso del local, para quedar junto a donde estaba paradas Vanessa y Sammie, viendo unas blusas. Ambas chicas también presintieron algo, y estaban por mirar hacia abajo, cuando...

-- ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!!! –- gritó la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos en el local.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Rick se batió en retirada arrastrándose por el suelo del local.

-- ¡¡¡DEGENERADA!!! -– gritó otra vez la pelirroja, golpeando a una avergonzada Lisa, que trataba de ponerse de pie -- ¡¡¡ESTA LESBIANA DEGENERADA ME MIRO BAJO LA FALDA!!!.

-- ¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!! Una lesbiana degenerada.

-- ¡¡¡Que horror!!!.

-- Miren. Ahí va la Lesbiana

-- ¡¡¡Degenerada!!!.

-- ¡¡¡Atrápenla a la lesbiana, que no se escape!!! –- gritaban las mujeres presentes en el local, que corretearon a una avergonzada Lisa, que solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro mientras corría hacía la puerta del local entre insultos, golpes, y patadas de las mujeres que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para darle su merecido a la "Lesbiana Degenerada".

Finalmente Lisa pudo salir del local y correr calle arriba, deseando nunca haber nacido.

Atrás en el Local, la pelirroja decidió irse del lugar, en vista de la mala experiencia, lo mismo que Sammie y Vanessa, ya que los precios eran demasiado prohibitivos. Por su parte, Rick, pudo finalmente dejar de andar a gatas por el suelo, ahora que el peligro había pasado, mientras agradecía mentalmente a la "Lesbiana degenerada" por armar todo ese alboroto que le había salvado el pellejo.

-- Rick... ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto de recién, y que es eso de una lesbiana degenerada? -– preguntó Kim, saliendo del probador vistiendo el otro vestido que había elegido.

-- Ni idea –- respondió Rick, haciéndose el desentendido.

_**Continuará...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor: **Como dije anteriormente, ese capitulo fue más entretenido que el anterior (espero) y un poco más largo. Acá Lisa tomó mucho más protagonismo, pero al final las cosas no se dieron como ella esperaba, en todo caso, el día aún no termina para Lisa y aún faltan cosas ver. ¿Y que es de Mimnei?. La señorita Macross finalmente hará su aparición en esta historia.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews que se me quedaron en el tintero la actualización pasada:

**Saya Hayase: **Hola, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y feliz de que hasta ahora te guste esta historia. Respecto a lo que dices de Lisa, pues creo que en este capítulo se dio lo que querías. Lisa tomó mas protagonismo, está mucho más decidida, y por supuesto, aconsejada en todo momento por Claudia. Sobre lo que dices de que Rick se quede finalmente con Lisa, pues eso ya lo verás en el futuro, y perdón por no haber respondido antes a tu review.

Saludos desde Chile.

**Chomskyana:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus interesantes comentarios, los cuales dan para varias cosas de que hablar. Primero que nada, eso de que la comedia se me da fácil, no sé hasta que punto será cierto. La verdad es que sufro hasta lo indecible para tratar de que lo que escribo quede entretenido, y me como las uñas esperando que a ustedes les guste. Solo al leer sus comentarios es cuando finalmente sé si lo que escribí resultó ser gracioso o no.

Lo del racconto es verdad, se está extendiendo, pero esa es la gracia, debes seguir leyendo para ver donde va esto. Sobre lo que comentas de las aventuras "Picantes" de Rick, pues creo que en este capítulo quedo claro que van a seguir, así que atento con eso. Con lo de "intrépido e indisciplinado líder del famoso y letal escuadrón Skull", pues tienes razón. No se volverá a repetir. En cuanto a Lisa Hayes, como te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo, tomó un gran protagonismo, que se mantendrá desde ahora en adelante.

Para finalizar, nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios y trataré de que esta historia siga siendo distinta de las demás, ya que esa es la principal idea que me motivo a escribirla.

Nuevamente, mil disculpas por no responder antes estos reviews. No se volverá a repetir.

Nos Leemos, el próximo capítulo.

**Prelector: **Seferino Rengel, Webmaster de www.ngefics.tk la mejor página de Fanfics de Evangelion.

**Revisor:** Shield Liger, autor del fic "La Otra Rei Ayanami".

Este capítulo fue terminado el 16 de Octubre de 2007.


	5. Una Cita Accidentada

Robotech

**WILD FIFE**

Autor: Jiraiya-Sama

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

* * *

**Capítulo V: "UNA CITA ACCIDENTADA"**

La feliz pareja caminaba por el distrito comercial del Macross, luego de hacer sus compras, bueno, al menos la mujer iba feliz, lo que es el militar que la acompañaba no iba de muy bien ánimo, y es que luego de pagar la cuenta por el vestido, la cartera y los zapatos, sus finanzas se habían ido al carajo. ¿Como rayos una tienda podía ser tan cara?. Iba a pasar los próximos meses trabajando para pagar el famoso vestido, la cartera y los zapatos de Kim... si es que la muerte no lo alcanzaba primero.

Como sea, lo único claro de todo esto es que Kim lo había dejado totalmente desfinanciado, por lo que tendría que hacer recortes en su presupuesto. Dejar de beber tanto, menos discotheque, menos hoteles, menos preservativos... bueno, de los primeros podía prescindir, pero de los últimos dos... oye, debía disfrutar mientras aún tuviera vida. Además, la cosa no terminó solo con las compras, luego de eso, Rick tuvo que llevar a Kim a comer, como parte de la compensación por dejarla plantada. Por fortuna Kim no había elegido un restaurante costoso. Al final, debía reconocer que se lo pasó muy bien en esa comida con Kim... en verdad se lo pasaba muy bien con ella.

Fue así, como perdido en sus pensamientos, el líder de los Skull fue llegando sin darse cuenta al sector militar, y en cosa de nada ya estaba de pie frente a la entrada a las barracas de Kim.

-- Bueno, debo decir que pese a haberme dejado plantada, lo pasé realmente bien –- dijo Kim, con una sonrisa.

-- Si, la verdad también lo pasé bien –- dijo Rick, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kim.

-- Y gracias por el vestido, y lo demás. Están muy lindos.

-- De nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de... bueno... eso.

Ambos se quedaron de pie unos momentos, parados uno frente al otro sin saber que decir.

-- ...y bien... -- dijo Kim.

-- ...y bien... -- dijo Rick

Ambos se miraron otra vez, y se largaron a reír.

-- Parecemos un par de adolescentes -– dijo Kim, entre risas.

-- Si, es verdad –- concordó Rick, riendo también –- Bueno, creo que debería irme.

-- ¡¡No!!... eehh, quiero decir. No tienes que irte aún si no quieres –- dijo Kim, con algo de nerviosismo, ya que de verdad no quería separarse aún del líder de los Skull, pero no quería demostrarlo de forma tan evidente –- Podemos... conversar otro rato en mi cuarto si lo deseas. Tengo algo de beber, pero no es vodka, te lo digo desde ya.

Rick miró a Kim, con verdadera sorpresa. La chica estaba de pie frente a él, invitándolo a pasar a su cuarto. Estaba nerviosa, eso era evidente, sobre todo porque estaba mirando hacia el suelo en ese momento, un tanto sonrojada por la propuesta que le acababa de hacer.

Para Rick fue una agradable sorpresa el ver esta faceta de la enérgica Kim Young, la misma que lo había regañando, golpeado, abofeteado y luego sacado a rastras desde el Prometheus. Esta era una faceta de ella que no conocía, una faceta que la hacía verse muy tierna, pero... ¿A donde pretendía llegar Kim, con esa invitación?. ¿Solo pretendía una conversación o acaso ella...?.

Viendo a Kim ahora, demostrando nerviosismo y algo de vergüenza, Rick podía deducir que la chica no era tan terrible ni segura de sí misma frente a un hombre, como trataba de aparentar. Con un par de tragos en el cuerpo y las palabras adecuadas, estaba seguro que pasaría una agradable noche de sexo en los brazos de una de las Conejitas del Puente. El panorama no era malo, a decir verdad era tentador. Kim en verdad era una mujer MUY atractiva, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que eso estaría mal, que hacerle eso Kim no era correcto, que ella merecía respeto, y que si eso llegaba a pasar, sería por decisión de ella. Ese pensamiento lo descolocó... si, en su interior respetaba a Kim, y eso quería decir... quería decir... ¿qué rayos quería decir eso?.

Mientras, Kim esperaba nerviosa la respuesta de Rick. Sabía que la invitación que había hecho era una propuesta arriesgada, que tal vez Rick, pensara otra, como que ella lo estaba invitando a tener sexo. Pero en verdad no quería separarse aún de él. Pese a su enojo inicial cuando Rick la dejo plantada, debía reconocer que luego se lo pasó bien de compras con él, y luego cuando fueron a comer... cielos, le encantaba estar con él, se sentía cómoda a su lado, como si estar juntos fuera algo natural, como si se conocieran desde siempre, y todo eso iba alimentado ese sentimiento del que aún no estaba segura si seria buena idea dejar libre, sentimiento que fue el principal causante de su invitación... le gustaba Rick Hunter, le gustaba mucho. Solo esperaba que Rick no malinterpretara su invitación y pensara otra cosa... aunque no le vendría mal algo de acción, no si era con él.

"Cielos, ¿pero que rayos estoy pensando?" se preguntó Kim, mas sonrojada aún. Fue entonces que vino la respuesta de Rick.

-- Me encantaría pasar un rato... la verdad, lo he pasado muy bien y... no me gustaría que esto terminara aún –- dijo Rick, sonrojándose un poco, para su absoluta sorpresa, al sentir como sus mejillas le quemaban.

Rick, finalmente se había decidido. Se portaría como todo un caballero. Entraría al cuarto de Kim, tomaría un par de tragos, conversaría un rato con ella, y luego se retiraría. No pasaría nada que ella no quisiera. Había decidido respetarla. No estaba seguro de qué le pasaba con Kim, por qué ella le despertaba estos sentimientos, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Por su parte, Kim sonrió con alegría al escuchar la respuesta de Rick.

-- Pero... creo que deberías entrar tú primero. Si nos ven llegar juntos podría dar pie a algunas habladurías, además la oficial de guardia no creo que te permita llegar con un hombre a tu cuarto –- dijo Rick, mirando hacia la entrada a las barracas de oficiales femeninas del SDF-1.

-- Tienes razón. No había pensado en eso –- dijo Kim, un tanto sonrojada.

-- Entra tú primero. Yo te seguiré unos minutos después –- dijo Rick.

-- ¿Cómo lo harás para entrar? –- preguntó Kim.

-- Déjamelo a mí. Ya me las arreglaré -– dijo Rick, levantando un pulgar, mientras le guiñaba juguetonamente un ojo a Kim.

Kim no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el gesto del líder de los Skull, pero se recuperó rápido. Le dio las indicaciones a RicK, para llegar a su cuarto, y luego entro a sus barracas, dejando al Teniente afuera, que para hacer algo de tiempo y despistar un poco fue a dar una corta vuelta de unos minutos, para luego regresar, sin darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuvo vigilado por una golpeada mujer de larga cabellera castaña y gafas de sol, que poco antes había sido acusada de ser una "Lesbiana degenerada".

Lisa estaba semioculta detrás de un edificio, que estaba frente al sector militar. Se mordió un labio cuando vio a Rick entrar a las barracas de mujeres, mientras rasguñaba la esquina del edificio con tanta fuerza, que llegó a sacarle pedazos de concreto.

"De seguro Rick va al cuarto de Kim. Entonces en verdad hay algo entre ellos. ¿Hasta donde habrán llegado?. ¿Acaso son novios?. ¿O solo es una cana al aire?...Kim... tú... Puta" pensó Lisa, con una vena punzante en la frente.

-- Vanessa... ¿Qué no es esa la "Lesbiana Degenerada" de la tienda? –- preguntó una horrorizada Sammie, viendo a la distancia a Lisa, semioculta mirando hacia las barracas de oficiales.

-- ¡¡Si, es ella!! Ahora viene a espiar a las barracas de mujeres, que horror –- dijo Vanessa.

Lisa casi se cae de cabeza al suelo al escuchar esas voces a sus espaldas, se cubrió el rostro como pudo para no ser reconocida y se fue corriendo de regreso a la base, para poder cambiarse ropa y ponerse su uniforme otra vez, mientras maldecía su mala suerte.

-- Parece que la lesbiana se asustó –- dijo Vanessa.

-- Así es mejor. Que horrible debe ser, espiada por otra mujer, por un hombre podría ser, siempre que sea apuesto, pero por otra mujer... que horror –- dijo Sammie.

-- Espera que le contemos a Kim lo de la lesbiana, seguro se parte de la risa -– comentó Vanessa.

-- Si, pero primer quiero llegar a mi cuarto a ponerme algo más cómodo –- dijo Sammie.

-- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso –- concordó Vanessa –- Por cierto, esa lesbiana degenerada como que se me hace conocida de alguna parte.

-- Sabes... ahora que lo mencionas, a mi también se me hace familiar.

* * *

Dentro de las barracas de oficiales, Rick iba camino al cuarto de Kim, luego de convencer a la oficial encargada de la entrada. Llegó diciéndole que tenia un mensaje urgente que entregar a una oficial "X", y debía hacerlo en persona. Obviamente la mujer no estaba por dejarlo entrar, pero luego de sacar algo de ventaja de su rango de oficial, unas cuantas sonrisas y un par de palabras escogidas del **"Manual de Fokker para ser un buen Casanova"**, el problema de acceso a las dependencias femeninas había sido resuelto.

-- Aquí es –- dijo Rick, arreglándose un poco el uniforme, y mirando para ambos lados, para cerciorarse de que nadie lo viera antes de tocar.

Rick solo alcanzó a dar dos golpes, cuando la cabeza de Kim se asomó por la puerta, miró a ambos lados y jaló al Teniente dentro de su cuarto, antes de que este pudiera pestañear.

-- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? –- preguntó Rick, una vez dentro del cuarto de Kim.

-- Nada. Solo tomo precauciones para... bien, tú lo dijiste, "Evitar habladurías" –- dijo Kim, un tanto avergonzada.

-- Si, tienes razón. Disculpa.

-- ¿Tuviste problemas para entrar?

-- Nada que yo no pueda solucionar –- dijo Rick, con algo de orgullo.

-- Si tú lo dices... bien, pasa y ponte cómodo. El cuarto es pequeño, pero espero que te agrade.

-- ¿Bromeas? Este cuarto es más grande que él mío –- dijo Rick, paseando la vista por el lugar, que constaba de una pequeña sala, con unos acogedores sillones y una mesita de centro, una cocina americana, una puerta que debía dar al cuarto de Kim y otra que daba al baño. Era pequeño, pero definitivamente más grande que el cuarto de él -- ¿Se puede saber que hay hacer para que te den un cuarto así? -– peguntó el líder de los Skull, dejándose caer en un sillón.

-- No sé... supongo que ser Oficial del Puente tiene sus ventajas –- dijo Kim, en forma juguetona.

-- Si, supongo... como los pilotos Veritech solo somos carne de cañón, da lo mismo donde durmamos por las noches -– comentó Rick en voz baja, mas para si mismo que para Kim.

-- ¿Dijiste algo? –- preguntó Kim, apareciendo con dos copas y una botella de vino, que dejó en la mesita de centro.

-- Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Te molesta si me quito la chaqueta?.

-- Adelante, por mi no hay problema –- dijo Kim, tendiéndole una copa de vino, una vez que Rick se quitó al chaqueta de su uniforme y la dejó a un lado.

-- Oye, este vino no está nada de mal –- dijo Rick, una vez que probó el vino.

-- No es vodka, pero es de muy buena calidad –- dijo Kim con una sonrisa, sentada junto a Rick en el mismo sillón de 3 cuerpos -- ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?.

-- Mientras no sea cierta Señorita Macross...

-- Descuida. La verdad no soy fanática de ella. No le encuentro nada de especial, además que sus canciones me parecen un poco tontas... sin ánimo de ofender –- dijo Kim, un tanto expectante a la reacción de Rick, por ese comentario de Minmei, mientras seleccionaba un CD, para ponerlo en su equipo de música.

-- No te preocupes. La verdad te encuentro algo de razón -– comentó Rick, mientras que por los parlantes del equipo de música, comenzaba a escucharse el tema de Rick James, "Super Freak" -- Oye, ese es tema me encanta. Es agradable escuchar algo distinto a "My Time to ve a Star", de vez en cuando.

-- Jajaja, es verdad –- rió Kim, volviendo a sentarse junto a Rick, justo en el momento en que tocaban a la puerta.

-- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-- No que yo sepa –- dijo Kim, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta, para mirar por el ojo mágico. Apenas vio de quién se trataba, se dio vuelta con cara de horror y quedó pegada de espaldas a la puerta, imitando fielmente a un mosquito estampado en el parabrisas de un automóvil.

-- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste a Freddy Kruger? -- preguntó Rick, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-- Peor... son Vanessa y Sammie –- dijo Kim, haciendo que Rick se atragantara con su trago –- Si ellas te ven aquí, no quiero ni pensar lo que dirían después.

-- De acuerdo, me esconderé bajo la cama -- dijo Rick, con su copa de vino a medio beber en una mano, recordando instintivamente el capítulo "Técnicas para esconderse de un marido celoso" del "Manual de Fokker para ser un buen Casanova".

-- Tengo un Box Spring. Jamás podrías meterte debajo.

-- ¿¿TIENES UN BOX SPRING??. Yo tengo una litera sobre mi escritorio, que es mas dura que un catre de campaña. ¡¡No es justo!!.

-- Baja la voz, que te van a oír –- regañó Kim entre dientes, haciendo callar a Rick, mientras volvían a golpear a la puerta.

-- "_Kim... ¿Estás ahí? Abre la puerta"_ -– dijo Sammie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-- ¿Qué haces parado ahí como idiota? ¡¡Escóndete!! –- regañó Kim entre dientes, corriendo donde Rick, agarrándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo al baño, mientras este se terminaba de beber su copa de vino.

-- Oye, cof, cof, ten mas cuidado, casi se me va por el camino viejo -– dijo un atorado Rick, dándose golpecitos en el pecho, para pasar el trago de vino que casi se le va por el camino equivocado.

-- Deja de hacer estupideces y ESCONDETE –- lo apremió Kim, abriendo la puerta del baño para meter al líder de los Skull, momento en que vio un colgador lleno con su ropa interior, que había lavado justo esa mañana -– KYYAAAAA. ¡¡NO MIRES!! –- gritó Kim, cerrando de golpe la puerta del baño justo en la cara de Rick, y de pasó dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

-- _"¿¿Kim, qué pasa?? ¿¿Estás bien?? ¡¡KIM!!"_ –- gritó Sammie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-- ESTOY BIEN –- gritó Kim, mientras trataba de ayudar a un desdichado líder de los Skull, que se revolcaba de dolor por el suelo, sujetando su golpeada nariz.

-- _"Kim, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¡¡Abre la puerta!!" _-– dijo con voz fuerte Vanessa, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-- NO ES NADA. EEEHH, VI UNA CUCARACHA... ESPEREN UN POCO, YA VOY –- dijo una desesperada Kim, ayudando a levantarse a un aturdido, adolorido y golpeado Rick Hunter, que se tambaleaba sobre sus dos piernas mientras sujetaba su agredida nariz con las manos.

No habiendo más tiempo disponible, Kim volvió abrir la puerta del baño y lanzó dentro sin ninguna diplomacia al líder de los Skull, como si fuera un saco de patatas, luego de lo cual, Kim sacó el tendedero con su ropa interior y lo lanzó hacia la cocina, para que Rick no la conociera más íntimamente, ya que ella tenía la costumbre usar ropa interior bastante sexy.

Dentro del baño, un ahora más aturdido Rick Hunter, sacó su cabeza del escusado, y se sentó en el suelo del baño, mientras alcanzaba una toalla para secarse la cara.

--Por suerte Kim largó la cadena del baño la ultima vez que lo usó –- comentó Rick para sí, mientras se secaba la cara, hasta que... -- ¡¡Ouch!! Creo que me rompió la nariz.

Mientras, fuera del baño, Kim abría la puerta a sus dos colegas y amigas.

-– Hola chicas. ¿Qué cuentan? -- preguntó una agitada Kim, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?. Pensamos que te pasaba algo cuando gritaste -– dijo una ceñuda Vanessa -– Además escuchamos voces... ¿Acaso estas acompañada de... alguien? -– preguntó la chica, estirando el cuello para asomarse dentro del cuarto de Kim.

-- Claro que no, estoy sola. Debieron confundirse con... la música. Si, estoy escuchando música.

Sammie y Vanessa solo intercambiaron una mirada que decía "Si, como no".

-- ¿Bueno, nos vas a dejar pasar o no? –- preguntó finalmente Vanessa.

-- Si, si claro, perdón -– dijo Kim, haciéndose a un lado, para que sus amigas pudieran ingresar.

Obviamente Vanessa y Sammie no le creyeron ni media palabra a Kim, y pasaron la habitación de la susodicha, observando por todos los rincones buscando una prueba incriminatoria que revelará lo que ambas suponían... que Kim estaba con un hombre.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué están buscando? -– preguntó una nerviosa Kim.

-- Al hombre que estas escondiendo aquí adentro -– dijo Sammie, yendo directo al punto.

-- LES DIJE QUE ESTOY SOLA –- regañó Kim.

-- ¿Qué hace esta copa de vino tirada en el suelo? –- preguntó Sammie levantándola -- Y acá hay otra más y una botella de vino a medio beber en la mesita de centro –- finalizó la chica mirando inquisitivamente a Kim.

-- Eeehh... bueno, estaba... tomando un trago mientras escuchaba música. ¿Acaso es un crimen? –- respondió una cada vez más nerviosa Kim.

-- ¿Si estás sola, entonces por que las dos copas? –- preguntó Sammie, causando que Kim no supiera que responder.

-- Oye Kim. ¿Por qué hay un tendedero con tu ropa interior dentro de una olla en la cocina? –- preguntó Vanessa, saliendo de la cocina americana, con el tendedero en una mano.

-- Así que ahí estaba. Con razón no lo podía encontrar, jajaja –- rió Kim, tomando el tendedero y lanzando rápidamente dentro de su dormitorio.

-- ¿Y por qué estás tan arreglada? -– preguntó Vanessa.

-- Por nada en especial, solo quería verme linda.

-- Si, seguro -– dijo Vanessa, no creyéndole ni media palabra, hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención -– Oye... ¿Y esa chaqueta que está sobre el sillón?

Los ojos de Kim casi salen de sus orbitas al ver la chaqueta de Rick y se lanzó de un saltó a tomar el cuerpo del delito, antes de que lo hiciera alguna de sus amigas.

-- Es mía –- dijo Kim tomando la chaqueta y ocultando discretamente los galones y el color rojo de puños y cuello.

-- ¿¿Tuya?? –- preguntó incrédula Sammie –- Kim, esa chaqueta es blanca, y la de nuestro uniforme es de color...

-- En la tintorería la lavaron con cloro por accidente y se destiñó –- dijo Kim, cortando a Sammie, mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto, lanzado dentro la chaqueta de Rick, cerrando la puerta.

-- Por favor, no esperarás que creamos eso –- dijo Sammie, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Kim no alcanzó a responder cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Agradeciendo la distracción, Kim fue a ver quién era, solo para encontrarse con el decidido rostro de una acalorada Lisa Hayes, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, para recuperar el aliento, luego de ir corriendo a cambiarse ropa, ponerse su uniforme, y regresar corriendo otra vez. Ese es motivo por el que tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor, el cabello desarreglado y que estuviera jadeando como un perro acalorado.

-- Comandante Hayes –- exclamó Kim, sorprendida.

--Kim... aaahh... aaahhh... ¿Cómo... estás? –- preguntó Lisa, entre jadeos.

-- Es-estoy bien... es usted la que no se ve muy bien Comandante –- dijo Kim, mirando a su cansada y desarreglada Primer Oficial.

-- Es... estoy bien –- dijo Lisa, un poco más repuesta, mientras se enderezaba y se arreglaba un poco el cabello -- ¿Puedo pasar?

-- Eeehh, si claro –- dijo Kim, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su oficial superior, mientras en el cuarto de baño, un conocido piloto Veritech sentía una repentina y familiar corriente helada colándose por debajo de la puerta.

-- Comandante Hayes... que sorpresa –- dijeron Sammie y Vanessa, al ver a su oficial superior.

-- Hola chicas, vine a ver como estaba Kim –- respondió Lisa, observando el cuarto de un lado a otro, buscando alguna señal del líder de los Skull.

Kim, Vanessa y Sammie, observaron un tanto extrañadas como su Primer Oficial parecía mas interesada en revisar el pequeño departamento de Kim, antes que preguntar por la salud de la susodicha. Cuando Lisa finalmente se convenció de que Rick no estaba escondido detrás de un sillón, bajo la alfombra o dentro de una olla en la cocina, miró fijamente a Kim, antes de hablar.

-- Y dime Kim... ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Supe que estabas enferma esta mañana.

-- Eeehhh si, fue un malestar estomacal. Ayer comí algo que me cayó mal, pero ya estoy mejor.

-- Eso veo... ¿Y por qué tan arreglada? –- preguntó Lisa, inquisidora.

-- Eeehh bueno... quería verme linda –- respondió Kim, observando como Lisa seguía mirando para todos lados -– Comandante Hayes... ¿Se le perdió algo?.

Lisa estaba por responde pero se detuvo al ver la botella de vino y las dos copas sobre la mesita de centro. Esa era la prueba que estaba buscando. Si Kim hubiera estado bebiendo con Sammie y Vanessa, habría tres copas en vez de dos, eso solo significaba que Kim estaba con Rick, y de seguro fue interrumpida por Sammie y Vanessa. Lisa miró a Kim con una leve sonrisa. Ya sabía donde encontrar al escurridizo líder de los Skull.

-- No se me perdió nada Kim. Solo observaba que tienes un lindo cuarto. Es pequeño pero muy acogedor. ¿Verdad chicas?

-- Si, es verdad -– concordaron Sammie y Vanessa.

-- ¿Ese es tu dormitorio? ¿Puedo echar un vistazo? –- preguntó Lisa sin esperar respuesta y abrió la puerta.

Sammie y Vanessa, se asomaron detrás de Lisa, ya que ellas también suponían que se encontrarían con un hombre dentro, pero para decepción de las tres féminas, el cuarto estaba vacío, a excepción de una cama, una mesita de noche y un ropero, con las puertas abiertas donde se veían colgadores con los uniformes y la ropa de Kim, pero sin señas de ningún Rick Hunter escondiéndose dentro.

-- Lindo cuarto, Kim –- dijo una frustrada Lisa Hayes, cerrando renuentemente la puerta del cuarto de Kim, sin percatarse de la chaqueta de cierto Teniente tirada en el piso del cuarto.

-- Gracias Comandante -– dijo Kim, respirando ya más tranquila, y felicitándose mentalmente por haber escondido a Rick en el cuarto de baño.

-- ¿Puedo usar tu baño un momento? –- preguntó Lisa.

Kim se llegó a atragantar ante la pregunta de Lisa, y antes de poder responder, Lisa ya estaba abriendo la puerta del baño.

-- ¡¡NOOOOOO!! –- gritó Kim desesperada, pero ya era tarde, Lisa ya había abierto la puerta y dado un par de pasos dentro del baño.

Cuando Kim se asomó dentro del cuarto de baño, detrás de su oficial superior, se llevó la misma sorpresa de Lisa la encontrar el baño totalmente vacío.

_**Minutos antes en el susodicho cuarto de baño...**_

Un resignado Rick Hunter, estaba sentado sobre la tapa del escusado cuando sintió una familiar corriente helada recorrerle el cuerpo. Rick se extrañó ante esta repentina sensación, ya que solo la experimentaba cuando cierta Primer Oficial del SDF-1 estaba en modalidad "Matar a Rick".

Ante este pensamiento, Rick se sintió bastante intranquilo y se acercó a la puerta para echar una mirada discreta y ver que estaba pasando afuera. Nada más abrir un poco la puerta vio a la conocida Lisa Hayes de pie en la sala hablando con Kim. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del líder de los Skull. Si Lisa lo veía ahí, era hombre muerto. Cerró discretamente la puerta y pegó un oído a la susodicha para escuchar qué pasaba afuera. Cuándo escuchó a Lisa preguntar "¿Puedo usar tu baño un momento?" supo que había llegado su fin, a no ser que...

_**Momento presente...**_

Lisa Hayes y Kim Young, estaba dentro del baño, observando el lugar, buscando lo que ambas sabían estaría ahí, aunque ninguna lo iba a reconocer. El punto es que el cuarto de baño estaba vació, hasta la ducha estaba vacía, cosa que se podía apreciar, ya que la cortina de baño estaba parcialmente abierta, revelando que no había nadie dentro.

"¿Dónde rayos te metiste Rick?" se preguntó mentalmente Kim, al no ver al Teniente por ninguna parte.

-- ¿A propósito, de qué fue ese grito de recién, Kim? -– preguntó Lisa, levantando una ceja.

-- Eeehh, no... bueno... yo... es qué... está un poco desordenado y no quería que usted viera...

-- Pues se ve bastante ordenado -- dijo Lisa, paseando la vista por el pequeño cuarto de baño –- ¿Me podrías dejar un momento a solas?

--Si, si claro, perdón Comandante Hayes –- se excusó, saliendo del cuarto de baño, empujando fuera a unas curiosas Vanessa y Sammie, que ya estaban asomándose dentro para ver que pasaba ahí. Kim salió del baño, no sin antes echar un último vistazo, preguntándose nuevamente dónde se habría metido el líder de los Skull.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, Lisa paseó la vista por todo el lugar, incluso corrió por completo la cortina de baño, pero nada. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de ella. Con un encogimiento de hombros la Primer Oficial del SDF-1 se acercó al lavamanos y largó la llave del agua para mojarse la cara y despejarse un poco. Mientras, sobre la cabeza de una inocente Lisa Hayes, un conocido e indisciplinado piloto Veritech, estaba apegado de espaldas al techo, sujeto de pies Y manos a las paredes del cuarto de baño, usando la patentada técnica Saotome de **"Trepa-hasta-el-techo-y-espera-que-el-enemigo-no-mire-hacia-arriba" **

"Y Max decía que ver Ranma ½ era una perdida de tiempo" pensó Rick con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras observaba como Lisa se secaba el rostro con una toalla para luego salir del cuarto de baño, momento en que la sonrisa de Rick se borró de su rostro, ya que Lisa dejó la puerta a medio cerrar, por lo que sería descubierto si dejaba su escondite. El hecho de que se le estuvieran acalambrando los brazos y las piernas, lo hacía todo aún más preocupante.

Fuera del cuarto de baño, las cosas finalmente estaban inclinándose a favor de Kim, ya que una frustrada Lisa Hayes anunció que se retiraba, luego de constatar que la susodicha se encontraba bien de salud. Lisa dejó el lugar con la duda dando vueltas en su cabeza. Ella vio entrar a Rick a las barracas de mujeres, y por lo que dijo la oficial de guardia, que de paso se llevó una reprimenda por dejar pasar a un hombre, él aún no había salido. ¿Si Rick no estaba con Kim, entonces dónde estaba? Le hubiera gustado revisar cuarto por cuarto, pero eso habría sido demasiado. En vista de la situación, Lisa Hayes hizo lo único que podía hacer... ir donde Claudia para pedir consejo.

Regresando donde Kim, Vanessa y Sammie también se dieron por vencidas, ya que no había señales del supuesto hombre que estaba con Kim. Ambas se despidieron de su colega y salieron renuentemente del cuarto, no sin antes dar un último vistazo rápido, antes de que Kim cerrara la puerta. Adentro, Kim pudo finalmente respirar tranquila y se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, dando un suspiro de alivio. Fue ahí donde se escuchó fuerte golpe en el baño, como si "algo" hubiera caído al suelo, y de forma muy aparatosa a decir verdad.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta el baño para ver qué estaba pasando, y se encontró a un magullado líder de los Skull, tratando de ponerse de pie a un lado del escusado, que por estas cosas de la vida, presentaba una mancha de sangre en el borde.

-- ¡¡RICK!! ¿Qué te pasó, y donde rayos te habías metido?? -- preguntó una sorprendida Kim, ya que en verdad no sabía como se las había arreglado Rick para hacer un acto de desaparición digno de Copperfield.

La chica ayudó a levantarse al golpeado y mareado Teniente, y cuando pudo finalmente mantener a Rick en una situación medianamente estable, ya que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pudo ver la cara de Rick, por la que corría un torrente de sangre, que brotaba de un corte en la frente, que se hizo al aterrizar su cabeza sobre el borde del escusado.

-- **¡¡KYYAAAAAA!! **-- gritó Kim, al ver la cara ensangrentada de Rick, momento en que Teniente perdió el equilibrio y se fue al suelo por segunda vez, y de paso, llevándose a Kim con él, por lo que aterrizó mucho más blandito que unos segundos atrás.

-- Rick, bájate de encima -– decía Kim, mientras pugnaba por correr a un lado a Rick, que estaba desparramado sobre ella. No es que le molestará tener al líder de los Skull en esa posición, es solo que no lo tenía contemplado de esa forma precisamente. Finalmente la chica pudo hacer a un lado a Rick, quedando ahora ella sobre él, solo para ver a Rick con los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta y la cara más ensangrentada -- **¡¡KYYAAAAAA!! ¡¡AGUANTA RICK, NO TE MUERAS!!** -- gritó Kim, zarandeándolo de los hombros mientras su cabeza bailaba de un lado a otro.

-- ¿¿Kim, qué pasa?? ¿¿Qué son esos gritos?? -- preguntaron unas preocupadas Vanessa y Sammie, irrumpiendo violentamente en cuarto de su colega, al haber escuchado sus gritos desde el corredor.

Nada más entrar al cuarto, las quijadas de Vanessa y Sammie cayeron hasta el suelo, mientras que sus ojos prácticamente salieron de sus orbitas, al ver a Kim sentada sobre el bajo vientre de un hombre, con las piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas, sujetando al hombre por los hombros mientras hacían... hacían...

-- Cielos amiga, no sabíamos que eras tan escandalosa al tener sexo -– comentó una sonrojada Vanessa.

-- No quisimos interrumpir. Sigan en lo suyo, ya nos vamos -– dijo Sammie empujando fuera a una mas sonrojada Vanessa, que esta bastante entretenida con la comprometedora posición de Kim.

-- Esperen chicas, no es lo que parece. Llamen rápido a un médico, Rick necesita que lo atiendan con urgencia –- dijo Kim sentada aún sobre el bajo vientre de un inconsciente Rick Hunter.

-- ¿Rick? –- preguntaron ambas chicas extrañadas, hasta que reconocieron al hombre que estaba debajo de Kim –- ¡¡ES EL TENIENTE HUNTER!!

-- Les dije que llamaran a un medico -– las apremió Kim, para luego volver su atención a Rick, que tenía su cabeza colando muerta a un costado -- ¿Rick? ¿Rick estas vivo? ¿¿RICK?? ¡¡KYAAAAA!! ¡¡LLAMEN A UN MEDICO QUE SE ME MUERE RICK!! –- gritó una más desesperada Kim, mientras Vanessa y Sammie corrían por un medico.

Para empeorar aún más la situación, Kim terminó por llamar la atención de sus vecinas de cuarto con sus gritos, por lo que ahora y para su total horror, había un respetable número de oficiales femeninas del SDF-1 asomándose por la puerta, sin poder evitar hacer algunos cometarios.

-- ¡¡Así se hace Kim!!

-- Dale con todo amiga, no te reprimas.

-- Desvergonzados, al menos cierren la puerta.

-- Mira cómo lo cabalga... y tan tranquilita que se veía.

-- Y es bastante escandalosa.

-- ¿Piensan hacer una orgía?

-- ¿Hay que sacar numero para ser la siguiente?

-- ¿Por qué está él con la cara llena de sangre?

-- Al parecer estaban teniendo sexo oral cuando a Kim le llegó la regla.

-- KYYYAAAAAAA... DEGENERADOS.

-- Oigan... ¿Ese no es el Teniente Hunter?

-- ¿¿EL TENIENTE HUNTER??

-- Chicas... esto... esto... **¡¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!! **–- gritó una desesperada Kim, sentada sobre un inconsciente y ensangrentado Rick Hunter, en una muy comprometedora posición. Obviamente nadie le creyó.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos. Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, y pido las disculpas del caso, pero es que el trabajo me tiene atrapado de un tiempo a esta parte, pero acá esta finalmente un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

La buena noticia es que el siguiente capitulo ya esta en un 70 por ciento listo, así que no voy a demorar tanto en actualizar. Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Paula: **Al de eso se ve en este capitulo, Lisa ya pronto se viene con toda su artillería.

**Chomskyana: **La verdad no me tomé vacaciones, es mas bien unbloqueo de escritor que me tenía medio complicado, pero ya estoy saliendo adelante. Lamento la demora.

**Loquin: **Muchas gracias por tu voto de confianza. Siempre agradable saber tus historias han gustado tanto. La verdad el otro día revisé mi profile y hasta yo me soprendi de la cantidad de historias que tengo publicadas, y aún tengo otras en mente. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto por este capitulo. Saludos.

**Reeven: **Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado entretenido el capítulo, mira que para mi es una tortura esperar los comentarios para saber si cumpli realmente el objetivo de llevar una sonrisa con ciertas situaciones en que pongo a los protagonistas. Sobre lo otro que mencionas, pues ahí veremos que pasa, aún faltan cosas por ver.

**Seferino Rengel: **Acá está el responsable de que esta historia viera la luz, ya que sin tu entusiasta apoyo nunca me habría decidido a escribir esta historia, y mucho menos publicarla. Tal como dices fue una buena idea, y hasta el momento la historia ha gustado. Al parecer les gustó leer algo distinto, lo cual me alegra ya que esa es mi idea, hacer algo diferente. Espero que me sigas ayudanto, ya en lo que viene voy a nececitab mucho de tu ayuda para ciertos detalles, acontecimientos, fechas y cosas asi.

Saludos.

**Raven: **Pues me alegra haber podido ayudarte con el stress, a ver si este capitulo tambien te sirve, espero que si, y gracias por aceptar de buena forma esta locura de cambiarle la chica a Rick. Desde mi punto de vista, faltaba algo distinto que rompiera lo tradicional, al parecer por los comentarios de ustedes, voy bien encaminado. Me demoré un poco en publicar este capítulo, espero que el proximo salga en menos tiempo.

**Azt1264: **Tanto tiempo, pues me alegra que te gustara la escena de la tienda de ropa, ya que me costó bastante poder armarla. A ver que te parece este capitulo, y por MI OTRO YO, ya esta FINALMENTE, actualizado. (Para comentarios sobre ese mostruo de 58 cap. y al que le faltan muchos mas, dirigirce a la sección de EVA)

Saludos.

**David04:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios. La verdad tenía un poco de reticencia de escribir, y luego subir esta loca historia, ya que mi amigo Seferino Rengel me contaba que en esta sección los lectores eran algo Talivanes con eso del "Canon" y que no les gustaba que les cambiaran la historia. AL final me decidi y hasta el momento la casa ha gustado, lo cual me alegra mucho, ya mi idea era precisamente, hacer algo distinto. La verdad no sé cuantos capitulos más me saldrán, ya que tengo la manía de ir alargando mios historias al poner tantos detalles, pero ya va mas menos por la mitad, asi que falta harto aún, así que no desesperes. Me demoré un poco pero seguimos adelante.

**Sary: **Nunca esperé que alguien resultara traumado con las desventuras de Lisa, espero no haberte traumado más con lo de este capítulo, pero no todo será será tan malo para Lisa, también tendrá su oportunidad de ir por Rick, que ya está empezando a poner algo de orden en sus asuntos.

Nuevamente, perdón la demora.


	6. Consecuencias de una cita accidentada

**WILD LIFE**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

**Capítulo VI: "CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA CITA ACCIDENTADA"**

Un pensativo Rick Hunter caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Macross. Aun no pasaban de las 9:00 de la mañana por lo que las calles no estaban tan abundantemente concurridas como a horas de la tarde, además, corría una suave brisa artificial, gracias al sistema de purificación de aire del SDF-1, por lo que esa caminata le resultaba particularmente agradable, algo que le caía muy bien después de los hechos de la noche anterior, que le valieron una vendita sobre su inflamada la nariz, tres puntadas y un parche en la frente y un molesto dolor de cabeza.

La verdad no esperaba que su cita con Kim, a modo de desagravio por haberla vomitado, terminara de esa manera, la verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo iba a terminar esa cita, pero nunca imaginó que sería recostado en una camilla en un hospital, con tres flamantes puntadas en su frente y con Kim sentada en una silla junto a él, mirándolo con preocupación y culpa pintada en su rostro. No le gustó verla así. No le gustó ver esa expresión en su rostro. Prefería mil veces ver esa sonrisa risueña y esa mirada juguetona que le dedicó cuando estaban pasándola bien.

Suspiró. Si, la verdad se había divertido mucho con ella. La verdad no recordaba la ultima vez que se había divertido tanto... divertido en el buen sentido de la palabra, ya que no podía considerar sus noches de parranda en esta clasificación. La verdad el poco tiempo que había pasado con Kim, había sido muy bueno, fuera de los golpes y regaños. Ahora se encontraba repentinamente deseando estar con ella otra vez... ¿acaso él...?

-- Rick, muchacho, que gusto verte por aquí.

El líder de los Skull fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esas palabras, y para su sorpresa se encontró con la sonriente cara del tío Max. Solo en ese momento, Rick se percató de hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pasos: "El Dragón Blanco"

-- Hola tío Max. Tanto tiempo.

-- Es verdad, hace mucho que no nos visitas. Pero pasa muchacho, te prepararé un excelente desayuno –- dijo el hombre, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Rick, invitándolo a pasar a su local –- Por cierto Rick... ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza, y en la nariz? La tienes un poco inflamada.

-- Eeehh... resbale en el baño esta mañana.

-- Muchacho, debes tener mas cuidado, eso puede ser peligroso.

Rick solo pudo reír tontamente en respuesta y fue a sentarse ante una mesa vacía mientras el robusto hombre iba a prepararle el desayuno. En eso, su mujer se acercó a saludar al líder de los Skull.

-- Rick, que alegría verte. Hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí, ya nos estabas preocupando –- dijo la alta mujer, con una sonrisa gentil.

-- Lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupado últimamente y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.

-- Que mal, deberías descansar un poco. Trabajar tanto no es bueno para la salud. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

-- Nada, solo un pequeño accidente en el baño.

-- Deberías tener más cuidado Rick. Los accidentes en el baño pueden ser muy peligrosos.

-- Si, ya me di cuenta -– dijo Rick, con algo de pesar, al recordar su accidentado paso por el baño de Kim.

-- Pero me alegra mucho verte por aquí Rick. No deberías perderte tanto tiempo. Tienes que pasar mas seguido a visitarnos –- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-- Pasaré más seguido. Lo prometo –- dijo Rick, devolviendo la sonrisa a la mujer, que pese a no tener ningún nexo con él, ya sentía como alguien de su familia, igual que el tío Max.

-- Minmei también se había perdido por un tiempo, pero anoche nos sorprendió al venir y quedarse a dormir aquí –- comento la mujer.

-- ¿Minmei está aquí? –- preguntó Rick, totalmente sorprendido.

-- Si, aún está arriba en su cuarto, y a decir verdad ya es un poco tarde para que esté durmiendo. Anoche dijo que debía irse temprano esta mañana -– comentó la mujer, momento en que ingresaron unos clientes al local –- Rick, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Minmei, por favor? Lo haría yo pero debo atender esos clientes.

-- S-si, claro. No se preocupe –- contestó Rick, casi por inercia, viendo como la mujer se retiraba para atender a sus clientes.

Rick se puso de pie y se encaminó al pasillo con un leve temblor en las piernas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Minmei, fuera del llamado telefónico que él le hizo hace algún tiempo, en que ella lo único que hizo fue hablarle de su carrera, su película, su nueva canción, etc, etc, antes de cortar por tener que ir a su clase de baile. En esa oportunidad se había sentido tan distante a ella, y a decir verdad ¿Alguna vez Minmei había estado junto a él? ¿Alguna vez Minmei había tenido tiempo para él? Rick sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, una respuesta que lo hería profundamente, pero en alguna parte de él, aún sentía un dejo de esperanza, sentía que las cosas podían cambiar, que tal vez ella finalmente...

Rick parpadeó un par de veces al encontrarse frente a la puerta del cuarto de Minmei. ¿En qué momento subió las escaleras? Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Minmei estaba detrás de esa puerta y podría verla otra vez. Eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Golpeó a la puerta.

-- Minmei... Minmei, soy Rick. ¿Estás despierta? –- preguntó Rick, al no tener respuesta desde adentro del cuarto.

-- ¿Rick? ¿En verdad eres tú? -– preguntó la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta, antes de abrirla para mirar a Rick con una sonrisa en los labios, lanzándose a sus brazos -– Rick, hace tanto que no te veía.

-- Si, es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo -– respondió Rick, con algo de temblor en el cuerpo, al sentir a la chica entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien tenerla así. Si solo pudiera mantenerla para siempre junto a él, como ahora...

-- Pero no te quedes parado ahí. Hay tanto de que hablar, pasa, pasa -– dijo una sonriente Minmei, jalando a un atontado Rick Hunter dentro de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rick entró por inercia al cuarto de Minmei y quedó atrapado por el lugar. Al ver ese cuarto no pudo evitar recordar el día que conoció a la chica, en un cuarto idéntico a ese en la antigua ciudad de Macross, día en que él casi aplasta a la chica con su Veritech, el mismo día en que sus vidas se unieron. Al menos eso pensó cuando se besaron en la inmensa bodega del SDF-1 bajo la actual ciudad de Macross... aún podía recordar ese beso, el sabor de sus labios...

-- ¿¿Rick, me estás escuchando?? –- preguntó Minmei, con el ceño arrugado y las manos en las caderas, mientras lo miraba con ojos estrechos.

-- Eeehh, perdón Minmei, me distraje por un momento –- respondió Rick, sonrojado.

-- Rick... ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza, y la nariz? La tienes un poco inflamada –- dijo la chica agachándose para mirar de cerca la cara de Rick, que sintió como de pronto le faltaba el aire.

-- Solo un... pequeño accidente en el baño esta mañana. Resbale al salir de la ducha. Nada grave.

-- Deberías tener más cuidado Rick. Esos accidentes en el baño pueden ser peligrosos.

-- Si, tus tíos me dijeron lo mismo –- dijo Rick con algo de resignación.

-- Bueno, como te iba contando, todas las cosas van viento en popa. Mi película ya está en etapa de Post-producción, por lo que será estrenada dentro de poco, y mi nuevo tema musical está en los primeros lugares de las listas, aunque no es como si tuviera mucha competencia aquí, jajajaja.

-- Minmei, yo quería...

-- En todo caso, todos concuerdan en que tengo una voz privilegiada, por lo que dicen que mis canciones causarán sensación cuando volvamos a la tierra.

-- Si, bien, me alegro por ti Minmei, pero yo quería decirte que...

-- Ah, y mis clases de baile son increíbles Rick. Aunque no lo creas uno de los mejores coreógrafos del mundo estaba en la isla de Macross para el lanzamiento del SDF-1, por lo que quedó atrapado aquí con nosotros y ahora está a cargo mis clases de baile. ¿Lo puedes creer? Es fantástico, no, es alucinante –- dijo Minmei totalmente ilusionada, ante un Rick que quedó con las palabras en la boca, ya que la chica no lo dejó hablar.

Minmei siguió parloteando sobre sus clases de baile y dando vueltas por su cuarto, mientras Rick miraba a la Señorita Macross con cara de consternación. Verla así, tan entusiasmada hablando sin parar sobre cosas que le resultaban tremendamente frívolas y sin sentido, fue un golpe para él. Era como si Minmei estuviera viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, ajeno a la terrible guerra que estaban enfrentando. En ese momento, Rick Hunter pudo apreciar por primera vez a Lynn Minmei como realmente era, una niña caprichosa e infantil que parecía ignorar como eran de veras las cosas allá afuera, en la vida real.

¿Esta es Minmei? ¿Esta es realmente Minmei? ¿Esta es la chica por la que he perdido el sueño tanto tiempo? Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente del joven piloto Veritech.

En eso estaban los dos ocupantes de la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, para rebelar a un enfadado Lynn Kyle, que dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación con una mirada de furia que podría tumbar a un toro.

-- Minmei, ¿Qué significa esto? –- ladró el hombre, sin quitar los ojos de Rick.

-- Kyle, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -– preguntó Minmei, un tanto enfadada.

-- ¿Que qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?. Minmei, saliste anoche del Hotel sin decirle a nadie, y faltaste a la clase de canto que tenias a las 8:00 de la mañana, y preguntas qué hago aquí.

-- Hace tiempo que no veía a mis tíos. Tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo con ellos.

-- ¡¡Irresponsable!!. No puedes llegar y dejar todo botado por un tonto capricho. Hay mucha gente que depende de ti.

-- No es un capricho.

-- Aún no me respondes qué haces con este tipo en tu cuarto –- dijo Kyle con voz afilada.

-- ¿Qué estás insinuando Kyle?. Rick y yo solo conversábamos –- respondió Minmei, ofendida.

-- Ella dice la verdad. Tu madre me envió a ver por qué no bajaba aún –- dijo Rick.

-- ¡¡No te metas Hunter!! Nadie pidió tu opinión -– ladró Kyle, señalándolo acusadoramente.

Rick estaba apunto de responder cuando el sistema de altavoces de la nave cobró vida.

"_Atención todos los pilotos Veritech: Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro. Repórtense de inmediato en sus puestos de combate..."_

-- Genial, justo lo que faltaba –- se quejó Rick, encaminándose a la puerta.

-- Rick espera –- dijo Minmei, pero fue sujetada por Kyle.

-- Déjalo Minmei. Ese asesino tiene que ir por su cuota del día -– dijo Kyle con desprecio.

Pese a su entrenamiento de artes marciales, Kyle no vio el golpe hasta que fue demasiado tarde, segundos después estaba sentado en el suelo con el rostro volteado y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era levantado de las solapas y azotado de espaldas contra una pared. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraban con furia. Todo esto, mientras Minmei gritaba desperada.

-- Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma si no quieres que te parta la cara -– dijo Rick, verdaderamente enojado.

-- ¿No te gusta que te recuerden la verdad? ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando sales allá afuera volando en tu avioncito, Hunter? –- preguntó Kyle con burla.

-- ¿¿Acaso crees que disfrutamos saliendo a pelear?? ¿¿Acaso crees que disfrutamos quitándole la vida a otros seres vivos?? –- gritó Rick, azotando a Kyle nuevamente contra la pared.

-- ¿Por qué otro motivo entraría alguien a la milicia? –- preguntó Kyle con una risa burlesca.

-- Dime Kyle, ¿Por qué peleaste esa vez que esos tipos estaban molestando a la Comandante Hayes? –- Preguntó Rick, haciendo que la mirada del hombre frente a él fuera de sorpresa -– Lo hiciste por la misma razón que nosotros salemos a pelear cada vez que nuestros enemigos nos atacan. Porque hay cosas que no se pueden proteger sin luchar.

Rick soltó a Kyle, y dio un paso atrás antes de continuar.

-- Actualmente tengo rango de Teniente. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?. Significa que estoy a cargo de un escuadrón de 12 hombres, y debo mandarlos a enfrentar la muerte cada vez que salimos a combatir. Los he visto ser derribados ante mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo y eso me causa una impotencia y un dolor tan grande que un idiota como tú jamás podría comprender. Pero aún así, seguimos saliendo a pelear una y otra vez, aún sabiendo que podemos ser los siguientes en ser derribados, y lo hacemos porque esa es la única forma en que podemos protegerte a ti, a tus padres, a Minmei, y a toda la gente a bordo de esta nave. Lo hacemos porque esa es la única forma en que podemos proteger aquello que es importante para nosotros –- terminó Rick en un grito, mirando con furia al hombre de cabello largo.

Kyle intentó decir algo, pero por una vez, no supo qué responder.

-- Es por eso Kyle, que si vuelves a llamarme asesino a mí, o cualquier otro militar, juro que te voy a machacar tanto la cara, que cuando termine contigo, ni siquiera tu madre te va a reconocer -– ladró Rick con furia.

El líder del Skull miró en forma penetrante al joven chino que estaba de pie frente a él. Parecía que las palabras que le dijo habían logrado penetrar su dura cabeza, pero no se hizo ninguna esperanza en que cambiara su forma de pensar. Junto a él estaba de pie una horrorizada Minmei, que parecía finalmente comprender que no todos vivían en un mundo de fantasías como ella.

Rick le dio una última mirada a la chica, comprendiendo finalmente que ellos pertenecían a mundos distintos, comprendiendo finalmente que Minmei era una chica linda, nada más.

Al darse vuelta para salir, Rick se encontró con el tío Max y su esposa, parados junto a la puerta mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. Al parecer los dueños de casa sintieron el alboroto y subieron a ver que ocurría. Por las caras de ambos se podría decir que escucharon todo lo que le dijo a Kyle. La verdad no le importó lo que ellos pudieran pensar, lo único que importaba en ese momento era salir de ese lugar e ir al Prometheus.

Rick dejo el cuarto de Minmei y el Dragón Blanco he hizo parar un taxi que justo pasaba por el lugar. Minmei salió corriendo del restaurante buscando a Rick y lo vio subir al taxi, corrió detrás de él, pero el taxi se perdió calle arriba a toda velocidad. La Señorita Macross cayó de rodillas al suelo y quedó llorando en medio de la acera, sintiendo que había perdido algo muy importante.

* * *

En la cubierta inferior del Prometheus el ajetreo era frenético. Todo el personal corría de un lado a otro, preparando a los aviones y armándolos hasta los dientes, para enfrentar la nueva batalla que se avecinaba. Entre todo ese frenético ajetreo apareció Rick Hunter caminando con rostro serio y una mirada penetrante pasando por entre las personas que transitaban por el lugar, ausente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Iba absorto en sus pensamientos, en lo que acaba de vivir, en lo que acababa de descubrir.

-- Llegas tarde mocoso –- regañó Preston, mecánico a cargo del Skull-1, parado junto a la escalerilla para subir a la cabina del avión.

Rick ni siquiera escuchó a su mecánico y procedió a subir a la cabina del avión con rostro serio. Una vez dentro, vio la fotografía de Minmei que tenía en una esquina del tablero de controles. Observó la fotografía por unos segundos, entonces la quitó de donde estaba y la arrugó en su mano.

-- Hey muchacho. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? –- preguntó Preston visiblemente preocupado, subido en una escalerilla asomándose junto a la cabina. Rick no se veía bien, parecía que algo lo estaba molestando y eso podía ser fatal, ya que cualquier distracción en el campo de batalla podía costarle la vida, y no sólo a él.

-- Estoy bien jefe –- dijo Rick, dándole una sonrisa al hombre, para tranquilizarlo -– Bote esto por mi -- finalizó, dándole la arrugada fotografía, para luego ponerse su casco de vuelo.

El viejo mecánico reconoció la fotografía inmediatamente, después de todo, la veía todos los días adornando el tablero de control del Skull-1. El sabía cuanto significaba la chica de esa fotografía para el joven Teniente, y que él se estuviera desasiendo de ella de esa forma...

-- ¿Seguro estás bien muchacho? –- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-- Si jefe. Estoy bien. Hoy finalmente... cerré una etapa.

Preston estrechó los ojos ante esa respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos comprendió las palabras del Teniente. Al volver a verlo, vio que sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que debía hacer. Ya con la seguridad de que Rick no saldría allá afuera a ser un blanco fácil para el enemigo, el viejo mecánico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, antes de bajar de la escalerilla para ver luego como el Skull-1 era conducido al elevador, para ser llevado a la plataforma de despegue.

* * *

-- El enemigo se retira señor –- dijo Vanessa, observando el despliegue táctico frente a su monitor.

-- El crucero de combate Zentraedi que se había adelantado también está retirándose señor –- dijo Lisa, observando al Capitán de la nave.

-- Al parecer se acobardaron al ver que nos preparábamos a disparar el arma principal –- comentó Sammie.

-- Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso -– comentó Gloval, mas para sí, que para su subordinada –- Lisa, has que regresen nuestros hombres –- dijo el Capitán, caminando hasta quedar al frente del puente, para observar el espacio por la burbuja de observación.

-- ¿Ocurre algo señor? -– preguntó Lisa.

-- Están jugando con nosotros, eso es lo que pasa. Podrían destruirnos sin problemas si quisieran.

Las cinco mujeres miraron con preocupación al hombre parado frente a ellas. Lo que había dicho era verdad. Si los Zentraedi quisieran acabarlos, les sería relativamente fácil.

-- Estaré en mi camarote. Mantenga vigilado al enemigo y repórtenme de inmediato cualquier cambio de situación.

Con esas palabras el Capitán se retiró del puente del SDF-1, dejando tras de si a sus oficiales que no dejaron de preocupadas por las palabras del Capitán.

-- El Capitán está más serio que de costumbre. Debería estar al menos un poco contento por como resultaron las cosas. Después de todo ganamos está la batalla -– comentó Sammie.

-- Como dijo el Capitán, "Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso" –- comentó Claudia.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? –- preguntó Sammie, sin entender.

-- Que la situación para nosotros es mucho más complicada de lo que parece –- respondió Lisa -– El enemigo nos ataca, respondemos, se retiran, vuelven a atacar, y volvemos a responder, una y otra vez. Tienen el poder para destruirnos, eso está claro, pero no lo hacen, solo juegan con nosotros, y eso es lo que preocupa al Capitán, porque sabe que tarde o temprano este juego terminará, y entonces...

Lisa no fue capaz de terminar la frase, pero todas tenían más que claro lo que pasaría. Ninguna fue capaz de decir nada por unos segundos, hasta que Lisa volvió a sus obligaciones, cosa que todas imitaron. Justo en ese momento una familiar voz se escuchó por la red táctica, haciendo que una oficial del puente de cabellera corta y oscura se pusiera tensa en el acto, mientras era observada por sus dos amigas.

-- Me pregunto cuando será el día que estos tipos se cansen de este juego y se vayan a su casa de una vez.

-- Eso sería algo genial Rick, pero no creo que pase –- respondió Lisa, observando a su amor platónico por un monitor –- Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? Se puede ve que llevas una curita, además se ve un poco inflamada.

-- Ah, eso, nada grave, solo un pequeño accidente en el baño.

-- Eso es peligroso Rick.

-- Si, ya me lo han dicho varias veces, pero cambiando de tema, he estado pensando y...

-- Esa si que es una sorpresa –- comentó Lisa con sarcasmo, haciendo que Claudia diera una risita.

-- Muy graciosa, pero hablo en serio. ¿Recuerdas como se pusieron esos tipos cuando nos vieron besarnos aquella vez cuando nos capturaron?

Lisa se puso roja como un tomate ante ese comentario, ya que Rick no estaba usando el canal privado y todo el mundo podía escucharlos. Por su parte, Claudia rió otra vez ante la reacción de su amiga, y un poco más atrás, Kim apuñó las manos y estrechó la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente enojada por ese comentario, mientras, seguía siendo observada por sus dos amigas.

-- Rick por favor, cuida lo que dices, este es un canal abierto -– regañó Lisa.

-- Oye, lo que dije es verdad, además todo el mundo lo sabe y...

-- ¡¡RICK!!

-- Está bien, está bien. El punto es que si se impactaron tanto por un beso, imagina lo que les pasaría si transmitiéramos una película porno por nuestros sistemas de comunicaciones. De seguro no pararían de correr hasta llegar al otro lado de la galaxia –- comentó Rick, logrando una estruendosa carcajada de todos los que lo pudieron escuchar por la red táctica, y logrando que el sonrojo de Lisa subiera un grado más.

-- No es mala idea Teniente. Podríamos trasmitir una de esas películas italianas que esconde Foster bajo su cama –- dijo uno, uniéndose a la conversación, logrando mas risas de los pilotos.

-- Yo creo las películas francesas son las mejores –- dijo otro, también uniéndose a la conversación.

-- Que va, las mejores son las orientales –- dijo otro.

-- Es verdad, yo he visto unas películas japonesas impresionantes, y como gritan esas japonesas, jajaja.

-- ¿Y donde dejan las películas alemanas?

-- ¿Y las rusas?

-- Oigan, ¿han visto una película llamada "Las Perversiones de Bárbara"?

-- No, pero vi otra que se llama "Las ardientes noches de la caperucita roja" –- dijo otro, arrancando una estruendosa carcajada general por la red táctica, logrando de paso que el sonrojo y enojo de la Primera Oficial del SDF-1 llegara a su límite.

-- ¡¡SILENCIO!! -– ladró Lisa, cortando de cuajo la fiesta que tenían los pilotos Veritech –- Dejen de comportarse como adolescentes y de usar la red táctica para hablar estupideces. Ahora quiero que los líderes de escuadrón alineen a sus hombres y se preparen para aterrizar.

-- Si señor –- se escuchó inmediatamente y en forma marcial.

-- Y en cuanto a usted, Teniente Hunter...

-- Entendido Delta 1, Líder de Skull solicita permiso para aterrizar -– dijo Rick con seriedad.

Este drástico cambio de completo idiota a un profesional y competente líder de escuadrón, descolocó por completo a Lisa, no solo por la seriedad en la voz de Rick, también al constatar que el escuadrón Skull se acercaba al SDF-1, perfectamente alineados y listos para aterrizar.

-- Entendido líder de Skull. Permiso concedido –- dijo Lisa entre dientes, con las manos apuñadas y una vena punzando en la frente.

-- Bien, tu les pediste que se prepararan para aterrizar -– dijo Claudia con un encogimiento de hombros, ganándose una mirada furibunda de parte de su amiga.

* * *

En la cubierta inferior del Prometheus los escuadrones Veritech eran recibidos a medida que iban bajando por los elevadores, mientras el personal médico se encontraba listo para asistir a cualquier piloto que necesitara atención. En medio de todo ese ajetreo, el líder de Skull se quitó su casco de vuelo y bajó de su avión para ser recibido por sus mecánicos.

-- ¿Todo bien? –- preguntó Preston al ver bajar al joven Teniente, aún un tanto preocupado por lo que ocurrió antes de que despegara.

-- Todo bien jefe. Los hicimos regresar con la cola entre las piernas –- dijo Rick con una media sonrisa.

-- Por lo que veo no lo tuvieron fácil. Esta vez si que maltrataste a esta nena –- respondió Preston, observando los abollones y los agujeros de láser en las alas del Skull-1.

-- Nunca es fácil jefe... perdí a uno de mis chicos en esta salida -– respondió Rick, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su mecánico en jefe, pasando junto a él en dirección a la salida.

-- Dejaré esta nena como nueva –- dijo Preston, de espaldas al Teniente.

-- Sé que lo hará -– dijo Rick con una media sonrisa agradecido por el cambio de tema, hasta que vio a cierta Primer Oficial aparecer a la distancia –- Hay no. Es "La maligna Reina del Universo"

-- ¿La maligna Reina del Universo? -– preguntaron los dos mecánicos del Skull-1 sin entender.

-- A las 11 en punto. Si pregunta por mí, ustedes no me conocen -– dijo Rick, pasando apresuradamente bajo el Skull-1, y alejándose en dirección contraria, ocultándose entre el ajetreo reinante en el lugar.

-- ¿En qué lío se metió esta vez? –- se preguntó Preston, negando con la cabeza, al ver a Lisa Hayes acercarse directo a ellos.

-- ¿El Teniente Hunter? -- preguntó Lisa en forma seca, apenas estuvo frente a los dos mecánicos.

-- ¿Teniente Hunter? ¿Y ese quién es? -- preguntó el mecánico mas joven siguiendo las instrucciones de su Teniente, y ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por cortesía del mecánico mayor. Lisa Hayes solo pudo dar un par de pestañadas en respuesta.

Mientras, el escurridizo líder del Skull se escondía entre la agitación del lugar, hasta que vio una persona conocida que venía bajando desde la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus. Apenas estuvo cerca se arrimó a ella, usándola de escudo para pasar desapercibido ante una mosqueada Lisa Hayes.

-- ¿¿Qué rayos?? ¿Rick? ¿Que crees que haces? -- preguntó Moira Flynn, al ser sujetada por el joven Teniente que la usaba para esconderse de... alguien.

-- Solo disimula y sigue caminando. No quiero que me vea la fiera.

Moira estrechó los ojos ante ese comentario y dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar, encontrando a la susodicha "fiera" de pie junto al Skull-1, y con no muy buena cara, sea dicho de paso.

-- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora a esa mujer? -- preguntó Moira con ojos estrechos.

-- Nada, es solo que se molestó por un comentario que hice sobre unas películas porno.

-- ¿Películas porno?

-- Olvídalo. Solo sigue caminando –- la apremió el Teniente, hasta que salieron del lugar, momento en que soltó a la mujer, ya mas relajado al haber pasado el peligro -– Gracias Moira. Te debo una.

-- No te preocupes, ya te la cobraré –- dijo la mujer poniendo las manos en las caderas –- En todo caso, ¿me podrías explicar que pasa entre tú y Kim?

-- ¿Con Kim? Bueno, no pasa nada, salimos un par de veces, eso es todo.

-- No es lo que escuché.

-- ¿A que te refieres? -- preguntó Rick, extrañado.

-- ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¿Acaso olvidaste en número que montaron ayer ustedes dos?. La forma en que Kim te sacó a rastras de aquí fue algo que no olvidaré en un buen tiempo –- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlesca, cosa que molesto a Rick –- En todo caso, escuché que ayer los vieron paseando juntos por la ciudad de Macross. También escuché de una chica que tuviste un accidente en el cuarto de Kim.

Rick casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo se llegaron a enterar de lo que pasó en el cuarto de Kim? El estaba seguro de que nadie lo vio. Al menos hasta que perdió la conciencia al caer del techo.

-- La chica también dijo que ese accidente tenia relación con que a Kim le llegó su periodo o algo así... la verdad esa parte no me quedó muy clara. El punto es que tu relación con Kim es el comentario del día -– dijo Moira observando al hombre fijamente en busca de alguna reacción.

-- ¿Lo del periodo de Kim también lo comentan? -- preguntó Rick, un tanto temeroso.

-- Por supuesto que no. Fue un comentario que escuché en el vestidor de las chicas, eso nunca lo comentaríamos con un hombre... espera un minuto. ¿Lo del periodo de Kim es verdad?

-- ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¿¿Cómo rayos podría saber yo en que fecha le llega su periodo??

Se hizo un silencio en todo el lugar ante ese rugido de Rick, momento en que Moira y el susodicho se percataron de que todos los que pasaban se detuvieron a observarlos sorprendidos, dado el tenor de su conversación.

-- ¿¿Y ustedes qué rayos están mirando?? -- preguntaron en un rugido unos sonrojados Moira y Rick, haciendo que los presentes siguieran renuentemente con sus asuntos.

Ante las miradas insistentes de algunos curiosos que seguían por ahí, la pareja se fue hasta un rincón apartado para conversar mas en privado.

-- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Estuviste en el cuarto de Kim? ¿Y cómo lograste entrar? -- preguntó Moira.

-- El cómo no viene al caso. El punto es que solo estábamos conversando un poco. Eso es todo.

-- Bien, si tú lo dices. Solo te aviso que el rumor se está corriendo, y si en verdad no hay nada entre tú y Kim, mas te vale aclarar las cosas antes de se entere cierta Primera Oficial y se haga una idea equivocada de las cosas –- señaló Moira.

-- ¿Por qué metes a Lisa en esto? -- preguntó Rick, ceñudo.

-- ¿Acaso me escuchaste nombrar a la Comandante Hayes? -- preguntó Moira con una sonrisa cómplice, cosa que molestó un poco mas a Rick -- Bueno, es tu vida después de todo. Solo trata de no lastimar a Kim, es una buena chica.

-- No voy a lastimarla –- se defendió Rick.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso. En todo caso, pienso que Kim y tú hacen buena pareja -– finalizó Moira guiñándole un ojo al Teniente, para luego alejarse cargando sobre un hombro derecho el casco de su traje espacial.

Por su parte, Rick quedó un tanto preocupado por eso de las habladurías que supuestamente andaban circulando. Tendría que hablar con Kim sobre ese asunto, y de paso tratar de averiguar donde rayos encajaba el periodo de Kim en todo eso.

* * *

Kim Young estaba en las duchas tomando un relajante baño luego de un largo turno en el puente del SDF-1, y de haber evitado olímpicamente las preguntas de sus amigas, al menos hasta ahora, pero sabía que no lo podría hacerlo por siempre, además, lo que la tenía más preocupada eran las habladurías que ya estaban circulando luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, donde la gran mayoría de las chicas la vieron en una comprometedora posición con uno de los solteros mas cotizados del SDF-1.

Ya había le habían hecho algunos comentarios al respecto, incluso un par de chicas que del CIC la habían felicitado por atrapar al escurridizo líder de los Skull. ¿Cómo rayos se llegaron a enterar? Bueno, no por nada trabajaban en el Centro de Información de Combate. Se supone que deben estar al tanto de todo.

Kim suspiró cansadamente mientras dejaba que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cabeza y corriera por su espalda. Recién en ese momento estaba tomando conciencia de donde se había metido. Si bien, las cosas comenzaron con un casual y accidentado encuentro, esto le permitió compartir con un hombre que en verdad valía la pena conocer, un hombre por el que desde hace mucho que sentía algunas cosas, solo que se había forzado a dejarlas en el olvido, cosas que han ido despertando en los últimos días al estar con él, cosas que la hacían sentir bien, que la hacían sentirse especial.

La joven oficial del puente no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que le pasaba con el líder de los Skull, sin poder evitar tampoco, recordar lo que había pasado cuando lo acompañó a la enfermería luego de ese lamentable accidente...

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos. Pasó el tiempo, demasiado tiempo, por lo que parto pidiendo las disculpas del caso. Y es que pese a haber tenido la mitad del capitulo lista desde hace tiempo, me agarró un bloqueo que no me dejaba avanzar, pero finalmente me pude recuperar y estoy de regreso.

En este capitulo finalmente hizo su aparición nuestra no tan amada Señorita Macross (¿le agradará a alguien esta chica?) en lo sería su debut y despedida. Si, porque fuera de esta fugaz aparición, que fue trascendental para Rick, que finalmente se dio cuenta de quien era Minmei en realidad, esta chica no va a tener mayor participación ni peso en la historia. Esta oficialmente fuera del juego. Ahora la cosa se centra en Rick, Kim y Lisa. Eso no quiere decir que Minmei no haga una que otra aparición fugaz por ahí.

Hacia el final del capitulo la cosa se puso mas movida y con algo más de ritmo. Sobre los recuerdos de Kim, y que es lo que pasó luego de que Rick perdiera la conciencia, esto se verá en el siguiente capitulo, que debería estar subiendo el próxima sábado.

**Prelectores:** Severino Rengel, Fantastic-Man y Shield Liger

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Martina Kaminski:** No estoy muerto, no me había ido, tampoco estaba de parranda (ojala). El trabajo me tenía medio complicado, sumado a un bloqueo que finalmente pude sacudirme. Acá está el finalmente el cap. 6 que tanto demoré. El capitulo 7 prometo que no demorará tanto. La verdad ya está terminado, ahora está en manos de mis prelectores. Estoy esperando sus comentarios para subir el capitulo, el próximo sábado. Saludos y gracias por preocuparte.

**Zeta101: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Acá está un nuevo capitulo, y perdón la demora, pero el próximo no demorará tanto. Saludos.

**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo: **La pobre Lisa ha sufrido por las andanzas de su escurridizo teniente, y aún le quedan cosas por ver, solo espera el próximo capítulo, que te aseguro no tardará tanto como esté. Saludos.

**Laura: **Rick y Lisa en una escena Lemon... la verdad no me había planteado eso. Lo voy a estudiar y ver que pasa, en una de esas incluyo algo así. No prometo nada, pero lo voy a estudiar. Saludos y gracias por seguir este relato.

**Chomskyana:** Tal como dices, lo del bloqueo es algo complejo. Cuando te ataca, muy difícil sacárselo de encima. A mi me pasó a mediados del presente capitulo, hasta que logre destrabarme y seguir adelante, en eso colaboro el amigo CrocCruac, que me dio una muy buena idea para armar de mejor forma el final. Eso parece que me relajó y el resto de las ideas llegaron solas. Lisa va a seguir pasando malos ratos, es su karma, no hay nada que hacer, y Rick... bueno, Rick es Rick. Espero que sigas leyendo, aún hay cosas por ver.

**Silvestre28: **Me alegra saber que te gusta como estoy manejando la historia, como dije en un inicio, mi intención es hacer algo distinto. Este capitulo en particular tuvo un tomo mas serio, pero era necesario para establecer el punto concerniente a la Sra. Macross, por lo que ahora la historia retomará su lado jocoso. Sobre Lisa, pues tendrá mucho que decir de aquí en adelante. Saludos.

**David04:** Estoy feliz de que estés pasando un buen momento con esta historia, esa es la idea, y no te preocupes, que aún quedan muchas cosas por delante.

**Raven: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Esto de ir contra el canon, puede ser muy peligroso, ya que te puedes ganar el repudio general por estar armando una historia a Rick, con otra mujer fuera de Lisa, pero al parecer ha gustado la historia hasta ahora. Seguiremos adelante y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Reeven: **Espero no te enojes por hacerte esperar tanto nuevamente, pero prometo que paso de la próxima semana en subir el próximo capitulo. Sobre lo que comentas de Rick y Lisa... ¿seré yo uno de ese 2 por ciento de descarriados? La verdad también me gusta la pareja Hunter/Hayes, pero como dije, quería hacer algo distinto y hasta ahora mal no esta quedando. Veamos a donde nos lleva esto.

**Loquin:** No se si seré tan bueno para ser considerado el "Puto Rey de los Fics", pero agradezco tu voto de confianza, y me alegra que te gustara la historia. Espero que lo que viene siga siendo se tu agrado, y prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar. Saludos.

**Sary: **Espero que se te pase luego el trauma, y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Ya se fue Minmei, ahora solo quedan Kim y Lisa. Por ahí va la cosa.

Eso es todo por hoy. Nos estamos leyendo el próximo sábado.


	7. Accidente en el vestidor de mujeres

**WILD FIFE**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

**Capítulo VII: "ACCIDENTE EN EL VESTIDOR DE MUJERES"**

Una preocupada Kim Young, estaba sentada junto a la camilla donde descansaba un inconsciente Rick Hunter, al que le acababan de poner unas puntadas en la frente, para cerrar un corte que aún no tenía muy claro cómo se lo había hecho, lo único que le importaba de momento a la mujer, era que Rick estuviera bien. Había perdido mucha sangre, además, había perdido la conciencia producto del golpe en la cabeza, y pese a haberse recuperado cuando iban de camino al hospital, volvió a quedar inconsciente cuando le administraron algunos medicamentos antes de suturarle la frente. Lo que la traía de regreso al momento actual, sentada junto a la camilla donde se recuperaba el líder de los Skull.

Kim no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por la situación actual del Teniente, ya que él no estaría tendido en esa camilla si ella no lo hubiera invitado a pasar a su cuarto para conversar. Observó el rostro del dormido Teniente con preocupación, sin poder evitar estirar una mano, para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ese hombre que había llamado su atención desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero que se había obligado a olvidar al entender que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, con dos mujeres de la talla de la Comandante Hayes y la mismísima Señorita Macross rondándole constantemente.

Con esto en mente, los meses pasaron y Kim decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y olvidarse de Rick Hunter, y lo había logrado, al menos hasta ese vomitivo encuentro, que los había acercado y permitido pasar mas tiempo juntos y conocerse un poco mejor. Ahora esos sentimientos por el joven Teniente habían regresado y parecían no tener intención de abandonarla, es más, parecían ser más fuertes a cada momento, sobre todo ahora que conocía un poco mejor a este hombre, y darse cuenta que había mucho más debajo de esa apariencia de rebelde y parrandero.

-- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo seguir adelante o retirarme como lo hice una vez? -– se preguntó Kim en voz alta, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Rick, observándolo con preocupación.

-- ¿Retirarte de dónde? –- preguntó Rick, abriendo lentamente los ojos y dando un quejido al sentir el dolor en su frente por las puntadas que le habían puesto.

-- ¡¡Rick!! Estas despierto –- dijo Kim sorprendida, retirando inmediatamente la mano con que acariciaba la mejilla del hombre.

-- Acabo de despertar. ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Dónde estoy? –- preguntó Rick, un tanto desorientado y al parecer sin percatarse de la caricia que Kim le estaba dando en la mejilla, cosa que la mujer agradeció para sus adentros.

-- ¿No lo recuerdas? –- preguntó Kim sorprendida -- Estas en el hospital de Macross. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente. Te tuvimos que traer acá para que te atendieran y te pusieran unas puntadas en la frente. Tenías un corte que sangraba mucho. Me tenías muy preocupada –- finalizó la mujer, mirando al hombre con preocupación y arrepentimiento en el rostro, ya que él estaba en esa situación por su culpa.

Rick observó a la mujer un tanto sorprendido, sobre todo al ver su cara de preocupación, entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido. Como fue a las barracas de Kim, la llegada de Vanessa y Sammie, y luego el ingreso de Lisa, momento en que se trepó al techo imitando una técnica que había visto antes en una serie de animé. No era de extrañar que terminara con unas puntadas en la cabeza. Lo bueno es que Lisa no lo había descubierto.

-- Si, ya lo recuerdo. Debí golpearme la cabeza con el borde del excusado cuando caí del techo.

-- ¿Cuándo caíste del techo? –- preguntó Kim, sin entender.

-- Olvídalo -– dijo Rick, restándole importancia, tocando luego su frente donde tenía las puntadas, dando un gemido de dolor, que hizo que Kim se hundiera en su asiento.

-- Rick, yo... lo siento. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera pedido que entraras a mi cuarto –- se excusó Kim, con el arrepentimiento pintado en la cara. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando sintió una mano tomándola por el mentó y levantándole la cabeza, para encontrarse con un par de ojos que la miraban con... ¿ternura?

-- No hay de que disculparse Kim. Fue un accidente. No fue culpa de nadie más que mía, así que cambia esa cara. No me gusta verte triste, prefiero esa cara alegra y risueña que tenías cuando andábamos recorriendo Macross -– dijo Rick, obsequiándole una sonrisa gentil a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él.

-- Rick... yo... gracias –- dijo Kim, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-- No, gracias a ti por estar aquí cuidando de mí.

Luego de esas palabras ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, observándose a los ojos mutuamente, quedando repentinamente atrapados en los ojos del otro, para luego comenzar a acercarse sus rostros lentamente sin darse cuenta, hasta que...

-- Teniente Hunter, me alegra verlo despierto –- dijo el doctor, apareciendo repentinamente junto a ellos, momento en que se escucharon unas fuertes risas de las que parecían ser varias chicas... ¿risas de chicas?

Kim dio un par de pestañadas de consternación por este último hecho, y de pronto se encontró otra vez bajo la regadera en el vestidor de mujeres, comprendiendo que había sido sacada de sus recuerdos por las risas de un grupo de chicas que estaban cerca de ella, riéndose de lo que parecía ser un chiste un tanto obsceno. La mujer dio un profundo suspiro y cerró la llave del agua, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si ese doctor no hubiera llegado justo en ese momento. ¿Se hubieran besado?. No pudo dejar de sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento.

Bien, lo importante es que Rick estaba bien, y fuera del golpe y las puntadas no parecía presentar mas daños, pero por precaución debió pasar la noche en el hospital para tenerlo en observación por el golpe en la cabeza, mientras que ella, contra lo que hubiera querido, debió despedirse en ese momento por orden del médico y regresar a su cuarto. Esto le hizo recordar que debía hablar con Rick cuanto antes para contarle sobre lo que había pasado luego de que perdió la conciencia y lo que las chicas habían creído ver.

Con esto en mente, Kim se secó con una toalla, luego se la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó hasta su casillero para ponerse su ropa y para su sorpresa, Vanessa y Sammie estaban de pie esperándola de brazos cruzados con rostro serio. Kim dio un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que ya no podía seguir posponiendo esto por mas tiempo.

-- Chicas. Pensé que ya se habían ido. Creí escuchar que tenían una cita con esos gemelos que trabajan en el canal de TV de Macross -– comentó Kim abriendo su casillero para buscar su ropa.

-- No se van a morir por esperar un par de minutos –- respondió Vanessa -- Lo que no puede esperar es tu explicación Kim. Lo has evitado durante todo el día, pero no vas a salir de aquí hasta de que nos digas qué pasa entre tú y el Teniente Hunter.

-- No sé a qué se refieren –- dijo Kim haciéndose la desentendida.

-- A que te vimos cabalgando al Teniente Hunter ayer por la noche –- dijo Sammie con una sonrisa.

-- ¡¡No lo estaba cabalgando, mal pensada!! -– respondió una ofendida y sonrojada Kim -- El estaba inconsciente con un corte en la frente. ¿Acaso olvidaron que hubo que llevarlo al hospital?

-- Por supuesto que no. Fue todo un espectáculo. Sobre todo el hecho de que tuvieras un hombre en tu cuarto, y no era cualquier hombre, era el famoso Teniente Rick Hunter, el sueño erótico de la mitad de chicas a bordo de esta nave, y después de lo de ayer, muchas de ellas deben estar deseándote las penas del infierno por haberlo atrapado –- señaló Sammie ampliando su sonrisa.

-- Yo no lo atrapé. Solo estábamos conversando –- se defendió Kim.

-- Contigo sentada sobre él –- le recordó Vanessa.

-- ¡¡Vanessa!!

-- Está bien Kim. Si no lo has atrapado, entonces explícanos qué pasa entre ustedes dos -– preguntó Vanessa, mirando seriamente a su amiga.

Kim dio un nuevo suspiro de resignación. Sabía que no podía librarse de esta sin contarles a sus amigas al menos una parte de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que procedió a relatar a grandes rasgos lo que habían sido los pasados días, desde que comenzó a relacionarse más íntimamente con el líder de los Skull, omitiendo por razones obvias, los detalles del vomitivo y accidentado incidente que inició todo eso. Una vez que Kim terminó su relato, sus amigas se observaron por unos momentos como considerando lo que acababan de escuchar, hasta de asintieron mutuamente con la cabeza y devolvieron su atención a la mujer de cabello corto.

-- ¿Entonces no hay ninguna relación serie entre ustedes? –- volvió a preguntar Sammie.

-- Ya les dije que no –- respondió Kim, un tanto fastidiada por la insistencia en esa pregunta.

-- Pero el Teniente Hunter no te es indiferente –- señaló Vanessa, a lo que Kim no fue capaz de responder, solo pudo agachar la cabeza y sonrojarse un poco. Esta reacción fue inmediatamente registrada por las otras dos mujeres, que asintieron con la cabeza nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer amiga? ¿Irás por él? -– preguntó Sammie, yendo directo al punto.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Kim, tomada fuera de guardia por la pregunta de Sammie.

-- Lo que escuchaste. ¿Vas a ir por Rick Hunter, verdad? -– preguntó ahora Vanessa.

-- Yo... no... quiero decir... no lo había pensado –- respondió Kim un tanto apenada.

-- Pues deberías pensarlo bien. Si se están llevando tan bien como dices, y disfrutan tanto el pasar tiempo juntos, entonces deberías hacer tu jugada. Tienes una gran oportunidad Kim. No debes desperdiciarla –- la apremió Vanessa.

-- Yo... no lo sé... las cosas han ido muy rápido, además... bien, no creo que sea una buena idea –- respondió Kim, recordando que la competencia por el corazón Rick Hunter, estaba en un nivel al que una simple chica como ella jamás podría llegar. Ni en sueños estaría a la altura de una Lisa Hayes o una Linn Minmei.

-- Creo entender a qué te refieres amiga, pero pienso que no deberías automarginarte. En ninguna parte dice que el Teniente Hunter sea propiedad exclusiva de Lisa Hayes –- dijo Sammie, logrando una mirada de sorpresa de Kim.

-- Lisa es más que un oficial superior, es una amiga para todas nosotras, y entiendo que pienses no hacer nada, por el respeto y la amistad que sentimos por ella, pero eso no quita él hecho de que entre ella y el Teniente Hunter no pase nada más que una amistad –- señaló Vanessa.

-- Yo... no lo sé. Pienso que no debería. Meterme ahí solo sería para buscarme problemas -– dijo Kim, un tanto abatida al pensar en Lisa y Minmei y sentirse inferior a ellas.

-- Bien, puede ser, pero llevamos mas de un año desde que el Teniente Hunter anda por aquí, y Lisa no ha hecho nada más que regañarlo por todo lo que hace, y hasta donde sabemos, ella nunca se le ha insinuado de ninguna forma, así que pienso que no hay problema en que hagas tu jugada. Si el te gusta, y por lo que cuentas, él se siente bien contigo, entonces debes ir por él. No debes dejarlo escapar -– dijo Vanessa levantado un puño con decisión.

-- Si... bien... tal vez, pero...

-- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -- preguntó Sammie, un tanto fastidiada por la actitud tan pesimista de su amiga, lo cual no era propio de ella.

-- Bueno, la verdad... no creo estar a la altura. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de Lisa. Ella es una mujer culta, distinguida, refinada, hermosa y...

-- Por favor, tú también tienes lo tuyo. Solo mírate –- dijo una fastidiada Sammie, arrancando de un tirón la toalla con que se cubría Kim, y dejándola totalmente desnuda.

-- ¡¡Kyaaaaa!! ¿Que rayos haces, Sammie? Dame esa toalla -– dijo una sonrojada Kim, cubriéndose como podía.

-- No hasta que admitas que también tienes lo tuyo, Kim. Vamos, mírate. Tienes una linda figura, lindas piernas, un buen trasero, y un buen par de pechos -– dijo Sammie, observando a su amiga de arriba abajo.

-- Sammie tiene razón, Kim. Eres una mujer muy linda, y si le sacas ventaja a tus virtudes, le puedes competir de igual a igual a cualquier mujer, incluso a Minmei... bueno, tal vez no a Minmei -– señaló Vanessa.

-- Gracias por subirme el ánimo, "amiga" –- dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

-- Sabes, ahora que te veo bien, parece que tus pechos están un poco más grandes –- dijo Sammie, observando los pechos de Kim con ojo crítico.

-- ¿Qué? -- preguntó una sorprendida Kim.

-- ¿Sabes? Parece que tienes razón, sus pechos ven un poco más grandes. A ver Kim, dejamos ver mejor –- dijo Vanessa, apartando las manos de Kim, conque la susodicha se trataba de cubrir.

-- Oigan esperen, ¿qué rayos creen que hacen?. Suéltenme, no... ¡¡QUE NO ME AGARREN LAS TETAS!! -- rugió Kim, logrando que se creara un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar, y de paso, que todas las mujeres que se encontraban presentes en los vestidores, se asomaran para ver que estaba pasando -- ¿Y ustedes que rayos creen que están mirando? -- regañó una fastidiada Kim, a todas las mujeres que estaban estirando el cuello para ver mejor.

-- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Cúbrete mujer, lo tienes todo al aire -– dijo una de las operadoras de CIC, que estaba mirando de qué iba todo ese escándalo. Ante ese comentario, Kim recién cayó en cuenta de que estaba parada en medio del pasillo entre los casilleros, totalmente desnuda.

-- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! -- gritó una avergonzada Kim, quitándole la toalla a Sammie para cubrirse, ocultándose con la puerta de su casillero.

-- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, no queremos hacer esperar mas tiempo a nuestras citas. Y piensa en lo que hablamos. Tienes una muy buena chance de atrapar a ese cotizado espécimen masculino. No la desperdicies, amiga -– dijo Sammie, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Kim, antes de encaminarse a la salida.

-- Concuerdo con Sammie, no debes dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sobre todo si sientes algo especial por él –- finalizó Vanessa, para luego seguir a Sammie fuera de los vestidores.

Por un parte, Kim se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a su casillero, analizando lo que habían dicho sus amigas. Ellas en verdad tenían un buen punto. En ninguna parte decía que Rick fuera propiedad de Lisa Hayes, es más, ella nunca había hecho ningún tipo de acercamiento con él, aunque era visible que ganas no le faltaban. ¿Seria realmente buena idea entrar en escena y luchar por Rick? Sus amigas también tenían razón en otro punto. Rick Hunter no le era indiferente.

Kim Young se quedó sentada por largo rato en la banca frente a su casillero, hasta que fue quedando paulatinamente sola, aún con muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

Un fastidiado Rick Hunter estaba parado afuera de los vestidores de mujeres, esperando que Kim hiciera acto de presencia. Ya llevaba más de 10 minutos esperando y estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y es que esa tarde, luego de separarse de Moira, sus queridos colegas pilotos no habían parado de fastidiarlo, recordándole la forma tan poco decorosa, en que Kim lo había sacado de la cubierta inferior del Prometheus el día anterior. Hasta Max se había reído de él, y eso ya es mucho decir. Pero eso no era lo único que lo tenía molesto. Tal como Moira le había comentado, no dejaban de felicitarlo por su "nueva conquista", y darle palmaditas en la espalda por tener tan buen ojo, ya que hasta el día anterior, cuando Kim apareció vestida de forma tan sexy, nadie parecía haberse percatado de cuan atractiva era esa conejita del puente.

Ante estos hechos, el líder de los Skull decidió que lo mejor era buscar a Kim, y hablar seriamente con ella. También necesitaba saber que rayos había pasado luego de que quedó inconsciente, ya que en el hospital la susodicha no alcanzó a contarle nada, ya que el médico la sacó del cuarto antes de que ella pudiera contarle algo.

Apenas comenzó a preguntar por la susodicha, comenzaron con las risitas, cuchicheos y miraditas de medio lado. Cuando se topó con Vanesa y Sammie, la cosa no fue mejor. El par de mujeres no cesaron de hacerle comentarios y molestarlo con Kim, sobre sea lo que fuere que ocurrió luego de que quedará inconsciente. Al menos, gracias a ellas supo donde encontrar a la mujer de cabello corto. Pero sus dudas no hacían mas que aumentar. ¿Qué rayos había pasado luego de que quedó inconsciente, que todas las chicas lo miraban raro y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas?. Eso lo trajo de regreso al momento actual. Kim seguía sin dar señales de vida.

-- ¿Es que esta mujer no piensa salir nunca? -- se preguntó un fastidiado Rick Hunter.

Tres chicas salieron de los vestidores y al ver al Teniente parado ahí hablando solo, como si fuera un idiota, no pudieron evitar una risita que irritó un poco más al ya fastidiado piloto, que comenzó a pasearse como león enjaulado frente de la puerta del vestidor de mujeres, hasta que ya aguantó más.

-- Al diablo con esto. Necesito un trago –- se dijo el joven Teniente, dispuesto a ir al primer bar que encontrara abierto.

-- ¿Rick?

Al escuchar su nombre, el aludido volteó para encontrarse con Kim, parada ante la puerta del vestidor de mujeres, visiblemente sorprendida por verlo ahí, y podría jurar que además estaba... ¿feliz de verlo?. Fuera de eso, Kim vestía unos jeans azules ajustados, y una blusa color rosa, que le sentaban muy bien, lo que una agradable sorpresa para los ojos del Teniente.

-- Kim, hola –- respondió Rick, olvidando repentinamente su enojo y las ganas de tomar un trago. "En verdad es linda" pensó el hombre, al ver a la mujer vestida con un simple atuendo, que la hacia verse realmente bien.

-- Rick, ¿qué haces aquí?... bueno, no importa. Me alegra verte. Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo –- dijo la mujer dando un paso, acercándose al hombre frente a ella.

-- Si, bien, yo también te estaba buscando. También hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo -– respondió Rick, dando también un paso adelante, quedando a escasos centímetros de Kim.

Ambos se quedaron observando mutuamente, atrapados en los ojos del otro, hasta que unas risas a la distancia los hicieron volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Se apartaron un poco, ambos un tanto sonrojados, momento en que Kim se percató de quien eran las risas, pudiendo ver a la distancia a Lisa, conversando con un par de oficiales que operaban la barrera "Punto de Alfiler".

-- ¡¡Es Lisa!! -- dijo Kim espantada.

-- Lisa, ¿donde? -- preguntó un igualmente espantado Rick Hunter, mirando para todos lados, aún preocupado por el enojo de la mujer, gracias a su comentario sobre las películas porno. Aunque no dejaba de ser una buena idea. Apenas vio a la Primer Oficial, saltó a esconderse detrás de Kim –- Si me ve aquí soy hombre muerto.

Kim no pudo más que concordar con las palabras de Rick. La idea de que Lisa la encontraba con Rick ahí, no le sentaba muy bien, menos después de lo que había conversado con Vanessa y Sammie. Ella aún no tenía las cosas claras y lo último que quería, era enemistarse con Lisa por culpa de un hombre. Con esto en mente, Kim tomó a Rick de un brazo y antes de que este pudiera pestañear, lo metió dentro del vestidor de mujeres.

-- ¿Que rayos crees que haces? -- pregunto Rick, una vez adentro.

-- Lisa está parada justo en el medio de única salida de este lugar. ¿Que otra cosa podía...? ¿Rick? ¿Rick me estás escuchando?

-- Wow... el vestidor de mujeres. Siempre quise entrar aquí. ¿No habrá por ahí alguna chica a medio vestir? –- se preguntó un fascinado Rick, con cara de degenerado, adentrándose en terreno prohibido.

-- ¿Quieres ponerte serio aunque sea por una vez en tu vida? -- lo regañó Kim, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-- Oye, eso me dolió –- se quejó Rick, sobando su agredida cabeza.

-- Te lo mereces. Y por fortuna no hay nadie mas que nosotros –- dijo Kim un tanto molesta, momento en que se escuchó como habrían la puerta, seguido de risas de un grupo de mujeres.

Kim y Rick se observaron con ojos desorbitados, al reconocer la voz de una de las mujeres en cuestión: Lisa Hayes. Kim jaló a Rick de un brazo y lo sacó inmediatamente de la vista de las mujeres que iban entrando, ocultándose entre las corridas de casilleros, pero el peligro no había pasado. Si la encontraban con un hombre ahí adentro, las habladurías que ya estaban corriendo, no serían nada en comparación a esto. Tenía que encontrar una solución, y debía hacerlo rápido. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. En cosa de segundos, la apremiada mujer arrastró al joven Teniente hasta su casillero, abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro sin ninguna diplomacia.

-- ¿Qué crees que haces? -- preguntó un aturdido Rick, con medio cuerpo adentro y medio cuerpo afuera del casillero de Kim.

-- ¡Esconderte! ¿Acaso quieres que Lisa te encuentre aquí? Ahora cierra la boca y metete ahí dentro –- lo apremió Kim, empujándolo dentro.

-- Kim, es demasiado estrecho, no quepo –- dijo entre dientes un apretujado Rick Hunter.

-- Por supuesto que cabes. Pon algo de tu parte –- dijo Kim empujándolo y dándole fuertes empujones con el hombro una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que, llegó a zarandear toda la corrida de casilleros.

-- ¿Kim? ¿Que estás haciendo?

Ante esa pregunta, la aludida quedó congelada en su lugar, volteó la cabeza a un costado, para ver que desde la esquina del pasillo, la observaba una consternada Lisa Hayes, junto con las 2 chicas con que estaba conversando afuera.

-- Comandante Hayes... eehh... Hola. ¿Que la trae por aquí? –- dijo una nerviosa Kim, parándose junto a su casillero, descansando un brazo sobre la puerta de su casillero, que usaba para que desde la esquina, Lisa y compañía no vieran a un desarmado, aporreado y apretujado Rick Hunter, medio metido en su casillero.

-- Bueno, viene a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa. ¿A que otra cosa podría venir aquí? -- dijo Lisa, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-- Eeeh, si, tiene razón, pero que tonta soy, jajaja –- rió Kim tontamente, mientras Lisa y las otras dos mujeres la miraban con cara de: ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

-- ¿Lisa tomando un baño? Eso tengo que verlo –- susurró Rick por inercia, pese a su apretada situación, lo que logró la inmediata molestia de Kim, la cual le plantó sin ninguna contemplación, un fuerte puñetazo en la cara para hacerlo callar.

-- ¡Ouch! –- susurró un ahora golpeado Rick.

-- ¿Que fue eso? -– preguntó una mas extrañada Lisa, al ver como Kim le lanzaba un golpe a "algo" dentro de su casillero.

-- Nada, nada. Es que estos casilleros son muy estrechos, y no caben todas las cosas como uno quisiera -– se excuso Kim, comenzando a dar fuertes empujones para meter dentro la "cosa" que no cabía dentro, ante la mirada de las otras tres mujeres.

-- ¿Segura que está todo bien? -- preguntó Lisa extrañada, al ver como Kim seguía empujando algo en su casillero.

-- Si, ya casi está -– respondió la mujer, intentando cerrar la puerta del casillero, pero esta se negó a hacerlo. Finalmente la mujer dio un par de fuertes empujones con el hombro, logrando por fin cerrar la famosa puerta, momento en que se escuchó un apenas audible y lastimero gemido de dolor –- Lo ve. Ya se cerró – dijo Kim, respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo.

Lisa y las dos mujeres creyeron escuchar algo, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-- Si... como sea, voy a tomar un baño –- dijo Lisa, dándole una mirada a Kim, antes de seguir por pasillo y perderse mas adelante en compañía de las otras dos.

-- Yo me voy. Hasta luego –- dijo Kim, haciendo como que se iba, pero al ver que no había nadie cerca, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta su casillero para sacar a Rick de su apretada situación –- Vamos Rick. Ya se fueron, puedes salir –- susurró Kim, abriendo la puerta de su casillero, pero no obtuvo respuesta -- ¿Rick?

Kim casi se va de espaldas al ver estado del líder de los Skull. Estaba doblado en una posición antinatural, con brazo sobre la cabeza, la cual tenía doblada sobre el pecho, las piernas recogidas y dobladas, totalmente apretado en un casillero que parecía estar apunto de estallar.

-- Rick... ¿estás vivo?

-- Kim... sa... sácame de aquí... no puedo... respirar.

Ante esas palabras del hombre, Kim comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por su salud, y comenzó a tratar de sacarlo de ahí, pero no era una tarea fácil. Rick estaba tan apretado que no por más que intentaba, no podía sacarlo del casillero.

-- Intenta salir Rick. Pon algo de tu parte –- dijo Kim entre dientes, mientras jalaba de él.

-- Lo haría... pero no puedo moverme.

-- Maldición... no puede ser tan difícil. Sal de una puñetera vez –- dijo Kim dando un fuerte tirón, haciendo palanca con una pierna, sacando finalmente a un desarmado y apretujado Rick Hunter, junto con el resto de las cosas que guardaba en su casillero, que salieron despedidos como si fuera una explosión de confeti, llevándose de paso a una sorprendida Kim de espaldas al suelo.

-- Ouch... Rick, salte de encima, me estás aplastando -– dijo una aturdida Kim, empujando a Rick, que estaba literalmente desparramado sobre ella.

-- Me gustaría hacerlo, pero... tengo el cuerpo acalambrado -– respondió Rick, tratando de levantarse, intentando que su cuerpo comenzara a responder.

-- ¿Escucharon ese ruido?

-- Fue por acá

-- ¿¿Pero que rayos??

Kim y Rick se congelaron al escuchar esas voces y giraron lentamente la cabeza a un costado, encontrándose con tres mujeres goteando agua de pies a cabeza, cubiertas con unas toallas que tenían alrededor del cuerpo, por lo que era indudable que habían salido de la regadera al escuchar el alboroto que habían armando.

Por su parte, Lisa y las dos chicas observaban con la boca abierta la escena que se presentaba frente a ellas, y no era para menos. El casillero de Kim estaba abierto y medio caído a un costado, y sus cosas desparramadas por todas partes, dando la impresión de que su casillero hubiera estallado. La susodicha mujer estaba de espaldas en el suelo, estirando los brazos para apartar a un hombre que estaba tendido sobre ella. El sujeto en cuestión vestía de civil y tenía lo que parecía ser una blusa de Kim sobre la cabeza, por lo que no se podía ver bien el rostro.

-- ¿Kim, qué...? –- intentó preguntar Lisa, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca. Es que la escena que tenía frente a ella era demasiando bizarra.

-- Comandante... yo... este, eeehh... ¡¡Degenerado!! -– dijo Kim para salir del paso.

-- ¿Degenerado? –- preguntó un sorprendido Rick, mirando a Kim.

-- Si, degenerado –- respondió Kim entre dientes, para luego tomar aire en los pulmones, y... -- ¡¡KYAAAAAA, UN DEGENERADO!! ¡¡TRATO DE VIOLARME!!

-- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? -– preguntó un más sorprendido Rick.

-- ¡Suelta esa mujer ahora mismo! –- ladró una furiosa Lisa, al darse cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba pasando, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-- ¡¡Se está escapando!! ¡¡Se escapa!! –- gritó Kim empujando a Rick, para incitarlo a correr por su vida, pero estaba tan sorprendido por la situación que no atinaba a nada -- ¿Qué estás esperando, grandísimo idiota? Sal de aquí –- dijo Kim entre dientes al hombre, que finalmente entendió el mensaje. Se puso de pie de un salto olvidando sus calambres, y enrolló sobre su cabeza la blusa que tenía de sombrero para cubrir su rostro.

-- ¡¡Waaaaaahhhhh!! –- gritó Rick corriendo directo a las mujeres, levantando la las manos en un intento por parecer temible y hacer que se apartaran, ya que las féminas estaban paradas en medio del camino a la única salida de ese lugar.

La idea resultó con las chicas de la barrera punto de alfiles, que se apartaron por acto reflejo, pero no resultó con Lisa. Un nombre con una blusa beige enrollada en la cabeza, unas pantys colgando del cuello, y un sujetador colgando se uno de sus brazos, no era precisamente algo a lo que la Primer Oficial del SDF-1 pudiera temer.

Cuando Rick pasó junto a Lisa, pensó que lo había logrado, pero la mujer lo sujeto de un brazo haciéndole una llave de aikido, que lo mandó volando por los aires, para estrellarse de espaldas contra una pared, y caer aparatosamente al suelo.

-- Eso me dolió -– exclamó un aporreado Rick, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero al levantar la cabeza, se encontró a una furiosa Lisa Hayes parada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas ligeramente separadas, dándole sin querer, una privilegiada vista de su intimidad.

-- No creas que vas a intimidarme. No pienso dejarte ir hasta darte lo que mereces, y... ¿Qué estás mirando? –- preguntó una extrañada Lisa, al darse cuenta de que el sujeto, lejos de estar muerto de miedo, tenía una mirada soñadora.

-- Es hermoso, apretadito y cubierto de bellos ensortijados color castaño... valió la pena pasar por todo esto para ver la tierra prometida –- susurro Rick con la voz quebrada por la emoción, con dos ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Ante esas palabras, que su emisor dijo mas alto de lo que pensaba, Lisa abrió los ojos como platos y finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas un tanto separadas, por lo que el tipo de rodillas ante ella, estaba fascinado... ¡¡Mirándole la concha!!

-- ¡¡KYAAAAAA, NO MIRES!! -– gritó una sonrojada y avergonzada Lisa, dando un salto hacia atrás, juntando las piernas y recogiéndose sobre sí misma.

-- ¡¡Deja en paz a la Comandante, mal nacido!! –- gritaron las otras dos mujeres, al ver la agresión visual a la intimidad de su oficial superior, lanzándole al degenerado lo primero que tuvieron a mano.

El degenerado en cuestión tuvo que cubrirse de una lluvia de cosméticos, una barra de jabón, un perfume, una botella de shampoo, un par de lápices labiales, un espejo portátil, dos zapatos, unas bragas usadas, una caja de tampones...

-- ¡¡Oigan, son mis cosas las que están lanzando!! –- se quejó Kim, al ver que estaban usando las cosas que habían saltado desde su casillero, como si fuera artillería de guerra.

-- ¡No saldrás con vida de aquí! -– sentenció Lisa con voz furiosamente afilada, ya recuperada, totalmente roja por la vergüenza y la rabia, al enseñarle accidentalmente a un completo desconocido, eso que tenía reservado con tanto cariño y amor para el escurridizo líder de los Skull. Esa afrenta exigía sangre.

-- Tómatelo con calma mujer, fue un accidente. Pero déjame decir que tienes el conejito más lindo que he visto en mi vida, y he visto muchos, créeme –- dijo Rick, fingiendo la voz para no ser reconocido, lanzándole un elogio a la mujer, a ver si así se calmaba un poco. Obviamente, su estrategia no resultó.

-- ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!! –- rugió Lisa corriendo directo hacia Rick, escupiendo fuego por la boca, y con las manos convertidas en dos garras, lista para destripar a su presa. Lo que la brillante primer oficial del SDF-1 no consideró en su estrategia, es que como había salido recién de la regadera, estaba con el cuerpo mojado, lo que la hizo resbalar e irse de bruces contra... el degenerado.

Rick no alcanzó a reaccionar, y solo pudo ver en cámara lenta como Lisa se iba de bruces al suelo, y que en un último intento por no caer, se sujetó de sus pantalones, pero era tal el impulso que llevaba, que terminó por irse de cara al suelo, llevándose de paso sus pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejándolo con el culo y las joyas de la familia al aire.

Kim y las otras dos mujeres solo pudieron observar con la boca abierta.

Lisa sacudió su cabeza para sacarse el aturdimiento, y comenzó a incorporarse, encontrándose repentinamente cara a cara con... ¿Un pene?. La primer oficial del SDF-1 dio un par de pestañadas en señal de sorpresa, hasta que logro estar totalmente consiente de su situación. Estada de rodillas ante un hombre que no conocía, que tenía los pantalones abajo, y el pene a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Kim y las otras dos mujeres seguían observando estupefactas con la boca abierta.

-- ¡¡KYAAAAAAA!! –- gritó Lisa, echándose hacia atrás por acto reflejo, con tan mala suerte que resbaló otra vez, yéndose de espaldas.

Al ver como Lisa se iba de espaldas, directo a darse un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo, Rick pudo por fin reaccionar y estiró una mano para tratar de sujetarla, pero Lisa llevaba tanto impulso, que terminó por llevárselo con ella, con tan mala suerte, que Rick terminó aterrizando con el pene en un ojo de Lisa.

-- ¡¡Ay!! Mi ojo –- gritó Lisa rodando por el suelo, sujetando su lastimado órgano visual.

-- ¡¡Ay!! Mi pene -- gritó Rick rodando por el suelo, sujetando su lastimado órgano reproductor.

-- Comandante Hayes –- gritaron las tres mujeres, yendo donde su lastimada, humillada y técnicamente violada oficial superior.

Al cerciorarse de que Lisa no estaba herida de muerte, Kim fue donde un aún resentido Rick Hunter, que intentaba incorporarse.

-- ¡¡Sal de aquí, maldito degenerado!! –- dijo Kim, comenzando a patear al líder de los Skull, directo hacia la puerta de salida.

-- Oye, no... auch, espera, auch... no me pegues ahí... –- decía un ahora aporreado Rick, mientras tratada de subirse los pantalones.

-- Nadie se mete con nuestro oficial superior -– dijo Kim, poniendo de pie a Rick de una ponente patada en el trasero, momento en que lo agarró de las solapas y lo azotó contra la pared -- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Sal de aquí de una vez, antes de que tenga que pegarte de verdad –- le susurró Kim entre dientes, al golpeado y magullado líder de los Skull.

-- ¿Se supone que estás fingiendo? Casi me revientas las pelotas de una patada –- lloriqueó un adolorido Rick, con voz fina.

-- ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!! –- gritó Kim, abriendo la puerta y lanzando fuera a Rick de una potente patada en el trasero, luego cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espalda contra esta, respirando tranquila por primera vez en lo que le parecía mucho tiempo.

-- ¿Kim? –- preguntó Lisa, poniéndose de pie, con ayuda de las otras dos mujeres, cubriendo su agredido ojo izquierdo con una mano.

-- Tranquila Comandante. Ya saqué al sujeto de aquí. Estamos a salvo.

--Gracias Kim. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien? –- preguntó Lisa, preocupada por su subordinada.

-- Estoy bien, Comandante. No alcanzó a hacerme nada –- respondió Kim, con arrepentimiento al ver como Lisa se preocupaba por ella, pese a todo lo que había pasado.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –- preguntó Lisa.

-- Yo... olvidé algo en mi casillero y volví a buscarlo. Estaba en eso cuando ese sujeto apareció de la nada y... bien, forcejeamos y entonces llegaron ustedes –- respondió Kim, sintiendo más culpa aún.

-- Bien. Lo importante es que no te paso nada. Susan, llama a la base y pide que la policía militar venga a investigar. Quiero a ese mal nacido tras las rejas –- dijo Lisa a una de las mujeres que estaban junto a ella, la que fue de inmediato a ponerse algo de ropa para salir a cumplir el encargo que le asignaron.

-- Comandante... su ojo... –- dijo Kim apenada.

-- Tranquila, no es nada grave –- dijo Lisa, inventando una sonrisa, ya que no estaba para reír, luego de que un completo desconocido le mirara entre las piernas y luego le metiera el pene el un ojo –- Chicas, cuando llegue la PM para hacer la investigación... ¿seria posible que obviáramos la parte cuando el degenerado ese me metió el... ejem, eso, en el ojo?

-- Por supuesto. Nunca lo diríamos –- respondieron.

-- Gracias chicas... ah, también me gustaría que dejemos de lado esa parte donde el degenerado me miró... ahí abajo –- señaló una sonrojada Lisa.

-- Definitivamente. Eso nunca saldrá de aquí.

-- Gracias.

-- Es lo menos que podemos hacer –- dijo Kim, sintiéndose fatal, por poner a Lisa en esa situación, y por tener que mentirle de esa forma. También estaba preocupada por Rick, ya que también había salido lastimado de todo eso. "Solo esperó que esté bien", pensó.

* * *

Un apretujado, acalambrado, contuso e infinitamente golpeado y adolorido Rick Hunter, caminada cabizbajo por las calles de la cuidad de Macross, preguntándose qué rayos había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer tantas penurias. Lo único que él quería era conversar con Kim. Nunca imaginó que algo tan simple como eso, terminara de una forma tan bizarra. Por fortuna había salido con vida, herido, pero con vida, eso era lo importante.

Al menos no todo fue tan malo, había logrado una magnifica vista de la intimidad de Lisa Hayes, y eso valía cualquier daño colateral. Bueno, no cualquier daño. Su pene había sacado la peor parte, ya que había quedado medio averiado, y tuvo que ir al hospital para que le hicieran un chequeo de rutina. Estrechó los ojos al recordar el comentario sarcástico del médico: "¿Adónde metió el pene esta vez Teniente? Parece que lo estrelló con un cinturón de castidad"

-- Parece que lo estrelló con un cinturón de castidad –- remedó Rick –- Con lo que me dolió.

El líder de los Skull dio un suspiro de resignación. Era mejor regresar la base. Había sido un largo día, tenía una batalla espacial en el cuerpo, y el mal trago en los vestidores de mujeres. Además tuvo que gastar el poco dinero que tenía comprando ropa nueva, ya que tuvo que deshacerse de la que andaba trayendo. No podía seguir con esa ropa, ya que lo vinculaba con el incidente del vestidor de mujeres. Con un nuevo suspiro de resignación, Rick se dispuso a emprender rumbo a la base, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-- ¡Hola Tigre!

-- ¿Tigre? -– preguntó Rick extrañado, dándose la vuelta, solo para encontrarse de frente con esa loca pelirroja, esposa del doble de Schwarzenegger.

-- Tanto tiempo sin verte, tigre. ¿Dónde te habías metido? -– preguntó a mujer, que en un veloz movimiento se colgó del cuello del Teniente.

-- Estaba ocupado. Ya sabes como es la vida de un piloto de combate –- respondió Rick, tratando de quitársela encima, sin mucho éxito, hay que decir.

-- Si, lo imagino. ¿Pero que te pasó el otro día en la discotheque? Te busque pero no pude encontrarte.

-- Si, bien, tuve que regresar a la base por... asuntos oficiales. ¿Y qué hay de tu marido? –- preguntó preocupado el piloto Veritech, mirando para todos lados, en busca del hombre.

-- No te preocupes, está trabajando. Tenemos tiempo hasta mañana por la mañana –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa seductora, pasándose la lengua por labios.

-- ¿Tenemos? –- preguntó Rick, levantando una ceja.

-- Si, tenemos. Conozco un buen motel por aquí cerca. ¿Te apetece ir y pasar un rato agradable? –- preguntó la mujer, mirando seductoramente a Rick, con cara de: "Tómame, soy toda tuya"

-- Eeehh, bueno, yo... no estoy de ánimo para eso ahora. Tuve un accidente y, bien, estoy un poco lastimando.

-- Que mala suerte, pero no te preocupes. Los cuartos del motel que te digo, tienen jacuzzi. Después de que tomemos un buen baño caliente, se te quitarán todos los dolores.

-- Si... pero... estoy un poco estresado.

-- Después de que te de un buen masaje, quedarás como nuevo.

-- Ya, pero... bien, me lastimé un poco el pene en el accidente.

-- Ay no. Que horror –- dijo la mujer, estirando una mano para tocarle por sobre los pantalones.

-- Oye tranquila, suéltame, que nos pueden ver –- dijo Rick, tratando de quitar la mano de la mujer, mientras miraba preocupado alrededor. Por fortuna no pasaba tanta gente en ese momento.

-- Olvídate de la gente. Tu pene es más importante ahora. Solo déjalo en mis manos. Con unas caricias y muchos besos, lo dejaré como nuevo.

-- Ehhh… -- fue lo único que pudo decir por algunos segundos el Teniente antes de terminar de sopesar la posibilidad que se presentaba enfrente suyo y de tomar una decisión -- ¿Por donde me dijiste que quedaba el motel?

-- Por esa calle.

-- ¿Y que esperamos? –- dijo Rick, jalando a la mujer, que no se hizo rogar, y fue guiando al hombre camino a la felicidad.

Y así, ante las promesas de un buen baño, con masaje y mamadas incluidas, el intrépido líder de los Skull, se fue en pos de una nueva noche de sexo.

* * *

Kim estaba en su cuarto, quitándose la ropa para ir a dormir. Aún estaba un tanto agitada por todo lo que había ocurrido en el vestidor de mujeres. Nunca imaginó que su idea para que la Comandante Hayes no viera a Rick, degeneraría en algo tan bizarro, de hecho, ella sacó la peor parte. Rick no solo le habían metido el pene en un ojo, por muy casual que fuera, también había tomado una fabulosa vista de la entrepierna de la Comandante. El solo recordar eso, hizo que Kim arrugara el ceño y apuñara las manos con un sentimiento de molestia formándose en su interior. Molestia y algo más.

La Comandante Hayes recibió un pequeño daño en su ojo izquierdo, que no presento mayores problemas, pero tendría que mantenerlo con un parche sobre el, para protegerlo por un día. En cuanto a ella, estuvo por una hora dando declaraciones, dando una descripción del sujeto, para que la PM pudieran dar con él. En ese momento estuvo muy complicada, ya que no podía dar la descripción de Rick. Por fortuna, él había cubierto su cara con una blusa que ella tenía en su casillero, así que pudo dar una descripción distinta. La verdad se la había inventado en la marcha. Era una mezcla entre su novio anterior y su padre, por lo que estarían buscando a alguien muy distinto a Rick, y que además técnicamente no existía.

Kim suspiró pesadamente, se quitó el sujetador y se puso una polera con tirantes, quedando solo con esta prenda y unas bragas negra con encaje, ya lista para entrar a la cama a dormir, pero no pudo apartar sus pensamientos del líder de los Skull.

Por fortuna Rick había escapado sin mayores contratiempos, pero iba bastante a mal traer luego de meterlo por la fuerza en el casillero, la llave de aikido de la Comandante Hayes y las patadas que tuvo que darle ella para disimular. La verdad le había pegado mas fuerte de lo que quería, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no se pudo controlar. Al final no supo qué había pasado con él. Cuando la PM finalmente la dejo ir, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Llamó a sus barracas preguntado por él, pero no estaba. Talvez aún andaba escondiéndose por ahí. No pudo dejar de sentirse culpable.

Kim se sentó en su cama, dándose cuenta que desde que había comenzado esta relación con Rick, por llamarla de alguna manera, él siempre se terminaba metiendo en problemas. Ahora, por su culpa, no solo había sido Rick, también toco su parte la Comandante Hayes, que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Se sintió fatal con ese pensamiento.

"Tal vez debería dejar las cosas así, y distanciarme de él. Rick hace muy buena pareja con la Comandante Hayes. Solo tienen que dejar de pelearse por todo y darse tiempo para conversar. Está claro que ella siente algo por él. Lo mejor para todos sería que me aparte de él" razón Kim, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por la idea de apartarse de Rick. Había pasado muy poco tiempo con él, pero se había divertido tanto... echaría de menos su compañía.

La mujer de pronto sintió algo en su mejilla, y al llevar una mano a su cara, se dio cuenta que era una lágrima, que había escapado de uno de sus ojos. Se sorprendió de sí misma. ¿Estaba llorando por él? ¿Tanto le importaba?. Kim fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono que tenía en su cuarto. Se secó las lagrimas y caminó hasta la pequeña sala de su departamento para contestar.

-- Kim Young al habla -– contestó la mujer.

-- Kim, soy Rick.

-- ¡Rick! -- dijo Kim, sorprendida. No se esperaba una llamada de él, después de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-- ¿Cómo estás Kim? ¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo luego de que escapé de ahí?

-- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Llegó la PM poco después y nos tomaron declaraciones, pero no te preocupes, me las arreglé para inventar algo. La Comandante Hayes también se encuentra bien, aunque bastante molesta por lo ocurrido. Pero no te preocupes, ella no sabe que eras tú.

-- Mas me vale, o me despellejará vivo –- dijo Rick, con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.

-- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estas bien? -- preguntó Kim, preocupada.

-- Si, no te preocupes. Estoy un poco averiado, pero nada de cuidado.

Kim no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable al escuchar esas palabras.

-- Rick, yo... lamento tanto lo ocurrido. No debí arrastrarte ahí dentro. Te metí a la fuerza en ese casillero y luego te golpee. Debes estar enfadado conmigo, yo... lo lamento -– dijo Kim, sintiendo el corazón apretado.

-- No digas eso. No estoy enfadado contigo. Fue un accidente, no te preocupes. Además, mirándolo ahora en retrospectiva, fue algo muy divertido.

-- ...si, tienes razón –- dijo Kim, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, recordando todo lo que le pasó a la Comandante Hayes.

-- Kim, yo... quería decirte que, pese a los golpes y todo eso, me divertí mucho. ¿Sabes? Siempre que nos juntamos termina pasando algo, pero, lo pasó muy bien cuando estoy contigo -– dijo Rick, logrando que Kim abriera los ojos, sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras -– Oye... me preguntaba si... bien, ¿te parece que nos juntemos para almorzar mañana? Me gustaría, bueno... conversar un poco, ya sabes... pasar un rato juntos.

Kim casi deja caer el auricular de las manos al escuchar esas palabras. ¿A Rick le gustaba estar con ella? ¿Quería verla, y pasar mas tiempo con ella?

-- ¿Kim, sigues ahí? -- pregunto Rick, al no obtener respuesta -– Oye, si no puedes, entiendo, yo...

-- Si... si, quiero. Digo, me gustaría mucho comer contigo, y... conversar un rato.

-- Genial. ¿Te parece que nos juntemos en el casino de oficiales? –- preguntó Rick.

-- De acuerdo. Me parece bien -– respondió Kim, esbozando una sonrisa.

-- Bien, entonces quedamos en eso. Hasta mañana.

-- Hasta mañana -– respondió Kim, escuchando como la comunicación se cortaba al otro lado de la línea.

La mujer se quedó por largo rato con el auricular en las manos, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Rick la había llamado, diciendo que lo pasaba bien en su compañía, y que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella. ¿Acaso él sentía algo por ella? Kim sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y tomó una decisión. Seguiría adelante. Ella sentía algo por Rick, no sacaba nada con negarlo a estas alturas, y al parecer, él también sentía algo por ella. No podía simplemente retirarse, no ahora.

-- Lo siento, Comandante Hayes, pero no puedo hacerme a un lado. No ahora que sé que tengo una oportunidad –- dijo Kim, con cierto remordimiento, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Iría por Rick Hunter.

* * *

Rick colgó el auricular y se apoyó en la pared junto al teléfono público, que estaba a la entrada del edificio donde estaba su cuarto en el interior de la base. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, mirando hacia el techo, dando un profundo suspiro de resignación.

-- Que rayos estoy haciendo –- se preguntó el joven Teniente, sin tener aún las ideas muy claras.

Aún podía recordar la cara de consternación de la pelirroja cuando le dijo que no podía hacerlo. Ella ya estaba metida en el jacuzzi de la habitación del motel, y él estaba apunto de entrar cuando algo dentro de él se lo impidió. No sabía decir a ciencia cierta qué fue, pero no pudo entrar al agua con la pelirroja, ni menos tener sexo con ella. Su única respuesta fue un: "Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo"

¿Qué le estaba pasando? El no era de los que dejaba pasar una oportunidad así, menos cuando iban unas mamadas incluidas, pero algo se removió dentro de él y le dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal. Fuera de eso, no había podido sacarse a Kim de la cabeza, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar luego de que saliera arrancando del vestidor de mujeres. A decir verdad, no había dejado de pensar en ella, ni aún cuando se estaba besando con la pelirroja poco antes de que esta entrara al jacuzzi.

Rick dio un nuevo suspiro de resignación.

Lo pasaba bien con Kim, eso era definitivo. Quería verla otra vez. Eso también era definitivo, por eso la invitó a comer. ¿Qué sentía por ella? Buena pregunta. No era nada como lo que experimentó por Minmei. Esto se sentía diferente, y le gustaba ese sentimiento. Era algo así como lo que sentía por Lisa, algo muy similar. Eso le recordó a Lisa, y lo que había pasado en los vestidores con ella. Sonrió.

-- En verdad lo tiene lindo y apretadito –- dijo Rick con una sonrisa, recordando la espectacular vista que había tomado de la intimidad de la mujer.

El líder de los Skull comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto, pensando distraídamente en Lisa Hayes, y todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos desde él día en que se conocieron, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por el recuerdo de Kim, esa simpática y extrovertida oficial del puente, que había demostrado ser mucho más lo que aparentaba, y con la que había pasado unos muy buenos momentos. Así, Rick avanzó por el corredor con su mente ocupada por dos hermosas mujeres que luchaban por un lugar en su corazón, sin que él aún se percatara de ello.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos nuevamente. Primero que nada, perdón la demora en subir este capitulo. Mi intención era hacerlo el sábado como había anunciado, pero por motivos ajenos a mi, me fue imposible. Nuevamente, mil disculpas.

Por ahí dicen que soy un descarriado, por armarle algo a Rick con una mujer que no es Lisa Hayes. Luego de este capitulo no se qué dirán de mi, pero la verdad Lisa se presta para que le pasen cosas como ese accidente en el vestidor de mujeres. Eso no quiere decir que no me agrade, es solo que es divertido verla en ese tipo de situaciones.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel, Fantastic-Man y Shield Liger

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Martina Kaminski: **Si te ríes mientras lees este fic, entonces me doy por satisfecho, ya que esa es mi intención. Sobre Mi Otro Yo, se viene finalizado este fic.

**Raven:** La elección de Kim como una posible pareja para Rick fue bastante fácil en realidad. Siempre me pareció que por su forma de ser sería una buena pareja él, sin desmerecer a Lisa, que también es una muy buena pareja. A ver a donde nos lleva esto. Sobre las otras 2 conejitas, tu pregunta ha quedado contestada en este capitulo.

**Author: **Harto me costó sacarme el bloqueo de encima. Me esta pasando mas seguido de lo conveniente, lo cual no es bueno. En todo caso estoy dándole con todo a este fic, así que espero que el siguiente capitulo este la próxima semana arriba.

P.D.: Voy a seguir tu consejo para el desbloqueo. Suena muy interesante, jajajaja.

**Furio: **Harto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé a publicar fics, años en realidad. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Muchos buenos escritores han desaparecido, pero ha surgido otro, siempre hay recambio aunque no dejan de echarse de menos los antiguos. Me alegra estar dentro de tus favoritos, y espero seguir respondiendo. Sobre mis fics de Evangelion, los voy a retomar apenas termine este fic. Ya es hora de que termine esos pendientes, comenzando con Mi Otro Yo, que lleva mas tiempo en paro, seguido de La Mujer de Mis Sueños. Falta poco, no desesperes.

**Loquin: **El fic no estaba muerto, es que yo estaba con un bloqueo que por fortuna ya me dejo. Si pasaste un buen rato con este fic, me doy por satisfecho, esa es la idea, que se entretengan con él. Sobre Mi Otro Yo, como le dije a Furio, lo retomo terminado este fic, no lo puedo seguir dilatando.

**David04: **La verdad este capitulo tenía una extensión similar al resto de los capítulos de este fic. En una de esas dio la sensación de ser mas corto. Voy a tratar de alargarlos un poco más de ahora en adelante. Y tal como se vio en este capitulo, Rick sigue haciendo de las suyas, después de todo, en este fic esta viviendo una "vida salvaje"

**Reeven: **No me considero descarriado, pero después de este capitulo creo que no vas a creerme. Y no es que me desagrade Lisa, es que por su forma de ser tan indecisa respecto a Rick, se presta para esto. Me alegra que lo estés pasando bien. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sary: **Si estabas traumada antes, imagino que lo estarás mas con este capitulo. Yo también pienso que Rick y Lisa son una gran pareja, pero siempre es bueno un cambio.

**Silvestre28: **Parece que hay varios contentos con eso de poner a Kyle en su lugar, en realidad el tipo es desagradable y se merecía una reprimenda. Sobre Minmei, bien pesando, era obvio que esa niña no es para Rick, pero él nunca se quiso dar cuenta. Me tome la libertad de cambiar eso en mi fic, y al parecer no desagradó el cambio. Las cosas se complicaran un poco mas para Kim, ya que Lisa podrá ser tímida respecto a los hombre, pero no es sorda. También ha escuchado comentarios. Algo se viene.

**Reader Kai: **Jiraiya sigue vivo, aunque no lo creas, y no esta en mis planes retirarme. Aún tengo mas historias en mi cabeza que pasar al pc. Sobre Mi Otro Yo, se viene luego que termine este fic, para continuar con La Mujer de Mis Sueños. Espero salir pronto de mis fics pendientes, mira que ya tengo en mente 3 fics mas de Evangelion, en el mismo estilo de Mi Otro Yo y Sex in Tokio-3.

Es todo por hoy, nos estamos leyendo.


	8. Rumores

**WILD LIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

__________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo VIII: "RUMORES"**

Una mosqueada Lisa Hayes, estaba sentada de brazos cruzados en un sillón en el cuarto de Claudia, con rostro serio y una vena punzando en la frente, mientras la morena se revolcaba en otro sillón con un incontrolable ataque de risa, que por momentos la dejaba sin aire.

-- No le encuentro ninguna gracia, Claudia –- dijo una molesta Lisa, que presentaba un visible parche en su ojo izquierdo, que había sido penetrado violentamente por un pene desconocido.

-- Solo a ti te podría pasar algo así, amiga –- dijo Claudia, sin poder evitar otro ataque de risa, sobre todo al ver a su amiga con ese parche en su técnicamente violado ojo izquierdo.

-- Deja de reír de una vez –- regañó Lisa molesta, logrando que su amiga fuera paulatinamente dejando de reír para ponerse un poco más seria; aunque solo un poco, ya que por más que trató, no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-- Perdón, ya... ya estoy más calmada –- dijo Claudia, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos producto de tanto reír, obligándose a mantener la calma y no estallar en carcajadas otra vez -– En todo caso, ¿atraparon al sujeto?

-- No. Desapareció como por arte de magia. La policía militar aún no ha logrado dar con él. Nadie lo vio entrar ni salir. Literalmente se hizo humo –- respondió una aún molesta Lisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos al proferir esa última frase.

-- ¿Y no encontraron pistas en el lugar? -- preguntó Claudia, extrañada.

-- No dejó ningún rastro. Como por ese lugar pasan muchas mujeres al día, hay tantas huellas mezcladas que es imposible identificar alguna, además, la descripción que dio Kim, podría corresponder al 80 por ciento de los hombres a bordo de esta nave.

-- Bien, entonces solo queda esperar a ver si logran dar con él –- dijo Claudia, llenando una copa de vino para su amiga y otra para ella.

-- Si, tienes razón. Al menos Kim se las arregló para darle unas buenas patadas a ese degenerado antes de sacarlo fuera.

-- A propósito de Kim... ¿Hablaste con ella? -- preguntó Claudia, logrando que el enojo de Lisa desapareciera para pasar a un estado de resignación y desesperanza, mientras comenzaba a hundirse en su asiento. Al ver esta actitud de su amiga, Claudia rodó los ojos y dio un resoplido de frustración –- Así nunca vas a llegar a ningún lado Lisa.

-- Es que no podía llegar así como si nada y preguntarle qué pasa entre ella y Rick.

-- Pero si pudiste seguirlos por media ciudad de Macross, y luego meterte al cuarto de Kim a buscar a Rick –- señaló Claudia en un tono molesto, por la actitud de su amiga.

-- Bien, eso fue distinto, estaba... bien... estaba...

-- ¿Celosa?

-- No, celosa no... molesta –- intento corregir Lisa, un tanto sonrojada al tratar de negar lo obvio –- Es que nunca imaginé que podría haber algo entre ellos. Rick nunca se mostró interesado en Kim. Además, ellos casi nunca se trataban, solo cuando se topaban por casualidad. No lo entiendo.

-- Pues bien, al parecer en algún momento esos dos tuvieron tiempo para conocerse mas a fondo, y por lo que se ve, y lo que se comenta, se están llevando bastante bien.

-- Si, escuché algunos comentarios a la pasada –- dijo Lisa con pesar.

-- Bien amiga, si esos dos llegan a formalizar una relación, será exclusivamente culpa tuya –- señaló Claudia, mirando seriamente a su amiga –- Te lo advertí Lisa. Te advertí que te cuidaras de las militares, pero no me hiciste caso. Tal parece que al final no será Minmei la que termine robando el corazón de tu piloto.

-- No hables como si Rick estuviera enamorando de ella. Solo está... bien... saliendo con ella.

-- Saliendo con ella y metiéndose en su cuarto, y te aseguro que no fue para jugar a las cartas.

-- ¡¡¡CLAUDIA!!! –- rugió Lisa, totalmente roja -– Kim no es ese tipo de chicas, y Rick tampoco es ese tipo de hombre.

-- Aún así, estaba en el cuarto de Kim anoche. Muchas chicas lo vieron, y por lo que se comenta, en una situación bastante comprometedora –- le recordó Claudia a su amiga -– Y te vuelvo a recordar que Rick es un hombre, lo que significa que al igual que el resto de los hombres del mundo, tiene su cerebro metido en los pantalones la mayor parte del tiempo.

-- Rick no es así –- dijo Lisa, defendiendo a su piloto.

-- Escuché que esos dos estaban teniendo sexo oral cuando a Kim le llegó su periodo.

-- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? -– preguntó Lisa horrorizada, poniéndose de pie de un salto por la impresión, sin poder evitar imaginarse esa dantesca y sanguinolenta escena, con un sorprendido Rick con la cara cubierta de sangre, y a una avergonzada Kim, deshaciéndose en disculpas, con un: "Lo siento Rick. Me llegó antes este mes"

-- También dicen que Kim estaba sobre Rick, cabalgándolo como una posesa –- añadió Claudia.

-- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? -– volvió a preguntar una cada vez mas horrorizada Lisa, que nuevamente no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena, con Rick tendido de espaldas en la cama, con las manos amarradas al respaldo de la cama, una mordaza en la boca, y a Kim, vistiendo un sombrero vaquero y una pistola S&W Magnum 41 en la mano derecha, dando disparos al aire mientras daba rápidos y furiosos sentones sobre el pene de Rick, mientras gritaba "Ya-Hoo"

-- También dicen que Kim es muy escandalosa al tener sexo.

-- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? –- volvió a preguntar una ahora desesperada Lisa, sin poder evitar imaginar nuevamente a una desnuda Kim, botando sobre Rick, empalándose a sí misma, masajeándose provocadoramente los pechos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda, quejándose y gimiendo a todo pulmón: "Si... aaahhh... mas duro... aaahhh... si, si, si... Rick, me vas a partir en dos, aaaaahhh…".

-- ¡¡¡LA VOY A MATAR!!! -– estalló Lisa, interrumpiendo bruscamente aquellas perturbadoras y candentes escenas que pasaban por su mente mientras escupía fuego por la boca.

-- Cálmate amiga. Lo más seguro es que se hayan inventado todo eso, así que no te preocupes –- dijo Claudia, logrando que Lisa se cayera de espaldas.

-- ¡¡¡CLAUDIA!!!! –- regañó Lisa, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-- Eso no quita el hecho de que esos dos puedan terminar en la cama dentro de poco. El que Rick haya entrado al cuarto de Kim, marca un precedente -– razonó Claudia, logrando que su amiga comenzara a echar humo por la cabeza. Sonrió. Estaba llevando a Lisa, justo para donde quería –- En todo caso, no tiene por qué ser solo Kim. Rick puede tener aventuras por otros lados, y con mas de una mujer. Ya sabes como son los hombres.

Lisa se puso pálida al imaginar a Rick, sentado en un amplio sillón, con un vaso de Whisky en una mano, una mujer desnuda haciéndole un masaje en los hombros, otra mujer desnuda acurrucada junto a él besándolo apasionadamente, mientras otras dos mujeres, también desnudas, estaban arrodilladas ante él, sumamente entretenidas lamiéndole el pene.

-- ¡¡¡No!!! -– dijo Lisa horrorizada, sujetándose la cabeza.

-- ¿Tanto te molesta la idea de que Rick se pueda acostar con Kim, o cualquier otra? -– preguntó Claudia, observando a su casi histérica amiga.

-- Por supuesto que me molesta -– respondió Lisa, casi en un rugido.

-- ¿Entonces, lo quieres solo para ti? –- preguntó Claudia, con una sonrisa.

-- ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! -– le respondió Lisa con decisión.

-- ¿Quieres que Rick haga el amor solo contigo? –- preguntó Claudia aumentado su sonrisa.

-- Por supuesto -– respondió Lisa con inercial decisión.

-- ¿Toda la noche hasta dejarte exhausta? -- preguntó Claudia aumentado un poco más su sonrisa.

-- ¡Sí!

-- ¿De todas formas posibles y sin restricciones? -– preguntó la morena, casi al borde la risa.

-- Por supuesto. Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que me pida –- respondió por inercia una enérgica Lisa.

-- ¡¡Entonces deja de perder el tiempo, y ve por tu hombre!!. Dile que lo amas, mételo a tu cama y hazle el amor hasta dejarlo totalmente loco y adicto a ti –- declaró Claudia, levantando un puño.

-- ¡¡¡Si!!! -– afirmó Lisa con decisión eufórica, hasta que se dio cuenta de las palabras de Claudia, y lo que ella había contestado -- ¡¡No!! –- dijo la mujer, roja como señal de tráfico.

-- ¿Pasa algo? ¿No que ibas a ir por Rick, para meterlo a tu cama y hacer cositas ricas? –- preguntó Claudia, con una sonrisa burlesca.

-- Claudia... tú. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme decir todas esas cosas? –- preguntó una totalmente avergonzada Lisa Hayes, creando una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

-- ¿Entonces no quieres que Rick se meta a tu cama y te haga cositas ricas?

-- Eeeehh, bueno, yo... no es que no tenga ganas... ¡Ay! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? –- dijo Lisa cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, más roja aún, si fuera posible, lo que hizo que Claudia se largara a reír negando con la cabeza.

-- Amiga, tu no tienes remedio –- dijo la morena, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros a una avergonzada Lisa, y guiándola a la salida de su cuarto –- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Lisa. Eres una mujer adulta y no hay nada de malo en eso. Ahora, piensa con calma en lo que acabamos de conversar, y en lo que tu misma acabas de decir. Luego de eso, ve por Rick de una vez por todas.

-- Pero Claudia, yo...

-- Y basta de tantos peros. Solo ve por él y punto. Ahora déjame dormir, mira que mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano -– dijo la morena abriendo la puerta y sacando a Lisa con un empujón en la espalda -– Una última cosa. Apúrate en atrapar a Rick para que tengas algo de sexo. No sabes la falta que te hace –- con esas ultimas palabras, la morena se despidió con un guiño de ojo y cerró la puerta dejando a una sonrojada Lisa, parada en medio del corredor.

"Ni que estuviera tan desesperada" pensó una sonrojada y avergonzada Lisa Hayes, aunque no podía negar que ganas no le faltaban. Incluso estaba dispuesta a probar algunas variantes, como el sexo oral, de hecho, ella tenía la secreta esperanza de que Rick quisiera hacerle ese favor alguna vez, ya que siempre había querido saber que se sentía que un chico te besara ahí, eso sí, ella tendría más cuidado con la fecha de su periodo, para no hacer pasar a Rick, el mal rato que supuestamente habría vivido con Kim…

"¡¡¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!!!" se preguntó una desesperada y avergonzada Lisa Hayes, dándose de cabezazos contra la puerta frente a ella.

-- ¿Lisa, quieres dejar de golpear mi puerta? Estoy intentado dormir –- dijo una fastidiada Claudia, abriendo la puerta al escuchar el alboroto que armaba su amiga ahí afuera.

-- Perdón –- dijo una avergonzada Lisa, emprendiendo rumbo a su cuarto.

-- Definitivamente no tiene remedio –- dijo Claudia, observando como su amiga se alejaba por el corredor.

* * *

El casino de oficiales de SDF-1 era amplio y bastante acogedor, con mesas redondas rodeadas de cuatro sillas, un impecable mantel y un florero en el centro. Contaba también con un amplio ventanal por donde se podía apreciar el espacio y al portaviones Prometheus, desde donde constantemente despegaban y aterrizaban veritech, cumpliendo sus vuelos de rutina.

En una de las mesas junto al ventanal estaba una de las conejitas del puente, sentada frente a un sorprendido Rick Hunter, que miraba a Kim con la boca abierta, y el tenedor a medio camino entre su boca y el plato de carne asada con puré de patatas que se estaba sirviendo.

-- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –- preguntó Rick, incrédulo.

-- Ojalá fuera mentira, pero es exactamente lo que pasó. Todas nos vieron en esa... comprometedora situación, y lo interpretaron como se les dio la gana, pese a que les expliqué lo que pasaba una y otra vez -– respondió una resignada Kim, mirando un tanto desanimada su plato vegetariano.

A Rick se le escapó el tenedor desde sus dedos, cayendo en su plato de comida a medio consumir, y dejó caer la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación. Ahora comprendía por qué algunas de las oficiales de la nave lo miraban de forma extraña y se ponían a intercambiar comentarios a sus espaldas. De seguro pensarían que es alguna especie de degenerado que se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Kim. Bueno, no es que eso le preocupara particularmente, además, y de cierta manera el mismo se había buscado esa situación al ir al cuarto de Kim.

-- Ahora comprendo muchas cosas... bueno, no todo –- dijo Rick, un tanto confuso.

-- ¿Que es lo que no entiendes? –- preguntó Kim un tanto reticente, ya que para ella las cosas estaban mas que claras.

-- Bueno... ¿cómo decirlo? -- dijo Rick y miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los podía escuchar, antes inclinarse hacia adelante sobre la mesa y hacer la pregunta que hacía bastante rato rodaba por su cabeza -- ¿Se puede saber que relación tiene mi accidente en el baño con que a ti te llegara tu periodo?

-- ¡¡Mi periodo no tiene nada que ver en eso. Además aún no me ha llegado!! –- estalló Kim roja como un tomate, poniéndose de pie de un salto, momento en que de dio cuenta de que había hablado mas fuerte de lo que sería aconsejable. Por fortuna al mirar a un costado, no había nadie sentado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar comprometedor comentario. Se sentó otra vez un poco más tranquila, pero no por ello menos avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

-- Bien, si aún no te ha llegado, entonces me podrías explicar de qué va todo eso –- dijo Rick, que curiosamente también estaba un tanto sonrojado. Kim suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

-- Como tu tenías la cara cubierta de sangre y yo estaba... sentada sobre ti, una de las chicas tuvo la brillante idea de suponer que... estábamos teniendo sexo oral cuando me llegó el periodo –- respondió una avergonzada Kim, hundiéndose en su asiento.

-- ¡Oh! –- fue todo lo que pudo responder un descolocado Rick Hunter, al que le recorrió un repentino escalofrío por la espalda al imaginarse en semejante y sanguinolenta situación.

-- Los comentarios sobre lo que pasó en mi cuarto han comenzado a correr más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, pese a que intenté explicar lo que pasó –- dijo Kim.

-- Era de esperarse. Ante algo así, era imposible evitar que comenzaran a circular las habladurías.

-- Si... tienes razón –- concordó Kim, un tanto desanimada.

-- Oye. Si gustas puedo hablar con esa chicas para explicarles la situación y tratar de aclarar bien las cosas –- dijo Rick, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por Kim. Le daba lo mismo lo que dijeran de él, pero tratándose de Kim la cosa era distinta. La reputación de una mujer era algo muy importante.

-- Gracias por la oferta Rick, pero creo que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

-- Dale un poco de tiempo Rick. Este asunto aún esta fresco. En una semana ya tendrán algo mas sobre lo que levantar rumores -– dijo Kim, analizando las cosas con calma.

-- ¿Pero no te molesta que circulen esos rumores? Podrían llegar a oídos de gente importante -– señaló el líder de los Skull.

-- ¿Cómo la comandante Hayes? –- preguntó Kim.

Kim y Rick no pudieran evitar estremecerse ante la idea de que Lisa se enterara todos de esos rumores que andaban circulando. Kim sintiendo el peso de la decisión que había tomado, lo que podría significar competir por el corazón de Rick, con una mujer de la talla de Lisa Hayes. Por su parte, Rick sudaba frío con la solo idea de darle una nueva razón a Lisa, para que esta buscara ensartar su cabeza en una pica.

-- Bueno, no seamos tan fatalistas –- dijo finalmente Rick, rompiendo el tenso silencio –- Aunque Lisa se entere de esos rumores, es demasiado inteligente como para que creer que sean verdaderos.

-- Si, tienes razón –- dijo Kim, un poco más tranquila al seguir el razonamiento de Rick. Definitivamente Lisa Hayes era demasiado inteligente como para que anduviera creyendo en semejantes rumores.

-- En todo caso, lo lamento Kim. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera entrado a tu cuarto. A decir verdad, lo único que he hecho este ultimo tiempo es meterte en líos –- dijo Rick, un tanto apenado.

-- Yo te dije algo similar ayer por teléfono, y debo responder lo mismo que tú. Pese a todo los malos entendidos y malos ratos que he pasado, me he divertido mucho contigo -– respondió Kim ya mas recuperada, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al hombre sentado frente a ella.

Rick no pudo evitar sentirse bien por las palabras de la mujer, además, le encantaba verla sonreír. Se veía particularmente linda cuando sonreía.

-- ¿Entonces... te gustara que saliéramos juntos un día de estos? –- propuso Rick.

-- Me gustaría mucho –- respondió Kim con una sonrisa, sintiendo que su corazón latía acelerado, convencida más que nunca de que Rick sentía algo por ella. Tan solo era cosa de tiempo.

-- Y dime, solo por curiosidad. ¿Cuándo se supone que llega tu periodo? -– preguntó Rick a la pasada, dando un nuevo bocado a su comida.

-- La próxima semana –- respondió Kim por inercia, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, momento en que se puso bizca de la impresión -- ¡¡¡RICK!!! –- estalló la mujer, más roja que una señal de trafico, lanzándole a la cara un par de hojas de lechuga de su plato vegetariano.

-- Lo siento. No pude evitarlo -– respondió Rick entre risas cubriéndose del vegetariano ataque de una sonrojada Kim -– Prometo que no le diré a nadie.

-- Mas te vale –- respondió la mujer con cómico gesto de enfado en la cara.

-- Confía en mi. Sé guardar secretos. Por cierto, esto es tuyo –- dijo Rick, poniendo un paquete sobre la mesa y estirando con una mano hacia el lado de Kim.

-- ¿Y esto qué es? -– preguntó Kim, extrañada.

-- Tu blusa, sujetador y pantys que me lleve ayer sin querer en mi escape del vestidor de mujeres. Y déjame decir que el diseño de ese sujetador es bastante... sexy –- dijo Rick, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Si, bueno, es que... me gusta la lencería con encajes -– respondió Kim, un tanto sonrojada.

-- A mí también –- respondió Rick con una mirada soñadora, imaginando a Kim con ese sujetador puesto, que a decir verdad, era de una talla muy interesante.

-- ¿Perdón? –- preguntó Kim frunciendo el ceño.

-- Nada, nada –- dijo Rick, recuperando la cordura –- En todo caso, no hice nada raro con tu ropa. No me la puse ni nada por el estilo.

-- Más te vale -– respondió Kim con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto –- Rick, la chaqueta de tu uniforme aún está en mi cuarto. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-- No te preocupes. Ya conseguí otro uniforme nuevo en abastecimiento –- señaló Rick, restándole importancia al asunto.

-- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No te pueden dar un uniforme nuevo así como así –- lo cuestionó Kim, ya que no te podían dar un nuevo uniforme solo porque a ti se te ocurre. Había todo un procedimiento, solicitar autorización, explicar las causas...

-- Conozco a una de las chicas que trabaja en abastecimiento. Digamos que... la persuadí –- dijo Rick, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Kim no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras e imaginar "cómo" había persuadido Rick a la chica en cuestión. Por su parte, Rick no pudo evitar largarse a reír, al ver la cara que había puesto Kim.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso? –- preguntó Kim algo molesta.

-- Tu cara. Con solo verla puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando –- respondió Rick, entre risas.

-- No estoy pensando nada sucio -– respondió Kim, ofendida.

-- Por favor, esta más que claro que piensas que me acosté con ella -- dijo Rick, dando otro bocado a su comida.

Kim no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras, ya que en verdad era eso precisamente lo que estaba pensando. Que Rick se había acostado con esa mujer para conseguir un uniforme nuevo.

–- Esta chica, la de abastecimiento, es fanática de Minmei -– señaló Rick, llamando la atención de Kim –- Me consiguió un uniforme a cambio de un par discos autografiados que Minmei me había mandado de regalo hace algún tiempo.

-- Oh, ya veo –- dijo Kim un poco más tranquila, pero la sola mención de la señorita Macross le hizo recordar que Lisa Hayes no el único obstáculo que había en su camino al corazón de Rick Hunter -- ¿Y No te molestó separarte de esos discos? ¿Supongo que eran un tesoro para ti? –- preguntó Kim, para tratar de ver como iban las cosas por ese lado.

Rick frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta y recordar lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Minmei, cuando finalmente había visto a la señorita Macross como realmente era: Una niña caprichosa e infantil. El joven líder de los Skull no pudo dejar de reprenderse mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y no darse cuenta antes de cómo eran las cosas. Suspiró pesadamente.

-- No me molesto en nada deshacerme de esos discos, créeme. Es más, creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer. No quiero saber nada de la señorita Macross por un largo tiempo.

-- ¿Y eso? -– preguntó Kim, extrañada y excitada por esa noticia.

-- Digamos que... abrí los ojos -– respondió el piloto Veritech, mientras contemplaba por unos momentos la vasta profundidad del espacio por medio de aquél ventanal.

-- Ya veo –- respondió Kim con entendimiento esbozando una sonrisa, al comprender que una de sus más fieras contendoras se había quedado en el camino.

-- Además tratándose de música, prefiero mil veces a Phil Collins, o un Bruce Springsteen –- dijo Rick, para cambiar de tema.

-- Opino igual que tu -– señaló la mujer con una sonrisa –- En lo personal me encanta Phil Collins. Tengo todos sus discos. También tengo todos los de "Genesis".

-- Yo también los tengo todos. No sabía que tenías el mismo gusto de música –- dijo el joven Teniente con una sonrisa -- ¿Qué tema te gusta más?

-- Bueno, es que Phil Collins tiene tantos temas que me gustan, que es difícil decidirse por uno, pero... "I Wish It Would Rain Down" me encanta. "Hang in Long Enough" es otro tema que me gusta mucho, pero creo que me quedo con "Susudio".

-- Ese es todo un clásico. En lo personal, de Genesis me encanta "Invisible Touch".

-- Ese tema es genial. Es para bailarlo de principio a fin -– dijo Kim, entusiasmada.

-- Es verdad. Eso me recuerda algo que pasó una vez en el Circo Aéreo de mi padre. Habíamos terminado una función y nos había ido espectacular, ganamos mucho dinero, y Roy decidió ir a festejar a un bar de pilotos que quedaba cerca de ahí. Yo me escondí en la parte trasera del auto, y Roy iba escuchando precisamente "Invisible Touch" por la radio, cuando...

Rick continuó entusiasmado con su relato, rememorando viejos tiempos cuando las cosas eran más simples, y sin tantas preocupaciones, ante una Kim que escuchaba atentamente el relato del hombre que había cautivado su corazón.

* * *

Lisa y Claudia caminaban rumbo al casino de oficiales para un merecido almuerzo, luego de atender un par de asuntos que requerían una solución inmediata. Lisa iba con semblante serio y ya sin su parche el ojo, que se sacó antes de tiempo para evitar comentarios y malos recuerdos, mientras Claudia la seguía aconsejando sobre su actual situación con respecto a cierto escurridizo y porque no decirlo, parrandero piloto Veritech. Para estas alturas la morena estaba pensando seriamente que sus palabras estaban cayendo en oídos sordos, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

En eso estaba el par de mujeres cuando entraron al casino de oficiales, que se estaba llenando progresivamente de personas, por lo que ya no quedaban muchas mesas disponibles. Lisa entró sin prestar mayor atención, yendo directo a buscar un plato de comida, pero Claudia alcanzó a ver a cierta pareja sentada en una mesa en una esquina, junto al ventanal.

-- Oye amiga. Mira a tu derecha. Hay algo que de seguro te va a interesar –- dijo la morena, sujetando a Lisa por un hombro.

La susodicha detuvo su andar y miró en la dirección que le indicaban. En un primer momento no vio nada fuera de lugar, por lo que estaba por preguntar a su amiga a qué se refería, pero justo en ese momento se percató de cierta pareja que estaba sentada en una mesa en una esquina apartada. Ahí estaba en escurridizo Rick Hunter, conversando amenamente con una divertida Kim Young, que reía de tanto en tanto, con sea lo que sea que Rick le estaba contando.

-- Ahora sabemos por qué Kim salió con tanta prisa del puente para tomar su hora de colación. Tenía una "cita" con cierta persona -– señaló Claudia, observando como ambos reían de muy buena gana con un comentario de Rick –- Y parece que se llevan la mar de bien.

Lisa observó a la pareja con ojos estrechos, antes de seguir caminando para buscar algo de comer. Tomó una bandeja y se puso a la cola, pasando frente al mostrador donde estaban los distintos platos de comida del día.

-- ¿Vas a dejar que las cosas se queden así? -– preguntó Claudia, con una bandeja junto a Lisa, tomando una ensalada de lechuga.

-- ¿A qué te refieres? -– preguntó la primer oficial, tomando un plato de pescado con arroz.

-- Vamos. ¿No pretenderás quedarte de brazos cruzados? Tienes que dar la pelea -– respondió la morena, tomando un plato de carne asada con puré de patatas.

-- No sería correcto molestar –- dijo Lisa, tomando una ensalada de lechuga y un jugo de piña, saliendo de la fila y buscando un lugar vacío donde sentarse.

-- Si no haces nada, Rick va a terminar en la cama de Kim, en los brazos de Kim... y entre las piernas de Kim –- señaló Claudia al oído de su amiga.

Lisa quedó estática al escuchar las palabras de Claudia e imaginarse a Rick en la cama de Kim, en los brazos de Kim... y entre las piernas de Kim. La mujer comenzó a sudar frío ante esa idea, mientras seguía parada en medio de la pasada, y de paso, creando una congestión de oficiales que se iban amontonando detrás de ella, esperando que su primer oficial se dignara a avanzar para ir a buscar una mesa donde comer antes de que se les enfriara su almuerzo.

Claudia suspiró resignadamente, equilibró su bandeja con comida en una mano y con la otra jaló a Lisa, terminando de paso con el taco que había creado.

-- Vamos –- fue todo lo que dijo Claudia, arrastrando a una indecisa Lisa directo a donde estaban unos divertidos Kim y Rick, riendo con solo Dios sabe qué cosa.

* * *

Kim Young, oficial del puente del SDF-1 y recientemente auto reconocida enamorada de Rick Hunter, reía a mas no poder con otra de las anécdotas del piloto Veritech, que también reía recordando esos buenos viejos tiempos.

-- ... y entonces entre todos planearon algo para darle una lección. Esperaron toda la noche hasta que el tipo se embriagó, y ya en la mañana, cuando aun dormía la borrachera, lo sacaron al patio, Roy y Tom lo desnudaron, y en eso llegó un helicóptero, lanzó una cuerda, se la amarraron bajo los brazos, y el tipo del helicóptero lo elevó lo por los aires –- dijo Rick, estallando en carcajadas.

-- No puedo creer que le hicieran eso. ¿Cómo es que no despertó con el ruido del helicóptero? –- comento Kim entre risas.

-- El idiota estaba tan ebrio que no despertó hasta cuando ya lo tenían colgando a 10 metros del suelo. Si solo lo hubieras visto. Gritaba y pataleaba como loco, amenazando de muerte a medio mundo. Nosotros abajo nos reíamos a mas no poder, y nos subimos al auto de Roy para seguirlo. El tipo del helicóptero lo paseó por toda la ciudad con el culo al aire y finalmente lo dejo en medio de un campo de baseball, donde justo estaban jugando un partido de campeonato. Fue memorable. Su foto salió en todos los diarios -– comentó Rick, riendo con ese recuerdo de juventud.

-- El Comandante Fokker si que sabía hacer locuras cuando joven –- comentó Kim con una sonrisa.

-- Y eso que no te he contado el hecho que elevó a Roy a calidad de leyenda. Aún hoy es recordado y comentado en todos los bares de pilotos de Estados Unidos. Fue algo de antología.

-- Imagino que si y... ¡Ay no! –- dijo la mujer, repentinamente seria.

-- ¿Que pasa? -– preguntó Rick, extrañado por la repentina seriedad de su amiga.

-- La Comandante Hayes.

-- ¿Donde?

-- Atrás de ti.

Rick volteó para ver detrás de él, solo para encontrarse con una sonriente Claudia Grant y una seria y... ¿nerviosa? Lisa Hayes.

-- Kim, Teniente Hunter. Pero que sorpresa verlos juntos –- comentó Claudia con una sonrisa.

-- Si, bien, Kim estaba sola y decidí hacerle algo de compañía -– contestó Rick.

-- Pero que considerado –- dijo la morena, con un tono de voz que a Rick no le gustó para nada, y menos a Kim -- ¿Podemos acompañarlos? El lugar esta casi lleno y no hay donde sentarse.

-- Por supuesto, adelante –- señaló Kim con una sonrisa, maldiciendo interiormente a su suerte, ya que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien escuchando las historias de Rick.

Lisa hizo el amago de sentarse junto a Kim, pero Claudia se le adelantó, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse junto a Rick, lo que la ponía bastante tensa y nerviosa por partes iguales, pero no podía dejarse dominar por sus emociones. Era una militar de carrera, y debía comportarse como tal. Se obligó a calmarse, y miró a Rick con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Y de que estaban conversado? Pudimos ver que estaban riendo muy divertidos –- preguntó.

-- Solo le contaba a Kim algunas anécdotas de mi tiempo en el circo aéreo –- respondió Rick, causando una repentina punzada de envidia en Lisa, ya que desde que conocía a Rick, él nunca le había hablado de su pasado.

-- Roy me contó algo sobre eso. Siempre recordaba con mucho cariño su tiempo en el circo aéreo –- dijo Claudia, recordando al hombre que aún amaba, hasta que miró a Rick con seriedad -– Me contó también que una vez desnudaste a una chica en medio de una función.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Lisa, mirando a Rick totalmente espantada.

-- No es lo que estás pensando -– se defendió el piloto Veritech, alejándose instintivamente de Lisa.

-- ¿Seguro? –- preguntó la primer oficial, mirando a su amor platónico con desconfianza.

-- Rick dice la verdad, Comandante. Todo lo que hizo fue hacer un vuelo a baja altura y a alta velocidad sobre la hija del alcalde. El no podía saber que le volaría el vestido a la chica, o que ella no tendría nada debajo –- lo defendió Kim.

Claudia y Lisa miraron con sorpresa a Kim, por la forma en que salió a la defensa del joven Teniente, y porque se refería a él por su nombre, no por el rango, como había hecho hasta hacía tan solo unos días atrás.

-- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? -- preguntó Claudia, mirando a la mujer de cabello corto.

-- Le conté esa historia hace unos días atrás –- respondió Rick, antes de que Kim pudiera contestar.

Lisa sintió una nueva punzada de envidia al escuchar eso. Al parecer Kim conocía muchas cosas sobre Rick, en cambio ella, que lo venía tratando desde hace mucho mas tiempo, no sabía casi nada de su pasado antes de llegar a Macross.

-- Al parecer Roy no me contó muy bien esa historia. Solo sabía que Rick desnudó a una chica en medio de un espectáculo -– comentó Claudia, recordando la historia que Roy le había contado hace ya tanto tiempo –- En todo caso, si la chica no llevaba nada debajo ¿Donde estaban sus bragas? –- preguntó Claudia, levantando una ceja.

Kim y Rick se observaron con complicidad y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-- Trofeo de guerra –- dijeron ambos, comenzando a riendo al recordar que las bragas de la chica se las había quedado Roy como recuerdo. Obviamente no podían decirle eso a Claudia.

Lisa y Claudia observaron al par, sin entender a que se referían con eso de "trofeo de guerra", pero era evidente que había una especie de broma que solo ellos comprendían. Lisa sintió una nueva punzada al constatar que Kim y Rick parecían estar muy cercanos el uno del otro. Por su parte, Claudia no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad al tenerlos a los ahí, y fue directo al punto que al parecer era comentario obligado de casi todas oficiales del SDF-1.

-- Cambiando de tema y aprovechando que ambos están aquí presentes, me gustaría aclarar un punto –- señaló la morena, causando que Kim y Rick dejaran de reír, junto con un repentino escalofrío que les recorrió la espalda –- Escuché por ahí unos comentarios sobre cierto incidente en el cuarto de Kim, que los involucraba a ambos.

-- Yo también escuché algo sobre eso -– señaló Lisa, mirando seriamente a Rick.

-- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que comentarios serian esos? -- preguntó el líder de los Skull, temiendo ya de que iba todo eso.

-- Que estaban teniendo sexo en el cuarto de Kim, con la puerta abierta –- dijo Claudia yendo directo al punto.

Rick Hunter sintió un repentino vació en el estómago. Tenía la esperaba que Lisa no se hubiera enterado de ese incidente, pero al parecer los rumores corrieron bastante rápido y terminaron por llegar a sus oídos. Ahora no había más remedio que aguantar a Lisa en modalidad "Matar a Rick" y tratar de librar a Kim de toda responsabilidad. Por su parte Kim, se puso roja como tomate ante la declaración de Claudia, y saltó inmediatamente a negarlo todo.

-- Eso es mentira. Rick y yo nunca hicimos eso -– se defendió, totalmente roja de vergüenza.

-- Entonces estás diciendo que la parte del sexo es mentira, pero reconoces que Rick si estuvo en tu cuarto esa noche –- dijo Claudia con una sonrisa astuta, dejando a Kim sin saber qué responder.

-- ¿A donde quieres llegar, Claudia? -- preguntó Rick a la morena en tono serio y con ojos estrechos, al notar el implícito ataque a Kim.

-- Claudia solo está estableciendo un punto. Que estuviste en el cuarto de Kim. Lo confirme personalmente con la oficial de guardia en la entrada de las barracas de esa noche –- dijo Lisa mirando acusadoramente a Rick y luego a Kim.

-- ¿Y cual es el problema? Kim ya no es una niña. Es una mujer adulta. Sabe perfectamente lo que hace y no necesita una niñera que se ocupe de ella -– respondió Rick, mirando desafiante a la primer oficial del SDF-1, un tanto molesto con la actitud de Lisa y Claudia.

-- Ese no es punto aquí Rick –- respondió Lisa, enfadada por la actitud desafiante del líder de los Skull –- Kim metió a un hombre en su cuarto, lo que es algo totalmente irregular. Va en contra de las reglas. Podría perfectamente levantarle una sanción por eso –- finalizó la mujer, en un regaño.

-- Para el carro Lisa. Deja a Kim afuera de esto. Si quieres culpar a alguien y levantar sanciones, entonces hazlo en mi contra. Todo lo que paso esa noche es exclusivamente mi responsabilidad –- dijo Rick, enfadado por la forma en que Lisa se había ido sobre Kim.

-- ¿Culpa tuya? –- preguntó la primer oficial, sorprendida y enojada por partes iguales.

-- Así es. Fue culpa mía –- respondió el líder de los Skull, mirando desafiante a la primer oficial.

-- Rick, no... –- intentó protestar Kim, pero fue detenida por Rick.

-- Déjame explicar este asunto a mi Kim –- dijo el piloto Veritech, para luego mirar en forma seria a una sorprendida Lisa Hayes –- El otro día tropecé con Kim y estropee accidentalmente su vestido. El cómo, no importa, el punto es que el vestido se arruinó y me ofrecí a comprarle uno nuevo a modo de compensación. Nos juntamos una tarde, le compre el vestido, la lleve a sus barracas, y me olvide de entregarle algo. Me colé en el edifico, busque el cuarto de Kim, y aproveche de pedir prestado su baño, ya que estaba que hacia pis, me resbalé y... lo demás me parece que ya lo sabes.

Lisa quedó mas que sorprendida por la explicación de Rick, ya que esta encajaba perfectamente con lo que ella había visto los pasados días, pero... intuía que había algo mas detrás de todo eso. Además, no pudo evitar que su enojo aumentara al saber que efectivamente estuvo en el cuarto de Kim, y sobre todo al ver la forma en que la defendía.

Sentada al frente de ellos, Kim miraba totalmente congelada el intercambio verbal entre la primer oficial del SDF-1 y el líder del Skull, agradeciendo mentalmente a Rick, por sacarla del aprieto y por excluirla de cualquier responsabilidad en el hecho. Eso la hizo sentir muy bien, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante. Rick se estaba echando la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, y con Lisa en ese estado, las cosas podían terminar de mala manera para él. Mientras, Claudia observaba todo ese intercambio con ojo crítico, sin dejar de tener un ojo puesto sobre Kim, que por momentos parecía emocionada al ver como Rick la defendía. Sobre ese punto, no pudo pasar por alto la forma en que Rick había reaccionado cuando Kim estuvo en apuros. Fue como si lo hubieran quemado. Esa era una actitud demasiado protectora para su gusto. La morena devolvió su atención a Lisa, que para variar, seguía regañando a Rick.

-- ¿Es eso verdad Kim? -– preguntó Claudia.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada Rick antes de responder. El piloto Veritech no hizo el más mínimo gesto, pero pudo ver claramente en sus ojos que quería que respondiera afirmativamente.

-- Si Claudia, es verdad.

Claudia suspiró pesadamente. En su interior sabía que los dos estaban mintiendo, y lo habían hecho bastante bien. Kim había sido liberada de toda responsabilidad, mientras que Rick se había culpado de todo.

-- Bien, si las cosas fueron de esa manera, pareciera no ser procedente levantar sanción alguna contra Kim por este hecho -– señaló Claudia, para tratar de dar por terminado el asunto, ya que se había ido para un lado que ella no había anticipado y el proseguir habría sido sumamente conflictivo y, con toda certeza, algo completamente inútil.

Lisa pensaba igual que Claudia. Esos dos habían acomodado las cosas de tal forma de liberar a Kim de toda responsabilidad. Eso la molestaba aún más. Rick se estaba echando la culpa de todo, para salvar a Kim... lo hacia por ella.

-- Esta bien. Te libraste esta vez Kim. Pero de ahora en adelante deberás tener mas cuidado con quién dejas pasar a tu cuarto –- dijo Lisa, aún no muy convencida de perdonarle esa indiscreción a su subordinada.

-- Si Comandante. Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante –- respondió la aludida.

Finalizado en asunto con Kim, Lisa dirigió su mirada hacia Rick. No iba a dejarlo salir tan fácil de esta.

-- Rick... ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que causaste por esa irresponsabilidad? Por culpa de esa estupidez están corriendo unos rumores horribles sobre Kim y tú –- lo reprendió Lisa.

-- Por favor. ¿No me digas que en verdad crees eso de que a Kim le llegó el periodo mientras teníamos sexo oral? –- preguntó un molesto Rick.

-- ¡¡¡RICK!!! –- saltaron unas avergonzadas Lisa y Kim, para hacerlo callar.

-- Mira, ya conversamos este tema con Kim, y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están. Si nos ponemos a dar explicaciones lo único que lograríamos sería que aumentaran los comentarios –- señaló el Teniente.

-- En eso tienen razón –- afirmó Claudia.

-- Además, esto es lo mismo que pasó cuando supieron que tú y yo nos besamos para escapar esa vez que nos capturaron los enemigos. Todo el mundo decía que éramos novios, que nos íbamos a casar y cosas por el estilo.

-- Rick, por favor -– dijo Lisa, repentinamente avergonzada.

-- Oye, estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Y recuerdas lo que paso luego?... ¡¡Nada!! Se acabó, encontraron algo mas sobre lo que levantar rumores y se olvidaron de todo en no más de una semana. Esto es exactamente lo mismo –- señaló el líder de los Skull.

-- Eso no quita el hecho de que estabas en el cuarto de Kim –- dijo Lisa, recobrando el enojo.

-- Y como dije, es mi responsabilidad. Si quieres ensartar mi cabeza en una pica, entonces hazlo. Desde que entre a la milicia que tienes ganas de ponerme en la estacada. Esta es tu oportunidad dorada –- señaló Rick, poniéndose de pie, y miró a la mujer de cabello corto –- Kim, lamento haberte metido en problemas. No se volverá a repetir.

-- Está bien. No te preocupes -– respondió Kim, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Bien, me voy yendo. Tengo unas charlas de vuelo que dar, y hacer los turnos de patrullaje para la próxima semana.

-- ¿Adónde cree que va Teniente Hunter? Aún no hemos terminado esta conversación -– señaló Lisa.

-- Ya se lo dije Comandante, tengo una charla que vuelo dentro de unos minutos. Nos vemos luego –- finalizó el líder de los Skull, despidiéndose con un bastante poco formal saludo militar, emprendiendo rumbo al portaaviones para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Lisa quedó descolocada por esta actitud de Rick, y no atinó a hacer nada en ese momento, pero luego estaba por ir donde él para seguir donde se habían quedado, pero fue detenida por Claudia, que negó con la cabeza. La mujer decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y dejarlo ir por ahora. Además, eso le daría tiempo a calmarse un poco y así decidir de mejor manera el próximo paso a seguir.

* * *

El grupo de pilotos Veritech estaba saliendo de sala de reuniones rumbo a sus aviones mientras saludaban a la mujer como exigía el protocolo militar. Una vez que ya todos habían salido, Lisa se paró ante la puerta de entrada, para ver a Rick adentro, ordenando unos papeles ante un escritorio junto a un gran monitor, que servía para explicar con detalles los pormenores de las misiones de vuelo. Estaba tan concentrado revisando sus papeles que no se percató de la presencia de la mujer.

Lisa no pudo dejar de sentirse confusa al ver a ese hombre. Rick Hunter era sin duda uno de los mejores pilotos que había conocido, y se había convertido sin duda en un gran militar. Un hombre que tenía la total confianza del Capitán Gloval. Pero ese gran militar se convertía de un momento a otro en un verdadero tiro al aire. Era insubordinado, alocado, impulsivo y de un tiempo a esta parte, un total parrandero. Rick Hunter era un total misterio para ella. Lisa no lograba comprender qué tenía en la cabeza que lo había ser de esa forma. Aunque debía reconocer que era precisamente eso lo que la atraía de él. Rick era lo opuesto a ella. Ella era seria, mientras que el era desordenado. Ella era formal, y él era informal, ella se regía por un estricto código ético y moral, en cambio él hacía lo que se venía en gana, y el estar en la milicia no era un impedimento para eso. Rick era totalmente opuesto a lo que ella era, tal vez por eso la atraía tanto. Como reza aquel viejo dicho "Los polos puestos se atraen". Al menos ella se sentía atraída, pero no estaba segura de él.

La mujer comenzó a avanzar por la sala pasando junto a las sillas dispuestas frente al monitor, solo en ese momento fue advertida por el piloto, que levantó la cabeza y la observó con sorpresa, para luego estrechar un poco los ojos.

-- Comandante Hayes. Pero que sorpresa tenerla por aquí. ¿A qué se debe el honor de su vista?

Lisa sintió por su tono de voz que Rick estaba a la defensiva, listo para saltar si ella comenzaba algún tipo de ataque. Se obligó a calmarse. No estaba ahí para pelear con él.

-- No vine aquí para pelear Rick.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso. Con todos los problemas que tenemos acá ya es suficiente.

-- ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-- Ya lo sabes, Lisa –- respondió Rick, dejando caer sobre el escritorio los papeles que tenía en una mano y sentándose en una esquina del escritorio –- Mis pilotos cumplen turnos de patrullaje que exceden por lejos lo recomendado, y cuando finalmente tengo el personal técnico necesario para tener todos mis veritech en el aire, el Dr. Lang comienza a solicitar personal para no se qué cosa y vuelvo a quedar como estaba antes.

-- Bien, ten por seguro que si el Dr. Lang solicita personal, es para algo importante. El reporta directamente con el Capitán Gloval, y es él quien autoriza todos esos movimientos.

-- Lo sé, disculpa. Es solo que todos estamos trabajando mucho últimamente, y esos gigantes sobrealimentados que están allá afuera no nos hacen las cosas precisamente más fáciles.

-- Estoy al tanto de eso Rick. Tengo la misma queja de los demás comandantes de grupo. Pese a que en esta segunda salida al espacio veníamos totalmente aprovisionados, los continuos combates con el enemigo han ido mermando paulatinamente nuestras fuerzas, y el tiempo de descanso que tuvimos en la tierra, ahora se reemplazó por este constante juego de atacar y esconderse en que nos tienen los enemigos. Es agotador y a la vez estresante –- dijo Lisa, apoyándose en el escritorio junto a Rick.

-- Es por eso que te digo que los hombres deben relajarse un poco. Puede que para ti este actuando como un idiota algunas veces, como esa vez que organicé una apuesta antes de un combate, pero lo hago porque estos chicos necesitan distraerse un poco. Ya te lo dije. Somos humanos.

Lisa miró al joven piloto sentado junto a ella sin poder evitar sentirse orgullosa. Era un buen líder, de eso no cabía duda. Siempre preocupado por el bienestar de sus hombres. Por eso ellos lo seguían ciegamente a donde fuera.

-- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Por lo que he visto, has tenido bastante tiempo libre -- preguntó Lisa, recordando el incidente de Kim.

-- ¿Lo preguntas por lo de Kim? -- la cuestionó Rick, a lo que Lisa no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo -- Estoy organizando los turnos de vuelo de tal forma de ir dando a mis hombres algunos días en que estén menos recargados para que puedan descansar y relajarse, dentro de lo que se pueda. Estos días me toco a mí el turno suave, por decirlo de alguna forma. Los demás comandantes de grupos también adoptaron el mismo esquema. La idea es cubrirnos unos a otros.

-- Veo que te adaptaste bien a tus nuevas responsabilidades -– señaló Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Más me vale. Mucha gente depende de mí. Todos me conocen y saben que no soy precisamente un modelo a seguir, pero aún así ponen su vida en mis manos. Esa es una gran responsabilidad.

-- El Capitán tiene plena confianza en ti Rick, de lo contrario no te habría dado esta responsabilidad. Al igual que tus hombres confían en tu buen juicio. Ellos jamás podrían sus vidas en tus manos si no supieran que pueden confiar plenamente en ti. Deberías darte un poco más de crédito Hunter. Lo estás haciendo bien –- dijo Lisa, dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

-- Me parece mentira que hace poco mas de un año estaba volando en el circo aéreo de mi padre. Parece que fue en otra vida –- comentó Rick, perdido momentáneamente en sus recuerdos.

Lisa miró a Rick con cierta nostalgia. El tenía razón, parece que fue en otra vida que un día conoció a un petulante y joven piloto civil, que volaba ilegalmente un Veritech el día de lanzamiento del SDF-1. No pudo dejar de concordar con lo que le dijo Claudia en el casino de oficiales, una vez que Kim las dejo solas para regresar al puente: _Solo debes estar junto a Rick más de 5 minutos sin pelear por cualquier cosa, luego de eso, deja que las cosas fluyan solas_.

-- Oye, Lisa, sobre lo de Kim... espero que no levantes ninguna sanción contra ella por mi metedura de pata -- comentó Rick luego de un rato, sacando a Lisa de sus pensamientos.

-- ¿Tanto te preocupa Kim? -- preguntó Lisa arrugando el ceño.

-- Ya, bueno... no es que me preocupe, quiero decir, si me preocupa. Es una buena amiga, y no me gustaría que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa –- dijo el piloto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Amiga?". Eso había dicho Rick. Lisa sabía que él no había intercambiado más de 3 palabras con ella y ahora de un día para otro era su "amiga". En unos cuantos días Kim se había acercado mucho a Rick, más de lo que ella había logrado en todo un año, y eso que habían sido capturados y luego escapado juntos del enemigo. Se obligó a calmarse antes de responder.

-- No levantare sanciones contra ella. Ni contra ti. Pero ten mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, y no vuelvas a meterte en las barracas de mujeres –- sentenció Lisa. "A menos que sea a mi cuarto", pensó.

-- Gracias. Me quitas un peso de encima.

Lisa observó a Rick, y como parecía mas relajado al saber que Kim no tendría problemas, lo que le trajo a la mente las otras palabras que le dijo Claudia: _La razón porque Kim parece llevarse tan bien con Rick, es que ella es una mujer simpática y muy alegre, sin olvidar que es bastante linda. En cambio tu estas todo el tiempo regañándolo. Tienes que cambiar eso y ser un poco mas como Kim. No seas tan rígida y seria, suéltate y relájate un poco. Se más espontánea y toma la iniciativa de una buena vez o te van a quitar a Rick._

Lisa lo pensó unos segundos. Claudia tenía razón, no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo para recuperar el terreno perdido y solo había una forma para eso.

-- Oye Rick. Ese "turno suave", como tu lo llamas, ¿hasta cuando dura?

-- Bien, hasta mañana. ¿Por qué? -- preguntó Rick, extrañado.

-- Bueno, pensaba que si no estas ocupado en la tarde, y aprovechando que mañana es mi día libre... bueno... yo... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

En un primer momento Rick pensó que había escuchado mal, y en un segundo momento pensó que ella le estaba jugando una broma. Pero al ver la cara sonrojada y expectante de Lisa, supo que había escuchado bien y que ella no estaba bromeando. Ahí frente a él estaba la siempre seria primera oficial Lisa Hayes, pidiéndole una cita.

_**Continuará.................**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. En esta ocasión el capítulo estuvo mucho más tranquilo que el anterior, y mucho más reflexivo, pero era algo necesario para establecer algunos puntos y preparar el camino para lo que viene. Lisa finalmente se decidió y pasó a la acción pidiéndole una cita a Rick. Como se imaginarán, las cosas no van a ser tan simples para Lisa.

La conversión entre Rick y Lisa hacia el final de este capítulo está inspirada en una parte del capítulo 5 del fic "Yelena" de mi amigo Seferino Rengel, el cual se les recomiendo ampliamente. El próximo capítulo ya está casi listo así que espero tenerlo arriba el próximo fin de semana, así que la espera no será tan larga.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel, Fantastic-Man y Shield Liger.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fantastic-Man:** Mi buen amigo, no puedo más que agradecer tus comentarios y tu buena disposición para oficiar de prelector y corrector de esta historia, y varias otras que también tengo en esta página. Muchas gracias y suerte en la U. Ya falta poco, solo el último esfuerzo.,

**Author: **Espero que este nuevo capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Macross: **Si te sientes adicto de esta historia me siento halagado. Espero que los próximos capítulos sigan manteniendo tu interés por esta historia un tanto distinta de lo que se tiene acostumbrado por aquí.

**Silvestre28: **Kim se escapó de momento de la furia de Lisa gracias al bueno de Rick, pero eso no asegura que pueda haber un encuentro entre esas dos. Por ahora las aguas se calmaron, pero con esto de la cita entre Rick y Lisa, algo puede pasar.

**Martina Kaminski: **Imagino que debió dolerle a Lisa, pero no te olvides de Rick. Esa parte del cuerpo es muy sensible.

**Raven: **Yo también espero mantener la chispa encendida, mira que tengo ya planificado el final de la historia, solo me faltan algunos detalles, pero el grosso de la historia ya está definido, así que no debería tener más problemas de bloqueo... espero.

**Azt1264: **Estuve en paro un tiempo pero he vuelto recargado, y con muchas ganas de escribir, tengo las ideas para esta historia dando vuelta en mi cabeza y hay que aprovecharlo. Rick seguirá sufriendo por causa de las mujeres que lo acosan y Lisa tendrá más momentos especiales para tu deleite, así que descuida. Sobre mis fics de EVA, los voy a actualizar terminando este.

**Reeven: **Imagino que estarás feliz. Finalmente y después de mucho sufrir, Lisa se decidió a actuar pidiéndole una cita a Rick. La primero oficial del SDF-1 entró a la pelea, pero hay una conejita del puente que tiene mucho que decir.

**Loquin: **Parece que la opinión fue unánime respecto al capitulo pasado. A todos pareció gustarle, lo cual me deja muy contento. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Mi musa esta inspirada y quiero aprovecharla, así que la próxima actualización será la próxima semana a no mediar contratiempo.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Vamos a la cita

**WILD LIFE**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

__________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo IX: "VAMOS A LA CITA"**

Claudia Grant, Oficial de Enlace del SDF-1 estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mirando con resignación a una nerviosa Lisa Hayes, que corría de un lado para otro del cuarto, aún indecisa sobre qué ropa ponerse para su cita con el rebelde y escurridizo líder de los Skull, y eso que llevaba cerca de una hora poniéndose y sacándose ropa frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero.

La verdad es que, dejando de lado su nerviosismo por la cita, Claudia estaba muy contenta por su amiga, ya que finalmente se había decidido a dar el paso que hace mucho debió haber dado. Tomar la iniciativa y pedirle a Rick una cita. Desgraciadamente tuvo que pasar todo este asunto con Kim para que comenzara a moverse, pero como dice el dicho: "No hay mal que por bien no venga".

-- Oye, Claudia. Estaba pensando que como Rick va a ir de uniforme, entonces yo también debería ir con mi uniforme para no desentonar. ¿Que te parece?

Claudia miró a su amiga, rodó los ojos y dio un bufido de resignación ante ese comentario.

-- Por favor Lisa. ¿Cómo vas a ir de uniforme si es tu día libre? Ponte algo lindo para variar.

-- Mi uniforme es lindo –- se defendió Lisa.

-- Sera muy lindo cuando tienes que estar uniformada, pero no cuando tienes una cita -– sentenció Claudia.

-- ¡Es que no tengo nada que ponerme! –- exclamó una desesperada Lisa, vistiendo en ese momento solo un recatado conjunto de ropa interior.

-- Si, como no –- dijo Claudia, mirando la montaña de ropa que estaba desparramada sobre la cama de Lisa.

-- Bueno, es que nada de lo que tengo me parece bien. No creo que a Rick le guste mi estilo, es mas bien recatado, y parece que a él le gusta algo más atrevido –- dijo Lisa, recordando la cara que puso Rick en el Prometheus cuando Kim apareció vistiendo ese hermoso y sexy conjunto de ropa.

-- Por eso traje un poco de mi ropa para que tuvieras más opciones. ¿Acaso no te parece lindo este vestido? –- señaló Claudia, mostrándole un hermoso vestido color celeste.

-- Es lindo, pero... creo que es muy revelador para mi gusto –- dijo Lisa, ya que el vestido presentaba un generoso escote, dejaba la espalda descubierta y llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas.

-- ¿Cómo piensas impresionar a Rick si llegas tapada hasta el cuello? Tienes que mostrar la mercadería y enseñarle lo que se está perdiendo.

-- No lo expongas de esa forma tan gráfica, que me da vergüenza –- dijo una sonrojada Lisa, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos.

-- Por favor amiga. Te comportas como una adolescente. ¿Acaso olvidaste la forma en que iba vestida Kim cuando salió con Rick? Por lo que me dijiste se veía espectacular.

-- Pero esa era Kim. Yo no pondría llevar algo así. No va con mi estilo.

-- Amiga. Tú no tienes estilo –- señaló la morena, mirando a Lisa con seriedad, para luego comenzar a hurgar entre la montaña de ropa que tenia Lisa sobre la cama –- A ver... mmhhh... este no, este tampoco... muy recatado... muy pasado de moda... esto podría servir... este está mejor. Si, esta falda esta bien, este cinturón le hace juego, este polo rosa... ¡¡Ya está!! Ponte esto.

-- ¿¿Esto?? -– preguntó Lisa, observando la ropa que había escogido Claudia y que le había puesto en los brazos.

-- Si, eso. Ahora apúrate o se te va a hacer tarde. Voy a estar esperándote en la sala mientras veo si tienes mejor gusto para la música –- respondió Claudia, saliendo del pequeño dormitorio de Lisa para encaminarse a la sala donde se comenzó a buscar entre los CD de música, si es que había algo interesante que poner en el equipo de sonido.

Dentro del cuarto, Lisa dio un suspiro de resignación, observó nuevamente la ropa que había escogido su amiga y comenzó a ponerse sin muchas ganas, mientras en la sala comenzaba a escucharse el tema "Hi Hi Hi" de la cantante "Sandra".

-- Me sorprende encontrar un CD de Sandra entre tu colección de música clásica, Lisa. Pero debo decir que tienes buen gusto. Es una buena cantante –- comentó la morena moviendo la cabeza al ritmo del pegajoso tema, mientras leía la carátula del CD para ver que otro tema había.

-- Bien, tal como dices, me parece una buena cantante –- dijo Lisa, saliendo de su cuarto vistiendo la ropa que le había escogido su amiga –- Y bien… ¿Qué te parece?

Claudia se volteó, observó a Lisa de arriba abajo y esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-- Amiga, cuando Rick te vea vestida así, va a babear tanto que va a inundar todo el SDF-1.

-- Por favor, Claudia. No digas eso. Además, pienso que es demasiado juvenil para mí.

-- ¿Pero qué dices, tonta? Estás preciosa. Además, no eres ninguna vieja –- dijo la morena poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, observándola con una sonrisa –- Ahora debemos maquillarte y estarás lista para tu cita. Vamos.

Una aún no muy convencida Lisa Hayes se dejó llevar de regreso a su cuarto por una sonriente Claudia Grant, que la iba empujando suavemente desde la espalda. Una vez dentro se acercaron a la cómoda que estaba junto a la cama para buscar los cosméticos que necesitarían, momento en que la morena reparó en una bolsa semi escondida, que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto.

-- ¿Y eso? –- preguntó Claudia curiosa, ya que la bolsa en cuestión pertenecía a una prestigiosa tienda de lencería femenina de Macross.

-- No es nada -- dijo una sonrojada Lisa, que trató de ocultar la bolsa en cuestión, pero Claudia fue más rápida y la tomó antes de que lo hiciera su amiga.

-- Pues a mi no me lo parece –- dijo la morena, abriendo la bolsa para ver su contenido, mientras le obstaculizaba con el cuerpo el paso a una apurada Lisa, que tratada por todos los medios de quitarle eso de las manos antes de que su amiga viera el contenido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Claudia había abierto la bolsa y sacado lo que había dentro -– ¡Vaya, vaya!. Pero que tenemos aquí.

Lisa se recogió sobre si misma y deseó que se la tragara la tierra cuando vio a Claudia levantar en sus manos como si fuera un trofeo, un sugerente y pequeño conjunto de finísima lencería negra con encajes. Claudia sonrió traviesa y le dedicó una mirada a su avergonzada amiga.

-- A ver Lisa Hayes. ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto? –- preguntó una divertidísima Claudia, sosteniendo en sus manos un conjunto de "casi-no-se-ve-lencería-sexy-de-encaje-color-negro"

-- Este... bueno, yo... la verdad...

-- ¿Y bien?

-- Bueno... esta bien. Recordé que las veces que vi a Kim en el vestidor de mujeres, siempre llevaba lencería de encaje. Todas eran muy lindas y muy sexy, y bueno, yo...

-- Quisiste estar al mismo nivel que ella -– completó Claudia.

-- Así es. Pero creo que fue una mala idea. Yo no soy Kim. No podría usar algo así –- dijo una avergonzada Lisa.

-- Es verdad, no eres Kim, pero en lo otro te equivocas. Vas a usar este conjunto de lencería.

-- ¿¿Qué??

-- Lo que escuchaste. Te vas a quitar en este instante esa recatada ropa interior de abuela que llevas y te vas a poner esto ahora mismo. Si te tomaste la molestia de comprarlo, lo menos que puedes hacer es usarlo, aunque sea una vez –- sentenció Claudia.

-- No me lo voy a poner.

-- Claro que lo harás. Ya que vas a ir con todo por Rick, entonces tienes que ir preparada para todo evento. Solo piensa esto. Si Rick y tú terminan en el cuarto de un motel, ¿qué ropa interior querrías llevar puesta para cuando él te desvista? ¿Esa recatada y sin gracia que llevas puesta, o esta devastadoramente sexy que tengo en mis manos?

-- ¡¡Rick y yo no vamos a terminar en un motel!! No es que no quiera... bueno, quiero decir, me gustaría, pero... –- comenzó a decir Lisa, pero quedó atascada y sonrojada a media frase mirando para suelo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Claudia rodó los ojos mientras daba un suspiro de resignación.

-- Lisa, si vas darle un regalo a Rick, entonces debes envolverlo en un lindo papel de regalo.

-- ¿Qué regalo?

-- ¡¡¡Tú, tonta!!! Tú eres el regalo. Ahora déjate ya de tantas tonterías y quítate la ropa de una vez.

-- Te dije que no voy a ponerme eso... espera un momento Claudia, no, déjame... que me sueltes Claudia... no me quites la ropa... ¡¡¡QUE NO ME QUITES LA ROPA!!!

-- Lisa Hayes. ¿Qué significa esto?...tú... ¡¡Te rasuraste la línea del bikini!!

-- Bueno... yo...

-- ¿No habías dicho que no ibas a ponerte esta lencería de encaje?

-- Me rasuré por razones estéticas –- respondió una más sonrojada Lisa -- ¡¡Y deja de mirarme ahí que me da vergüenza!!

-- Olvídalo amiga. Tú no sales de acá sin antes ponerte esta lencería de encaje.

-- Espera, no... suéltame... no me pongas eso... ¡¡¡CLAUDIA!!!

* * *

-- No creo que esto sea una buena idea –- dijo Kim por enésima vez, parada frente a su casillero en el vestidor de mujeres, una vez terminado su turno en el puente del SDF-1.

-- ¿De qué estás hablando, Kim? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que ella salga con "tu" hombre, mientras que tú te quedas de brazos cruzados –- pregunto Sammie, que la miraba en forma seria.

-- No estamos hablando de una mujer cualquiera. Hablamos de Lisa Hayes, nuestra oficial superior, nuestra... amiga –- dijo Kim, con cierto pesar.

-- Entiendo el punto Kim, pero eso no quita el hecho de que amas a Rick. No puedes simplemente dejar que otra mujer salga con él delante de tus narices, sea Lisa o cualquier otra –- señaló Vanessa, quien estaba parada al otro lado de Kim.

La mujer de cabello corto fue golpeada por las palabras de la mujer de anteojos. Era verdad. Ella amaba a Rick Hunter, ahora que lo pensaba con mas calma, lo amaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero se había obligado a enterrar esos sentimientos en favor de su oficial superior y amiga. Sentía que no se encontraba a la altura para competir con Lisa Hayes, menos aún con Minmei, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que meterse ahí era solo buscarse problemas. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Sin querer había entrado en contacto con Rick, y se sentía bien al estar junto a él, se sentía viva, feliz, completa.

Todos esos incipientes sentimientos que se había obligado a enterrar en su corazón hacía ya tanto tiempo, habían resurgido con una fuerza inusitada, sentimientos que se hacían mas fuertes al saber que Rick sentía algo por ella. El se lo había confesado por teléfono la otra noche. A él le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Disfrutaba de su compañía, y quería pasar mas tiempo con ella. Le había pedido quedar con ella para almorzar y conversar un poco, y luego le había pedido una cita. Rick Hunter estaba interesando en ella, eso era definitivo. Pudo sentirlo ese día al ver como la defendía ante Claudia y Lisa, culpándose del error que había cometido ella, para poder librarla de problemas. Si eso no era tener interés por ella, entonces… ¿qué otra cosa podía significar eso?

Luego de analizar todos estos antecedentes, ella finalmente había tomado la determinación de ir por Rick Hunter, aún si eso significaba pelear su corazón con la mismísima Lisa Hayes, una mujer que era una amiga para ella. Debía actuar, no podía dejar ir a ese hombre, no ahora con todos esos sentimientos revoloteando en su interior, no ahora que sabía que él sentía algo por ella.

-- Kim... Kim... ¿Kim, estás escuchando? –- preguntó Sammie, sacudiendo a la mujer de un hombro para hacerla reaccionar, ya que parecía perdida en alguna parte lejana e indeterminada de la vía láctea.

-- ¿Eh?... perdón, ¿qué me decías? -– respondió la aludida, saliendo de su tren de pensamientos

Sammie miró para todos lados antes de hablar, para cerciorarse de que nadie las pudiera escuchar, y les hizo un gesto a las otras dos mujeres para que se acercaran un poco mas, y poder hablar mas en privado.

-- Decía que cuando escuché a Lisa hablando con Claudia en el baño, le contaba que había quedado de juntarse con Rick en el parque de Macross dentro media hora más, así que si vamos hacer esto, debemos irnos ahora.

-- La decisión es tuya, Kim –- dijo Vanessa, mirando con seriedad a su amiga, pero dando a entender que la apoyaría sea cual sea su decisión.

-- ¿Vamos a ir a ver que pretende Lisa con tu novio, si o no? -– preguntó Sammie.

-- Rick no es mi novio –- respondió Kim.

-- Pero te gustaría que lo fuera -– señaló Vanessa.

Vanessa tenía razón. Quería que Rick fuera su novio, lo amaba y estaba segura que él también sentía algo por ella. No podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otra mujer salía con él, vaya uno a saber con que plan en mente... definitivamente no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-- Esta bien. Vamos –- dijo Kim con decisión, cerrando su casillero.

* * *

Rick abrió la cabina del Skull-1, se quitó su casco de vuelo, pero no se bajó de su avión en ese momento. El piloto se quedó otro instante sentado en cabina de su avión, aún sin poder creer que dentro de unos minutos más tendría una cita con la mismísima Lisa Hayes, también conocida como "Delta-1" por todos los pilotos Varitech, o como la infame "Comadreja Parlanchina", como él mismo la había bautizado cuando la conoció por la red táctica en la isla de Macross hace ya tanto tiempo.

Aún recordaba la cara de expectación de Lisa, mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Había sido tomado totalmente fuera de guardia y tardó un poco en asimilar la pregunta, hasta que finalmente había dado la única respuesta posible... "si". Es que no había otra cosa que responder. No podía decirle que no, no con esa cara que tenía Lisa en es momento. Podía darse cuenta de la mujer que debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para formular esa pregunta, y que estaba expectante por su respuesta. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Lisa cuando le dijo que si. Se veía linda con esa sonrisa. La verdad es que Lisa es una mujer realmente linda, y con un cuerpo espectacular, y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Rick no puro evitar poner una cara soñadora y estuvo a punto de ponerse a babear al recordar la hermosa entrepierna de Lisa, que estaba apretadita y cubierta de vellos ensortijados color castaño, cuando una voz algo molesta se escucho junto a él.

-- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí como idiota todo el día, o me vas a dejar hacer mi trabajo?

El líder de los Skull fue sacado de particular ensoñación al escuchar esas palabras, momento en que se dio cuenta de Troy, su mecánico en jefe, estaba subido en una escalerilla junto a la cabina del Skull-1, mirándolo con cara de: "¿Te vas a bajar si o no?"

-- Si, ya voy, ya voy, no tienes para que enojarte -– respondió el piloto, mientras comenzaba a descender de su avión.

-- Se lo ve un poco distraído hoy, Teniente -– comentó el otro mecánico, cuando Rick ya estuvo abajo del avión -- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Kim? -- comentó el hombre con complicidad.

Rick sujetó al hombre de las solapas y lo estrelló junto a la nariz del Skull.

-- ¡¡Eso de que a Kim le llegó el periodo cuando teníamos sexo oral, es una total y absoluta mentira!! ¿Está claro? -- sentenció Rick, mirando fijamente al hombre.

-- Yo... no sé de qué está hablando, Teniente. Solo hacía un comentario por lo del otro día, cuando Kim se lo llevó a rastras fuera del Prometheus –- se defendió el hombre.

-- ¡Oh! -- fue todo lo que pudo decir un avergonzado Rick, al darse cuenta de que había hablado mas de la cuenta.

-- ¿En verdad te pasó eso? Hombre, eso debió haber sido una experiencia... bien, no sabría como definirlo –- dijo Preston, rascándose la nuca con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, mientras intentaba imaginarse una escena como esa.

-- Eso nunca pasó. Y les pido por favor que esta conversación quede entre nosotros -– señaló un sonrojado Rick, aprontándose para ir al encuentro de su cita, pero no alcanzó a dar mas que algunos pocos pasos, cuando apareció un cabo, que le cortó la pasada parándose frente a él, cargando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en los brazos.

-- Teniente Hunter, esto acaba de llegar para usted –- señaló el cabo, entregándole las flores a un sorprendido Rick, junto con una tarjeta, entre una lluvia de silbiditos y burlas varias, de parte de todos los que estaban presentes.

-- Mi niña. Le llegaron flores –- dijo uno

-- No se vaya a pinchar con las espinas –- gritó otro.

-- Deben ser de parte algún galán que conoció la otra noche en la Casa de Bambú –- dijo otro, logrando que todos estallaran en una carcajada colectiva.

-- ¡¡¡Ya cállense de una vez, tropa de idiotas!!! -- regaño un fastidiado y sonrojado Rick Hunter, con aquel ramo de rosas en sus brazos, cosa que solo logró aumentar la risa de los presentes.

-- Rick, no me habías dicho que tienes un admirador secreto –- dijo Max con una sonrisa, apareciendo junto al líder de los Skull.

-- ¿Tú también? -- preguntó un molesto Rick, observando a su amigo que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro -– Mejor has algo útil y sujeta esto mientras veo la tarjeta –- le dijo a Max, pasándole las rosas sin mucha diplomacia, para luego abrir el sobre que contenía la tarjeta y...

Rick se detuvo a medio camino en lo que hacía y miró sobre el hombro, solo para encontrarse con una pared de gente a sus espaldas, encaramados uno sobre otro, otros colgando desde unas grúas y otros subidos en las alas de algún varitech, para poder ver bien y leer de quién eran las flores que le habían regalado.

-- ¿¿Que demonios creen que están haciendo?? ¡¡Fuera de aquí!! -– regañó Rick, hasta que logró espantar a sus curiosos colegas, lo suficiente como para poder abrir la tarjeta sin que hubiera ojos indiscretos mirando. Una vez estuvo seguro que no había nadie cerca, abrió el sobre y rápidamente leyó la tarjeta. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al leer el contenido.

_Rick, necesito conversar contigo._

_Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte,_

_Cosas de las que tenemos que hablar…_

_sobre nosotros._

_Por favor llámame._

_Minmei._

El líder de los Skull quedó más que sorprendido por las palabras que contenían esa pequeña tarjeta. Tantas veces había soñado con que pasara algo así. Que Minmei se decidiera a sacarlo de esa indefinible categoría de "amigo" donde lo tenía encasillado y lo viera como un compañero, como una pareja. Ahora, finalmente ella parecía haber reaccionado. Quería hablar con él, hablar sobre ellos, sobre su relación.

Rick observó la tarjeta por unos segundos considerando qué hacer con ella, hasta que luego de un momento la arrugó en una mano. Las cosas irónicas de la vida, si esa misiva hubiera llegado un par de semanas atrás, sin dudarlo hubiera salido corriendo donde Minmei, pero ahora que se presentaba esa posibilidad, no lo haría. Había abierto los ojos, y había conocido a esa chica tal cual era. Realmente lo sentía por ella, pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Por un momento consideró arrojar la tarjera al suelo, pero era más que seguro que algún curioso iría a tomarla y a divulgar su contenido, así que optó por guardarla en un bolsillo de su traje de vuelo y comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia la salida.

-- ¿Qué pasa Rick? No te ves bien. ¿Hay algún problema? -- preguntó Max, siguiendo a Rick con el ramo de flores en los brazos.

-- Ningún problema, Max. Todo está de maravillas.

-- Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, no te olvides de tus flores –- dijo el hombre de lentes, tendiéndole el ramo de rosas a Rick.

-- Te las regalo.

-- No puedo aceptarlas. Es un regalo para ti –- contestó, tendiéndole las flores otra vez.

-- Y yo digo que te las regalo –- dijo Rick, deteniéndose y empujando las flores hacia Max.

-- Si haces eso ofenderías los sentimientos de la persona que te las regaló -– señaló Max, tendiéndole las flores otra vez.

-- ¿Que te importa eso a ti? Yo te las regalo y punto -– dijo Rick, empujando de vuelta las flores hacia Max.

-- Siempre supe que había algo especial entre ustedes dos, pero nunca imaginé que fuera algo tan… profundo –- señaló Moira Flynn, observando al par de pilotos.

Rick y Max estaban mas juntos de lo que era recomendado y, por la forma en que estaban parados, de primera podría parecer que Rick le estaba regalando flores a un renuente Max. En verdad era una escena perturbadora. Obviamente una mujer como Moira Flynn no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar otro poco al líder de los Skull, y lanzar el comentario final, que hace rato tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-- Chicos, ustedes... ¿son homosexuales?

Ante el comentario de Moira, las risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, junto con más silbiditos y burlas varias, mientras la sonrisa traviesa de Moira aumentaba un poco más al ver la cara de Rick y Max, que estaban rojos de vergüenza.

-- Muy graciosa, Moira -– dijo Rick, acercándose a una sonriente Moira, ignorando las burlas de sus colegas -- Para tu información, no soy homosexual. No puedo hablar por Max, pero te aseguro que yo no lo soy.

-- ¡¡Oye!! -- se quejó Max, visiblemente molesto, pero aún con el ramo de flores en los brazos, cosa que no contribuía a darle mucha credibilidad a su molestia.

-- Por lo que vi no me lo pareció –- respondió la mujer, aún con su sonrisa en los labios.

-- Si gustas te lo puedo probar -– sentenció Rick, con una sonrisa astuta.

-- Olvídalo Hunter. Te falta experiencia para abordar una mujer como yo –- rió Moira.

-- Te podrías llevar una sorpresa, Moira. Tuve una buena maestra. Me enseño muchos trucos.

-- ¿A sí? ¿Y quien fue esa gran maestra? ¿La Comandante Hayes? -- preguntó la mujer, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa juguetona.

-- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Sabes que nunca ha pasado nada con ella, y... ¡¡Lisa!! Por poco y me olvido de ella. Si llegó tarde a la cita me va a matar –- dijo para si un apurado Rick Hunter, que dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí, ante una sorprendida Moira.

-- ¿Rick tiene una cita con la Comandante Hayes? –- se preguntó a si misma la mujer, aún sorprendida por aquella noticia, la que la hizo quedar perpleja por varios segundos hasta que vio a Rick perderse a la lejanía –- Oye Rick, espérame. Cuéntame más de eso. ¡¡No me dejes con la duda!! -– gritó Moira corriendo detrás de Rick.

-- Oye, Rick, no olvides tus flores -– dijo Max, yendo detrás de Moira, a la siga del líder de los Skull, entre las risas de los presentes.

-- ¿Sabe una cosa, jefe? Pienso que el Teniente Hunter y Moira hacen buena pareja. En una de esas terminan juntos, aunque Moira es un poco mayor que el Teniente –- comentó el mecánico más joven del Skull-1.

-- Olvídalo chico. Esos dos son demasiado amigos como para caer en eso –- dijo Preston, antes de volver a su trabajo en el Skull-1.

* * *

Una nerviosa Lisa Hayes estaba parada junto a una pileta en el parque de la ciudad de Macross, sin saber que en ese mismo lugar, unos días atrás, Kim Young había sido plantada por el mismo hombre a quien estaba esperando ella en este momento. La mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro nerviosa por lo que podía pasar, mirando la hora de tanto en tanto, mientras era devorada con la vista por los hombres que pasaban por el lugar, ya que se veía particularmente hermosa, más de lo habitual, aunque ella no se daba por enterado.

Lisa había llegado con 10 minutos de adelanto a su cita y ya habían pasado 35 minutos de la hora pactada. Rick se estaba tardando, pero no se desesperó. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que las cosas en la milicia nunca eran tan simples, sobre todo para un comandante de grupo como Rick, que tenía muchas mas responsabilidades fuera de comandar un escuadrón de Varitechs, y bien podía haber quedado atrapado solucionando algún problema de último minuto, que siempre aparecían en el peor momento. Le daría unos minutos más antes de hacer una llamada al Prometheus para preguntar por él.

No lejos de allí, en el interior de una cafetería, sentadas frente a una mesa ante un ventanal que dominaba la pequeña plaza y la pileta, estaban las conocidas conejitas del puente, también conocidas como "El trío terrible", contemplando impactadas a una cambiada Lisa Hayes, que vestía algo muy distinto a sus sobrias y recatadas tenidas habituales.

-- ¿Esa es Lisa? -- preguntó Sammie, mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer.

-- Se ve increíble -– dijo Vanessa.

-- Si... se, se ve bien –- dijo Kim, con una punzada de envida mientras estrujaba una servilleta en las manos, constatando su mayor temor. Lisa Hayes finalmente estaba yendo con toda su artillería, a la caza del líder de los Skull.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la otra esquina, una sonriente Claudia Grant, estaba medio escondida detrás de un árbol, observando a su amiga y protegida. Como buena amiga que era, estaba ahí para cerciorarse de que las cosas salieran bien para Lisa, y para prestarle apoyo mortal y logístico, si fuere necesario.

Mientras, en otra esquina de la plaza, escondidos detrás de un carrito que vendía algodón de dulce, una divertida Moira Fynn, y un no muy convencido Max Sterling, observaban a Lisa pasearse de un lado a otro, esperando a su escurridizo piloto.

-- En verdad Moira, pienso que esta no es una buena idea. Si Rick se entera que los estamos siguiendo, se va a enojar, y ya sabes como se pone. La última vez mando a Morales a lavar al Skull-1 con cepillo de dientes, por una broma que incluía a Lisa y a Minmei –- dijo Max, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-- Merecido se lo tenía por idiota. Pero no te preocupes, el nunca te mandaría hacer eso. Es tu mejor amigo, además, mi intuición femenina me dice que esto va a ser muy divertido –- respondió Moira, dándole otro bocado al algodón de dulce, que Max le había comprado para que el tipo del carrito se quedara tranquilo, aunque los seguía mirándolos con desconfianza, pese a que vestían de uniforme.

–- En todo caso, no puedes negar la comandante Hayes se ve espectacular --. Comentaba Moira mientras seguía comiendo su algodón de dulce.

-- Si, se ve preciosa –- concordó Max.

-- Me preguntó qué pasará por la cabeza de Rick. Lisa Hayes es una mujer espectacular, y se nota a kilómetros que está interesada en él, y ahora va y se mete con Kim. En todo caso, no se puede negar que tiene buen ojo. Kim también es una mujer muy hermosa y se veía preciosa el otro día que apareció en el Prometheus.

-- Según Rick, es solo una amiga, pero algo me dice que es algo más que eso. Aunque intuyo que el no se ha dado cuenta aún.

-- Esa es la historia de su vida, Max. Tratándose de mujeres, el muy idiota nunca se da cuenta de nada –- comento Moira dándole otro bocado a su ya casi inexistente algodón de dulce.

-- Bien, de un tiempo a esta parte se la pasa con líos de faldas -– comentó Max, ceñudo.

-- Por lo mismo te lo digo. En ves de picar por un lado y por otro, podría estar con una sola mujer. Una que en verdad valiera la pena.

-- ¿Te refieres a Lisa?

-- En este momento, pienso que esta dividido entre ella y Kim -– señaló Moira con ojos estrechos -– ¡Oye, Max!

-- Dime.

-- Cómprame otro algodón de dulce -- pidió Moira con una cara suplicante, igual como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-- ¿Y no quieres alguna otra cosita también? -- replico algo molesto Max.

-- Si, que sea de los grandes.

A pesar de su molestia, un resignado Max Sterling no encontró mas remedio que sacar mas dinero de su cartera y comprarle otro algodón de dulce a una ahora mas divertida Moira Flynn, sin imaginar que este sería solo el comienzo de una larga noche que lo dejaría en la ruina financiera.

-- Si sigues comiendo dulces vas a subir de peso –- se quejó Max, pasándole un nuevo algodón de dulce a Moira.

-- Que va. Mantengo una estupenda figura –- respondió la mujer sacándole un pedazo a su algodón de dulce tamaño familiar, antes de tendérselo hacia Max -- ¿Quieres un poco?

-- Me van a quedar los dedos pegajosos -– comentó el piloto, sacando un poco sin muchas ganas.

-- Es verdad. Compra unos pañuelos desechables para limpiarnos las manos.

Max le dedicó una intensa mirada a la mujer, antes de terminar comprando lo que le pedían. El que no estaba para nada molesto es el dueño del carrito, quien por esas casualidades de la vida también vendía pañuelos desechables. Le tendió uno con una radiante sonrisa al piloto varitech, mientras olvidaba su desconfianza inicial hacia aquel par, al intuir las múltiples ganancias que obtendría ese día.

-- ¡¡Ahí llegó Rick!! -- dijo Moira, jalando la manga de la chaqueta de Max para llamar su atención y, de paso, dejándosela pegajosa con caramelo.

-- ¡¡Llegó el Teniente Hunter!! -- casi gritó Sammie, dentro de la cafetería, llamando la atención de las otras dos mujeres, sobre todo de Kim, que miraba con mucho interés el desarrollo de este encuentro.

-- Finalmente llegó. Bien amiga, la pelota esta en tu lado, es hora de que hagas tu jugada –- se dijo Claudia para sí misma, observando discretamente a la pareja.

Junto a la pileta, un apurado Rick Hunter llegaba corriendo a su cita deteniéndose frente a Lisa, esperando de todo corazón que ella no estuviera en modalidad "Matar a Rick", por dejarla esperando tanto tiempo.

-- Lisa... perdón el retraso... es que... sucedió algo... -- dijo Rick, tratando de recuperar el aire, doblándose para apoyar las manos en las piernas.

-- Tranquilo. Imaginé que podía haber pasado algo –- dijo Lisa, con una sonrisa.

-- Ni te imaginas lo que pasó. Cuando estaban revisando el inventario de los misiles, no les... -- las palabras de Rick murieron en su boca cuando pudo por fin contemplar a la mujer frente él. Se veía tan distinta a como vestía habitualmente, pero no podía negar que la mujer se veía hermosa.

Lisa Hayes, vestía una minifalda color rosa claro, pantys color negro y botas negras de caña baja, llevaba también un polo rosa, un tanto holgado, que dejaba con un amplio cuello, y con corte a cada lado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, permitiendo también que se insinuara su bien provisto busto. Todo eso sumado al un perfecto maquillaje, y un sexy conjunto de lencería de encaje negro, que Rick tendría el placer de ver si las cosas resultaban como Lisa quería, hacían que la mujer se viera espectacularmente bella. Como resultado, el líder de los Skull estaba con la boca abierta, mirarla a Lisa con cara de idiota.

A la distancia, otras personas también estaban muy pendientes de las acciones del líder de los Skull.

-- Sabía que Rick reaccionaría así. Ya ganaste un punto amiga –- se dijo Claudia con una sonrisa, observando a la pareja medio escondida detrás de un árbol.

Mientras, detrás de un carrito que vendía algodón de dulce...

-- Mira a Rick. Tan solo le falta babear –- comentó una divertida Moira, comiendo su algodón de dulce, mientras Max trataba de limpiarle el caramelo a la manga de su chaqueta.

-- Pues la verdad que ese chico está como idiota -– comentó el dueño del carrito, observando junto a Moira, mientras Max lo observaba con cara de sorpresa.

Mientras, dentro de una cafería cercana...

-- Está como idiotizado –- comentó Sammie, observando la cara de Rick, que verdad estaba mirando como idiota a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-- Bueno, por la forma en que viste Lisa, no es para menos esa reacción –- comento Vanessa.

"RIIIIIIISSSSSS"

Ante ese ruido de algo rompiéndose, ambas mujeres se voltearon, solo para encontrarse con una casi desesperada Kim, que apretaba fuertemente los dientes, mientras estrujaba en sus manos los restos de lo que una vez fue una linda servilleta, con el nombre de la cafetería bordado en una esquina, y que había sucumbido ante la fuerza con que Kim la estaba sujetando.

Afuera, junto a la pileta, otra persona también estaba muy interesada en la reacción del joven piloto Varitech.

"Me esta mirando. En verdad me esta mirando" pensaba Lisa, totalmente emocionada por ver esa mirada de fascinación en Rick. Una mirada que nunca había visto antes, una mirada que estaba dedicada exclusivamente a ella. Lisa Hayes se sintió contenta de haberle hecho caso a Claudia y ponerse esa tenida. La mujer no pudo dejar de pensar que si Rick había reaccionado así con solo verla vestida así, cuando la viera con ese conjunto de lencería de encaje negro, entonces él... él... él...

La mente de la mujer se dejó llevar por unos instantes, imaginando a un excitando Rick tomándola en brazos y lanzándola a una cama, para luego arrancarse la ropa de un tirón, con dos flamas donde antes estaban sus ojos, y una erección de campeonato que se empinaba majestuosamente ante sus ojos, momento en que Rick gritó a todo pulmón: "¡¡¡ERES MÍA, Y TE HARE EL AMOR HASTA DEJARTE LOCA!!!"

-- Por favor se gentil. Es mi primera vez –- dijo Lisa, aún metida en su fantasía, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-- ¿Tu... primera vez? -- preguntó Rick sin entender, sacado de onda por ese comentario de Lisa, lo que además lo ayudó a salir de ese estado de idiota en que había caído.

-- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, yo... no, es que yo... eeehh, jajaja. Me decías algo de unos misiles -– dijo Lisa, totalmente avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por esa inesperada fantasía. No pudo dejar de maldecirse a si misma por eso. "Pero que estupideces estoy pensando", se dijo para sí.

-- Eeehh... si los misiles. Bueno, es que en el inventario no nos cuadraban el número de los micromisiles. Tuvimos que volver a revisarlo todo y otra vez no cuadró la cifra. Al final los encontramos luego de revisar todo el lugar de arriba abajo. Uno de los chicos había dejado los faltantes en otro lado. Pero ya esta todo en orden –- dijo Rick, ya más recuperado.

-- Imagine que podía haber pasado algo así -– comento Lisa.

-- Si, bueno... en todo caso... te, te ves preciosa –- dijo Rick, un tanto apenado.

-- Gracias –- dijo Lisa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-- Bueno... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

Lisa quedó mirando a Rick sin saber que decir. La verdad no había planeado nada, bueno, la verdad habían pasado varias cosas por su cabeza, pero tenían que ver con Rick y ella desnudos, teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado sobre una cama, una alfombra, adentro de un ropero, sobre una lavadora, etc, etc, por lo que no estaba lo que se dice preparada para esa pregunta. Ella había pensado dejarse llevar por Rick, y que las cosas se fueran dando, hasta que llegara que momento en que ambos se quitaran la ropa, y lo hicieran sobre una cama, sobre la alfombra, dentro de un ropero... se entiende.

-- Eeehh, bueno, no sé... ¿te parece ir a comer algo? -- dijo Lisa, ya que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-- Me parece bien. Muero de hambre –- dijo Rick, pensando en su estómago. La verdad tenía tanta hambre que prácticamente tenía las tripas pegadas a la espalda –- Conozco un buen lugar por aquí cerca. ¿Te parece?

-- Si, me parece bien –- respondió Lisa con una sonrisa. Con esto la pareja se encaminó al lugar que había sugerido Rick, momento en que Lisa tuvo el atrevimiento de coger del brazo a Rick.

No lejos de ahí, Kim rompía una segunda servilleta en sus manos, al ver el movimiento de su oficial superior, y ahora enemiga declarada por el corazón de Rick Hunter.

-- Se están moviendo. Es mejor que los sigamos si no queremos perderlos –- dijo Sammie poniéndose de pie, siendo imitada por las otras dos mujeres.

No lejos de ahí, Moira se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo desechable, mientras veía como la pareja se alejaba del lugar.

-- Ya se van. Vamos a seguirlos -– dijo la mujer.

-- Moira, vuelvo a insistir que esta es una mala idea.

-- Ya deja de quejarte y vamos de una vez –- regañó la mujer, jalando a Max de una mano.

En otro lugar del parque, medio escondida detrás de un árbol, Claudia observaba todo con una sonrisa.

"Comienza el juego. Espero que todo salga bien" pensó la mujer, alistándose a seguir a la pareja, sin saber, que no era la única que tenía la misma brillante idea, ni lo que le deparaba por delante esa noche.

Un poco mas adelante, Rick y Lisa caminaban conversando distraídamente, pero Lisa no dejó de notar que Rick se sentía un poco incomodo. Tal vez fue por su osadía de tomarlo del brazo, ¿o acaso estaba incomodo por la forma en que ella iba vestida? ¿Sería acaso por la lencería de encaje negro que traía bajo la ropa? ¿Y si se había rasurado más de la cuenta ahí abajo y a Rick le gustaban las mujeres más al natural? ¿Que haría? ¡¡¡Tardaría en volver a crecer!!!

"¿¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando??" se regañó Lisa mentalmente. "Si tienes una duda, solo pregúntale. No puede ser tan difícil. Si eres capaz de desempeñarte como la segunda de a bordo de una fortaleza de combate, entonces eres condenadamente capaz de preguntarle a Rick qué rayos le pasa" se dijo. Se obligó a calmarse, respiró profundamente y habló.

-- Rick... pareciera que estas un poco incomodo. ¿Pasa algo?

-- No, no es nada, solo que...

-- ¿Solo que...?

-- Bien, desde hace rato que tengo la sensación de que somos observados.

-- ¿Observados?

-- Si. Sé que es una tontería, pero no dejo de tener esa sensación.

Lisa se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor, siendo imitada por Rick, pero ninguno vio nada fuera de lugar.

-- No veo nada extraño ni a nadie conocido –- comentó Lisa.

-- Déjalo, de seguro estoy equivocado –- dijo Rick, restándole importancia.

La pareja retomó su camino al lugar que Rick había sugerido, pero durante el trayecto, este no pudo sacarse de encima esa sensación de que eran observados, por lo que volteaba de tanto en tanto buscando algo fuera de lugar, pero no veía nada sospechoso. Finalmente se obligó a dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en su cita y en Lisa, que estaba particularmente hermosa ese día.

Un poco más atrás, 6 personas seguían a la pareja discretamente.

_**Continuará.................**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente y luego de una espera más larga de lo que hubiera querido, acá está el capítulo 9 de este alocado fic. Mi idea era comenzar en este capítulo con la cita de Rick y Lisa, pero sin darme cuenta se me fue alargando la historia quedando este capítulo como un preámbulo a la cita. El próximo capítulo, ya con la cita en pleno, espero sacarlo en menor tiempo que este.

Respecto al vestuario de Lisa, me inspiré en una ilustración que aparecer en uno de los libros de ilustraciones eróticas "Yui Shop", que es bastante conocido y fácil de descargar.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel, Fantastic-Man y Shield Liger.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Cindy-Jhonny: **Si te has entretenido y encontrado loco este fic, entonces es quiere decir que mal no lo estoy haciendo. Sobre lo otro, yo no pienso que Kim sea tan mala como dices, a decir verdad la encuentro un personaje interesante. En cuento a tus consejos para futuras parejas… eeehh… pues, lo estudiaremos.

Xedezedas: Agradecido por tus comentarios. Sobre Mi Otro Yo, como ya he señalado, lo voy a continuar una vez terminado este fic.

**Loquin: **La verdad actualicé rápido el capitulo anterior, no así este, que me demoró un poco más, por razones ajenas a mi. En todo caso mi musa no me ha dejado. La amarré a la pata de cama como me sugeriste, jajaja.

**Author:** El pasado fue un capitulo distinto, mucho mas serio, pero necesario para ir ajustando las cosas. Lo de estar acorralado por un grupo de mujeres en verdad que no es una experiencia muy agradable, pero creo que Rick puso salir bastante bien de lío en que estaba, y de paso se ganó una cita con Lisa. Ahora hay que ver como termina eso.

**Silvestre28: **Bueno, en el capítulo pasado no le pasó gran cosa a Lisa, pero ahora fue victima de su amiga Claudia, y de su propia indecisión para elegir algo que ponerse. Esa misma indecisión le pude traer mas de un problema en su cita con Rick. Sobre el famoso Teniente Hunter, quería mostrar un lado mas humano de él, tratar de mostrar que la cosa no es solo subir a un avión, salir a combatir, regresar y descansar hasta el próximo combate. Como comandante de grupo, Rick esta a cargo de mucha gente fuera de sus pilotos y debe coordinar el trabajo de todos ellos. Me pareció necesario dar un pequeño toque de realismo en esa parte.

**Reeven: **Es verdad que no le pasó nada malo a Lisa, por ahora, pero no te aseguro que salga invicta de su cita con Rick. En todo caso, no es que le tenga mala a Lisa, es solo que ella se presta para que le pasen cosas.

**Sary: **El pasado capítulo fue el más serio hasta ahora, así que si ha gustado, entonces me doy por satisfecho. Sobre lo de deshacerme de Kim... bueno, hay que ver que sigue. Aún faltan cosas por delante.

Eso es todo por hoy. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.


	10. Una Cita Inolvidable Parte I

**WILD FIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

* * *

**Capítulo X: "UNA CITA INOLVIDABLE (Parte I)"**

Sentada ante una mesa de aquel elegante restaurant, Lisa Hayes observaba con la boca abierta a un sonriente Rick Hunter, aún sin poder creer todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Ella había quedado muy molesta el día anterior al constatar que Kim sabía tantas cosas de Rick, en circunstancias que ella, que lo conocía desde hacía ya tanto tiempo y luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas juntos, no sabía prácticamente nada de su pasado. Es por eso que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirle a Rick que le contara algo sobre su vida antes de llegar al SDF-1. Lo que escuchó no fue para nada lo que hubiera esperado.

La vida de Rick Hunter había transcurrido de una forma bastante ajetreada hasta antes de su accidentada llegada al SDF-1. Había nacido en el seno de una familia norteamericana y desde sus primeros años había quedado claro que su destino estaba en los cielos. Había aprendido a pilotear un avión y a hacer piruetas antes que a caminar, y había ganado varios campeonatos aéreos desde muy temprana edad. Voló para el circo aéreo de su padre prácticamente desde que pudo pilotear un avión, recorriendo todo Estados Unidos con sus presentaciones, en compañía de Roy Fokker, su mejor amigo y hermano mayor. Eso trajo a Lisa de regreso a lo que la tenía tan sorprendida. Rick le había contado algunas de las correrías del Comandante Fokker cuando aún volaba en el circo aéreo, como esa donde se quedó con un "Trofeo de Guerra".

-- No... no me puedo imaginar al Comandante Fokker haciendo algo así -– comentó, aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-- Lo que pasa es que conociste a Roy en su faceta más calmada. Antes de Claudia era imparable –- comentó Rick, recordando aquellos viejos buenos tiempos que nunca regresarían.

-- Bueno... Claudia me comentó algo de eso. Dijo que cuando lo conoció, el Comandante Fokker era...

Lisa no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que las palabras que le había dicho antes Claudia la golpearon como si fuera una bofetada: _"__Roy Fokker era una verdadera fiesta ambulante, y no sólo eso, era un mujeriego empedernido, y si no haces algo pronto, Rick caerá en lo mismo, y tu piloto habrá volado lejos de tu alcance antes de que te des cuenta"_

-- ¿Lisa?... ¿Te sientes bien Lisa? -– preguntó Rick intrigado, mirando a la mujer que había quedado callada de pronto y parecía algo asustada.

-- Perdón. Creo que me perdí en alguna parte, jejeje –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-- ¿Segura estás bien? Te noto un tanto... nerviosa.

-- No es nada, no te preocupes -– respondió ella, quitándole importancia –- En todo caso, no podría contarle esta historia a Claudia. Si ella supiera que el Comandante Fokker coleccionaba "Trofeos de Guerra", no sé que pensaría de él.

-- Si, creo que tienes razón... a propósito de eso, recuerdo que cuando niño siempre le decía a Roy que algún día yo también tendría mi propia colección de "Trofeos de Guerra" y que sería mucho más grande que la él y... eeehh, olvida lo que dije –- dijo Rick mirando para otro lado un tanto avergonzado, al ver la cara desencajada con que lo miraba la mujer por ese último comentario.

Por su parte, Lisa estaba espantada. ¿Acaso Rick tenía una colección de "Trofeos de Guerra" escondida en alguna parte? ¿Acaso las bragas de Kim ya formaban parte de esa colección? No pudo dejar de imaginar a una sonriente Kim quitándose seductoramente las bragas ante un sonriente Rick, sentado frente a ella en un sillón de cuero, con una copa de Whisky en una mano_._

"_Acepta este regalo con todo mi cariño... las usé todo el día"_ dijo Kim con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de lazar a la cara de Rick sus usadas bragas de encaje blanco, que él piloto atrapó con los dientes en un ágil movimiento, similar al de un lobo hambriento.

-- ¡¡¡Noooo!!! –- dijo Lisa cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza horrorizada por lo que acaba de imaginar.

-- ¡¡Lisa!! ¿Lisa, estás bien? –- preguntó un preocupado Rick, observando a la mujer que a decir verdad hace rato que estaba comportándose un poco extraña.

-- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Yo... si, si, estoy bien –- rió ella nerviosamente mientras era observada con cara de incredulidad por su acompañante.

-- ¿Segura? Si no te sientes bien podemos dejar esto para otro día -– señaló Rick, un tanto preocupado.

-- Estoy bien, yo... solo... necesito ir al tocador un momento. Lo siento, vuelvo enseguida.

El joven Teniente solo pudo observar como la mujer se dirigía prontamente a los servicios mientras se preguntaba qué rayos le estaba pasando, ya que Lisa no era del tipo de mujeres que se comportaba de esa forma. Cerca de ahí, medio escondidas en una mesa en una esquina, tres conejitas del puente se hacían la misma pregunta. Un poco más allá, también medio escondidos en otro rincón, una hambrienta oficial de catapulta devoraba el contundente plato de comida que había ordenado, sin quitar el ojo de la pareja en cuestión, debatiendo con su renuente compañero el comportamiento nervioso de su primer oficial. Ninguno de ellos reparó en una conocida mujer de raza negra que se escabulló discretamente a los servicios en ese momento.

Mientras, dentro del baño de mujeres, Lisa Hayes estaba apoyada ante un lavamanos observándose fijamente en el espejo frente a ella tratando de recuperar la calma.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de su cita había conocido algo del pasado de Rick, cosa que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero algunas de las cosas que conoció le resultaban especialmente preocupantes. Para empezar, Rick no solo guardaba gran cariño por el difunto Comandante Fokker, también lo admiraba y era su modelo a seguir, lo cual ella creía algo bueno, considerando lo profesional que fue Fokker en su trabajo. Pero ahora, conociendo algo mas del pasado de este "modelo a seguir", ya no le parecía tan buena idea que Rick lo admirara tanto. Roy Fokker no solo fue un mujeriego, también fue lo suficientemente irresponsable como para hacer participe a Rick en algunas de sus correrías, y a una muy temprana edad. ¿Y de donde rayos había sacado ese hombre la idea de coleccionar "Trofeos de Guerra"? Ahora Rick parecía tener la estúpida idea de que era algo divertido. ¿Eso quería decir que las bragas que llevaba puestas pasarían a ser parte de su colección al finalizar la noche?

La mente de Lisa no pudo evitar divagar e imaginarse en esa hipotética situación:

"_Un presente para ti con todo mi cariño... nos las usé todo él día, pero creo te gustarán" _dijo tímidamente, entregándole sus recién estrenadas bragas de encaje a un sonriente Rick Hunter, sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero, bebiendo una copa de whisky.

"_Gracias Lisa, las guardaré como mi más valioso tesoro. Por cierto... ¿Te rasuraste ahí abajo?" _preguntó el joven Teniente, mientras se ponía las bragas en la cabeza.

"_Eeehhh... solo un poco. ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

"_Bueno, en lo personal prefiero las mujeres al natural ahí abajo, pienso que se ven más lindas, así como Kim" _señaló Rick, momento en que una desnuda y al natural Kim Young apareció de la nada parándose junto a él._ "Lo ves Lisa, así es como me gusta, además, hace cosquillas cuando hago esto" _dijo un contento Rick Hunter, frotando su mejilla contra el natural monte de venus de una sonrojada, pero feliz Kim Young.

-- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! –- gritó una histérica Lisa sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, antes de apoyarlas con fuerza en el lavamanos, respirando pesadamente y mirándose fijamente ante el espejo frente a ella –- Cálmate Lisa, no hay forma de que eso pase... además, no te recostaste tanto ahí abajo... pero tardará en volver a crecer –- se dijo, deprimida.

-- Lisa Hayes... ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo? –- preguntó una repentina voz sepulcral a sus espaldas.

-- ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaahhh!!! –- gritó una asustada primer oficial, que de un salto quedó sentada sobre el lavamanos y apegada de espaldas al espejo detrás de ella.

-- Quieres calmarte de una puñetera vez... ¡¡Y bájate de ese lavamanos!! –- dijo una fastidiada Claudia, con una vena punzando en la frente.

-- ¡Claudia! Por poco y me matas del susto. Y a todo esto... ¿Qué haces aquí? –- preguntó la mujer, bajándose del lavamanos.

-- La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. ¿Se puede saber qué rayos fueron esos gritos que lanzaste ahí adentro frente a Rick?

-- Un momento. ¿Cómo es que viste...? Claudia... ¿Nos estás siguiendo? -– preguntó Lisa, moleta.

-- Y menos mal que lo hice. Lisa, estás quedando como una tonta. Rick te miraba como si te hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Lisa se congeló con esa pregunta. No podía decirle a su amiga que se había perturbado al imaginar a Kim dándole unas bragas de regalo a Rick para su colección. De seguro Claudia lo encontraría una buena idea y maquinaría algún plan descabellado que terminaría con las bragas que traía puestas en las manos de Rick a modo de recuerdo.

-- Me sentí un poco indispuesta, eso es todo –- respondió finalmente la mujer.

-- ¿Indispuesta? –- preguntó Claudia, extrañada -- No me digas que te llegó el periodo.

--¡¡Por supuesto que no!!

-- Entonces deja ya de comportarte como una tonta y ve allá afuera y conquista a tu hombre de una vez por todas –- dijo una fastidiada Claudia, empujando sin ninguna diplomacia a una sorprendida Lisa Hayes fuera del baño –- Si no fuera mi mejor amiga, hace tiempo que me habría olvidado de ella –- dijo para si la morena.

Afuera del baño, una apurada primera oficial salió casi volando por el fuerte el empujón que le propinó su mejor amiga, y logró esquivar por los pelos a un camarero que iba pasando con una bandeja llena de comida. Se recompuso arreglándose un poco la ropa, y cuando se sintió suficientemente digna, emprendió la marcha otra vez, tan tranquila luego de haber evitado un desafortunado accidente, que no se fijó en otro camarero que pasaba por ahí y fue a chocar directo con él, llevándoselo de cabeza al suelo junto con una bandeja llena de vajilla.

Todo mundo giró la cabeza para ver qué pasaba al escuchar ese estruendo, solo para encontrarse con un montón de vajilla rota desparramada sobre el suelo del restaurante y a un camarero y una hermosa mujer también desparramados en el suelo.

Lisa sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se sentó donde había caído, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para descubrir qué rayos había pasado. Solo recordaba haber chocado con algo y luego... luego... ¿qué pasó? ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de estar sentada sobre algo caliente y blando?

-- Lisa... ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Rick logró despejar la mente de la mujer y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de un preocupado teniente, y un montón de gente que la observaba en forma desconcertada, sobre todo las mujeres, que parecían avergonzadas y horrorizadas.

-- Si, estoy bien... creo... creo que choque con algo –- respondió, aún algo aturdida.

-- Eso es mas que obvio... ejem, en todo caso ¿piensas quedarte mucho rato sentada en esa posición? Lo digo porque el camarero parece estar ahogándose -– comentó Rick un tanto incómodo, observando a su acompañante.

Lisa solo pudo responder con un "¿Eh?" desconcertada ante la pregunta de su amor platónico, por lo que miró hacia abajo y para su completo horror, se descubrió sentada sobre la cara de un sufrido (o afortunado) camarero, dependiendo del punto de vista, que empezaba a convulsionarse por la falta de aire, ya que ella tenía su entrepierna presionando contra su nariz y boca negándole toda posibilidad de respirar. La reacción de Lisa fue... predecible.

-- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!

* * *

Lisa Hayes caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Macross, avergonzada por la situación tan subida de tono que acaba de protagonizar, y de paso, totalmente deprimida por haberle enseñado su carísimo y recién estrenado conjunto de "casi-no-se-ve-lencería-sexy-de-encaje-color-negro" a un completo desconocido. No pudo evitar suspirar con resignación. Junto a ella iba un divertido Rick Hunter, que se esforzaba por contener la risa.

-- No le encuentro ninguna gracia, Rick –- dijo Lisa, más avergonzada aún.

-- ¿Pero qué dices? En verdad fue algo muy gracioso, sobre todo cuando que te levantaste de la cara del camarero. El tipo estaba medio ahogado, pero tenía una cara de felicidad que no se la quitaba nadie. Hasta sentí un poco de envidia –- dijo el divertido Teniente, dándole un codazo juguetón a la sonrojada mujer.

Lisa se llegó a poner bizca ante el comentario de Rick. ¿Acaso él quería que ella se sentara sobre su cara? ¿Le gustaban a él ese tipo de cosas? ¿Era tal vez algún retorcido fetiche sexual, como coleccionar trofeos de guerra? ¿¿¿Lo habría hecho ya con Kim??? La descontrolada mente de Lisa comenzó a trabajar furiosamente, y en cosa de segundos imaginó a su escurridizo piloto tendido de espaladas sobre una mullida alfombra, y una sonriente Kim levantándose la falda, para luego sentarse sobre la cara del feliz líder de los Skull, momento en que ella llevó sus manos a su sonrojado rostro para luego decir: _"Rick, me haces cosquillas ahí cuando respiras"_

Rick dio un salto al ver como Lisa incrustaba su puño contra la pared que estaba junto a ella, mientras temblaba ligeramente con la cabeza gacha, y luego comenzó a sudar frío al ver como levantaba el rostro, totalmente rojo y con una mirada asesina.

-- Eeehh... Lisa... ¿Estás bien? -– preguntó con cautela.

-- Rick Hunter... tú... tú... ¡¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima!!

-- Oye, espera un momento... era solo una broma... ¡¡¡Te digo que solo era una broma!!! –- dijo un desesperado piloto veritech, arrancando por las calles de Macross de las garras de una enojada mujer.

Un poco mas atrás, tres conocidas conejitas del puente del SDF-1 estaban medio escondidas detrás de un árbol, observando con bastante sorpresa como su primer oficial perseguía por las calles de la cuidad a un apurado teniente. De más está decir que una de las féminas en cuestión no estaba para nada contenta con lo que estaba observando en ese momento.

-- ¿Pero qué rayos cree que está haciendo esa mujer persiguiendo a Rick de esa forma? –- se preguntaba una molesta Kim Young, contemplando con el ceño fruncido a su oficial superior.

-- Tal vez el Teniente Hunter hizo algo que molestó a Lisa. Ustedes saben que eso pasa bastante a menudo -– comentó Sammie.

-- De ser así, eso es muy bueno para ti Kim, así que deberías alegrarte –- la animó Vanessa.

-- Como sea, pienso que no deberíamos dejar que se alejen demasiado o los perderemos -– sentenció Sammie, a lo que las otras dos afirmaron con la cabeza y las tres se lanzaron en persecución de la pareja en cuestión, que ya iba bastante adelante.

Siguiendo mas atrás, una conocida oficial de catapulta observaba sorprendida al trío de chicas que al igual que ella, estaban siguiendo a la pareja en su cita. Junto a ella estaba un cotizado y ahora deprimido piloto veritech, que observaba desanimado la abultada cuenta de restaurante que se vio forzado a pagar, ya que su hambrienta compañera adujo que había olvidado su dinero en la base.

-- ¿Qué te parece eso, Max? "El trío terrible" tuvo la misma idea que nosotros y están siguiendo a Rick y Lisa en su cita. Sabes... por lo que he visto y he escuchado, Kim entró de lleno a la pelea por el corazón de Rick, así que esta cita debe tenerla bastante preocupada como para llegar a esto. ¿No lo crees?... ¿Max?... ¿Max, me estás escuchando?

-- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas comido tanto? –- preguntó de repente Max, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su acompañante –- Mira esta cuenta Moira. Te repetiste 2 veces el plato mas caro de la carta, sin contar el agregado y el postre. ¿Dónde rayos metiste tanta comida?

-- No seas impertinente –- regañó una sonrojada Moira, quitando la boleta de las manos al hombre de lentes y rompiéndola en pedazos -– Ahora déjate de estupideces y sigamos Rick y su cita o los perderemos –- finalizó la mujer, cogiendo a Max de una mano para jalarlo calle arriba.

-- Dices eso porque no fuiste tú la que tuvo que pagar la cuenta y... oye... ¿Esas tres que van ahí adelante no son Kim, Sammie y Vanessa?

-- No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

-- Podría decir que dije lo mismo cuando te señalé que esto no era una buena idea y... oye... ¿son ideas mías o Lisa está estrangulando a Rick ahí adelante?

-- Wow... esa mujer no se anda con rodeos. Por algo es la Primer Oficial de esta tina volante.

-- Kim tampoco lo hace mal. Mira como Sammie y Vanessa tiene que sujetarla para que no salte sobre Lisa.

-- Si, tienes razón. Que espectáculo, jejeje. Te dije que esto iba a ser divertido.

-- Bueno... tal vez un poco.

Unos cuantos metros mas atrás, una conocida mujer de raza negra se llevaba una mano al rostro en señal de frustración, al ver como su mejor amiga y protegida ahorcaba en medio de la acera al hombre que supuestamente tenía que conquistar. Realmente no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Lisa en ese momento, pero ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. De muy buena gana hubiera ido a llamarle la atención a su querida amiga en ese momento, de no ser por algo que vio y que la dejó entre sorprendida y preocupada.

Unos metros más adelante de ella estaban la conocida Moira Flynn y el no menos conocido Max Sterling, ambos bastante entretenidos observando el nuevo numerito de Lisa Hayes. La verdad el ver a esos dos juntos fue una gran sorpresa para ella. No se podía imaginar a una mujer como Moira, saliendo con alguien como Max, sobre todo porque le sacaba mas de 10 años de diferencia en edad, pero al observarlos mejor se percató que no había nada entre ellos, más que el interés de divertirse siguiendo a Rick y Lisa en su cita. No necesitó pensarlo demasiado para saber que todo eso debió ser idea de Moira, y que el pobre de Max no era más que una victima de las circunstancias. Lo sentía por Max, ya que Moira era de armas tomar y de seguro se aprovecharía de él en más de un sentido... aunque, si se espabilada, en una de esas Max también podría aprovechar la situación y sacar alguna ventaja con Moira.

Pero lo que en verdad tenía preocupada a Claudia, no eran Max y Moira, ya que podía lidiar con ellos e idear alguna treta para apartarlos del camino de Lisa. Su real preocupación recaía en las personas que estaban otro poco más delante. Ahí estaba el conocido "Trío terrible", que al igual que Max y Moira, parecían haber tenido la idea de seguir de cerca la cita Hayes/Hunter.

Las féminas en cuestión trataban de pasar desapercibidas aparentando mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas, mientras se cubrían con la gente que anda por el lugar, al menos hasta que Kim trató de correr hacia Lisa para saltarle sobre el cuello al ver como trataba de asfixiar a Rick. Por fortuna para ella, y para Lisa, Vanessa y Sammie alcanzaron a sujetarla a tiempo. Dejando eso de lado, era muy preocupante tener a este trío siguiendo a Lisa en su cita, ya que si advertían algo que pudiera ir en contra de los intereses de Kim, fácilmente podrían armar algo para hacer que se estropeara la jugada de Lisa.

Con esto en mente, Claudia decidió pasar por alto a Moira y Max, al menos por el momento, para centrar su atención en el "Trío terrible" en lo que restaba de la cita, si es que Rick no decidía poner fin a todo esto luego del nuevo desatino de Lisa.

* * *

Rick estaba sentado en una banca masajeando su agredido cuello luego de que Lisa volviera en si y dejara de estrangularlo. Debía reconocer que la mujer tenía bastante fuerza, eso ya le había quedado mas que claro el otro día cuando ella lo había lanzado por los aires con una llave de aikido en los vestidores de mujeres. Pese al dolor de su cuello, no pudo evitar rememorar como ese día tuvo la fortuna de presenciar el hermoso espectáculo de la intimidad de Lisa Hayes desplegado ante sus ojos. Los golpes de Lisa y Kim valieron la pena por solo ver eso.

-- Vellos ensortijados color castaño... jeje... jeje... –- susurró Rick, con una sonrisa degenerada, ojos soñadores y la baba escurriéndosele por la boca.

Al otro extremo del banco estaba sentada una ya deprimida Lisa Hayes, con las manos apuñadas sobre las piernas y la cabeza gacha, totalmente derrotada y avergonzada consigo misma por perder el control de esa forma tan poco decorosa. Por culpa de un estúpido arrebato había saltado sobre Rick y había intentado estrangularlo, todo por dejarse llevar al imaginar a Rick y Kim... no quería ni recordarlo. El punto es que ahora Rick debería estar pensando que era alguna especia de loca psicópata y no querría hablarle nunca más.

"Eso fue todo. He perdido. Ya no hay nada que hacer después de esto. Ahora Rick me dirá que me odia y que no quiere verme nunca más... Adiós Rick. Fue lindo mientas duró... ya no podré mostrarte mi nuevo conjunto de ropa interior" pensó una cada vez mas deprimida Lisa, agachando más la cabeza en señal de derrota, hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Levantó la cabeza sorprendida solo para encontrarse con Rick junto a ella mirándola con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un trago? –- preguntó el joven Teniente, sorprendiendo a la mujer ante él, por lo que decidió fundamento su propuesta -- Has estado tensa toda la tarde y creo que es eso lo que te hace actuar tan... bueno, fuera de ti. Pienso que un buen trago es todo lo que necesitas. ¿Qué dices?

Lisa seguía sorprendida, conociendo a Rick, ella esperaba que él estuviera molesto y comenzara con su tradicional batería de insultos de todo calibre en contra de ella. Esto era algo nuevo y no estaba en sus libros, por lo que no sabía como reaccionar.

-- Rick... tú... ¿No estás enojado? –- preguntó Lisa, incrédula.

-- Bueno, no es como si no me hubiera molestado. El cuello en verdad me duele un poco, y tal vez me quede la marca de tus manos, pero la verdad no estoy con ánimo para andar discutiendo. Dejémoslo pasar y divirtámonos un poco. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿verdad? -– dijo él, tendiéndole una mano a Lisa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La mujer no pudo menos que sonreír ante las palabras de Rick. El le estaba dando otra oportunidad para seguir adelante con esta hasta ahora desastrosa cita, no podía desperdiciarla, así que aceptó dando un asentimiento de cabeza a la vez que esbozaba una esperanzadora sonrisa. Las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas, y su chance aún seguía en pie. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría finalmente hacerse el milagro de estar junto a Rick, y de paso, enseñarle su recién estrenado conjunto de ropa interior de encaje.

Un poco mas atrás, una cada vez más nerviosa Kim observaba con impotencia como Rick se mostraba bastante amable con Lisa, pese a lo que acaba de ocurrir, y como emprendían rumbo juntos con ella colgada de su brazo... otra vez.

-- Vaya. Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Luego de lo que pasó, pensé que el Teniente Hunter estaría furioso y comenzaría a pelear con Lisa –- comentó Vanessa.

-- Yo también pensé lo mismo -– concordó Sammie –- Parece que Lisa tiene buenas posibilidades si él no da por terminada la cita luego de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

-- ¡¡¡Sammie!!! –- la recriminó Vanessa, observando a una cada vez más impotente Kim.

-- Bueno, es cierto que Lisa puede tener posibilidades, pero Kim también tiene lo suyo... ¿verdad Kim? -- preguntó Sammie, tratando de arreglar su metedura de pata, pero no hubo respuesta de la aludida, ya que continuaba mirando fijamente como la pareja se alejaba.

-- Tal vez no fue tan buena idea seguir a Lisa después de todo –- comentó Vanessa -- ¿Quieres continuar Kim?

Kim tardó en responder, no porque no hubiera escuchado a su amiga, sino porque ella había estado haciéndose la misma pregunta desde hace un rato. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Por un lado se sentía nerviosa y preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir con Lisa. Era obvio para todos que ella estaba interesada en Rick, y que fuera todos los regaños y peleas, ella tampoco era indiferente para él. El dejarlos seguir podía significar que Lisa hiciera alguna jugada que la llevada directo a los brazos de Rick, y a juzgar por su forma de vestir, esa era su intención, pero... luego de ver la sonrisa que le había obsequiado Rick a su oficial superior, y la forma tan gentil en la que la trató luego de que esta tratara da estrangularlo, se había sentido bastante lastimada, de hecho, el ver a Rick junto a Lisa, no solo le había causado celos y preocupación, la había hecho recordar que no corría con tanta ventaja, pero...

-- ¿Kim? –- la cuestionó Sammie, ya que esta aún no respondía.

-- Dejémoslo chicas. Esta no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

-- ¿Estas segura? -– preguntó Vanessa.

-- Si, lo estoy. No voy a ir a interrumpirlos si algo llegara a pasa entre ellos. No soy así.

-- ¿Se lo estás dejando a Lisa? –- preguntó Sammie, incrédula.

-- Yo no dije eso. Solo digo que dejemos de seguirlos. No me siento bien haciendo esto, además... me hace mal verlos juntos –- dijo Kim con algo de pesar.

-- ¿Segura? -– preguntó Vanessa.

--Si, segura.

-- ¿Y si Lisa consigue lo que quiere? –- preguntó Sammie.

-- No se lo entregaré sin pelear. Sé que tengo una oportunidad y pelearé por él, pero no así... no así.

Vanessa y Sammie se observaron entre ellas y luego asintieron con una sonrisa, tomando cada una a Kim por un brazo, emprendiendo un rumbo distinto.

-- Tienes un buen corazón, Kim. El Teniente Hunter sería un tonto si no se fijara en ti –- dijo Sammie, logrando que Kim se sonrojara un poco.

-- Tienes razón. Además ustedes hacen buena pareja -– concordó Vanessa, logrando que aumentara el sonrojo de Kim, pero arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa -- Bueno, ya que estamos libres por el resto de la tarde ¿a donde vamos ahora?

-- ¿Que tal a la Casa de Bambu? Siempre hay buen ambiente ahí –- dijo una entusiasmada Sammie.

Un poco mas atrás, también escondidos entre la multitud, aparentando ser una pareja de enamorados, Moira y Max observaban con sorpresa como el "Trío Terrible" emprendía la retirada en forma tan prematura y tomaban un rumbo distinto al que llevaban Rick y Lisa, que seguían caminando calle abajo.

-- ¿Pero qué rayos significa esto? Pensaba que Kim estaba interesada en Rick, ¿entonces porque se va y lo deja a merced de Lisa? –- se preguntaba una intrigada Moira, colgada del brazo de un cada ves mas desfinanciado Max, que se vio obligado a comprar un par de gafas para sol para que el dueño de la tienda ante la que estaban, dejara de mirarlos de forma sospechosa y comenzara preguntarles quienes eran y qué estaban haciendo ahí. Obviamente Moira eligió una de las gafas más costosas de la tienda, y señaló como excusa que le sentaban bien.

-- Pienso que Kim está haciendo lo correcto y nosotros deberíamos imitarla –- dijo Max, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario a Rick y Lisa, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Moira.

-- ¿Dónde crees que vas?... "cariño" –- dijo con voz melosa la oficial de catapulta, apegándose tiernamente al brazo de un ahora cada vez mas nervioso Max Sterling, que llegó a temblar al sentir como su acompañante presionó su bien provista delantera contra su extremidad superior derecha.

-- Moira... ¿tú...?

-- ¿No pensarás dejarme aquí sola, verdad?... "cariño" -– preguntó la mujer, dedicándole una aterradora mirada al joven piloto, que sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ver esos ojos que no prometían nada bueno si decidía irse solo de ahí.

-- N-no... por supuesto que no –- respondió, intimidado.

-- Así me gusta, ahora vamos a seguir a esos dos antes de que los perdamos –- dijo una sonriente Moira, recuperando su alegría habitual, pero sin soltar el brazo de Max para evitar que este saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria y de paso, presionando otra vez sus pechos contra la extremidad del joven piloto.

Así, un resignado Max no tuvo mas opción que seguir a su acompañante en la persecución de su mejor amigo. En todo caso, no todo podía ser tan malo. La sensación de sentir los pechos de Moira presionados contra su brazo era muy agradable, tanto, que había comenzado a experimentar unas repentinas ganas de tocarlo... acariciarlos... ¿Lamerlos?... si, lamerlos también.

"¿¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando??" se preguntó Max, negando con la cabeza avergonzado de si mismo por tener ese tipo de pensamientos tan pervertidos.

-- ¿Pasa algo Max? –- preguntó Moira un tanto extrañada por la última reacción de Max.

-- Eeeehh... no, nada. En todo caso ¿es necesario que vayas tan apegada a mi? -– preguntó él, nervioso por seguir sintiendo los pechos de la mujer. "¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta que me está clavando las tetas?" se preguntó.

-- Así aparentamos ser una pareja y no levantamos tantas sospechas -– respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

-- Si... supongo.

Max siguió su camino resignado junto a su compañera, pero internamente feliz por seguir sintiendo los bien provistos pechos de Moira Flynn mientras conversada mentalmente consigo mismo.

"No puedo negar que esta sensación es agradable, incluso podría acostumbrarme a ella... si, esos pechos se sienten muy bien contra mi brazo. No estaría mal poder acariciarlos... besarlos... chupar sus rosados pezones... ¡¡Un momento!! ¿De donde saqué que sus pezones eran rosados? Nunca he visto los pechos de Moira, pero como ella es de piel clara, por lógica los pezones deben ser de un color claro... tal vez con areolas grandes... si, deben ser grandes, pero no tanto, solo lo justo para verse bien... si... si... sin duda un lindo par de pechos..."

-- ¿¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?? -- se preguntó en un grito un nervioso y ahora bastante acalorado Max Sterling, haciendo saltar del susto a una sorprendida Moira.

La oficial de catapulta, pese al susto inicial por el grito del joven piloto, se recuperó en cosa de segundos y en un ágil movimiento se lanzó a sí misma junto con Max dentro de una tienda que estaba junto a ellos, justo a tiempo para salir del campo de visión de Rick y Lisa, que se voltearon para ver de qué iba ese grito que habían escuchado, pero al no ver nada inusual, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino.

Dentro de la tienda en cuestión, un aturdido Max comenzó a erguirse de donde sea que hubiera caído. En todo caso no podía quejarse, había caído sobre algo blando, de hecho, sus manos estaban apoyadas en algo bastante blando, con una consistencia así como... como si fueran...

Maximillian Sterling abrió los ojos como platos al comprender "donde" tenía las manos. Para su mala fortuna había caído sobre Moira y con cada mano estaba agarrando un pecho de la susodicha.

Justo en ese momento Moira abrió los ojos y luego de unos segundos comprendió la situación táctica en la que se encontraba con respecto a Max, y como este la tenía sujeta. La reacción de Moira fue... predecible.

-- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME LAS TETAS!!! –- rugió la mujer al momento que le conectaba a Max un certero derechazo en la mandíbula que lo mandó volando a un costado.

No podemos dejar de mencionar que para mala fortuna de Max, el local donde habían caído era una cristalería y que con el golpe de Moira, había salido volando contra un exhibidor, volcándolo y rompiendo su contenido. La cuenta que Max debió pagar por este accidente no fue nada despreciable.

* * *

Claudia Grant, por lo general era una mujer alegre y jovial, pero en esta ocasión era cualquier cosa menos alegre y jovial. Aún iba siguiendo a Lisa en su cita para prestarle apoyo táctico cuando fuera necesario, y las cosas no iban nada bien.

Para empezar Lisa se había comportado como una completa tonta a lo largo de toda la cita, y solo porque Dios es grande, Rick no la había mandado a la tierra del olvido luego de todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo cuando Lisa intentó estrangularlo por alguna retorcida razón que solo ella conocía. Por fortuna Rick estaba siendo complaciente con ella y aún seguían juntos rumbo a alguna parte.

Por otro lado estaba Moira Flynn y Max Sterling, que también estaban siguiendo a Rick y Lisa, aunque para ser honestos, era Moira la que parecía disfrutar de esto, mientras que Max era victima de las circunstancias. Ahora bien, para no levantar tantas sospechas, al parecer Moira tuvo la idea de que aparentaban ser una pareja, pero las cosas no le estaban resultando del todo bien.

Max se veía bastante nervioso por la cercanía de Moira, cosa que no es de extrañar, después de todo, Moira Flynn es una mujer realmente hermosa, y eso parecía haber alterado un poco las hormonas del joven piloto. ¿Qué otra razón habría para su nerviosismo por la cercanía de Moira y ese grito que casi logra que los descubran?

Las sospechas de Claudia quedaron confirmadas al pasar junto a la tienda a la que esos había saltado, y pudo ver como Moira le recriminaba a Max por haberle agarrado los pechos... ¡Un momento! ¿Max Sterling haciendo algo así? Definitivamente había alguna razón de fondo para eso, pero no tenía tiempo de quedarse a ver en que acabaría todo eso. Solo lo lamentaba por Max. Moira podía ser como un dolor de muelas si se lo proponía. Por otro lado, si Max hacía la jugada correcta... Moira Flynn no era tan inalcanzable como todos creían, solo debían saber llegar a ella.

En todo caso, por muy entretenido que hubiera sido quedarse a ver en que terminaba los regaños de Moira y las disculpas de Max, tenía una misión que cumplir. Eso llevaba a Claudia al otro punto y el más importante. Kim Young.

De forma inexplicable para ella, Kim había abandonado la persecución justo cuando las cosas parecen comenzar a ponerse interesantes. ¿A que de debía esto? ¿Acaso Kim decido rendirse al ver lo bien que parecen llevarse Rick y Lisa pese a todo lo que ha pasado? No lo creía. No después de ver como brillaban los ojos de Kim, cuando Rick la defendía en el comedor de oficiales. Tal vez era alguna especia de táctica, o en una de esas ya sabía cual era el destino que tenían Rick y Lisa.

Como fuera, no podía bajar la guardia y debía seguir atenta a esta cita, ya que Moira y Max, pero sobre todo Kim, podían reaparecer en cualquier momento.

* * *

-- ¿Este es el lugar del que me hablabas? –- preguntó Lisa, un tanto reticente.

-- Este es -– respondió Rick con una sonrisa.

-- Pero... pensé que la idea era ir a tomar un trago.

-- Y eso es lo que haremos, con la ventaja de que este local tiene un valor agregado. Vamos Hayes, no seas remilgosa, te encantará el lugar y apuesto que al final terminaras subiendo al escenario a cantar algo –- dijo Rick tomando una mano de una renuente Lisa Hayes, llevándola dentro de ese local.

-- Nunca subiré al escenario.

-- Todos dicen lo mismo la primera vez, pero igual terminan cantando algo.

-- No Rick... la verdad quisiera ir a otro lado... Rick... ¡¡¡RICK!!!

Así, pese a sus protestas, Lisa Hayes, primer oficial del SDF-1 entro por primera vez en su vida a un bar karaoke.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Tardé mucho más de lo que tenía estipulado en subir este capitulo. Entre el trabajo y la falta de inspiración se conspiraron para que fuera dilatando esta entrega, pero finalmente está listo y espero sea de su agradado.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel, Fantastic-Man y Shield Liger.


	11. Una Cita Inolvidable Parte II

**WILD LIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

**Capítulo XI: "UNA CITA INOLVIDABLE (Parte II)"**

El lugar era amplio y estaba muy bien decorado, con varias fotografías de cantantes famosos colgadas de las paredes y algunos letreros luminosos de neón por aquí y allá, dándole un toque interesante al lugar. Había también una gran barra en un costado tras la cual había una repisa que la recorría de lado a lado con una infinidad de licores de todas las marcas y variedades imaginables. Hacia el centro del local había mesas dispuestas con sillas para que la gente se pudiera sentar y estar mas cómoda, todo frente a un escenario que a un costado tenía una maquina de karaoke para poder elegir el tema que uno quería cantar. Hacia el centro del escenario había un micrófono y un monitor colgado del techo donde el improvisado cantante podía leer la letra de la canción que había elegido. Pero este día había algo especial. En el escenario había una banda que estaba tocando en vivo acompañando a los improvisados cantantes que subían por turnos al escenario entre los aplausos de los concurrentes. Así es como una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia cantaba en ese momento un movido tema de Tina Turner, y no lo hacía nada de mal.

El local en si era espectacular, bastante concurrido y la gente que pasaba a cantar no lo hacía nada mal, pero Lisa Hayes no estaba pendiente de ese tipo de detalles, ya que en ese momento estaba mas preocupada de soltarse del agarre de Rick para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero él la tenía sujeta con mucha fuerza de su mano derecha, lo que la hizo sonrojar un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, esta era la primera vez que Rick la tomaba de una mano, y pese a la fuerza con que la tenía sujeta, no podía negar que se sentía bastante bien.

-- Mira. Ahí hay una mesa disponible cerca del escenario –- dijo Rick señalando la susodicha mesa, arrastrando a una renuente Lisa con él.

-- Rick, ya te dije que no creo que esta sea... -– comenzó Lisa, pero fue cortada por una andanada de saludos que comenzaron a sucederse dirigidos a su entusiasta acompañante.

-- Hola Rick, tanto tiempo.

-- Rick, muchacho, que bueno verte.

-- ¡¡Teniente, venga, le invito un trago!!

-- Rick, mi amor. Ven a sentarte con nosotras.

-- ¿Quién es la afortunada de esta noche teniente?

-- Ricky, ¿Por qué nos estas engañando? ¿Acaso no somos suficientes para ti? –- preguntaron un par de gemelas que dicho sea de paso, eran bastante lindas.

-- Chicas por favor, que estoy acompañado –- respondió un apenado Rick, tendiéndole una silla a Lisa para que se sentara a la mesa.

Lisa se sentó a la mesa sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras de Rick, ya que todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados a las palabras de las chicas que lo saludaron, sobre todo con el par de gemelas que dijeron: _"Ricky, ¿Por qué nos estas engañando? ¿Acaso no somos suficientes para ti?"_

¿Qué significaba ese comentario tan subido de tono? ¿Significaba que Rick había estado involucrado de alguna forma con esas gemelas? ¿Se había acostado con alguna de ellas? ¿Con las dos? ¿Y al mismo tiempo? La descontrolada imaginación de Lisa se puso en marcha otra vez y en cosa de segundos pudo ver a Rick recostado en una gran cama de agua, con una gemela botando frenéticamente sobre su miembro viril, empalándose a sí misma, mientras que la otra estaba feliz sentada sobre la cara de Rick mientras este se entretenía lamiendo su intimidad, todo esto, mientras las dos gemelas tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se besaban entre si.

La primer oficial del SDF-1 sintió un vacío en el estómago al imaginar una sesión de sexo de tamaña envergadura y darse cuenta de que no había forma en que ella pudiera competir contra algo así. ¡¡¡No podía dividirse en dos!!!

Una deprimida Lisa Hayes se dejó caer derrotada sobre la mesa.

-- ¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa? -– preguntó Rick, sin comprender que se le había metido en la cabeza este día a su oficial superior.

* * *

Max Sterling, un joven y cotizado piloto veritech, y por estas cosas de la vida, cada vez mas cerca de la ruina financiera, caminaba resignadamente detrás de la causante de todos sus problemas, una enojada Moira Flynn. El joven piloto iba masajeando su agredida mandíbula, que por poco y fue arrancada de cuajo por el potente golpe de la mujer, que en realidad tenía razones para enojarse, pero no es como si él le hubiera agarrado los pechos a propósito, fue un accidente, que a decir verdad, fue culpa de ella por lanzarlo dentro de esa tienda. En todo caso, y dejando eso de lado, los pechos de Moira no estaban nada mal. Max no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-- ¿A que viene esa sonrisa? -– preguntó una ceñuda oficial de catapulta.

-- Nada, nada... de verdad –- respondió un cohibido Max, ante la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

-- Me lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de ti Max. Nunca creí que fueras del tipo de hombre que agrediría a una mujer indefensa de esa forma tan despreciable –- dijo Moira, cubriendo su agredida delantera con los brazos.

-- ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! –- se defendió Max. "¿Y qué es eso de indefensa?" se preguntó el piloto, recordando el golpe que le llegó por cortesía de uno de los puños de Moira.

-- ¿Un "accidente"?. Que conveniente -– repuso Moira aún enojada.

-- Oye, en primer lugar fuiste tú la que me arrojó dentro de ese local.

-- ¡¡No lo hubiera hecho si no te hubieras puesto a gritar como un idiota!! Rick y la Comandante Hayes casi nos descubren.

-- Eso fue porque... porque... bueno... yo...

-- ¿Tu, que? –- preguntó la mujer, un tanto intrigada, mientras Max se sonrojaba ante la pregunta de Moira. No podía decirle que había terminado agarrándole los pechos por estar precisamente fantaseando con ellos, con tocarlos, besarlos... ¿lamerlos? Si, lamerlos también.

-- Olvidado Moira –- repuso finalmente –- En todo caso, vuelvo a pedirte disculpas por ese incidente. Lo lamento en verdad. Y quiero que te quede algo muy en claro Moira. No soy del tipo de hombre que forzaría a una mujer a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Eso es algo que va totalmente en contra de mis principios.

-- Max... yo... –- intentó decir Moira, sorprendida por la repentina seriedad del hombre frente a ella.

-- Esa es la razón por la me molesta la forma de vida que ha tomado Rick de un tiempo a esta parte. Entiendo que sea joven y quiera disfrutar la vida, al fin de cuentas, tememos casi la misma edad, pero no comparto su forma de ser. El día que yo quiera a una mujer, será para bien, tendré una relación seria con ella y la respetaré como es debido –- sentenció Max.

Moira no pudo evitar sentirse estremecida por las palabras de joven piloto frente a ella. La seriedad y convicción con que había dicho esas palabras no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la veracidad de sus dichos. Max decía la verdad. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él jamás osaría tocarla sin antes tener su expreso consentimiento. Pese a su juventud, Max Sterling era un hombre totalmente integro. Moira Flynn no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y desear tener unos cuantos años menos.

-- Creo que lo mejor será dejar esto hasta aquí. Me vuelvo a mis barracas –- dijo Max, dando la vuelta para retirarse.

Moira se sintió repentinamente sorprendida por la decisión de Max. La verdad era esperable luego de todo lo que había pasado y luego de todo el dinero que le había hecho gastar, pero la verdad seguir a Rick y la Comandante Hayes por si sola no sería lo mismo. Con Max a su lado había resultado mucho más divertido y la verdad no tenía ganas de que esto se acabara aún. Sonrió traviesa al tener una repentina idea para retenerlo.

"Lo siento Max, pero la verdad no quiero que te vayas. Esto no sería lo mismo sin ti", pensó con una sonrisa, observando al piloto de lentes comenzando a alejarse de ella. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y a continuación gritó tan fuerte como le fue posible.

-- ¡¡¡Maximillian Sterling, no puedes abandonarme así después de haber tocado mis pechos!!!

Max se congeló en su lugar al escuchar el grito de Moira, y se volteó a verla totalmente rojo, solo para encontrarse con una Moira Flynn en una actitud totalmente desvalida, como si fuera una niña a la que hubieran roto el corazón. Se sintió un tanto desarmado, pero se repuso.

-- ¿Qué rayos pretendes diciendo eso Moira? Y baja la voz que todo mundo puede escucharte –- repuso el joven piloto, ya que efectivamente, todos en los alrededores se habían volteado al escuchar el grito de Moira, y ahora lo estaban observando con no muy buena cara, sobre todo las mujeres.

-- Solo digo la verdad... me tocaste –- repuso una "avergonzada" Moira, siguiendo con su actuación, que era bastante convincente, sea dicho de paso, lo que logró que la gente presente comenzara a murmurar y algunos comenzaran a recriminar a Max.

-- ¡¡Te dije que fue un accidente!! –- repuso un apurado Max, acercándose a Moira, ya que la gente presente estaba recriminándolo cada vez con mayor intensidad.

-- ¿Eso es lo fue para ti? ¿Un simple accidente? ¿Acaso no significo nada más? –- preguntó Moira al borde del llanto, descolocando por completo a Max.

-- Eeehhh, no, yo, quiero decir... si... si, significo algo... creo -- respondió un cada vez más apurado piloto, al ver como cada vez se reunía mas gente en torno a ellos.

-- ¿De verdad? ¡¡Que alegría!! –- dijo una ahora feliz Moira saltando a los brazos de Max, ante los aplausos y vítores de la gente al ver como esa joven pareja parecía haber resuelto sus problemas.

Max Sterling solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo a la mujer, pudiendo sentir nuevamente su bien provista delantera, ahora presionados contra su pecho. No pudo evitar sentirse estremecido por este repentino contacto, el abrazo y el perfume de Moira.

-- Ahora que nuestras diferencias están arregladas, se buen chico y acompáñame a donde están Rick y la Comandante Hayes. Tengo una muy buena idea de a donde se dirigían -– susurró una divertida Moira al oído de su acompañante.

Max, que en un primer momento estaba totalmente perdido, ahora se sentía como un completo idiota al darse cuenta de que había caído en el juego de Moira. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan torpe, y no le quedó otra mas que salir de ahí con una cariñosa y sonriente Moira colgada de su brazo, actuando como una quinceañera enamorada, y de paso, clavándole los pechos en el brazo... otra vez.

"Al menos tiene buenos pechos" pensó Max con resignación.

* * *

Una ya mas repuesta Lisa Hayes tomaba un sorbo de su daiquiri, mientras que Rick se servia un gran trago de su ruso negro, haciendo un gesto por lo fuerte del vodka cuando bajaba por su garganta.

-- ¿Estás mejor? –- pregunto Rick, dejando su trago sobre la mesa.

-- Si... disculpa... sé que no me he comportado muy bien... yo...

-- La verdad con ese "no me he comportado muy bien" te quedas bastante corta –- señaló Rick, logrando que Lisa se hundiera un poco en su asiento –- ¿Pero sabes? Ha sido entretenido, sobre todo cuando te sentaste en la cara de ese camarero en el restaurante. El tipo por poco y se ahoga pero te apuesto que hubiera muerto feliz –- comento, largándose a reír de buena gana.

-- No le encuentro la gracia -– dijo Lisa, sintiendo ganas de estrangular a su cita por segunda vez en el día, pero conteniéndose a tiempo esta vez.

-- Perdón. No lo pude evitar –- dijo Rick, recuperando la compostura, para luego imitar al resto de los presentes y aplaudir a un hombre que acabada de cantar el tema "She`s a Lady" de Tom Jones, momento en que las dos gemelas que habían saludado a Rick subieron al escenario para cantar a dúo un tema.

Lisa no pudo evitar estrechar los ojos al ver como eran aplaudidas por todos, y como le guiñaban un ojo a Rick, que solo sonrió levantado su trago a modo de saludo.

-- Parece que te llevas muy bien con esas dos –- sentenció Lisa, tratando de disimular su molestia.

-- Si, bien... me llevo bien con ellas.

-- Pues por la forma en que te miran desde el escenario diría que estás saliendo con ellas –- dijo Lisa sintiéndose temerosa de la respuesta.

-- ¿Estas loca? Solo tienen 15 años. Si me metiera con alguna de ella su padre me mataría.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Tienen 15 años? ¿Y como es que están en este lugar? –- preguntó Lisa observando impactada a las chicas que cantaban arriba del escenario, notando que el maquillaje que llevaban las hacia lucir efectivamente mayores de lo que eran.

-- Su padre es el dueño de este local, por eso las dejan entrar, además solo les sirven refrescos.

-- Vaya –- dijo Lisa, aún impactada y aliviada por partes iguales.

-- Ahora, no están nada mal para tener 15 años. Tal vez cuando tengan 18 me anime y le haga caso a sus insinuaciones –- dijo Rick, con esa sonrisa juguetona que Lisa había aprendido a amar y odiar por partes iguales.

-- ¿No hablaras en serio? –- preguntó Lisa, espantada.

-- Claro que no. El padre de esas dos correteó a escopetazos al último que intentó algo con ellas. Y déjame decir que es una escopeta muy grande.

Lisa respiró mas calmada una vez mas, pero aún así no estaba tranquila del todo. Había algo que debía saber, necesitaba saberlo... aunque doliera, tenía que saber.

-- Rick.

-- ¿Si?

-- Por lo visto eres... eres muy popular con las chicas –- dijo Lisa con dificultad.

-- Es el uniforme. Atrae a las chicas –- respondió el piloto, restándole importancia.

-- Ya veo... supongo que muchas chicas habrán caído en tus redes –- comentó Lisa, esperando y temiendo la respuesta.

Rick, que estaba tomando otro trago de su ruso negro, le lanzó una mirada a Lisa estudiándola detenidamente, intuyendo que había un propósito escondido en ese pregunta, por lo que dudo en como responderle, temiendo la reacción de Lisa a la respuesta.

El líder de los Skull dejó la ahora vacía copa sobre la mesa, luego de unos segundos de meditar consigo mismo. No sabía por qué Lisa había sacado a colación un tema tan espinoso como ese justo ahora que estaban comenzando a divertirse, pero como ella era una buena amiga, consideró que podía responderle con sinceridad, eso si, sin entrar en mayores detalles.

-- Bien... no soy un Roy Fokker, pero he tenido unas aventuras por ahí, nada serio, solo... bien... tu sabes –- respondió un tanto incómodo.

Lisa Hayes sintió un vacío en el estómago ante la respuesta de su amor platónico. Rick se lo acaba de confirmar. Había tenido aventuras con otras mujeres, aventuras que indudablemente habían incluido sexo. Lisa pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, junto con unas repentinas ganas de llorar que casi no podía contener.

-- ¿Lisa? ¿Lisa estás bien? –- preguntó Rick al ver a su acompañante ligeramente... como decirlo... ¿consternada?

-- Si, si, estoy bien... solo que... no aguanto las ganas de orinar. Voy al baño y vuelvo. Mientras pide otro trago por mi -– respondió Lisa, con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, emprendiendo presurosa el camino al baño de mujeres.

Un sorprendido Rick observó a Lisa casi correr al baño, preguntándose por qué se habría aguantado las ganas, ya que cuando hay que ir, hay que ir. Se encogió de hombros y llamó a un camarero para pedir otro par de tragos.

Mientras Rick pedía los tragos, Lisa, ya sin poder contener el llanto, entró llorando al baño de mujeres, que por fortuna estaba desocupado en ese momento y se apoyó en un lavamanos, pero sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsolada, justo en ese momento una preocupada Claudia Grant entró al baño a ver que le pasaba a su amiga, ya que la había visto entrar en bastante mal estado, solo para encontrarla llorando desconsolada.

-- ¡¡Lisa!! ¿Amiga, qué pasó? -– preguntó Claudia arrodillándose junto a su amiga.

-- ¿Claudia? -– preguntó Lisa, al ver a su amiga junto a ella.

-- ¿Qué pasó Lisa?

-- Lo perdí, Claudia... lo perdí –- dijo Lisa, lanzándose a llorar en los brazos de su sorprendida amiga.

-- ¿Lo perdiste? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso Rick ya tiene novia? ¿No me digas que es Kim? -– preguntó la morena.

-- No... no es eso... él... –- intentó decir Lisa entre el llanto.

-- ¿El qué? ¡Habla niña por Dios! -– la apremió Claudia.

-- El... me dijo que... que... había tenido algunas aventuras... él... ha estado con otras mujeres... ha tenido sexo con ellas... –- dijo Lisa llorando, aún aferrada a su amiga.

Claudia no se sorprendió por las palabras de Lisa. Ya se imaginaba que Rick había tenido algunas aventuras por ahí, es más, lo extraño sería que no las hubiera tenido. Entendía que saber esto era un duro golpe para Lisa, pero le molestaba que fuera tan débil para afrontar estas cosas. No era propio de ella actuar de esta forma. Lisa ya no era quinceañera, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha.

-- Entiendo amiga... entiendo. Ahora trata de cálmate –- dijo Claudia -– Vamos Lisa, ponte de pie.

A duras penas Lisa se puso de pie con ayuda de su amiga, apoyándose en el lavamanos, pero sin poder dejar de llorar, aún estaba destrozada al saber que todas las cosas que se había imaginado podían ser efectivamente ciertas, y quien sabe con cuantas mujeres.

-- Vamos, Lisa. Debes calmarte y dejar de llorar. Se está corriendo todo tu maquillaje –- dijo la morena, tendiéndole un pañuelo a su amiga.

-- ¿¿Cómo quieres que me calme luego de saber que Rick ha estado en la cama quien sabe con cuantas mujeres?? -– estalló Lisa, gritándole a su amiga, con rabia, dolor y lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue en ese momento que a Lisa Hayes le llegó una ponente bofetada que le volteo el rostro.

-- Deja de gritar y cálmate de una vez –- dijo Claudia, enojada.

-- ¿Cla... Claudia? –- preguntó Lisa mirando impactada a su amiga, sujetando su agredida mejilla, la cual ardía producto de la bofetada.

-- Te lo advertí, Lisa. Te lo advertí. Rick es un hombre apuesto e interesante. ¿Creíste que ninguna chica usaría todas sus armas para conseguirlo, aunque solo sea por una noche?

-- Yo... ¿Y como se supone que reaccione ante algo así? –- respondió Lisa, también enojada.

-- Con algo mas de cordura. Sé cuando duele saber algo así, pero no debes echarte a morir por eso.

-- ¿Cómo podrías saber tu como me siento?

Claudia se sintió enojada y a la vez herida por la pregunta de Lisa. Estuvo tentada a darle otra bofetada, pero se contuvo. Sabía que su amiga solo estaba actuando llevaba por su dolor.

-- Te voy a contar algo Lisa. Algo muy personal, así que presta mucha atención –- dijo Claudia, llamando la atención de su amiga -– Como ya te dije, cuando conocí a Roy, era todo un casanova. Vivía rodeado de chicas todo el tiempo, muchas de ellas militares. Salía con ellas, y se acostaba con todas ellas, incluso con varias de ellas a la vez. Lo sé, porque las escuché muchas veces comentando sus ardientes noches con el gran Roy Fokker.

Lisa quedó congelada al escuchar las palabras de Claudia. Eso jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Claudia continuó.

-- Por alguna razón, Roy se fijó en mi, y se obsesionó conmigo. Todos los días me traía regalos y me invitaba a salir. Nunca acepté porque sabía que clase de sujeto era. Sabía que solo quería llevarme a la cama, pero aún sabiendo eso, acepte una de sus propuestas. Lo esperé arreglada con mi mejor vestido. El llegó tarde, y en un auto repleto de chicas. ¿Lo puedes creer?

-- Claudia... yo... no sabía...

-- Roy era un casanova... un mujeriego... pero aún así, comencé a quererlo. Me dolía enormemente saber que estaba con otras mujeres, pero aún así lo quería, hasta que un día, él me dijo porque era así, porque llevaba esa vida... ese día pude ver al hombre detrás del casanova, al verdadero Roy Fokker. Ese día me decidí. Amaba a ese hombre, y ahora que sabía su verdad, quién era en realidad, no lo dejaría ir –- dijo Claudia, emocionada al recordar esos días y al hombre que había cambiado su vida.

-- Claudia... yo... nunca imaginé, que habías pasado por algo así -– dijo Lisa, ya mas calmada y a la vez impactada por la historia de su amiga.

-- Para que veas niña. Por eso te digo que debes calmarte. ¿Si te echas a morir por esto, entonces como pretendes conquistar a Rick? -– sentenció Claudia -- ¿Se acostó con otras mujeres? Mala suerte amiga, debes superarlo. ¿No te gusta la idea? Pues mala suerte otra vez. Si hubieras actuado antes no estarías pasando por esto y la única cama a la que hubiera entrado Rick seria la tuya.

-- ¡Claudia...!

-- ¡Aún no termino! Eres una brillante militar y primer oficial de la mas poderosa fortaleza de batalla espacial jamás construida. Eres condenadamente capaz de dirigir tu sola toda esta nave y a su tripulación en una batalla. Usa algo de esa inteligencia y determinación en tu vida privada Lisa. Eres capaz de hacer que ese hombre sea tuyo si te lo propones.

Claudia hizo un alto a sus palabras para ponerle las manos en los hombros de su amiga antes de continuar.

-- Escucha Lisa. Ya no se puede hacer nada por el pasado de Rick. Si ha salido con otras mujeres, o se ha acostado con algunas de ellas, bien, solo te queda asumirlo. Lo que realmente importa es lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Yo pasé por esto, fui la novia de un piloto de guerra, sé lo que deben afrontar día a día, la forma en que piensan... el miedo que los consume por dentro.

-- ¿Miedo? -– preguntó Lisa.

-- Lisa, si en verdad quieres ser la novia de un piloto de guerra, entonces debes empezar a conocerlos mejor. Conociendo a Rick como hombre, pero sobre todo, como piloto, sabrás porque actúa de esta forma, porque lleva la vida que lleva, y de paso, sabrás cual es el camino correcto a su corazón.

-- Claudia... tu... ¿Conoces ese camino... verdad? -– preguntó Lisa, esperanzada.

-- Si, lo conozco. Me costó mucho sufrimiento y lágrimas conocer el camino, pero no te lo voy a decir Lisa. Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti misma.

Lisa agacho la cabeza algo decepcionada, pero a la vez más tranquila. Las palabras de Claudia habían logrado hacerle ver varias verdades.

-- Gracias Claudia... por tus palabras y por estar aquí para apoyarme.

-- Para eso están los amigos -– repuso la morena –- Ahora lávate la cara que debes volver a maquillarte, mira que Rick ya debe estar aburrido de tanto esperar.

-- Si, supongo que si -– respondió Lisa con una sonrisa –- A todo esto, me extraña que no haya entrado nadie al baño en todo este rato.

-- Es porque cerré con llave al entrar –- respondió Claudia con un encogimiento de hombros, arrancando una sincera sonrisa de Lisa.

* * *

-- Hasta que al fin llegas. Pensé que te había pasado algo. Estaba por ir a ver si estabas bien –- dijo Rick al ver llegar a su acompañante luego de una larga espera.

-- Estoy bien, descuida. Solo estaba retocando mi maquillaje y se me pasó la hora -– respondió Lisa a modo de disculpa, sentándose ante la mesa, aún dolida al saber que no sería la primera mujer de Rick, si es que lograba hacerlo suyo.

-- Si, bien, supongo que todas las mujeres son así, incluso tu.

-- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –- repuso Lisa, con el ceño arrugado.

-- Nada, nada, perdón –- se disculpó un apurado Rick.

-- ¿Y tus amigas ya terminaron de cantar? –- preguntó Lisa, percatándose de que ahora había un hombre el escenario cantando un tema de Steve Winwood.

-- Si, bajaron hace un rato del escenario –- respondió Rick, sirviéndose otro trago.

Lisa observó su nueva copa de daiquiri sobre la mesa tratando de mantener la calma. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Rick, que estaba sonriendo y apoyando al improvisado cantante sobre el escenario junto con el resto de los presentes en el lugar, y no pudo dejar de sentirse mal otra vez. Acababa de descubrir una dura verdad, y por boca del propio Rick. El le había confidenciado que había tenido algunas aventuras en el pasado, lo que indudablemente significada que había tenido sexo con esas mujeres, de las cuales no sabía su número exacto, pero era claro que eran mas de una.

Dolía el saber esta verdad sobre el pasado de Rick, dolía mucho, demasiado, pero le gustara o no, Claudia tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Entre ella y Rick no había nada más que una amistad, por lo que ella no tenía derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada. El era totalmente libre estar con la mujer que quisiera ya que ella no tenía derechos exclusivos sobre él. Rick Hunter nunca le había pertenecido.

Lisa no pudo dejar de pensar que si hubiera sido mas decidida y hubiera escuchado los consejos de Claudia, nada esto hubiera pasado. Si solo hubiera actuado antes, Rick no habría salido con ninguna otra mujer, ya que la tendría a ella. Con resignación, no le quedaba otra cosa más que aceptar el hecho de que ya no se podía hacer nada por el pasado de Rick, pero le quedaba el consuelo de saber que si hacía bien las cosas, se encargaría de que en lo futuro ninguna mujer se volviera a acercar a él.

-- Por cierto Lisa –- dijo Rick, sacando de sus pensamientos a la mujer sentada ante él –- Hiciste una pregunta bastante personal hace algunos minutos, lo cual me sorprendió un poco. No me esperaba esa pregunta viniendo de ti.

-- Eeehh... ya, bueno, yo... –- comenzó a decir Lisa, tratando de excusarse.

-- Pero no estoy molesto, ya que si fuiste capaz de preguntar algo así, y en un lugar como este, significa que finalmente te estás relajando un poco, lo cual era mi idea al traerte aquí –- repuso el joven piloto, causando que Lisa lo observara sorprendida.

-- Si, bueno... lo que se dice relajada no, pero...

-- Por lo tanto, creo que ahora es mi turno de hacer una pregunta –- dijo Rick cortando las palabras de la mujer frente a él, esbozando su ya tradicional sonrisa juguetona.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-- Bien, tú me preguntaste algo muy personal, Hayes. Lo justo es que sea yo el que pueda preguntar algo ahora –- respondió el joven piloto ampliando su sonrisa.

Lisa observó sorprendida a Rick por esta salida tan repentina, ya que aún seguía con la mente en otro lado luego de conocer la verdad sobre la aparentemente activa vida sexual de su amor platónico, pero por otro lado, no era tan mala idea seguirle el juego, así, entre pregunta y pregunta podría ir conociéndolo mejor, y quién sabe, encontrar el camino correcto para llegar a su corazón.

-- Esta bien Hunter... pregunta –- dijo finalmente la mujer armándose de valor, esperando de todo corazón, que Rick no preguntara ninguna cosa comprometedora, como la talla de su sujetador, cuando fue la última vez que se depiló las piernas, cual parte de su cuerpo es la primera que asea en la ducha en la mañana o el color de su ropa interior... bueno, no es como si fuera algo muy terrible decirle de qué color era su casi-no-se-ve-lencería-de-encaje-color-negro, al final de cuentas, se la puso para que él la viera y luego se la quitara si se daban las cosas.

Rick amplió un poco más su sonrisa juguetona (si fuera posible) logrando la total atención de su acompañante, que tuvo que dejar sus afiebrados pensamientos al ver la cara de jugador de poker de Rick, junto con esa sonrisa que no auguraban nada bueno para ella.

-- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido hasta ahora? –- preguntó Rick, directo y preciso.

Lisa casi se cae de la silla ante esa pregunta tan personal.

-- ¿¿QUÉ?? -– preguntó ella, espantada.

-- Oye, tú me preguntaste algo muy privado y te respondí sin objeciones. Espero la misma consideración de tu parte.

Muy a su pesar, lo que había dicho Rick era verdad. El había respondido a su pregunta, y con mucha mas sinceridad de la que ella hubiera esperado. Una nueva punzada atravesó el corazón de Lisa, pero sacó fuerzas de alguna parte y se volvió a recordar que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Rick no le pertenecía... aún. Por otro lado, la pregunta del susodicho estaba tocando la otra parte sensible de su corazón, el recuerdo de su primer amor, Carl River. Dudó por unos segundos si responder o no a la pregunta, pero finalmente se armó de valor y respondió con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza por ese antiguo amor que marcó su vida.

-- Uno.

-- ¿Eeehh? ¿Qué? ¿Uno? Quieres decir... ¿¿Solo uno?? -- preguntó Rick, sorprendido.

-- Si, uno -– volvió a afirmar Lisa, un tanto mosqueada por la actitud de Rick.

-- No me lo creo, quiero decir... tienes que estar bromeando.

-- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me encuentras capaz de tener un novio? -- preguntó Lisa, un tanto molestar por las palabras de Rick.

-- No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, se me hace difícil creer que una mujer como tú haya tenido un solo novio hasta ahora. Imaginé que al menos habrías tenido un ejército de chicos de donde elegir, todos dispuestos a pelear a muerte por tu amor.

-- Pero que cosas dices –- dijo Lisa un tanto avergonzada, mirando a un costado para que el no viera su repentino sonrojo.

-- Hablo en serio. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, Lisa. Hay muchos tipos interesados en ti a bordo de esta nave... lo que no sé muy bien es por qué ninguno se decide a acercarte a ti -– comentó Rick, analizando sus palabras.

Lisa Hayes quedó congelada al escuchar las palabras del líder de los Skull. Rick Hunter le había dicho que la encontraba "muy atractiva". Esas solas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que todos los malos ratos que habría pasado hasta ahora quedaran en el olvido... bueno, no todos. Jamás podría olvidar el hecho de que Rick había estado con otras mujeres, aunque no tuviera ningún derecho a reclamar algo.

Por otro lado, Rick también le había contado que había muchos hombres interesados en ella. La verdad esto último le costaba un poco creerlo, ya que hasta donde sabía, ningún hombre se le había insinuado, ya sea civil o militar. En todo caso, si esto era verdad, era muy bueno para su ego el saber que tenía tantos admiradores, y lo que es mejor, saber que el gran Rick Hunter la encontraba atractiva, pero esto la llevaba a otro punto muy importante. Si Rick efectivamente la encontraba "muy atractiva", entonces... ¿¿¿por qué demonios no andaba detrás de ella o se le insinuaba como lo hacía con la tonta de Minmei??

En ese momento, un sonriente Rick Hunter volvió a sacar a su oficial superior de sus importantes pensamientos, con otro oportuno comentario.

-- Sabes una cosa, Lisa. Tal vez la razón por la que ningún hombre se te acerca es que eres demasiado estricta. Deberías relajarte un poco y dejar de ser todo el tiempo "la infame comadreja parlanchina" –- comentó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Las palabras del líder del los Skull fueron como una bofetada para Lisa. Usando toda su fuerza interior y la sangre fría ganada en todos sus años en la milicia, la primer oficial de SDF-1 se las arregló para de alguna forma contener las ganas de estrangular por segunda vez en el día al pedazo de idiota que tenía sentado al frente.

-- ¿Y que hay de ti, Hunter? ¿Has tendido muchas novias en tu vida? -- preguntó Lisa, con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho, y los dientes apretados, controlando las ganas de acriminarse.

-- Ya, bueno... la verdad... solo... solo ha habido una –- contestó Rick, visiblemente apenado.

Lisa casi se cae de la silla por segunda vez en la noche.

-- ¿¿Una?? -- preguntó incrédula.

-- Si... una -– respondió él, aún apenado.

-- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, Hunter? Me acabas de decir que has... que has... tenido varias aventuras –- logró decir Lisa, entre enojada y herida por esta nueva salida de su amor platónico.

-- Y eso es todo lo que eran, aventuras, nada más. Tratándose de algo serio, con sentimientos de por medio, bueno... solo ha habido una mujer -– volvió a reconocer el piloto, con una mirada y expresión en el rostro que no dejan lugar a dudas de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ahora si que Lisa Hayes estaba totalmente descolocada. Esto es lo último que se hubiera esperado. El gran Rick Hunter había reconocido que solo había amado una vez en su vida, que solo una mujer en todo el mundo había sido realmente importante para él. Era difícil de creer, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado el último tiempo con el señor "fiesta ambulante", sus enredos con Kim y sus ahora reconocidas aventuras, canas al aire, o como quieran llamarlo. Pero aún así, ahí estaba él, confesando algo que nunca creyó posible, que solo había tenido un amor en su vida... igual que ella.

"No lo entiendo, en verdad no entiendo a este hombre. Claudia tiene razón, si no logro comprender a Rick como hombre y como piloto, jamás llegare a su corazón" pensaba Lisa, observando al hombre sentada frente a ella, momentáneamente perdido en el recuerdo de esa desconocida mujer por la que ya estaba experimentado algo de celos. La pregunta ahora era quién era esa mujer... ¿Minmei? No podía ser ella. Hasta donde sabía, la señorita Macross y Rick no eran nada más que amigos, pese a los intentos de Rick por ser algo más que eso. ¿Si no era ella, entonces quién?

-- Rick... esa mujer... bueno... ¿puedes... contarme algo de ella? Si tu quieres claro –- dijo Lisa, esperando que él no se lo tomara al mal, pero la verdad quería saber algo sobre esa afortunada mujer que había logrado algo que ella y solo Dios sabe cuantas otras no habían podido hacer, llegar hasta su corazón.

Rick se sorprendió con la pregunta de Lisa. No esperaba que ella quisiera detalles, pero la verdad recordar a esa mujer le había traído lindos recuerdos de un tiempo pasado que fue mejor y que ya no volvería. El remover esos buenos recuerdos lo incitaron a hablar sin cuestionar a Lisa por su interés en el tema, además, estaban ahí para relajarse y charlar como buenos amigos.

-- Eso fue hace años atrás, cuando aún vivía en la tierra y volaba par el circo aéreo de mi padre. Tenía 14 años en ese entonces. Ella se llamaba Sharon Parker, y la conocía desde hacia unos cuantos años, cuando se mudo a la casa del lado... era mi vecina –- dijo Rick con una sonrisa, no una de sus sonrisas juguetonas, esta era una sonrisa verdadera que encandiló a Lisa, pero no tanto como dejarla en la luna.

-- ¿14 años? Eras un adolescente aún. ¿Fue tu primer amor? –- preguntó Lisa sorprendida y un tanto identificada, al recordar su amor por Carl.

-- Si, fue mi primer amor -– reconoció el piloto –- Creo que la amé desde el primer momento en que la vi. En un principio me atrajo por su hermosura, ya que en verdad era preciosa, pero al conocerla más a fondo me di cuenta que era más que una cara bonita. Era una mujer gentil, cariñosa, inteligente, comprensiva y muchas otras cosas mas. Recuerdo que siempre la observaba desde la ventana de mi cuarto, cuando no estábamos de viaje por las presentaciones de circo aéreo, y siempre trataba de salir a la misma hora que ella para ir juntos todo el camino a la escuela local. A veces pienso que pude ser una molestia para ella, siempre tratando de acercarme y todo, pero nunca se molestó, al menos que yo sepa, parecía agradarle mi compañía, aunque en la escuela era muy estricta conmigo, mas que con los demás.

-- Bien, así son las chicas –- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, sorprendida por la sinceridad de Rick y esta historia, que le estaba permitiendo conocer algo de su pasado y ver un lado de él que nunca había visto hasta ahora.

-- Si, supongo, aunque ella... bueno. Es algo complicado de explicar –- dijo Rick, rascando su nuca.

-- Pero cuéntame qué pasó. ¿Cómo fue qué que llegaron a estar juntos? –- preguntó ella. En verdad quería saber.

-- Fue un día que ella llegó a casa con su novio. Yo estaba solo en casa rumiando mi mala suerte ya que quería ir donde Sharon con la excusa que me ayudara con mi tarea de biología, para pasar un rato con ella. Entonces escuche los gritos.

-- ¿Gritos? -– preguntó Lisa, extrañada.

-- Si, gritos. Resulta que Sharon y su novio estaban algo peleados y ese día la cosa terminó por explotar, y de la peor forma. Parece que el sujeto estaba algo bebido o drogado, no sé, la cosa es que están peleando a grito limpio y de pronto Sharon se asomó a una ventana con la ropa desgarrada pidiendo auxilio. Como imaginaras, corrí a su casa y de alguna forma eche abajo la puerta de una patada, supongo que fue la adrenalina, y me fui sobre el sujeto hecho una fiera.

-- Imagino que lo golpeaste como se merecía –- dijo Lisa, enojada con ese sujeto, sea quien sea.

-- No. El tipo me rompió la cara.

Lisa casi se cae de la silla por tercera vez en el día.

-- ¡¡¡Rick!!!

-- Hablo en serio. Casi me mata. Luego de golpearme como si fueran un saco de arena, terminó por marcharse y Sharon se quedó llorando a mi lado, pidiéndome disculpas por meterme en problemas y por el estado en que quedé, que no fue muy bueno, hay que decir. Tarde casi una semana el abrir mi ojo derecho, pero valió la pena. Sharon dejó a ese infeliz y se acercó mas a mí.

-- Eso fue... bastante fuerte –- comentó Lisa, impactada.

-- Si, pero como dije, valió la pena. Con Sharon fuimos mas cercamos desde entonces y de pronto, un día, le dije que la amaba. Me arrepentí en ese mismo momento de haberlo dicho al ver su cara, y como se iba a su casa un tanto consternada.

-- ¿Por qué? La salvaste de ese idiota, se llevaban bien y se conocían desde hace años. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica? –- repuso Lisa, un tanto enojada.

-- Ya te dijo que era algo complicado. Como sea, desapareció por unos días y tampoco fue a la escuela. Finalmente volvió una semana después. Dijo que había pensado mucho esos días y que finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que también me amaba y que si yo la aceptaba, entonces estaríamos juntos, como pareja. Ya te imaginarás que respondí yo –- dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

-- Si, lo imagino -– dijo Lisa con una sonrisa gentil.

-- Desde ese día fuimos novios, pero en el más absoluto secreto. Nadie podía saber lo nuestro, mucho menos mi padre. Aún así, nos las arreglábamos para estar juntos. Fue una relación muy intensa, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-- ¿Y por qué mantuvieron su noviazgo en secreto? -– preguntó Lisa.

-- Ya te dijo que era algo complicado, pero puedo afirmar que ese fue el mejor año de mi vida. Finalmente todo terminó tan repentinamente como comenzó. Un día Sharon se fue diciendo que tomo esa decisión ya que era lo mejor para ambos –- dijo Rick, cabizbajo.

-- ¿Aceptaste que se fuera así nada más? ¿Acaso no la amabas?

-- Por supuesto que si, me dolió mucho su partida, pero no podía detenerla. Solo tenía 14 años, además, el haber pasado ese año con ella fue mucho más de que hubiera podido pedir. Nunca hubiera imaginado que lo nuestro sería posible, pero estuvimos juntos, fue mi primer amor... mi primera novia... mi primera mujer.

-- ¿Tu... primera mujer? –- preguntó Lisa casi en un susurro, sin ser escuchada por Rick.

Esta era otra confesión que no esperaba. En su afán por conocer algo más del pasado de Rick, terminó por descubrir mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Ahora sabía que Rick había tenido varias aventuras con quien sabe cuantas mujeres y que una chica de 14 años que respondía al nombre de Sharon Parker, se ganó el privilegio de ser la primera mujer de Rick. ¿Qué mujer sería ella para él si las cosas se daban como quería? ¿La tercera? ¿La décima? ¿la veinteava?

-- Sabes una cosa, Lisa –- continuo Rick, cortando las reflexiones de la mujer –- Pese al dolor de la repentina partida de Sharon, no pude dejar de estar feliz por como terminaron las cosas. Siempre creí que seríamos descubiertos por alguien, como mi padre, y todo acabaría en desastre. Por fortuna nunca nadie se dio cuenta y ella se pudo marchar sin problemas para seguir con su vida en otro lugar.

-- ¿Por qué nadie podía saber que eran novios? ¿Acaso tu padre o el Comandante Fokker no estarían contentos de saber que tenías novia? –- preguntó Lisa.

-- Bueno, de seguro Roy habría estado muy feliz y orgullos de mí por conseguirla a ella como novia, pero mi padre me hubiera matado, y luego habría mandado meter en la cárcel a Sharon -– comentó Rick.

-- ¿Y eso por qué?

-- Bien, veras... en ese entonces Sharon tenía 29 años, y además era mi profesora de biología en la escuela a la que asistía –- respondió Rick con una sonrisa.

Lisa Hayes quedó petrificada en su asiento.

Primero descubría que Rick no era la blanca paloma que creía que era, todo lo contrario, era mas bien la versión remasterizada de Roy Fokker en sus años mozos, y reconoció abiertamente que había tenido algunas aventuras por ahí, nada serio, solo para matar el tiempo y entretener lo que tiene colgando entre las piernas, y ahora se encuentra con la guinda que corona el pastel. Rick Hunter a sus cortos 14 años de edad, se dio el lujo de tener una novia de 29 años, que por todas sus descripciones era una belleza que se lo pasaba mimándolo cuando están juntos, escondidos en algún lugar donde nadie los viera haciendo... lo que sea que hacían cuando estaban juntos... un momento. Rick tenía 14 años. Era un adolescente cargado de testosterona, deseoso por conocer los misterios del cuerpo femenino y el sexo, y ella, una mujer de 29 años hecha y derecha. Ya no era una niña inocente y a los 29 años no te conformas con pasear de la mano con tu novio por el parque.

Lisa no pudo dejar de imaginar a un joven e inexperto Rick, desnudo en la cama con esa pedófila, que le enseñaba paciente y tiernamente una clase práctica de biología. Hasta podía escuchar su dulce voz cargada de ternura y lujuria: _"Lo vez Rick, ese botoncito que se asoma ahí es mi clítoris, esos son mis labios mayores y estos los labios menores, ese orificio de ahí es la uretra que sirve para orinar y el orificio más grande de abajo es la entrada a la vagina. Ahora, toma tu pene y metelo justo ahí... si... si... aaahh... no pares... sigue... aaahh... vas bien, métela toda, hasta el final... aaaaaaahhh"_

-- Lisa... ¿estás bien? Estas un poco roja -– comentó Rick, un tanto preocupado, observando a una petrificada y roja Lisa Hayes, con un curioso tic en el ojo derecho -- ¿Lisa?

-- Yo... yo...

-- ¿Tu?

-- ¡¡¡Me voy de aquí!!! -– ladró Lisa, herida, enojada, frustrada, triste y montón de cosas más, poniéndose de pie de golpe y lanzando lejos la silla donde estaba sentada.

-- ¿Lisa? –- preguntó Rick, preocupado por su reacción.

-- ¡¡¡Y ahí tenemos a la última voluntaria de esta noche. Un aplauso para ella!!! –- dijo un sujeto subido arriba del escenario, haciendo que todos los presentes en el local aplaudieran a Lisa, que ahora era alumbrada por un potente foco.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me alumbran? ¿Por qué me aplauden? -– preguntó una sorprendida Lisa, ya que al estar concentrada en su conversación con Rick, no había prestado atención a lo que acontecía en el local.

-- Vamos señorita, suba aquí que el escenario es todo suyo, para finalizar nuestro tradicional concurso: "Yo canto igual a..." –- dijo el sujeto que resultó ser un animador, que estaba invitando a Lisa a subir al escenario, entre los aplausos del público.

-- ¿Y como quien se supone que debo cantar igual? –- pregunto Lisa, espantada.

-- Señorita... ¿De quién cree que eran las canciones que han cantado las demás participantes? De la reina del pop, Madonna –- dijo el animador, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, logrando que todos volvieran a aplaudir y la animaran a subir al escenario.

-- Madonna... ¿quieren que cante como Madonna? –- preguntó una ahora horrorizada Lisa Hayes, recordando haber visto una vez parte de un recital de esa mujer en compañía de Claudia y el trío terrible, en un local al que fueron a comer después de su turno el puente y por lo que recordaba, esa tal Madonna cantaba canciones muy atrevidas, con pasos de baile aún mas atrevidos... ¡¡¡VISTIENDO SOLO ROPA INTERIOR!!!!

-- Lisa... no sabía que imitabas a Madonna. Es una sorpresa –- comentó Rick, impresionado.

-- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Un momento... yo... yo... ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

El grito desgarrador de la primera oficial del SDF-1 fue de tal magnitud, que incluso logró ser registrado por los sensores de las naves Zentraedi, y estos, que creyeron que ese grito desgarrador era alguna nueva arma microniana creada a base de protocultura, optaron por cancelar el ataque sorpresa que estaban a punto de efectuar. Mientras, a bordo del SDF-1, una nueva pagina estaba apunto de ser escrita y Lisa Hayes sería la protagonista, todo gracias a la reina de pop... ¡¡¡Viva Madonna!!!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente estoy de regreso y nuevamente me tarde mas de lo esperado, lo que ya está siendo una muy mala costumbre, lo lamento en verdad.

El presente capítulo se me complicó bastante con las confesiones de Rick y sus consecuencias sobre Lisa, que no se lo tomó muy bien, como era de esperar. Por fortuna para ella su amiga Claudia estaba ahí para prestarle apoyo, aunque no sé como la sacará de esta última. En cuanto a Moira, Max y el Trío Terrible, volverán a aparecer en el próximo capítulo.

A continuación pasaré a responder los reviews:

**david04:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, el saber que mis lectores disfrutan esta historia me hace realmente muy feliz. Espero seguir entreteniendo y no demorando tanto como ahora en actualizar.

**Silvestre28:** Gracias por los buenos comentarios. Como dices, Lisa es una mujer que tratándose de asuntos militares puede ser sumamente fría, calculadora y astuta como el mismo capitán Gloval, no por nada es la primer oficial de una fortaleza de combate, pero tratándose de su vida privada es un desastre, ya que es sumamente tímida e indecisa. Es mas bien un problema de confianza en si misma, que me ha dado pie para meterla en muchos líos, jejeje, es que es tan entretenido meterse con ella.

Como dices, Claudia merece un monumento por ser tan paciente y buena amiga. El cada vez más pobre Max no haría mal en seguir los consejos de Claudia, o los de Rick, porque mas de algún consejo le dará a su amigo para tratar con Moira, eso lo aseguro.

**Loquin:** ¡¡¡Es cierto, el fic Vive!!! Tardé un poco en actualizar pero sigo aquí para meter a Lisa en líos y hacer que su mente descontrolada siga trabajando de más. Cuando mencionas al fic de EVA supongo que te refieres a "Mi Otro Yo". Calma, que cuando termine "Wild Life" lo voy a retomar para darle fin a esa historia, que harto tiempo ha estado pendiente. El mundo merece mas Shinji-Hentai.

**Arjuy:** Me alegra saber que te divierte la historia, y espero no tardar tanto en el futuro.

**Fokker-2:** Si te has reído hasta al cansancio, créeme que me doy por satisfecho, esa es la idea de este fic, salir de lo común y llevarles una historia entretenida donde puedan pasarlo bien.

**Orochi:** Efectivamente estoy de regreso y espero aparecer mas seguido por acá. Kim ha actuado de forma muy madura, lo que no quiere decir que se quede de brazos cruzados, esa chica va a reaparecer y con mucha fuerza de aquí en adelante. Sobre mis otros fics, el siguiente en salir del congelador es "Mi Otro Yo", que retomaré apenas termine "Wild Life". En cuanto a "La mujer de Mis Sueños" y "Find the Way", se vienen terminado "Mi Otro Yo", junto con otros fics que estoy preparando, de EVA y otras series.

**Reeven:** Es verdad, solo a Lisa de mi fic le podrían pasar cosas tan descabelladas, pero esa es la idea, salir de los típicos fics románticos que se encuentran aquí y hacer algo distinto, y hasta ahora parece que voy bien encaminando. Sobre si Rick podrá darle el visto bueno a las compras de Lisa, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo.

Eso es todo por ahora, saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo.


	12. Una Cita Inolvidable Parte III

**WILD LIFE**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

* * *

**Capítulo XII: "UNA CITA INOLVIDABLE (Parte III)"**

-- Este es el lugar -– dijo una sonriente Moira Flynn, colgada del brazo de un resignado Max Sterling, quien ya se había hecho a la idea que este no era uno de sus mejores días.

-- No sé por qué no me sorprende. Venimos a este lugar bastante seguido con los chicos del escuadrón –- comentó el hombre de lentes, tratando de olvidar los pechos de Moira que nuevamente estaban presionados contra su brazo, pero no era tarea fácil, menos después de haberlos tocado y apretado de forma tan intensa, accidental, pero intensa.

-- Bien, entremos de una vez. De seguro esos dos están ahí dentro, con Rick arriba del escenario cantando todo pulmón algún tema de Phil Collins –- comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-- Si, eso seria algo bastante normal, considerando la forma de vida de Rick de un tiempo a esta parte –- dijo Max, con cierta resignación por su amigo caído en el alcohol, el vicio y las mujeres de vida libertina.

Fue así como Max ingresó al bar karaoke junto con Moira colgada de su brazo y de paso clavándole los pechos, aún aparentando que eran una feliz pareja de enamorados, al menos Moira lo aparentaba, en parte por molestar a Max y en parte porque le gustó la forma de pensar del joven piloto. El había ganado puntos con ella sin proponérselo. Por su parte, Max no podía negar el hecho de que era agradable tener a una mujer tan hermosa como Moira del brazo, y a fin de cuentas, no estaba mal disfrutar un poco de la compañía de la mujer, ya que estaban ahí. Fue en ese momento que escucharon el grito.

"¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

-- ¿Y eso qué fue? –- se preguntaron los dos recién llegados.

Lo siguiente que supo la inusual pareja es que una desesperada mujer que respondía al nombre de Lisa Hayes, corría con todo lo que daban sus piernas justo en su dirección buscando la puerta de salida. Max alcanzó a hacerle el quite, pero olvidó que Moira lo tenía sujeto de un brazo, y al hacerse a un lado puso a la oficial de catapulta justo en el camino de Lisa. El resultado fue una espectacular colisión que se llevó a ambas mujeres directo al suelo.

-- ¡Moira! –- exclamó Max, preocupado por su caída acompañante.

-- ¡Lisa! -– dijeron Rick y Claudia llegando al lugar de la colisión, preocupados por la susodicha.

-- ¿Claudia? ¿Max? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -– preguntó Rick, sorprendido de encontrar a la morena y su amigo de lentes en ese lugar.

-- Eeehhh... bueno... vine a cantar –- respondió Max, un tanto apurado.

-- ¿Cantar? Max, tu nunca has querido cantar las veces que hemos venido aquí. Ni siquiera cantas en la ducha –- dijo Rick, con sospecha.

-- Señores, creo que primero deberíamos ver el estado de Lisa y Moira –- los apremió Claudia, por lo que los susodichos desviaron su vista a las féminas caídas.

Ahí, en el suelo del bar Karaoke, estaban desparramadas una conocida oficial de catapulta y la primera oficial de la nave, en una maraña de piernas, brazos y pechos, y en una posición muy poco decorosa. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus faldas remangadas, mostrando mas de lo aconsejable. Moira abrazaba a Lisa por el cuello, mientras esta le agarraba ambos pechos con ambas manos, sin contar con el hecho de que estaban con sus rostros mejilla con mejilla, como si se estuvieran susurrando palabras dulces al oído, o como si una estuviera lamiéndole una oreja a la otra. Al verlas, nunca se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza que eran un par de mujeres accidentadas. Parecían más un par de lesbianas teniendo su minuto feliz.

Claudia se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras negaba con la cabeza en forma resignada, preguntándose si a su amiga se le había cruzado un gato negro o había roto un espejo los últimos días. Junto a ella, Max miraba con la boca abierta y una profunda envidia a su oficial superior, ya que no pudo dejar de desear estar en su lugar, para volver a sentir los pechos de Moira en sus manos. Por su parte, Rick tragó sonoramente ante la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-- Que ganas de estar en medio –- comentó el líder de los Skull, casi por inercia, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Claudia. Max por su parte, alcanzó a morderse la lengua antes de concordar con su amigo, ya que la verdad no sería mala idea estar en medio de dos hermosas mujeres y en una actitud tan... cariñosa.

-- ¿Que están esperando, par de tontos? Ayúdenlas a ponerse de pie –- regañó la morena, haciendo que los dos hombres reaccionaran y procedieran a ayudar a ponerse de pie a las aún aturdidas mujeres.

Claudia se encargó de arreglar la ropa de Lisa, mientras Rick la sostenía, y junto a ellos, Max sostenía a una aún mareada Moira, mientras le arreglaba el uniforme, incluso le bajó la remangada falda y trató de alisársela un poco. Por su parte, Moira no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa gentil al piloto de lentes, que la sostenía con mucha preocupación en su rostro. Hasta se había preocupado de arreglarle su desordenado uniforme, sin aprovecharse de la situación, para tocar "accidentalmente" alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tal como le había dicho antes, él no era ese tipo de persona. Moira amplió un poco más la sonrisa que le regalaba a Max.

-- ¿Estas bien? -– preguntó Max, con algo de dificultad, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-- Si, gracias por preocuparte -– respondió Moira, con el corazón un tanto acelerado, decidiendo que ese joven piloto de lentes estaba ganando muchos puntos con ella, y sin proponérselo.

Rick, aún sosteniendo a Lisa, miró a sus amigos y sonrió en forma astuta al percatarse de que "algo" estaba pasando entre ellos.

-- ¿Estás bien, Lisa? -- preguntó a su vez una preocupada Claudia, mirando a su amiga.

-- Si... eso creo. Me parece que choqué con algo –- dijo una ya mas repuesta primer oficial, soltándose gentilmente del agarre de Rick, para pararse por sus propios medios.

-- Yo fui ese "algo", comandante –- respondió una aún mareada Moira, siendo aún sostenida por Max, ya que se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo.

-- Yo... en verdad lo siento... ¿Moira, verdad? –- dijo una avergonzada Lisa, reconociendo a la mujer que Max ayudaba a mantenerse de pie ante ella.

-- Si comandante Hayes. Moira Flynn a sus órdenes. Y no se preocupe. Fue un accidente. En todo caso, ¿por qué corría de esa manera? Parecía que arrancaba de algo –- comentó la oficial de catapulta, un poco mas repuesta.

Ante esas palabras, Lisa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, al recordar el motivo por el cual arrancaba de ese lugar. Estaba por iniciar nuevamente la graciosa huida, cuando el animador sobre el escenario llamó la atención del grupo en cuestión.

-- Ejem, señores, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero... estamos esperando a la señorita de cabello castaño largo, para que suba a cantar. Solo falta ella para terminar con el concurso –- dijo el animador, con cara de: "¿Va a subir de una vez o no?"

-- ¿Va a cantar en un concurso, comandante Hayes? -- preguntó sorprendida Moira, ya que Lisa era la única que respondía a las características que señalaba el sujeto sobre el escenario.

-- No, yo...

-- Claro que si. Es un concurso para ver quien imita mejor a Madonna. La verdad me sorprendió que Lisa la imitara, pero en verdad quiero verla cantar –- respondió Rick entusiasmado, cortando a la aludida, y empujándola directo al escenario.

-- ¿En verdad? A mí me encanta Madonna. Tengo sus discos y también canto como ella. ¡¡Oiga, me gustaría participar!! –- dijo Moira entusiasmada, olvidando su mareo, echando a un lado a Max y acercándose al escenario.

-- Lo siento señorita, pero ya no se admiten mas participantes. Solo falta esta señorita para terminar y elegir a la ganadora -– respondió el animador.

-- No es justo. Yo también quiero cantar –- regañó Moira, estirando el labio inferior, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-- ¡¡Entonces ocupa mi lugar!! -– dijo Lisa, soltándose del agarre de Rick, y empujando a Moira arriba del escenario.

-- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias comandante! –- respondió una feliz Moira, saltando sobre el escenario y quitándole el micrófono al animador.

-- Oiga, señorita, esto va contra las reglas –- repuso el sujeto.

-- No se preocupe. De verdad. Déjela cantar a ella. No me molesta –- respondió Lisa, feliz de poder librarse de esa nueva tortura que el destino había preparado para ella.

-- Pero Lisa. Yo quería escucharte cantar como Madonna -– dijo Rick, desilusionado.

-- ¡¡Rick, cierra la boca y siéntate!! ¡¡Y usted, deje cantar a Moira o me encargaré personalmente de que le quiten la patente a este local!! –- regañó Lisa con cara de ogro, logrando que Rick se callara y se sentara obedientemente ante la mesa que había elegido antes, y que el animador bajara del escenario como un gatito asustado.

-- Esa es mi comandante –- dijo una feliz Moira, levantando un puño en forma triunfal.

"Me salvé" pensó una aliviada Lisa, dejándose caer en la silla que había usado antes y que alguien había recogido gentilmente. Claudia y Max acercaron un par de sillas y se sentaron ante la misma mesa. Claudia se sentó junto a su amiga, que parecía haberse quitado un peso de los hombros, y Max, inteligentemente, se sentó junto a un frustrado Rick, que seguía regañando por lo bajo, al no poder ver a Lisa cantar como Madonna.

-- Sabes Lisa... opino lo mismo que Rick. Me hubiera gustado verte imitando a Madonna -– comentó una divertida Claudia, ganándose una mirada gélida de parte de su amiga.

Justo en ese momento, sobre el escenario comenzó a escucharse una melódica música, mientras Moira se subía peligrosamente la falda, mostrando sus espectaculares piernas, para así tener mas libertad de movimiento, luego de lo cual, comenzó a hacer lentos, pero sensuales movimientos con el cuerpo y las manos, hasta que la música subió en intensidad y ritmo, mientras comenzaba a cantar:

_Strike a pose__  
__Strike a pose  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue_

_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go (look around)  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know (life that you know)_

Lisa Hayes miraba con la boca abierta, como sobre el escenario de ese bar Karaoke, Moira Flynn, tal vez la mas cualificada y experimentada oficial de catapulta que jamás haya pisado la cubierta de vuelo de un portaaviones, efectuaba un sensual baile mientras cantaba como Madonna, y por las caras de todos los presentes, no parecía hacerlo nada de mal.

_When all else fails and you long to be__  
__Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so__  
__Let your body move to the music (move to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it  
_

Come on, vogue

Max Sterling miraba con ojos desorbitados el sensual baile de la mujer que estaba sobre el escenario. No pudo evitar tragar sonoramente al contemplarla con mas detenimiento. Moira Flynn era una mujer que rondaba los 30 años, pero se conservaba como si tuviera 18. Su uniforme dejaba ver un cuerpo voluptuoso que debía ser la envidia de todas las mujeres de la nave. Sus pechos eran de un tamaño muy interesante, y como él ya había comprobado empíricamente, eran firmes y blandos. Las piernas de la mujer se podían ver largas, torneadas y suaves como la seda, sin olvidar sus hermosos ojos azules, labios sensuales y carnosos y una larga cabellera rubia que enmarcaban su rostro de diosa.

-- Es... hermosa -– dijo Max por inercia al contemplar a la mujer.

-- Ni que lo digas. Moira es una de las mujeres mas bellas del SDF-1 –- comentó Rick, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a su querido amigo, mientras lo miraba con su ya tradicional sonrisa juguetona –- Entonces Max... ¿Te gusta Moira?

Max miró a Rick sorprendido por la pregunta de este. Estaba por negar la afirmación de su amigo, cuando Rick le señaló el escenario como diciendo: "¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a responder?". Max miró donde le señalaban y observó a Moira cantando y bailando de forma sensual.

_All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for (that's what it's for)__**  
**__Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door (open up the door)  
__  
_Moira seguía bailando y cantando en una perfecta imitación de Madonna. La mujer comenzó a descender del escenario con pasos sensuales sin dejar de cantar, ante el entusiasmo de todos los presentes, y la envidia de las otras participantes del concurso, momento en que se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el grupo de conocidos militares que la acompañaban.

_It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it_

La oficial de catapulta pasó frente a Lisa y Claudia ignorándolas por completo y se detuvo junto a Rick, cantando a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro con una mano. Lisa sintió que se le erizaba el cabello al ver como Rick recibía esas caricias de parte esa mujer, que dicho de paso, era muy hermosa, pero casi se cayó de su silla al ver como hacia a un lado a Rick como si fuera un mosquito molesto, para pasar a pararse con propiedad frente a Max Sterling.

_Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor_

A Max casi le da un ataque surtido cuando tuvo a esa hermosa mujer, con la falda peligrosamente remangada, haciendo sensuales movimientos mientras cantaba frente a él. De pronto comenzó a caminar rodeándolo mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el rostro, para finalmente sentarse en sus piernas, entre los aplausos y vítores de todo el público presente.

-- Aprende Lisa. Así es como se seduce a un hombre –- dijo Claudia al oído de su impactada amiga.

-- Eso es... demasiado atrevido para mi –- respondió una sonrojada Lisa.

-- Mira a Max. Está desarmado. Eso es lo que debes lograr con Rick. Sacarlo del juego y dejarlo totalmente a tu merced, tal como hizo Moira con Max ahora –- le respondió la morena.

_Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)  
Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)_

Max tragó sonoramente, mientras Moira seguía cantando sentada en sus piernas, acariciándole el rostro con una mano. La mujer paso sus dedos por su mejilla, los labios, y luego desde el puente de su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios otra vez, momento en que se puso de pie guiñándole un ojo, para volver al escenario.

_Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Deitrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine_

Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air

Rick se acercó otra vez a su amigo, que seguía mirando a Moira embobado, entre las felicitaciones de todos los hombres que estaban cerca para elogiarlo por su buena suerte. El líder de los Skull sonrió y le pasó nuevamente un brazo sobre los hombros a su amigo, antes de hablar.

-- ¿Qué me ibas a decir sobre Moira? –- preguntó divertido.

-- Yo... yo... ella... yo... yo...

-- Si, te entiendo. Yo estaría igual si ella se hubiera sentado sobre mis piernas y me hubiera cantado de esa forma, pero lo hizo contigo. Es la primera vez que veo a Moira insinuársele a alguien de esa forma -– comentó Rick

-- ¿Se me insinuó? –- preguntó Max, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Rick.

_Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air_

-- Ella es mayor que yo, Rick. Ronda los 30 años, me saca como 10 años de diferencia, si es que no mas -– dijo Max a su amigo, sin dejar de ver a Moira cantando sobre el escenario.

-- ¿Y cual es el problema? Hay que ligarse una mujer mayor de vez en cuando, sobre todo ahora que eres joven. Así aprendes –- respondió Rick, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-- ¿Aprender? ¿Aprender qué? –- preguntó Max, extrañado.

_They had style, they had grace__**  
**__Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you_

-- ¿Crees que Moira está interesada en Max? –- preguntó Lisa.

-- Eso es mas que obvio, luego de ver como se le insinuó -– respondió Claudia.

-- Pero es mayor que él. Le lleva como mínimo 10 años de diferencia.

-- Tu también eres mayor que Rick, pero igual vas detrás de él –- señaló una divertida Claudia, logrando que Lisa se sintiera visiblemente tocada por el comentario –- Mejor observa como actúa Moira. Tal vez aprendas algunos trucos para usarlos luego con Rick.

_Ladies with an attitude_**  
**_Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it_

-- Max... ligarse a una mujer mayor es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre joven e inexperto como tu. Ellas son compresivas, cariñosas y te instruyen de forma muy diligente en el delicado arte del sexo -– dijo Rick, logrando que a Max por poco y se le saltaran los ojos de la impresión.

-- ¿¿Qué?? –- preguntó un espantado Max.

-- Lo que escuchaste. Las mujeres mayores son las mejores maestras. No se molestan si no tienes experiencia. Ellas disfrutan enseñándote todos los secretos de su cuerpo y del sexo. Te dan todas las indicaciones de vuelo, y siempre quieren más. Es genial, te lo digo por experiencia. Tuve una novia de 29 años cuando yo tenía apenas 14. Ella me enseñó casi todo lo que sé –- dijo Rick, mirando seriamente a su amigo.

-- ¿Bromeas?

-- No. Te doy mi palabra.

-- ¿Tu crees... crees que Moira...? –- trató de preguntar Max.

-- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? A mi modo de ver, pueden pasar tres cosas. Primero, y no creo sea el caso, te puede rechazar. Segundo; puedes conseguirte una hermosa maestra sexual, o tercero; en una de esas descubres que ella es el amor de tu vida. Moira puede ser tan molesta como una piedra en el zapato y una completa loca cuando se lo propone, pero en el fondo es una gran mujer. Tu la conoces Max, y sabes que lo que digo es verdad -– respondió Rick, mirando a su amigo, quien tuvo que asentir con la cabeza concordando con Rick, ya que era verdad que en el fondo ella era una buena persona.

_Vogue, vogue__  
__Move to the music_

_Vogue, vogue  
Go with the flow_

-- Claudia... ¿de qué crees que estén hablando esos dos? –- preguntó Lisa, al ver a Rick y Max teniendo una seria conversación viendo con ojo critico, a Moira cantar y bailar sobre el escenario.

-- No querrás saberlo -– respondió sabiamente la morena.

_Oooh, you've got to__**  
**__Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to  
Vogue_

Moira terminó su interpretación entre los aplausos y vítores enfervorecidos de todos los presentes del bar karaoke. Las otras participantes nunca tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad, y fueron derrotadas inapelablemente por una contentísima Moira Flynn, que de pasos se llevó una interesante suma de dinero como premio, que comenzó a usar de forma inmediata pidiendo un par de costosas botellas de Whisky.

-- Te felicito Moira. En verdad lo hiciste bastante bien –- comentó Claudia, dándole un trago a su copa de whisky.

-- Aunque fue un baile un tanto atrevido -– comentó Lisa.

-- Vamos, comandante Hayes. Si no fuera atrevido, entonces no sería Madonna –- dijo Moira, riendo de buena gana, empinarse de un trago su segunda copa de Whisky, sentada muy apegada a Max.

-- Es verdad. Si no es atrevido, no es de Madonna -– concordó Rick, llenando la copa de Moira.

-- ¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado? –- preguntó Max, viendo con algo de preocupación, como la mujer se tomaba de un trago casi la mitad de la copa.

-- No seas aguafiestas Max. Diviértete un rato. Vamos. Bebe un poco –- respondió una entonada Moira, tomando la intacta copa de Max, y llevándola a su boca para que se la bebiera.

Rick, no dejó pasar la oportunidad, y junto con Moira lograron que un apurado Max se la tomara de un trago, para luego toser producto de lo fuerte del licor, entre las risas de Moira y Rick, que llenaban su copa otra vez.

-- Por cierto, comandante... el que se haya acabado el concurso, no quiere decir que no pueda subir a cantar. En verdad me gustaría verla interpretar un tema de Madonna –- comentó repentinamente Moira, logrando que Lisa se atorara con su trago.

-- Es verdad. Yo también quiero verte cantar, Lisa –- concordó un entusiasmado Rick, mientras Claudia le daba palmaditas en la espalda a una atorada Lisa, ya que de la impresión, el whisky se le había ido por el camino viejo.

-- No es mala idea. Eso sería interesante de ver –- dijo un levemente mareado Max, echando otro trago, ahora sin ayuda de nadie.

-- Yo... yo... no voy a cantar como Madonna –- logró responder la primer oficial.

-- ¿Por qué no? -– preguntó Claudia, inocentemente, pero a propósito.

-- ¡¡No sé cantar como Madonna!! –- estalló Lisa.

-- ¿Y entonces por qué querías entrar al concurso? –- preguntó Rick.

-- ¡¡Nunca quise entrar a ese concurso!! –- respondió una casi histérica Lisa.

Todos se voltearon a ver a una decidida Moira, cuando golpeó con fuerza la mesa, al dejar su vacía copa de whisky. La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar de pie junto a una preocupada Lisa.

-- Comandante Hayes... yo le voy a enseñar a cantar y bailar como Madonna –- dijo una ya mareada Moira, pero mucha decisión en su mirada. Tomó a Lisa de un brazo, y comenzó a arrastrarla directo al escenario.

-- Que te vaya bonito Lisa -– dijo Claudia, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

-- ¿Pero que dices Claudia? Ayúdame... no quiero ir... ¡¡No quiero ir!! –- dijo una histérica Lisa.

Por su parte Moira, se las arregló para arrastrar sobre el escenario a su renuente oficial superior, quitarle el micrófono y echar fuera al pobre sujeto que querría cantar. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-- Comandante Hayes. Solo tiene que leer la letra de la canción en ese monitor de ahí al frente y hacer lo mismo que yo, y todo saldrá bien –- dijo Moira antes de mirar a la banda para pedir el tema.

Apenas Lisa escuchó el nombre de la canción que estaba pidiendo la oficial de catapulta, sintió un vacío en el estómago y trató de salir arrancando de ahí, pero Moira fue más rápida y la sujetó de un brazo y le pasó un micrófono.

-- Yo parto, usted va con la segunda estrofa, el coro lo hacemos juntas y así nos vamos. Este atenta a su entrada –- anunció Moira, mientras se subía un poco la falda otra vez, para tener mas libertad de movimiento. En ese momento comenzó a sonar la música y volvió a sujetar a Lisa antes de que intentara bajar otra vez.

_Come on girls  
¿Do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this  
_

La oficial de catapulta comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba, a la vez que le iba marcando los pasos a una congelada Lisa, que parecía un conejo en medio de un camino, encandilado por las luces de un vehículo.

_Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

Moira le dio el pase a Lisa, dándole un ligero codazo para que saliera de su estado de conejo encandilado y comenzara cantar. Con los nervios de acero que solo tiene un militar experimentado en enfrentarse a situaciones límites, Lisa logró cantar algo, eso si, en forma muy tímida y un tanto desafinada.

_You don't need diamond rings  
Or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no_

Moira retomó su parte, con el desplante que solo ella y la verdadera Madonna podían ofrecer. Mientras, pese que Moira se robaba el espectáculo, Lisa podía sentir que el apoyo mayoritario del público estaba dirigido a ella, sobre todo, los gritos de apoyo de Rick, que la observaba fascinado y con algo de orgullo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. El ver como Rick la apoyaba de esa forma, de alguna forma le dio a Lisa las fuerzas y la personalidad necesaria para tratar de hacerlo mejor, y trató de seguir a Moira en el coro.

_Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real  
_

Bajo el escenario, Rick no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba Lisa Hayes, alías la "Infame Comadreja Parlanchina" cantando y bailando como Madonna arriba de un escenario. La verdad no lo hacía muy bien, pero eso realmente no importaba. Estaba intentándolo, en verdad lo estaba intentando poniendo todo de su parte, y eso es lo que contaba.

-- Lo veo y no lo creo. Lisa es increíble –- comentó un entusiasmado Rick, abrazando a su amigo.

-- Si, es verdad... Moira es en verdad increíble –- respondió un cada vez más mareado Max, con una copa de whisky a medio consumir en una mano, y que en ese momento solo tenía ojos para una mujer... Moira Flynn.

_You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own_

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Con el correr de los minutos, aunado al apoyo del publico, pero sobre todo, el entusiasta apoyo de Rick, Lisa logró ir soltándose más, cantando en forma más relajada y siguiendo de mejor forma los movimientos de baile que hacia Moira. Por su parte, una sonriente Claudia contemplaba con aprobación a su amiga, ya que había logrado captar por completo la atención del escurridizo Rick Hunter, que estaba fascinado viéndola cantar y bailar sobre el escenario.

"Sigue así amiga. Vas bien encaminada" pensó Claudia, esperanzada por primera vez en el día, de que a Lisa las cosas se podían dar si seguía por ese camino.

_Express yourself  
You've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_So if you want it right now  
Make him show you how  
Express what he's got  
Oh, baby ready or not_

-- Es impresionante Max. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Lisa haciendo algo así -– comento Rick.

-- Si... si... -– respondió Max, por inercia sin poner verdadera atención a las palabras de su amigo.

-- Se ve bastante bien ahí arriba ¿verdad? -– comento Rick.

-- Si... y tiene unos pechos muy lindos... y blanditos –- respondió Max.

-- Si, lindos y blandos... un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que tiene pechos blandos? –- preguntó Rick un tanto enfadado.

-- Se los toqué –- respondió Max, por inercia, creyendo que le hablaban de Moira.

-- ¿¿Le tocaste los pechos a Lisa?? -– preguntó Rick, indignado, agarrando a Max de las solapas.

-- ¿Qué? –- dijo un sorprendido Max.

_And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees_

To express himself  
You've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Ambas mujeres paseaban por todo el escenario, con movimientos sensuales interpretando la canción de Madonna. Lisa ya estaba mucho más relajada, y cantaba con mas naturalidad. El ver como Rick la alentaba con los brazos en alto, saltando entusiasmado junto a Max, calentaba su corazón y le daba las fuerzas para hacer algo que nunca creyó posible hacer, imitar a Madonna. Mientras, a su lado, Moira la iba apoyando y guiándola en lo que debía hacer sobre el escenario.

_Express yourself  
You've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

So if you want it right now  
Make him show you how  
Express what he's got  
Baby ready or not

Express yourself  
Respect yourself  
Hey, hey

(So if you want it right now)  
(Then make him show you how)  
Express what he's got  
Oh, baby ready or not

Express yourself

El público estalló en aplausos al terminar la interpretación de ambas mujeres, que fueron ovacionadas en grande por todos los presentes. Por su parte, una avergonzada Lisa aún no podía creer lo que acabada de hacer. Si hacía unas horas atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría cantando y bailando como Madonna arriba de un escenario, jamás se lo hubiera creído. La verdad, lo que acababa de hacer era una completa locura, pero había valido la pena solo por ver como Rick la miraba. Esa mirada de admiración por parte del piloto, y la forma ferviente en que la apoyaba, valían cualquier humillación.

Moira le dio un fuerte abrazo a su oficial superior, felicitándola por lo que acababa de hacer, y ya le estaba pidiendo que cantaran juntas otro tema llamado "Like a Virgin", cosa que horrorizó por completo a Lisa, y fue suficiente para hacer que agarrara de un brazo a la prendida oficial de catapulta y la arrastrara fuera del escenario, mientras eran felicitadas por todos los presentes al pasar.

Cuando una sonrojada y avergonzada Lisa llegó con su renuente subordinada a la mesa que ocupaban, se encontró con una escena que estaba fuera de todo lo que se hubiera esperado. Ahí estaba su hasta ahora amor platónico, zarandeando por las solapas a un apurado Max, mientras Claudia trataba de separarlos.

-- Señores, por favor. Compórtense -– decía una apurada Claudia.

-- ¿Que está pasando aquí? –- pregunto Lisa, intrigada.

-- No lo tengo muy claro. Algo relacionado con pechos, o algo por el estilo -– respondió Claudia, tratando de sujetar a Rick.

-- ¿¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Max?? ¿¿Cómo?? -– preguntaba un alterado Rick.

-- Que no fue a ella Rick. Te digo que no se los agarré a ella -– respondió un apurado Max.

-- ¿Entonces a quién?

-- A quien va a ser pedazo de animal. A Moira... ¡¡¡LE AGARRE LOS PECHOS A MOIRA!!! –- gritó un histérico y bastante ebrio Max, en respuesta, logrando que Rick parara en seco de seguir zarandearlo como si fuera una hoja en una tempestad.

Se produjo en repentino silencio en el bar karaoke ante la revelación a todo pulmón joven piloto. Todos en local miraban impactados al piloto de lentes por su sorprendente declaración. Claudia solo sonrió divertida, sabiendo ya para donde iba todo eso. Rick liberó a su mareado y desarreglado amigo, sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por pensar que Max intentaría algo con Lisa. Por su parte, Lisa miró sorprendida y avergonzada a la mujer junto a ella, al enterarse sobre las libertades que le había concedido a Max. En cuanto a Moira, se le formó una vena punzante en la frente, junto con un tic en el ojo derecho, que no auguraban nada bueno para Max. Sobre todo cuando comenzó a acercársele apuñando una mano.

Max tragó sonoramente.

-- Maximillian Sterling... ¡¡¡NO TENÍAS PARA QUE CONTÁRSELO A TODO EL MUNDO!!! –- estalló una enojada Moira, dándole un potente derechazo al joven piloto de lentes y mandándolo a volar por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

En uno de los hangares del SDF-1, el doctor Emil Lang, el hombre más brillante del planeta, y máximo conocedor de los misterios de la robotecnología, contemplaba con sus profundos ojos oscuros la culminación de su última creación. Habían sido largos meses de arduo trabajo con maratónicas sesiones de trabajo de por medio, pero ahora, al contemplar su obra finalizada, no podía dejar de sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo y con su equipo, por lograr finalizar este nuevo ingenio de la robotecnología, y en un tiempo mucho menor al que se había estipulado.

Cuando unos meses atrás, el capitán Gloval se reunió con él en su laboratorio y le planteó su inquietud, no pudo de dejar de sentirse un tanto culpable, por no haber previsto ese trascendental dilema, y por ende, haber trabajado en una pronta solución. Ese día, mientras Gloval le comentaba los pormenores del asunto en cuestión, él ya había comenzado a formar en su mente una posible solución para esta inquietud del capitán de la nave. Ahora, luego de meses de trabajo, podía decir con toda tranquilidad, que había cubierto todas las solicitudes del capitán Gloval, y las había superado largamente, incluyendo mas funciones y mejorando las prestaciones de ese ingenio tecnológico, a niveles nunca antes imaginados.

-- Creo que el capitán Gloval va a quedar mas que satisfecho –- dijo el científico con una sonrisa de orgullo, posando una mano a un costado del aparato que estaba en medio del hangar.

-- Doctor Lang. Acabamos de hacer los últimos diagnósticos y el prototipo ya esta listo para las pruebas en el espacio –- señalo uno de los técnicos.

-- Muy bien. Apaguen todo y vayan a descansar. Se lo merecen. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

-- Gracias doctor –- dijo el técnico, retirándose para cumplir la orden del científico.

Luego de un rato, Lang había quedado solo en el hangar contemplando su obra con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, llegando a la conclusión de que ya era hora de ir por el capitán Gloval, para mostrarle los resultados de su trabajo.

_**Continuará.............**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos. Acá estamos con otro capítulo de esta alocada historia. Mi idea era terminar la cita de Rick y Lisa en este capítulo, pero como ya es mi mala costumbre, fui alargando la historia con todos los detalles que voy incluyendo y por este motivo la cita tendrá su final en el próximo capítulo.

Al final me las ingenié para subir a Lisa al escenario y hacerla cantar y bailar como Madonna, aunque con la oportuna ayuda de Moira. Espero que esa parte haya sido de su agrado. Respecto a lo que se pudo leer en las últimas líneas del capítulo, les puedo decir que el nuevo invento del doctor Lang, es lo que dará el punto de partida a la última parte de esta historia.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Orochi:** La verdad, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de esa novia de 29 años para un Rick de 14, no lo saque de Sex in Tokio-3, lo escribí como una forma de poner mas histérica a Lisa. Luego, al leerlo con más calma, me di cuenta la similitud.

**Flor de Pera:** La mente de Lisa es un tanto afiebrada, pero eso es justo lo que causa gracia. Veré si puedo seguir explotando eso.

**Giant Killer Jack Archer:** Habrá que ver cuantas chispas puedo sacar, pero aún esta por verse.

**Its a Live:** Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y las locuras que escribo en ella. Espero que este capítulo te guste de igual manera.

**Garces 01:** Los capítulos irán saliendo más rápidos desde ahora. Ya tengo listo el capitulo 13, solo faltan las correcciones y tengo algo adelantado del 14. No desesperes que no los haré esperar tanto.

**AZT1264: **Como ya mencioné, el parecido de la novia de Rick con la conquista de Shinji en Sex in Tokio-3, es una mera coincidencia. Sobre lo otro, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**David04:** En este capitulo Rick sigue haciendo de las suyas, auque la imaginación de Lisa parece hacerse tranquilizado un poco. A ver como hago para reactivarla en el futuro.

**Loquin:** Gracias por el voto de confianza para esta historia. La actualización ahora fue más rápida y la próxima no debería tardar mucho. Estoy esperando el comentario de mis prelectores y subo el capítulo 13.

**Sary:** Tal como pedías actualicé pronto. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	13. Una Cita Inolvidable Parte IV

**WILD LIFE**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: "UNA CITA INOLVIDABLE (Parte IV)"**

Un golpeado y casi en la ruina financiera Max Sterling, estaba sentado en forma resignada ante la mesa, masajeando su adolorida mandíbula, que había recibido por segunda vez en el día un potente derechazo por cortesía de Moira Flynn. Y como si eso no fuera poco, producto del golpe, cayó sobre otra mesa tirando todo lo que había sobre ella, por lo que debió reponer todos los tragos, para que los damnificados dejaran de recriminarlo. Esto había significado una nueva merma en su ya escuálido presupuesto.

-- Eso te pasa por decir cosas tan personales en voz alta. ¿Nunca escuchaste ese dicho que dice: "un caballero no tiene memoria"? –- dijo Rick, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-- ¡¡Pero si todo esto fue por tu culpa!! –- regañó un alterado Max.

-- Oye, no me culpes a mi de tus problemas –- respondió Rick, desentendiéndose de las recriminaciones de su amigo.

-- Y a todo esto. ¿Por qué estabas zarandeando a Max de esa forma? –- preguntó Lisa.

Rick se congeló con la pregunta de Lisa. No podía decirle que estaba enojado con Max, ya que creyó que este le había agarrado los pechos. No. Definitivamente no podía decirle eso. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué se molestó tanto al creer que Max le había metido mano? No es como si Lisa fuera su novia o algo por estilo.

-- Rick... ¡¡Rick!! –- llamó Lisa, ya que el susodicho se había quedado perdido en alguna parte.

-- ¿Que pasa? –- preguntó este, sacado de sus importantes pensamientos.

-- Te preguntaba por qué estabas zarandeando a Max de esa forma –- insistió Lisa.

-- No es nada que valga la pena mencionar –- respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-- ¿Seguro que no vale la pena mencionarlo? –- lo cuestión Max, con toda la intención.

-- A ti nadie te preguntó, así que cierra la boca y preocúpate de tu querida Moira que está cantando sobre el escenario –- dijo Rick, señalando a la prendida oficial de catapulta, que se desamaba sobre el escenario cantando otro tema de Madonna.

-- No es mi "querida Moira" –- se defendió Max.

-- Pero podría serlo si te espabilas -– respondió el líder de los Skull, hablando solo para que ellos escucharan.

Max se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de su amigo y al recordar el tacto de los pechos de Moira en sus manos, y tenerla sentada sobre las piernas. No podía negar que era una mujer muy atractiva. Este día por primera vez la estaba viendo con otros ojos. ¿Habrá sido el efecto del whisky? No lo sabía bien, pero no había duda de que estaba mareado. Aún así, apuntó otro trago y observó a la rubia oficial de catapulta sobre el escenario, que estaba cantando en una forma bastante sensual en tema "Material Girl". Max no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la letra de la canción.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away_

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right

_'cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

-- ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso Max? –- preguntó Claudia, curiosa.

-- Esa canción... jajaja, no pudo elegir un tema más preciso -– respondió el hombre de lentes, recordando el desastre financiero en el que estaba sumido, gracias a lo vivido en compañía de Moira en las últimas horas.

Rick, Lisa y Claudia se miraron sin entender lo que Max quería decir, y se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. Mientras, sobre el escenario, Moira seguía cantando, lo que ya estaba comenzando a molestar a algunos de los presentes, ya que estaba acaparando el escenario y no dejaba subir a nadie más.

* * *

La discotheque "Casa de Bambú" estaba rebosante de gente como era la costumbre, no por nada era la discotheque más popular de Macross. Muchos de los presentes eran militares, destacando los del equipo de rescate, a los que, pese a sus protestas, siempre les cedían los mejores lugares y jamás se les permitía gastar un solo centavo, ya que siempre que pedían la cuenta, alguien ya la había pagaba por ellos. Esos hombres eran los que arriesgaban sus vidas para ir por los heridos al campo de batalla, aún en medio de un combate, por lo que eran admirados y respetados por todos. Precisamente en compañía de esos hombres, estaban tres conocidas oficiales que cumplían funciones en el puente del SDF-1.

Sammie estaba bastante entretenida conversando con un apuesto joven de no más de 19 años que parecía modelo de revistas, y que se mostraba bastante interesado en ella. Vanessa también estaba entretenida conversando con un par de hombres bastante divertidos, pero sin quitar un ojo de Kim, ya que desde que llegaron a la discotheque, estaba como en la luna. Ni siquiera había querido salir a bailar las veces que se lo propusieron, y eso que a Kim le encanta bailar. Tampoco se había integrado a la conversación que mantenían, pese a que todos la trataban de integrarla, en especial el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella y que buscaba por todos los medios entablar una conversación.

-- Oye Kim... ¿Te encuentras bien? –- preguntó Vanessa.

-- Si... si, estoy bien –- respondió Kim, intentando una sonrisa. No muy convincente por cierto.

Vanessa y Sammie intercambiaron miradas con entendimiento. Sabían lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Pese a sus palabras y a no querer interferir en la cita de Lisa con Rick, no dejaba de pensar en ellos. No dejaba de pensar en él.

"En verdad lo ama" pensó Vanessa, con algo de pena por su amiga, ya que no lo debía estar pasando muy bien en ese momento. Mientras, Kim no podía apartar la mente de Rick Hunter y su cita con la comandante Lisa Hayes.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Rick en este momento" se preguntó mentalmente Kim, ignorando al hombre junto a ella.

* * *

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar por todo el bar karaoke, mientras que sobre el escenario, un contentísimo y algo prendido Rick Hunter, comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la pegajosa música, junto con su espectacular coro y cuerpo de baile. La ya a estas alturas bastante entonada Moira Flynn, y una apurada Claudia Grant, que fue literalmente arrastrada sobre el escenario, pese a sus protestas. Rick comenzó a cantar el movido tema "Hang in Long Enough" de Phil Collins, mientras Moira abrazaba a Claudia y le decía como moverse y cuando les tocaba cantar a ellas.

_The signs are getting clearer, clearer than you need  
The writing's on the wall, for you to see_

You never thought you'd ever get the taste  
You never thought that it could be this good  
Just tell me what you want and I'll find the key  
Just reach out and touch it's all yours

-- No sabía que Rick cantara tan bien -– comentó una sorprendida Lisa.

-- A mi no me extraña. Se la pasa escuchando y cantando temas de Phil Collins -– comentó Max.

-- ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que solo escuchaba a Minmei –- dijo Lisa, un tanto tocada al haber mencionado a la señorita Macross.

-- Si, bien... la escucha, pero Rick es totalmente fanático de Phil Collins, así que Minmei no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra él –- respondió Max con una sonrisa.

-- No sabía que Rick fuera fanático de Phil Collins -– reconoció Lisa, recordando que aún habían muchas cosas que desconocía del líder de los Skull.

-- Lo es, y por lo que me contó, fue a varios recitales cuando estaba en la tierra. Incluso dice tiene un disco autografiado por el mismo Phil Collins, en su casa en la tierra y lo guarda como un tesoro –- dijo Max, con una sonrisa.

Sobre el escenario, Rick y Moira se las habían ingeniado para hacer que Claudia comenzara a cantar y recorrer todo el escenario en una especie de marcha mientras cantaban.

_If you hang in long enough, you'll do it  
Just hang in long enough_

You're down on the ground, or so you say  
You'd sell the hole in your pocket, if you could find a way  
Don't ask me how I know, cos you don't wanna hear  
It's been a long hard road, and the end is getting near

You never thought you'd ever get the chance  
You never thought your break would come along  
If you tell me what you want, I'll find the key  
Just reach out and touch it's all yours

Lisa miraba con una sonrisa a Rick, cantando entusiasmado el tema de Phil Collins, que según Max era uno de sus favoritos, momento en que se las arregló para que los trompetistas de la banda, Moira y una avergonzada Claudia, bajaran del escenario en esa especie de marcha, recorriendo todo el bar karaoke mientras seguía cantando.

_They always say, the best things in life are free  
But you want to have everything  
Well you're going to have to beg if you want it all_

So hang in long enough, you'll do it  
Just hang in long enough

They'll let you out, then pull you in  
Playing hell with your emotions, you'll feel like giving in

You'll do it  
So hang in long enough and you'll do it

Finalmente el grupo subió al escenario momento en que terminó la canción con un solo de guitarra, entre el aplauso de los presentes y el alivio de Claudia.

* * *

El doctor Emil Lang ingresó al despacho del capitán, escoltado por el infante de marina que estaba como punto fijo fuera del despacho de Gloval, custodiando su seguridad. El capitán le hizo una seña al hombre y este se retiró con un saludo formal, cerrando la puerta al salir. Lang observó al capitán de la nave, quien estaba sentado tras su escritorio revisando una montaña de papeles.

-- Veo que está bastante ocupado capitán -– comentó el científico.

-- Ser capitán de una nave tan grande como esta requiere mucho trabajo –- comentó Gloval, dándole una calada a su pipa -- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí a estas horas, doctor Lang?

-- Venía a invitarlo a dar un paseo, capitán.

-- ¿Un paseo? -– preguntó Gloval, levantando una ceja.

-- Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle, y que estoy seguro será de su completo agrado –- respondió el científico, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

Definitivamente la gente del bar karaoke estaba empezando a cansarse. Es verdad que la mujer rubia de uniforme militar que imitaba a Madonna, cantaba y bailaba muy bien, pero estaba acaparando el micrófono y el escenario para ella sola. Mucha gente había decidido irse, y otros, esperaban pacientes que les cedieran el lugar para subir a cantar algo. Mientras, en la mesa de Rick y compañía, observaban a la enérgica Moira Fynn seguir con su recital, y parecía no querer bajar hasta cantar todos los temas de Madonna, que no eran pocos.

Rick, ya mareado producto del alcohol, apoyaba fervientemente a su amiga, al igual que Lisa, pero esta había sido más juiciosa con la bebida, lo mismo que Claudia, que también había bebido con moderación. El otro que también estaba bastante mareado era Max, que estaba saltando abrazado con Rick, apoyando a la mujer que en solo una tarde lo había dejado en la ruina financiera.

-- Esos dos están bastante alegres -– comentó Claudia, mirando a los dos pilotos, abrazados de pie junto a la mesa apoyando a Moira, cada uno con una copa de Whisky en una mano.

-- Creo que la palabra "alegres" se queda algo corta –- señaló Lisa, no muy contenta al ver como Rick apoyaba a Moira, y como esta bailaba para él y Max.

-- Bueno. No puede negar que esta ha sido una cita inolvidable. Incluso bailaste y cantaste como Madonna –- puntualizó Claudia.

-- Por favor no me lo recuerdes –- respondió Lisa, avergonzada de solo recordar ese episodio –- En todo caso, tu tampoco lo hiciste mal bailando y haciendo los coros de esa canción de Phil Collins.

-- Espero que a los enemigos no se les ocurra atacarnos ahora. No quiero imaginar lo que harían Rick y Max allá afuera en ese estado. Si es que logran despegar del Prometheus con las indicaciones de esa loca que está sobre el escenario -– comentó Claudia.

-- No me cambies el tema... amiga –- señaló Lisa, a lo que la morena respondió simplemente sacó la lengua en forma juguetona.

Sobre el escenario, Moira seguía cantando y aumentando la molestia de varios de los presentes, hasta que finalmente un sujeto bastante grande y con unas cuantas copas de mas, perdió la paciencia. El sujeto se paró frente al escenario en una actitud bastante amenazante.

-- Ya basta de una vez mujer. El escenario no es de tu propiedad para que te quedes ahí toda la noche. Hay otros que también quieren cantar –- señaló el hombre, ganando el apoyo de varios de los presentes.

-- Oye, no seas mal educado. Aún no termino de cantar –- respondió Moira, molesta al ser interrumpida a media canción.

-- ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije, mujer?. Mi novia hace rato que quiere cantar y no puede porque tu no sueltas el micrófono –- señaló el sujeto, agarrando a Moira por un brazo.

-- Oye, suéltame que me lástimas –- dijo la agredida y algo ebria oficial de catapulta.

-- ¡¡SUELTALA!! –- dijo un molesto Max, sujetando la enorme muñeca del mastodonte frente a él.

-- Este no es asunto tuyo, galán -– repuso el sujeto, con una mirada peligrosa y aliento etílico.

-- Claro que lo es. Ella viene conmigo, así que quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima -– respondió un irreconocible Max, envalentonado producto del alcohol.

-- Max... vas a pelear por mí –- dijo una emocionada Moira, sintiendo que su corazón se calentaba, y otras partes del cuerpo también.

-- Eso es Max. ¡¡Defiende a tu mujer!! -– dijo un entonado Rick, apoyando a su amigo.

-- ¿Qué? No, yo... –- trató de explicarse el joven piloto.

-- No creas que porque usas lentes y llevas uniforme no te romperé la cara, idiota -– respondió el sujetó, soltando a Moira y dándole un empujón a Max.

Ante ese comentario y sobre todo, ante ese empujón, Max arrugó el entrecejo peligrosamente.

-- Moira, sujeta esto –- dijo Max molesto, quitándose los lentes sin perder de vista al sujeto y estirando a un lado una mano para pasarle sus lentes a la causante de todo ese enredo, pero... por alguna razón sintió que su mano entró en contacto de algo agradablemente blando.

-- Max, tonto. No delante de todos –- dijo una sonrojada, y porque no decir, mareada Moira, llevando sus manos a su avergonzado rostro, mientras Max le agarraba un pecho.

-- Que blandito –- dijo Max con una sonrisa de felicidad y ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, al poder tocar uno de esos pechos otra vez y deseando que sus lentes no estuvieran de por medio, para tocar ese pecho con total propiedad.

-- Déjense de estupideces –- dijo el sujeto, dándole un potente golpe a un distraído Max, mandándolo sobre la mujer que era presa de sus atenciones y llevándosela consigo directo al suelo.

-- Oye, nadie golpea a mi amigo –- estalló Rick, saltando sobre el sujeto y prendiéndose de su cuello, pero el sujeto se lo sacudió como si fuera un mosquito y lo lanzó a un lado sobre una mesa.

-- ¡¡Rick!! –- dijo una preocupada Lisa, corriendo hasta donde había caído su amor platónico.

-- Oigan ustedes dos, dejen eso para después. Rick necesita ayuda –- regañó una molesta Claudia, mirando a unos enredados Max y Moira, ya que el piloto había caído con la cabeza entre los pechos de la mujer, que lo había abrazado instintivamente al caer al suelo. De pasó se le había subido por completo la falda, mostrando sus lindas bragas color rosa, y como rodeaba las caderas de Max con las piernas, pues, parecía que estaban en medio de... ejem, su minuto feliz.

Por su parte, el molesto líder de los Skull hizo a un lado a las personas que lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, junto a una preocupada Lisa Hayes, para luego saltar sobre el mastodonte dándole un potente derechazo que lo hizo trastabillar, pero cuando lo golpeó con fuerza en el abdomen, su puño rebotó contra una pared de carne. El piloto levantó a vista y sonrió nervioso al molesto sujeto, que lo levantó en el aire para mandarlo a volar, pero Rick se las arregló para darle un fuerte cabezazo en el rostro que lo dejó viendo estrellas.

-- ¡Deja en paz a mi novio! –- dijo la valiente chica que se había atrevido a ser la novia del mastodonte, saltando sobre Rick, colgándose de su espalda y tirándole el cabello.

-- ¡Deja en paz a Rick! –- dijo una molesta Lisa, sacando a la chica de la espalda del piloto de un tirón, y mandándola por sobre una mesa con una llave de aikido. Fue ahí cuando las amigas de la chica se le fueron encima y Lisa deseó haberse ido de ese lugar cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-- ¡¡Lisa!! –- gritó una preocupada Claudia, al ver a su amiga rodeada de furiosas mujeres con no muy buenas intenciones. La morena corrió de inmediato a prestarle auxilio a su amiga.

Un sonrojado, pero contento Max, finalmente logró salir de entre los pechos de Moira (muy a su pesar hay que decir) y se las arregló para ponerse de pie y ayudar a incorporarse su desarmada compañera, que quedó con la falda arriba, dejando ver un atractivo conjunto de lencería color rosa.

-- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! –- gritó la avergonzada mujer, bajándose la falda de un tirón.

-- Es rosado... y con encajes... que lindo –- dijo Max en las nubes, con un hilillo de baba escurriéndosele por la comisura de los labios.

-- Max, no es el momento pensar en eso. Rick necesita tu ayuda –- lo reprendió la mareada mujer.

-- Si, si... yo... voy –- dijo Max, bajando de su nube y volteando para buscar a su amigo, solo para encontrarse con un panorama caótico.

El bar Karaoke se había transformado en una verdadera zona de guerra. Por alguna retorcida razón que no se lograba explicar, todo mundo en el local estaba trabado en una descomunal gresca, donde todos peleaban contra todos mientras volaban golpes, patadas, mesas, sillas, botellas y uno que otro sujeto, por todos lados. Era un caos total.

-- ¿¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí?? –- gritó una desesperada Lisa, usando su experiencia en aikido, para hacerle una llave a una chica que se le lanzó encima y mandarla sobre otras dos que se le acercaban con malas intenciones, considerando la silla y la botella que traían en las manos.

-- A mi también me gustaría saberlo –- dijo una apurada Claudia, recibiendo un puñetazo en un ojo por parte de una chica, a la que una furiosa Lisa casi le saca un brazo, al darla vuelta en el aire y estrellarla sobre una mesa.

-- ¡¡Por eso no quería entrar a este lugar!! –- gritó una desconsolada Lisa, luchando por su vida y la de su amiga.

Por un momento Max consideró el ir a ayudar a su oficial superior, pero la verdad se las estaba arreglando bastante bien ella solo. En ese momento divisó a su colega y amigo. Rick estaba justo en medio de la pelea, repartiendo golpes a diestra siniestra a cualquiera que se le cruzaba por delante, hasta que fue sujetado por dos sujetos, para que otro pudiera golpearlo.

Aún sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, el piloto de lentes se lanzó heroicamente a ayudar a su amigo. Logró liberarlo sin muchas dificultades, momento en que ambos comenzaron a repartir golpes juntos.

-- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –- preguntó Max, esquivando un botellazo y derribando a un tipo que quería golpearlo con una silla.

-- ¿Recuerdas al mastodonte que molestó a Moira? Bien, sus amigos se metieron para ayudarlo –- respondió Rick, esquivando un golpe y dándole un golpe de revez al sujeto que había tratado de golpearlo –- Luego mis conocidos se metieron para ayudarme y... el resto ya lo sabes.

-- ¿Y por qué la comandante Hayes está peleando con esas chicas por allá? –- volvió a preguntar Max, dejando fuera de combate a otro tipo de un golpe en el estómago.

-- Le pegó a la novia del mastodonte y sus amigas la defendieron. ¿Pelea bien, verdad? -– respondió Rick con una sonrisa, volándole los dientes de un codazo a un tipo que trató de atacarlo por la espalda.

-- Si, no lo hace mal –- respondió Max, recibiendo una patada, pero recuperándose y golpeando a su agresor en la cabeza con una botella que agarró en el aire.

-- ¿Y Moira? -– pregunto Rick.

Ambos hombres se congelaron y voltearon en el acto hacia el escenario, preocupados por el destino de su amiga, solo para encontrar a susodicha, parada en medio del escenario cantando alegremente el tema "Open Your Heart", mientras esquivaba, con una destreza que solo da el alcohol, sillas, zapatos, botellas y uno que otro sujeto que caía inconsciente sobre el escenario, a los que hacía a un lado empujándolos con un pie.

-- Y nosotros preocupados por ella –- comento Rick con una sonrisa, recibiendo un silletazo en la espalda que lo mandó justo sobre... el mastodonte.

-- ¡¡Te encontré!! –- dijo el sujeto, con la nariz sangrando producto del cabezazo de Rick, al que levantó en el aire con una sola mano, para mandarlo volando sobre la barra de un potente derechazo, perdiéndose al caer detrás de ella.

-- ¡¡Rick!! -– gritó Max, dándole una patada en la espalda al sujeto, y luego otra en el pecho, cuando volteó a ver quién lo había golpeado. La patada lo mandó de espaldas sobre la barra. Justo en ese momento Rick reapareció desde el otro lado de la barra y rompió una botella en la cabeza al mastodonte, enviándolo directo y sin escalas al país de los sueños.

-- Así se hace colega. Eso es lo que yo llamo trabajo en equipo –- dijo un sonriente Rick, para luego mirar la rota botella en sus manos -- ¡¡No puede ser!! Era una reserva especial de 15 años. Que desperdicio.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo proveniente desde la puerta principal, momento en que la ley hizo su ingreso al lugar.

-- ¡¡ESTA ES LA POLICIA. ESTÁN TODOS ARRESTADOS!! –- dijo por medio de un megáfono el que parecía ser el oficial de mayor rango.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el local luego de que el policía dijo esas palabras. Hasta Moira dejó de cantar. Todo mundo se había quedado congelado en su lugar, hasta que... como si fuera acordado, todo mundo dejó de hacer lo que hacía para dar comienzo una espectacular estampida.

-- ¡¡Ve a buscar a Moira!! –- grito Rick a su amigo, para luego saltar sobre la barra y correr donde estaba una cansada Lisa, junto con su golpeada amiga.

La policía trataba de hacer su trabajo, pero la marea humana que se abalanzaba sobre ellos era de tal magnitud, que literalmente pasaron sobre ellos. Aún así, los valientes y pisoteados hombres de la ley lograron atrapar a varios. Rick se las arregló para llegar donde Lisa y Claudia, tomando a cada una de una mano para luego correr en sentido contrario al que iba la mayoría.

-- Al baño de hombres, Max. Al baño de hombres –- gritó Rick al pasar corriendo con las féminas junto a su amigo.

-- ¿Al baño de hombres? –- preguntó un intrigado Max, cargando a Moira sobre sus hombros, con las piernas por delante y el resto de su cuerpo colgando por la espalda.

-- Max... aún no termino mi canción –- se quejaba Moira, siendo sacada del escenario.

Como la policía tenía cubierta la entrada principal, muchos huyeron hacia la salida de emergencia que daba a la parte posterior, solo para encontrarse con que había un comité de bienvenida esperando por ellos, listos a ponerles las esposas. Rick y compañía vieron como la policía arrestaba a los que trataban de salir por atrás, y viraron a la derecha ingresando al baño de hombres, como había dicho Rick, cerrando la puerta con llave una vez dentro.

-- Estamos atrapados. ¿Ahora que hacemos? –- preguntó Max, aún con Moira sobre el hombro.

-- Entregarnos, eso es lo que haremos. Es lo correcto –- dijo una desarreglada y cansada Lisa.

-- ¿Estás loca Lisa? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si arrestaran a la primera oficial de la nave por estar peleando en un bar karaoke? ¡Sería un escándalo! –- dijo Rick alterado.

-- ¡¡¡Es por eso que no quería entrar a este lugar!!! –- estalló la enojada primer oficial.

-- Rick tiene razón, Lisa. A nosotros nos pueden arrestar, pero no a ti. Eres la primera oficial de la nave. No deben verte involucrada en esto -– dijo Claudia, concordando con el líder de los Skull.

-- ¿Y como se supone que saldremos de aquí sin que me involucre? -– preguntó una molesta Lisa.

-- Por aquí –- dijo Rick, abriendo una estrecha ventana a un costado del baño y colgándose de ella para mirar hacia fuera –- Genial. No hay nadie, tal como supuse. Esta ventana da un callejón que desemboca a un pasaje poco transitado. La policía nunca se meterá por este lado.

-- ¿Pretendes que salgamos por ahí? -– preguntó Lisa, incrédula, al ver la estrecha ventana por la que Rick pretendía que salieran. Justo en ese momento la perilla de la puerta del baño empezó a moverse. Estaban intentando abrir la puerta.

-- ¿Vienes o prefieres quedarte a esperar a la policía? –- preguntó Rick.

-- Esta me las vas a pagar, Hunter –- dijo una molesta Lisa.

La primera oficial fue ayudada por Rick a subir a la estrecha ventana y pasó el cuerpo por la abertura, quedando con medio cuerpo afuera y el trasero y las piernas adentro, en una posición poco decorosa.

-- No puedo salir de aquí... además está muy alto. Mejor me devuelvo –- dijo una apurada Lisa.

-- No es momento de arrepentirse –- dijo Rick, tomando las piernas de Lisa y empujándola por la ventana. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito, un golpe seco del otro lado de la pared y luego un quejido de dolor –- ¿Quién sigue?

-- Por tu bien, espero que no me lances de la misma forma –- dijo una molesta Claudia.

Lisa no se había alcanzado a recuperar de su estrepitosa caída, cuando su querida amiga le cayó encima, mandándola al suelo otra vez. Las dos aturdidas mujeres aún se estaban recuperando cuando Moira cayó sobre las dos, mandándolas otra vez al suelo. Poco después le siguieron Max y por último Rick, que a diferencia de las mujeres, habían caído de pie y sin contratiempos.

-- ¿A que rayos creen que están jugando? Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren -– dijo Rick, al ver las tres mujeres desparramadas en el suelo del callejón.

-- Rick, cierra la boca y ayúdanos, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida –- dijo una molesta Lisa, debajo de unas aturdidas Claudia y Moira.

* * *

El grupo caminada lentamente por las calles de Macross, ya mucho más relajados luego de salir de ese estrecho callejón y constatar de que ningún policía los estaba persiguiendo.

-- Primera y última vez que me dejo converse de entrar a un local como ese –- se quejó Lisa.

-- Oye, dejando de lado pelea, mal no lo pasamos, además, cantaste y bailaste como Madonna. Espera que le cuente a los chicos –- dijo un alegre, y ya mas despejado Rick.

-- Si llegó a saber que le has contado eso a alguien, me encargaré de que tengas que limpiar los baños de toda la nave... ¡¡¡con la lengua!!! –- sentenció Lisa, mirando amenazadoramente a líder de los Skull.

-- Si... ya... entendí el mensaje -– respondió un intimidado Rick.

-- La que me sorprendió fue Moira. No sabía que cantara tan bien –- comentó Max, también ya mas despejado, cargando en la espalda a la mujer.

-- Nunca preguntaste –- dijo Moira levantando la cabeza.

-- Pensé que dormías –- dijo Max, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que cargaba.

-- La noche aún es joven como para dormir –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa -- Ya me siento mejor Max. Puedes dejar de cargarme.

-- ¿Segura? Estabas bastante mareada allá atrás.

-- Si, bien, creo que la caída me despejó la cabeza –- respondió la mujer parándose por sus propios medios, pero aún sostenida por un preocupado Max –- por cierto, esto es tuyo.

-- Mis anteojos. Pensé que los había perdido –- dijo Max, tomándolos de las manos de Moira.

-- Me pediste que los guardara, ¿recuerdas? –- preguntó Moira, observando a los ojos al hombre ante ella.

-- Si, lo recuerdo... gracias –- respondió él, poniéndose los anteojos y quedando atrapado en la mirada de la mujer, que tampoco tenía ganas de apartar la vista.

-- Ejem, no los quisiera interrumpir, pero... ¿Qué haremos ahora? -- preguntó Claudia, tocando su ojo derecho, que estaba hinchado y amoratado.

-- Eso está más que claro. Volver a la base –- respondió una molesta Lisa, ya que de verdad había tenido suficiente por una noche.

-- Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas. La noche está recién comenzando –- dijo Rick.

-- ¿Recién comenzando? ¿Es que no te parece poco todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? -– le preguntó Lisa, alterada.

-- Bien... he tenido noches mas movidas en el pasado -– reconoció el líder de los Skull.

-- No me cabe duda -– respondió la primer oficial, imaginando a que se estaba refiriendo él con "movidas".

-- Oigan, creo que Rick tiene razón. Ya hemos pasado por mucho como para irnos ahora, demás, mal no la estábamos pasando. ¿Qué les parece si entramos ahí y bailamos un poco antes de irnos? –- dijo Moira, señalando la discotheque "Casa de Bambú".

-- Me parece una genial idea –- respondió Rick.

-- Pues a mi me parece una completa locura –- repuso Lisa, molesta.

-- Pero Lisa. Y yo que quería bailar contigo -– comentó Rick, con algo de desilusión.

Lisa se congeló ante las palabras de Rick. Por su parte Claudia sonrió y se acercó a su amiga para hablarle al oído.

-- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no irás a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, ¿verdad?. Podrías hacer tu jugada bailando un apretado tema romántico –- le dijo Claudia con toda la intención.

Lisa se quedó estática al imaginarse bailando en los brazos Rick por toda la pista de baile, vestida como una hermosa princesa y él como un valiente príncipe.

-- Ejem... bien... entremos. Pero solo un momento -– dijo Lisa, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-- Así se habla comandante –- dijo una entusiasmada Moira, colgándose del brazo de Max.

El joven piloto de lentes no se sintió intimidado como las otras ocasiones que había tenido así de cerca a la oficial de catapulta. La verdad se sintió bastante bien al sentirla colgarse de su brazo otra vez. Sonrió a la mujer y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos a la entrada de la discotheque, como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

-- ¿Son ideas mías, o algo está pasando entre esos dos? –- preguntó Lisa, viendo adelantarse a la pareja y luego a Rick seguirlos con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué no es obvio? -– comentó Claudia divertida, pese a su ojo en tinta –- Ven amiga. Entremos de una vez –- señaló la morena, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda a su amiga, para incitarla a seguir a Moira, Max, y Rick dentro de la discotheque.

* * *

-- Me retiro -– dijo Kim, poniéndose de pie.

-- ¿Ya te vas? Pero ni siquiera has querido bailar un poco –- dijo el hombre que había tratado de llamar su atención, fracasando miserablemente.

-- La verdad no me siento muy bien –- respondió Kim, con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, comenzando a retirarse del lugar.

-- Nosotras también nos retiramos –- dijo Vanessa, logrando la inmediata protesta de Sammie.

-- No chicas. Ustedes quédense. Soy yo la del problema. Pásenlo bien por mi -– repuso Kim, despidiéndose de sus amigas y emprendiendo el camino a la salida del local.

Sammie y Vanessa se miraron entre si, apenadas por su amiga. Era evidente que Kim estaba deprimida por la cita de Lisa y el teniente Hunter. Aunque estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, el saber que el hombre que amaba estaba con otra mujer en ese momento, debía ser muy duro para ella. Las dos conejitas de puente no lo pensaron dos veces, y se disculparon con los hombres a los que acompañaban y fueron tras su amiga, para brindarle su apoyo.

Un poco mas adelante, Kim caminaba por inercia entre la gente, buscando la salida de la discotheque, con la mente a mucha distancia de ahí. Por mas que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Rick y lo que estaría pasando en su cita con Lisa. Por la forma en que vestía estaba mas que claro que ella iba a ir con todo por Rick, lo que no dejaba de preocuparla. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Se mostraría interesado en ella? ¿Pasaría algo entre ellos? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de la joven mujer, cuando sin querer choco contra una persona frente a ella.

-- Perdón, fue mi culpa. Estaba distraída.

-- ¿Kim?

La aludida levantó la vista sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había quedado entre los brazos del hombre que inundaba sus pensamientos en ese momento. Ahí, frente a ella estaba Rick Hunter sosteniéndola por los hombros, mirándola con una sonrisa gentil.

-- Que sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Ya te vas?

-- Eeeh... si, yo... ya me iba -– respondió Kim, aún aturdida de ver a Rick frente a ella.

Luego de unos segundos la mujer fue más consciente del entorno y pudo ver que junto a Rick estaba Lisa Hayes, un tanto desarreglada hay que decir, junto a ella estaba Claudia y un poco mas atrás Max Sterling y... ¿Moira Flynn? Así creía al menos que se llamaba esa mujer, y parecían estar en muy buenos términos por la forma tan cariñosa en que estaban hablando.

-- Ejem... ¿se van a quedar mucho rato así? –- preguntó Lisa visiblemente molesta, al ver como Kim seguía apegada al pecho de Rick, mientas este la sujetada por los hombros.

-- No... perdón –- dijo Kim, apartándose del piloto, justo cuando aparecieron sus amigas.

-- Tal parece que no fuimos los únicos en tener la idea de venir acá -– comentó Claudia, no muy contenta de ver a Kim en ese lugar, ya que esta iba a ser la última oportunidad de Lisa para hacer su jugada, y ahora con Kim aquí, las cosas no iban ser precisamente fáciles.

-- Bueno, mientras seamos mas, es mas divertido -– dijo Rick, con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras a Vanessa y Sammie les colgaban las mandíbulas de la impresión al ver al siempre bien cotizado Max Sterling con una mujer a todas luces mayor, colgada de su brazo.

-- ¡¡Teniente, por acá!!

El grupo volteó al escuchar ese grito, solo para encontrarse con algunos miembros del escuadrón Skull, sentando ante unas mesas mas allá, haciéndole señas a su intrépido líder para que fuera a sentarse con ellos.

-- Hey, son los chicos de mi escuadrón. Vamos a sentarnos con ellos -– dijo Rick, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Lisa y Kim, y guiarlas gentil, pero decididamente, a la mesa donde estaba su escuadrón, una a cada lado.

Lisa no pudo dejar de sentir una mezcla de rabia y resignación ante esta situación. Esta iba a ser su última oportunidad de hacer su jugada con Rick, y ahora tendría que compartirlo con Kim. No pudo evitar darle una mirada estrecha a su subordinada, que nada mas sentir su penetrante mirada se recogió sobre sí misma.

Un poco mas atrás, una molesta Claudia observaba la situación, sabiendo ya que las cosas no iban por buen camino, y que lo mejor sería sacar a Lisa de ahí cuanto antes, o las cosas podían degenerar en algo que no sería bueno para nadie. Junto a ella, Vanessa y Sammie seguían observando con sorpresa y envida a la mujer, que había logrado captar la atención de Max Sterling.

"Esa debería ser yo" pensaron ambas mujeres estirando el labio inferior, observando como Moira seguía colgada del brazo de Max.

En eso estaba el grupo cuando Rick quedó congelado en su lugar, a pocos pasos de llegar a la mesa donde lo esperaban los hombres de su escuadrón. Lisa y Kim se sorprendieron por esta repentina actitud del líder de los Skull. Estaban por preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando notaron su cara de sorpresa y... ¿terror? Fue en ese momento que ambas mujeres notaron que parada frente a ellos, estaba una hermosísima mujer de unos 25 años aproximadamente, de larga y ondulada cabellera roja, llevando un sensual vestido del mismo color. Estaba parada con las manos en las caderas y un semblante que no denotaba muy buenas intenciones.

-- Hola... "Tigre" –- dijo la mujer, en forma casi despectiva.

-- Ho... Hola. Tanto tiempo –- articuló un apurado Rick Hunter, recordando el último encuentro con esa mujer, cuando la dejó desnuda en un jacuzzi, poco antes de tener una agradable sesión de sexo.

-- Hump –- dijo la mujer, levantando la cabeza, y mirando a Lisa y a Kim, como si estuviera analizando sus virtudes y comparándolas con ella misma.

-- Rick... ¿conoces a esta mujer? -– pregunto Lisa, presintiendo que nada bueno podía salir de esto.

-- Ya... bueno...

-- Claro que nos conocemos. Y de forma muy cercana. ¿Verdad, tigre? –- preguntó la mujer, mirando fijamente a Rick.

-- Si... si... la conozco... es una... una amiga.

-- Por qué no nos la presentas Rick. Nos gustaría conocer a tu amiga –- dijo Claudia parada detrás de él, con toda la intención, ya que se había percatado que algo extraño pasaba ahí.

-- ¿Que no es la mujer de la que te escondías el otro día? -– preguntó Max.

-- ¡Cállate, tonto! –- lo reprendió Rick.

-- ¿A si que te escondías de mi?

-- No... quiero decir, si. Bueno... la verdad...

-- Ahora entiendo por qué me dejaste plantada el otro día en el jacuzzi. Me cambiaste por estas dos aparecidas. ¿Qué tienen esas dos que no tenga yo? –- preguntó la mujer, mirando despectivamente a Lisa y Kim.

-- ¡¡Oye!! –- reclamaron Lisa y Kim de forma inmediata.

-- Por favor. Dejemos esto para otro momento. Hay mucha gente aquí mirando -– dijo Rick, tratando de calmar las cosas.

-- Olvídalo Rick. Lo que me hiciste el otro día es algo que no voy a olvidar así como así.

-- ¿Qué le hiciste a esta mujer, Rick? –- pregunto Lisa, entre molesta y curiosa.

-- Bueno...

-- ¿Quieres saber lo que me hizo? Bien, pues el galán aquí presente me llevó a un motel, y después de todos los juegos previos, me dejó desnuda en medio del jacuzzi, y se mando a cambiar justo antes de hacerlo –- dijo la enojada pelirroja.

Lisa se congeló al escuchar esa declaración y sintió que se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, no de pena, sino de rabia. Kim es otra que se congeló al escuchar esas palabras. Sintió que se le hacía un vacío en el estómago a la vez que el recuerdo de su ex-novio volvió a martillar en su mente. No quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Pese a la música de fondo, se creo un silencio alrededor del grupo de personas ahí presentes. Max y Moira negaron con la cabeza, sabiendo que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, dada la vida libertina que llevaba el líder de los Skull. Claudia fue otra sorprendida y se preocupó por la reacción de su amiga, al conocer el nuevo enredo de faldas de Rick Hunter. Sammie y Vanessa tampoco pudieron evitar sentirse mal por su amiga.

-- Teniente, eso no se le hace a una mujer –- dijo uno de los pilotos del Skull, rompiendo el silencio.

-- A lo mejor no se sentía bien en ese momento para hacerlo -– lo defendió otro.

-- No me digan que el teniente... ¡¡tiene problemas de erección!! -– dijo otro, preocupado por la salud de su intrépido líder.

-- ¡¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!! Nunca me ha fallado la herramienta. El otro día le di hasta por las orejas a esta loca aquí presente -- estalló un furioso Rick, luego de que se pusiera en duda su masculinidad, para total horror de Lisa y Kim.

-- Rick idiota, no tenías que decirle eso a todo el mundo –- reclamó la pelirroja, con las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello, luego de que se hiciera público que ya no ya no le quedaba ningún orificio virgen en el cuerpo.

-- Entonces tu no deberías haber dicho lo del jacuzzi en primer lugar –- le reclamó Rick.

-- ¡¡Ese es mi jefe. Quiero ser como él!! -– dijo uno de los pilotos del Skull, que fue prontamente silenciado a golpes por sus compañeros.

Justo en ese momento una mole humana de dos metros de alto hizo acto de presencia y levantó a Rick en el aire con una sola mano. Cuando el líder de los Skull estuvo a la altura del rostro del sujeto, lo reconoció en el acto. Solo podía haber un doble de Schwarzenegger a bordo del SDF-1.

-- Así que te acostaste con mi mujer, desgraciado –- bufó el marido de la pelirroja.

-- Fue sin querer... créeme –- respondió un apurado Rick.

-- ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!! –- rugió el marido de la pelirroja.

Lo siguiente que supo el líder de los Skull, es que lo habían mandado a volar de un potente derechazo y se fue a estrellar sobre la mesa donde estaba reunido el escuadrón Apollo. Luego de eso, esa mole de músculos se fue sobre él para terminar el trabajo.

-- Hay que ayudar al teniente, muchachos. ¡¡¡A LA CARGA!!! –- gritó uno de los pilotos del Skull, luego de lo cual, el escuadrón Skull al completo se fue sobre esa mole de músculos.

-- ¡Dejen en paz a mi marido! –- gritó la pelirroja, yendo a ayudar a su hombre, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que se fue de bruces a suelo por cortesía de una zancadilla de Lisa.

-- Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no hubieras engañado a tu marido –- sentenció Lisa, enojada.

-- Tu... ¡¡Puta!! –- estalló la mujer, pillando fuera de guardia a la primer oficial y llevándosela al suelo, mientras trataba de arañarle la cara.

-- ¡Comandante Hayes! –- dijo una espantada Kim, ayudando a su oficial superior, junto con una ya resignada Claudia.

-- Esto me parece haberlo vivido antes -– señaló Moira, mientras un grupo de guardias de seguridad de la discotheque, tan grandes como el que quería matar a Rick, se unieron a la pelea para ayudar a su colega, dando cuenta de cuanto piloto del Skull se les cruzara por delante.

-- No se queden ahí mirando. Ayudemos al Skull –- dijo Eric, el líder del escuadrón Apollo, haciendo que todos sus chicos se unieran a la pelea, apoyando a sus colegas pilotos.

En cosa de segundos la discotheque "Casa de Bambú" se transformó en una zona de guerra, tal como el bar karaoke lo había sido hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás, solo que a una escala mucho mayor. En un principio solo peleaban los guardias contra el Skull y el Apollo, pero a poco andar, le llegó un golpe perdido a un sujeto que no tenía nada que ver con ese enredo, y al tratar de devolver el golpe le dio a otro sujeto, y este a su vez al tratar de responder le dio a otro sujeto, y así sucesivamente, hasta que dentro de poco esa gresca se transformó en una batalla campal, donde volaban golpes, patadas, mesas, sillas, botellas, y una que otra mujer por aquí y por allá.

Los pilotos del Skull y Apollo demostraron que con los puños era tan buenos como sobre sus aviones, repartiendo golpes y patadas, tratando de dar cuenta de los musculosos guardias de la discotheque. Max se vio envuelto también en la pelea y debió comenzar a repartir golpes, tratando de sacar a Moira de en medio de lío. Sammie y Vanessa se las arreglaron para alejarse del centro de la pelea a un lugar relativamente seguro, pero no dejaban de preocuparse por su amiga.

Muy cerca del epicentro de la lucha, una ya harta Lisa Hayes, logró quitarse de encima a la molesta pelirroja, a la que había golpeado y mandado a volar con llaves de aikido, pero siempre volvía por más. Ahora la tenía sujeta de un brazo, pero esta dejó de forcejear cuando gracias al dolor, su mente logró reconocer a la mujer que estaba por romperle el brazo con una llave.

-- Un momento. Yo te conozco –- dijo entre su dolor -- ¡¡Eres la lesbiana degenerada de la tienda!!

Lisa se sonrojó en el acto, al recordar el lamentable incidente en la tienda de ropa, cuando había visto bajo la falda de una mujer, que la acuso de lesbiana. Ahora recordando bien, esa mujer era precisamente la pelirroja que tenía sujeta por un brazo.

-- ¿Lesbiana? -– preguntó Claudia, con la cabeza de una chica que quería golpearla bajo el brazo.

-- ¿Quién es la lesbiana? –- pregunto a su vez Kim, tratando de librarse de una chica que por alguna razón se había ensañado con ella.

-- ¡¡Aquí no hay ninguna lesbiana!! –- rugió Lisa, mandando a volar a la pelirroja con una llave.

La pelirroja voló espectacularmente por sobre las cabezas de todos. Justo en ese momento Rick surgió de entre una montaña de personas, solo para ver una cosa roja que se dirigía directo a él. Por estas cosas del destino, la pelirroja calló sobre Rick con las piernas abiertas, dejando la cabeza del piloto atrapada entre sus piernas y llevándoselo de espaldas al suelo.

-- ¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo degenerada?? -– rugieron Lisa y Kim al ver la comprometida posición en que quedó Rick respecto a la pelirroja.

-- ¡¡Ese es mi jefe. Quiero ser como él!! -– dijo uno de los pilotos del Skull, al que le llegó una patada que lo mando de cabeza bajo una mesa.

-- ¡¡Suelta a mi mujer!! –- rugió el marido de la pelirroja, corriendo a donde estaba Rick disfrutando a su mujer.

Por otro lado, un apurado Max estaba bastante ocupado defendiendo a Vanessa y Sammie que no eran de mucha ayuda en la pelea. Al menos Moira lo estaba ayudando. Aún si, Max no dio abasto para tanto y le llegó un silletazo en la espalda y luego una patada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio yéndose al suelo. El piloto trató de sujetarse de lo primero que encontró. Sus manos se posaron sobre la falda de Moira, que no fue capaz de resistir el peso del piloto, por lo que se la llevo con él al suelo, dejando a Moira con las bragas al aire. Al levantar la cabeza, Max se encontró con el espectáculo de su vida. Moirs Flynn enseñándole sus espectaculares piernas y su hermoso conjunto de lencería color rosa.

-- Kyaaaaaa –- gritó Moira tratando de cubrirse con las manos.

-- Perdón. No fue mi intención -– se disculpó el piloto de lentes, subiéndole la falda a la mujer, ante la vista de unas impactadas Vanessa y Sammie, que no dejaron de sentirse un poco celosas.

-- Max, no es el momento de estar pensando en estas cosas –- lo reprendió una sonrojada Moira, con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al piloto frente a ella, antes de que le llegara un botellazo en la cabeza que le apagó las luces -- ¡¡¡MAX!!!

Justo en ese momento, y no lejos de ahí, el marido de la pelirroja logró sujetar a un escurridizo líder de los Skull, que le lanzaba golpes y patadas, sin mucho efecto, para mandarlo a volar nuevamente de un puñetazo, siendo luego reducido por un combinado del Skull y el Apollo. Mientras, Rick voló por sobre las cabezas de los presentes, para ir a caer directamente donde estaba una desprevenida Claudia Grant. Por fortuna para Claudia, el joven piloto no caería sobre ella; pero en su lugar pasó a sujetarle la falda y algo más, bajándole la falda y las bragas mientras caía al suelo, dejando a la morena con el culo al aire.

Claudia quedó congelada en su lugar, desnuda de la cintura para abajo, dándole un lindo espectáculo a todo el que estuviera cerca para verla, de hecho, muchos dejaron de pelear para poder contemplarla mejor. Pero el que se llevo la mejor vista, y la más cercana por cierto, fue un aturdido Rick, que al incorporarse quedó de rodillas con la cara a escasos centímetros del monte de venus de la morena oficial de navegación. Demás está decir que se sorprendió y alegró por partes iguales.

-- ¿¿Claudia, que rayos crees que estás haciendo?? –- gritó una espantada Lisa, junto a otra igualmente espantada Kim.

-- Kyaaaa. ¡¡No miren!! –- gritó una avergonzada Claudia, tratando de cubrir su intimidad, no encontrando nada mejor que la cabeza de Rick para hacerlo.

-- ¡¡¡NO USES SU CABEZA PARA CUBRIRTE!!! -– rugieron Lisa y Kim, al ver como una avergonzada Claudia presionaba la cabeza de Rick contra su intimidad, en un intento desesperado por cubrir sus partes intimas.

En eso estaba la morena cuando un sujeto pasó a empujar a un sorprendido Rick, y este se llevó a Claudia consigo, cayendo los dos al suelo, quedando Rick con la cabeza atrapada entre las piernas de la morena, que seguía sujetándole la cabeza con las manos, presionándola contra sí y ganándose un inesperado beso del líder del los Skull, en sus otros labios.

-- ¡¡¡NO PONGAS SU CARA ENTRE TUS PIERNAS!!! –- rugió una ya histérica Kim, al ver como la morena disfrutaba a Rick en medio de la discotheque.

-- ¡¡ESA DEBERIA SER YO!!! –- rugió una furiosa y frustrada Lisa, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Kim.

-- ¡No lo hice a propósito! -– se defendió una cada vez mas avergonzada Claudia, aún sujetando la cabeza de Rick entre sus piernas, para que nadie de los presentes vea lo que escondía ahí.

Finalmente, unas molestas Lisa y Kim, lograron sacar a un medio asfixiado Rick Hunter de entre las piernas de una avergonzada Claudia, a la vez le subieron las bragas, pero para mala suerte de la morena, no pudieron encontrar su falda, por lo que debió quedarse con las bragas al aire.

En eso estaba el grupo, mientras la pelea continuaba por todos lados de la discotheque, hasta que se escuchó un estruendo viniendo de la puerta principal, seguido de un grupo de uniformados ingresando al local.

-- ¡¡MUY BIEN, SE ACABO LA FIESTA. ESTÁN TODOS ARRESTADOS!! –- dijo por medio de un megáfono el comandante de ese escuadrón de uniformados, que llevaba un casco blanco sobre la cabeza con las iniciales "P.M." en negro.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el local luego de que el hombre dijo esas palabras, hasta que uno de los militares involucrados en la pelea reparó en las iniciales del casco.

-- ¡¡La policía Militar!! -– gritó el piloto de Destroid, haciendo que todos los militares dentro de la discotheque, que eran la gran mayoría, voltearan y vieran que efectivamente, había un grupo bastante grande de policías militares frente de la puerta principal.

Se hizo un profundo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que...

-- **¡¡¡¡LA POLICIA MILITAR!!!!**

Una estampida humana se precipitó hacia todas las salidas posibles, mientras que los P.M. trataban de detener a todo militar que se les cruzara por delante, pero buscando con especial cuidado a los pilotos veritech, ya que por lo que les habían dicho, ellos habían iniciaron la pelea. Pero el entusiasmo de los P.M. pronto se vio superado por marea humana que se les fue encima.

Todo mundo salió corriendo gritando como locos, dando empujones y codazos para poder pasar, ya que ninguno quería ser atrapado en ese lugar, y de paso, pisoteando a los pobres P.M. que no alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado. Entre ese grupo logró escapar la conocida Moira Flynn dando codazos y patadas a todo el que se le pusiera delante, agarrando fuertemente a un ya más repuesto, pero aun mareado Max Sterling. Las que no corrieron la misma suerte fueron las confundidas y conocidas Sammie y Vanessa, que a poco andar fueron arrestadas, al igual que la avergonzada Claudia, que aún seguía con las bragas al aire, cuando la sacaron de la discotheque con las manos esposadas.

Por su parte, el intrépido líder de los Skull, corrió en dirección a la salida trasera, con Lisa y Kim sujetas fuertemente de las manos, seguidos por el no menos intrépido líder del escuadrón Apollo, y toda la tropa del Skull y Apollo pisándole los talones. Las puertas traseras literalmente se fueron abajo producto de la presión del grupo, llevándose con ellas a los pobres P.M. que estaban ahí para cortarles el paso, dejando al grupo dentro de un callejón con salida a ambos lados. En una salida del callejón había un par de vehículos y varios P.M. para cortarles el paso y en la otra, la más lejana, no se veía nada por ahora. Rick y Eric se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, sabiendo ya la orden que debían dar a sus subordinados.

-- ¡¡¡Dispérsense y corran!!!

Nada mas escuchar la orden de sus lideres de escuadrón, los pilotos se dispersaron corriendo para todas partes. Algunos saltaron las paredes, para arrancar por las propiedades vecinas, otros corrieron directo hacia los sorprendidos P.M. esquivándolos con movimientos que pondrían verde de envidia al mismísimo Jackie Chan, otros se colgaron de escaleras de incendio, subiendo a edificios contiguos a la discotheque, para seguir la ruta panorámica, y otro grupo liderado por Rick, corrió hacia la otra salida del callejón.

Nada mas llegar a la salida del callejón apareció un jeep con 4 P.M. que fueron reducidos en cosa de segundos, para luego usar el jeep como medio de escape. Rick saltó a la parte trasera arrastrando a Lisa y a Kim y luego emprendieron la huida todos amontonados, seguidos de cerca por otros dos jeep con mas P.M. dispuestos a capturarlos a cualquier precio.

* * *

Luego de correr por sus vidas y dar varias vueltas, escondiéndose por aquí y por allá, Moira y Max entraron a una habitación, con una cama en el centro y un baño a un costado. Moira cerró la puerta con llave e hizo que Max sentara en la cama.

-- No te muevas. Vuelvo enseguida –- dijo la mujer, yendo al baño y regresando con una toalla humedecida, para limpiar la herida del botellazo en la cabeza de Max. Se quitó los zapatos y se trepó en la cama para tener una mejor posición para atender la herida.

-- ¿Dónde estamos? –- preguntó el piloto, ya que la verdad no recordaba muy bien como llegaron ahí, ya que ese golpe en la cabeza en verdad lo dejó un poco mareado.

-- No lo recuerdas -– preguntó ella, limpiando la herida, que por fortuna no era profunda y había dejado de sangrar.

-- La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-- Arrancamos por un rato, y cuando los perdimos, hice que nos metimos a este motel. Necesitaba ver tu herida y es el lugar más discreto y cercano que encontré –- respondió ella.

-- ¿Un motel? -– preguntó Max, un tanto sorprendido. Sabia que los moteles eran ocupados por las parejas para tener relaciones, solo que esta vez era la primera vez que estaba en uno, y con una mujer que a decir verdad era bastante atractiva. Tragó sonoramente.

-- La herida se ve bien. Dejó de sangrar y ya está cerrada, pero debes ver un medico al regresar a la base. Ese botellazo fue muy fuerte –- dijo Moira preocupada, sentándose junto a Max en la cama.

-- Gracias por preocuparte por mi –- dijo él con sinceridad.

-- No es nada. Por el contrario, soy yo la que debe darte las gracias. Te metí en un montón de problemas, te dejé en banca rota, te golpeé y aún así cuidaste de mi... gracias. De verdad –- dijo Moira con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo en las mejillas.

-- No... no fue nada -– respondió Max, fascinado al ver ese sonrojo en esa mujer que siempre era tan segura de si misma.

-- Si que lo fue. En el bar karaoke... estaba bastante mareada en ese entonces, pero cuidaste de mi... peleaste por mi.

-- Bien... yo...

-- También me agarraste los pechos, me bajaste la falda y viste mis bragas.

-- Ya... bueno, eso... no fue a propósito. Créeme –- trató de disculparse Max.

-- Tranquilo piloto. Sé que no fue a propósito.

-- De todas formas, discúlpame por eso. No estuvo bien –- dijo Max avergonzado, momento en que sintió una mano que volteaba su rostro gentilmente para quedar viendo directo a los ojos de Moira.

-- Me gusta eso de ti, Max. Ante todo siempre eres un caballero –- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa gentil.

-- Bien... no es correcto... tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento –- dijo Max, con algo de dificultad por la cercanía de la mujer.

-- ¿Y que tal si yo te diera ese consentimiento? –- preguntó Moira, acercando el rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de Max.

-- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

-- Si... aquí... ahora –- respondió ella en un susurro.

Max pudo sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el de Moira, cosa que lo electrizó. Además, la cercanía de la mujer estaba encendiendo todo su cuerpo... de hecho, esto es algo que estaba pasando desde hace bastante, para ser específicos, desde que le tocó los pechos por primera vez.

No supo cual de los dos lo inició, pero de pronto Max se encontró compartiendo un tierno y profundo beso con Moira Flynn. En su cabeza comenzaron a sonar las alarmas. Ella era mayor que él, por 10 años o más. Pero también era cierto que esta mujer había despertado cosas en él. Cosas que no había sentido hasta ahora.

Finalmente la vital necesidad de respirar hizo que la pareja se separara con un sonido húmedo, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar, mucho mas intenso que el anterior. Se separaron nuevamente al quedar sin aliento. Moira sonrió.

-- Aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

-- ¿Necesito hacerlo? –- preguntó él.

-- No... la verdad no –- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La pareja volvió a besarse, mucho mas apasionadamente que antes, mientras se abrazaban y caían sobre la cama. Pronto las caricias no se hicieron esperar y las ropas fueron un estorbo para ellos. Las prendas fueron cayendo una a una junto a la cama mientras los besos y las caricias se volvían mas atrevidas... será una larga noche para ellos.

* * *

Rick corría por las calles de Macross con Lisa y Kim, tomando a cada una de una mano. Luego de arrancar en el jeep, fueron seguidos por otro grupo de P.M., pero lograban perderlos de tanto en tanto, para encontrarse otra vez con ellos. En una de esas vueltas en que los perdieron se las arregló para saltar fuera de jeep con Lisa y Kim y correr para buscar donde esconderse. En eso estaban ahora cuando el líder de los Skull encontró un local abierto y saltó dentro, arrastrando a sus compañeras. Una vez que se sintió seguro, Rick les soltó la mano y cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto.

-- Por fin... los perdimos –- dijo Rick, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-- Si... los perdimos –- dijo Lisa, también cansada, pero por sobre todo molesta.

-- ¿Por qué ese tono molesto? Logramos escapar –- dijo Rick, poniéndose de pie.

-- ¿¿Y todavía los preguntas luego de todo lo que pasó?? -– estalló Lisa.

-- Si, bien... fue una noche agitada.

-- Agitada es poco decir, Rick. Lo último que vi antes de salir de ahí, es que arrestaban a Vanessa y Sammie. ¿Sabes lo que significará eso para su hoja de vida? –- dijo una también molesta Kim.

-- Que le va a importar eso. Estaba mas entretenido con la pelirroja –- sentenció Lisa con las manos en las caderas.

-- Oye, eso no es verdad.

-- ¡¡Era una mujer casa, Rick!! ¡¡¡CASADA!!! -– estalló Lisa.

-- No sabía que era casada cuando... bueno... cuando pasó -– se defendió él.

-- ¿Y piensas que con esa excusa se borra la falta? –- lo cuestionó Kim.

-- Bueno... yo...

-- Rick, muchacho... ¿Está todo bien?

El trío se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Al girar se encontraron el preocupado tío Ben, junto a su esposa, contemplando la discusión que mantenían. Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de a donde habían ido a parar. Estaban en el conocido restaurante chino "Dragón Blanco", que ya estaba cerrando sus puertas hasta el día siguiente.

-- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? Estoy tratando de dormir –- dijo una somnolienta Mimnei bajando las escaleras desde el segundo piso, solo para encontrarse con la persona que más quería ver y a la que no había podido encontrar hasta ahora -- ¡¡RICK!!

Tanto a Lisa como a Kim se les hizo un vacío en el estómago al ver a la señorita Macross al pie de la escalera, vistiendo un pijama rosa, que la hacía ver encantadora.

-- ¡¡Rick, viniste!! –- dijo la chica, corriendo hacia Rick, y pasando por alto a las otras dos mujeres presentes en el lugar, para lanzarse a los brazos del aturdido piloto que no atinaba a hacer ni decir nada –- Rick, sabía que vendrías. Lo sabía. ¿Por que tardaste tanto? –- preguntó la chica, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Para Lisa, el ver a Rick parado ahí con cara de idiota y a Minmei abrazada a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-- Me voy de aquí -– dijo molesta, caminando hacia la salida del restaurante.

-- Yo también me voy. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy -– dijo Kim, también visiblemente molesta.

-- Oigan, esperen. Kim, Lisa, esperen –- dijo Rick saliendo del estado casi catatónico en el que había caído.

El piloto trató de seguir a las dos mujeres, pero Minmei se aferraba con fuerza a él y no lo dejaba moverse, por lo que vio con impotencia como ellas salían del local sin mirar atrás. El tío Ben y su esposa miraban la escena sin estar muy seguros de lo que había pasado ahí. Afuera del local, unas molestas y desilusionadas Lisa Hayes y Kim Young emprendieron el rumbo por caminos diferentes, con muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

El Capitán Gloval caminaba junto al doctor Lang, rumbo al hangar donde el brillante científico robotech, había pasado los últimos meses trabajando en la más absoluta concentración. Sabía que el científico estaba abocado a responder la solicitud que él había formulado, y no dudaba en que el resultado sería del todo satisfactorio.

El doctor Lang reportaba sus progresos directamente con él, por lo que estaba al pendiente de su avance, no así de los resultados, ya que al parecer, Lang lo iba a sorprender en grande, al menos eso dejaba entrever esa pequeña sonrisa del hombre que caminaba junto él. Además, la cantidad de material y personal involucrado en el proyecto no era menor. Bastantes problemas había tenido con las quejas de los comandantes de grupo, por el personal técnico que debió ser reasignado para el proyecto de Lang. La mayoría de las quejas provenientes del teniente Hunter, que fue el más perjudicado a la hora de reasignar personal, pero esto era algo que debía hacerse, por el bien de todos.

Finalmente y luego de unos minutos, ambos hombres llegaron frente a la puerta del hangar donde estaba la última creación de Emil Lang. El científico deslizó una tarjeta de identificación por una ranura en una terminal a un costado de la puerta, para luego teclear su clave de acceso. La pesada puerta se abrió lentamente y ambos hombres pasaron al hangar, iluminado solo por una luz piloto, junto a unas terminales de computadora. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

-- Capitán Gloval, hace unos meses usted me formuló una inquietud, referente a lo vulnerables que resultan nuestros aviones de reconocimiento ES-11D "Ojo de Gato" ante nuestros enemigos. Esto quedó más que demostrado con el lamentable incidente ocurrido con la comandante Hayes y el grupo de ataque que la escoltaba, al ser capturados por el enemigo –- señaló el científico.

-- Sin mencionar las siguientes 3 unidades "Ojo de Gato" que han sido derribadas en misiones de reconocimiento -– puntualizó Gloval.

-- Efectivamente. Como usted me dijo en esa oportunidad: "Necesitamos un avión de reconocimiento que pueda cumplir su misión, sin ser derribado por el enemigo". Pero... ¿y si fuéramos mas allá?

-- ¿Mas allá? –- preguntó Gloval, intrigado.

-- Si bien es cierto que un avión de reconocimiento es algo muy necesario, también es cierto que necesitamos un buen avión de "guerra electrónica".

-- No puedo negar que eso es algo que nos vendría muy bien en este momento. Determinar, explotar, reducir o impedir el uso hostil del espectro electromagnético por parte del enemigo y a la vez, conservar la utilización de dicho espectro en beneficio propio, es algo fundamental en la guerra moderna. Algo que hasta ahora no hemos podido explotar como es debido, gracias a las diferencias entre nuestra tecnología y la del enemigo -– puntualizó Gloval, un tanto sombrío.

-- Como usted dijo, capitán: "Hasta ahora" –-señaló Lang, con una sonrisa de jugador de pocker, ganándose la total atención del capitán del SDF-1 -– Gracias a los conocimientos ganados luego de examinar los restos de naves enemigas recuperadas, estamos en condiciones de cumplir las funciones de guerra electrónica como es debido.

-- Doctor Lang. ¿Me está queriendo decir...?

--Así es capitán. Uní las funciones de un avión de reconocimiento ES-11D "Ojo de Gato", con las de un avión de guerra electrónica, en la estructura de un avión capaz de salir airoso de una situación de combate, ya sea espacial o atmosférica.

Lang se acercó a una consola y presionó un botón, encendiendo todas las luces del hangar, revelando su contenido, mientras anunciaba su última creación.

-- Capitán Gloval. Le presento al nuevo avión de reconocimiento y guerra electrónica todo ambiente, de configuración variable de combate táctico, VE-1 "Elint Seeker"

El capitán Gloval observó totalmente fascinado al impresionante avión que estaba ante sus ojos. Estaba construido tomando como base un VF-1, pero totalmente modificado para cumplir sus nuevas funciones. Sobre el avión se podía apreciar un enorme disco o "radomo", que albergaba todo tipo de censores y poderosos radares. Bajo el disco y a cada lado del avión, se podían ver antenas de radio, junto con algunas modificaciones en los extremos de las alas, que sin duda albergaban mas sistemas electrónicos. Bajo el avión, y en lugar del cañón reglamentario GU-11, iban ubicados mas censores y antenas, que debían desplegarse cuando el avión estuviera en vuelo. Pero lo que en verdad llamó la atención de Gloval, fue el impresionante par de propulsores que estaban sobre el avión, bajo el radomo.

-- ¿Y bien capitán? ¿Qué opina? –- preguntó Lang, parándose junto al hombre, contemplando al impresionante VE-1 "Elint Seeker"

-- Doctor Land... debo reconocer que esta vez si que me ha sorprendido. No solo creó un impresionante avión de reconocimiento, también solucionó otro de nuestros grandes problemas, la guerra electrónica –- respondió Gloval, sin quitar la vista del avión frente a él.

-- Los simuladores para el piloto y el operador de sistemas electrónicos están listos, al igual que toda la información técnica del avión y los sistemas electrónicos que están a bordo. En cuanto al avión, está listo para las pruebas de vuelo –- dijo Lang.

-- Perfecto.

-- ¿Ya ha pensado a quién podrá en los mandos de este avión? –- preguntó Lang.

-- Solo puedo pensar en un hombre para esto... Rick Hunter –- respondió Gloval con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista del impresionante avión que estaba posado ante él, formulando ya en su mente la que sería la primera misión de este avión, con la que sin duda obtendría su bautismo de fuego.

_**Continuará.................**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, que por un momento pensé que nunca podría finalizar, ya que se alargaba a cada palabra que escribía.

Desde un principio tenía claro lo que quería, pero al ir escribiendo, se fue alargando de forma casi interminable, lo que dio como resultado un capítulo casi el doble de largo que uno normal, pero con el di por finalizada esta cita que me tenía atrapado desde hace tanto. Ahora debo abocarme a arreglar el caos que deje luego esa pelea en la discotheque.

Lisa y Kim se quedaron con una imagen muy mala de Rick Hunter, y este tendrá que hacer muchos meritos para recuperar la confianza de esas mujeres. Otro que quedó bien enredado es Max, ya que finalmente terminó en los brazos de Moira. Ahora debo ver como continuo esta relación.

Si no entendieron de qué iba toda esa charla entre Lang y Gloval sobre aviones de reconocimiento y guerra electrónica, no se preocupen, que en los próximos capítulos esto quedará explicado en forma bastante didáctica.

Saludos y nos leemos.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Adrsanma:** Me alegra saber que te entretienes con lo que escribo. Sobre lo otro, es verdad, ya vamos para la recta final, pero no es como si fuera a terminar la historia de golpe. Aún quedan algunos capítulos por delante.

**Garces 01:** Como puedes ver, tampoco hubo que esperar tanto para este capítulo. En cuanto a Kim, pues gracias por tu comentario. Mi idea era potenciar a Kim para hacerla destacar como una mujer que era perfectamente capaz de entrar a la pelea por Rick. Espero haberlo hecho bien hasta ahora.

**David04:** Muchas gracias por seguir tan fielmente esta historia y espero siga entreteniéndote en el futuro. Es cierto que Max se ha robado un poco la película y Moira tampoco lo ha hecho mal, pero Rick, Kim y Lisa volverán a retomar el protagonismo en lo que viene.

**Loquin:** Finalmente apareció Lisa haciendo un show como Madonna. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos, ya que la verdad me costó sacar eso adelante. Respecto a mis prelectores Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man, se han portado muy bien conmigo y les estoy muy agradecido por su tiempo y ayuda con este y otros fics que he escrito en el pasado.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	14. Consecuencias de una noche alocada

**WILD LIFE**

**_Autor: Jiraiya-Sama_**

_**NOTA:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIV: "CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA NOCHE ALOCADA"**

Henry Gloval, capitán del SDF-1, la más moderna y poderosa fortaleza de batalla que jamás haya sido creada, es un hombre que se caracteriza por ser un brillante estratega militar, sagaz e inteligente como pocos, y por sobre toda las cosas, por ser un hombre muy paciente y calmo. El nunca pierde los estribos, aún en el clamor de la batalla. Pero ahora, sentado ante su escritorio en su despacho privado, estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantener la calma. Los reportes que tenía ante sus ojos no eran precisamente buenos, todo lo contrario, eran alarmantemente malos, sobre todo considerando el nombre de los oficiales que figuraban en esos informes. El capitán levantó la vista y le dedicó una estrecha mirada al grupo que estaba de pie en medio de su despacho.

Ahí estaba Max Sterling, el que tal vez sea el mejor piloto de combate de la historia, junto a Moira Flynn, la más competente y responsable oficial de catapulta del Prometheus. Ambos estaban parados ligeramente más juntos uno del otro que el resto de los presentes, ambos un tanto sonrojados y con el cabello mojado. Para un hombre tan sagaz como Gloval, no fue muy difícil deducir de donde venían esos dos y en que actividades se encontraban momentos atrás. Junto a ellos estaban los tenientes Rick Hunter y Eric McLean, líderes de los escuadrones Skull y Apollo respectivamente, que de tanto en tanto le lanzaban miradas a un nervioso Max, con una sonrisita apenas visible en los labios, como queriendo decir: "Buena conquista amigo. Cuéntame los detalles". Bien, hasta ahí se podría decir que estábamos ante algo relativamente normal, pero viendo a las siguientes personas de pie en su despacho, la cosa ya se empieza a poner castaño oscuro.

Para su total sorpresa, ahí estaba su primer oficial, Lisa Hayes, entre molesta y avergonzada, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. No sabía si por estar en esta situación o por estar cerca del teniente Hunter. Kim Young se encontraba junto a Lisa y en una actitud similar, lo que no le gustó para nada. A continuación estaban unas avergonzadas Sammie y Vanessa y una... ¿humillada Claudia?, vistiendo unos horribles pantalones caquis, que obviamente no eran de ella, ya que no combinaban con el resto de su ropa, además, le quedan bastante cortos.

Gloval volvió a mirar los papeles que tenía en sus manos, los soltó sobre su escritorio, le dio una calada a su pipa y exhaló el humo con un cansado suspiro, lo que dejó bastante preocupado a los presentes. El capitán volvió a mirar seriamente al grupo de oficiales antes de hablar.

-- Tengo en mis manos los reportes de la policía militar, sobre una pelea en la discotheque "Casa de Bambú" en la ciudad de Macross. Por lo que dice el reporte, fue una batalla campal, donde participaron principalmente militares, siendo los causantes de todo esto un grupo de pilotos veritech, aparentemente de los escuadrones Skull y Apollo –- señaló Gloval mientras estrechaba los ojos, logrando que Rick y Eric se tensaran en sus lugares –- Algunos de los revoltosos lograron ser arrestados. Como dicta el reglamento para estos casos, los oficiales superiores de estos soldados deben ser informados inmediatamente de esta situación. Y aquí viene la parte interesante de todo esto. Según el comandante de la policía militar, los oficiales superiores de los militares arrestados, también estaban en la discotheque participando activamente de la pelea y se dieron a la fuga antes de ser arrestados.

Gloval miró fijamente a cada uno de los preocupados oficiales de pie ante él, tomó los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y comenzó a leer.

-- Para empezar, se logró identificar al teniente Rick Hunter y al teniente Eric MacLean. Ambos lograron evadir a la policía militar, y son precisamente los oficiales superiores del grupo de pilotos veritech arrestados intentando huir de la discotheque "Casa de Bambú".

Rick y Eric se tensaron aún mas ante la mención de sus nombres, ganándose una estrecha mirada de Gloval, que aún estaba lejos de terminar.

-- También se logró identificar la oficial de catapulta Moira Flynn, y al inconfundible Maximillian Sterling, líder de uno de los grupos de ataque del Skull. Ambos lograron escapar por la puerta principal de la discotheque, pasando por encima y pisoteando a dos efectivos de la policía militar.

Ahora fue el turno de Max y Moira de comenzar a sudar frió al recibir la penetrante mirada de un molesto Gloval, pero el hombre no se detuvo ahí, desvió su mirada para centrarla en sus subordinadas directas, antes de hablar otra vez.

-- Y como guinda para coronar este hermoso pastel, detuvieron a 3 oficiales del puente del SDF-1. Sammie Porter, Vanessa Leeds y Claudia Grant, y esta última se encontraba... semidesnuda -– dijo Gloval soltando los papeles sobre su escritorio, dedicándole una mirada a la cada vez más avergonzada Claudia -– Obviamente, como dicta el reglamento, esta situación debía ser informada al oficial superior de las 3 detenidas. El problema es que el oficial superior en cuestión, la teniente comandante Lisa Hayes, también fue vista huyendo de la discotheque. Ese es el motivo por el cual el comandante de la policía militar me despertó a las 3 de la mañana y por lo que di la orden de que los buscaran y los trajeran a todos aquí. Ahora bien... ¿Quién de ustedes va a explicarme qué fue lo que pasó? -- preguntó Gloval, señalando los papeles que descansaban sobre su escritorio.

Nada más el hombre dejo de hablar, el grupo estalló en palabras, hablando todos al mismo tiempo tratando de explicar lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente no se entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban diciendo, lo que contribuyó a aumentar un poco más la molestia del capitán de la nave.

-- ¡Silenció! –- dijo Gloval con voz fuerte y firme, logrando que todos se callaran en el acto y se cuadraran en forma marcial.

-- Capitán... señor... yo le explicaré esto –- dijo Lisa.

-- Te escucho Lisa.

-- Señor... lo que ocurrió en esa discotheque fue...

-- Fue mi culpa, capitán –- dijo Rick dando un paso adelante, y cortando a Lisa a media frase.

-- No me interrumpa, teniente Hunter –- dijo Lisa molesta, dándole una estrecha mirada.

-- Tranquila Lisa. Deja hablar al teniente –- dijo Gloval, mirando al joven líder de los Skull.

Rick miró a la molesta mujer que parecía estar echando chispas por los ojos y luego miró al capitán, que estaba esperando su explicación. Bien, no había nada que hacer, él mismo se había buscado esto. Suspiró cansadamente y muy a su pesar, comenzó su relato yendo directo al punto.

-- Bien... Lisa, quiero decir, la comandante Hayes y yo salimos a dar una vuelta por Macross, nos encontramos con Max, Moira y Claudia en un bar karaoke, y luego de... bueno, algunas circunstancias, terminamos en la discotheque "Casa de Bambú". Ahí nos topamos con los demás y de paso con una mujer con la que yo... bien... Me acosté con ella. Lo admito. El problema es que era casada. Obviamente yo no lo sabía, al menos no hasta después de... usted ya sabe. El punto es que apareció el marido. Como imaginará no estaba muy contento. Me golpeó, yo le respondí, los muchachos vivieron a ayudarme, los amigos de él aparecieron de la nada, y bien... cuando me di cuenta ya todo mundo estaba peleando.

Gloval miraba incrédulo al joven teniente luego de escuchar su relato, mientras su pipa caía de entre sus labios para ir a parar sobre su escritorio. Por unos tensos segundos hubo un profundo silencio, hasta que Gloval recogió su pipa y quitó rápidamente la ceniza que amenazaba con quemar los reportes de la policía militar.

-- Déjeme ver si entiendo esto, teniente Hunter –- dijo Gloval –- ¿Me está diciendo que todo esto ocurrió porque usted no es capaz de mantener sus pantalones en su lugar cuando se le cruza por delante una mujer atractiva?

-- Eeehhh... bien... básicamente... se podría decir que si –- respondió un apenado Rick.

Gloval dio un cansado suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-- No lo puedo creer. Tengo con la soga al cuello a un grupo de mis mejores oficiales, incluyendo a mis subordinadas directas y mi primer oficial, por culpa de un lío de faldas -– comentó Gloval poniéndose de pié.

-- Señor... esto fue mi culpa, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad –- dijo Rick.

-- Por supuesto que lo hará, teniente. No lo dude ni por un momento –- señaló Gloval, dedicándole una mirada seria -- El problema aquí es que no puedo dar la orden de arrestarlos a todos, como debería hacer, porque me quedaría sin un grupo de excelentes oficiales justo cuando más los necesito, y lo que es peor. Me quedaría sin mi mano derecha –- finalizó Gloval, mirando a Lisa, que se sintió profundamente avergonzada.

-- Estoy consiente de que cometí una falta, señor. Asumo mi responsabilidad -– dijo Lisa apenada, pero manteniendo una postura firme.

-- ¿Y qué se supone que haga, Lisa? ¿Dar la orden de que te metan a una celda? No puedo hacer eso. Te necesito aquí, a mi lado. Además, solo imagina lo que pasaría si se supiera que la primer oficial de la nave se encuentra detenida por participar en una riña.

-- No espero un trato especial solo por mi rango, señor –- repuso Lisa.

-- Y yo vuelvo a repetir que no puedo dar la orden de meterte a una celda porque te necesito aquí, ahora mas que nunca –- dijo Gloval, pensando en la nueva e importante misión que había decidido darle a Lisa.

Gloval miró a su avergonzada primer oficial y luego al resto de los oficiales ahí presentes antes de tomar sus manos por la espalda y caminar hasta quedar de pie frente al ventanal de su despacho, contemplando la infinidad del espacio. Nuevamente se produjo un tenso silencio, hasta que el capitán volvió a hablar, sin darse la vuelta.

-- Lisa, se tomarán sanciones contra cada uno de ustedes, como es debido. La naturaleza de la sanción se estudiará de acuerdo a cada caso, ya que como señalé, no puedo darme el lujo de tener a un grupo de mis mejores oficiales en la cárcel con el enemigo atacándonos constantemente. ¿Está claro?

-- ¡Si señor! –- respondieron todos, en forma marcial.

-- Bien. Pueden retirarse, excepto usted, teniente Hunter -– dijo el capitán, sin quitar la vista del ventanal.

Rick se ganó una mirada de preocupación por parte de sus compañeros, con excepción de Lisa y Kim, que lo miraban con cierta satisfacción por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a continuación. El grupo se despidió del capitán con un saludo marcial, para luego salir del despacho dejando atrás a un solitario y preocupado Rick Hunter.

-- No se quede ahí teniente. Acérquese.

Rick obedeció la orden de su capitán y se acercó hasta quedar de pie junto a él, contemplando el espacio. Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que el capitán decidió romper el silencio.

-- Cuando le asigné el escuadrón Skull, lo hice porque consideré que usted sería capaz de afrontar esa responsabilidad, y no me equivoqué en mi decisión. Lo que no imaginé, es que también asumiría con total propiedad la tradición más antigua de los líderes del Skull... los líos de faldas. Tal parece que es verdad eso que dice: "No se puede ser líder del Skull, sin tener líos de faldas" –- reflexionó el capitán.

-- ¿Señor? –- preguntó Rick, sorprendido por las palabras del capitán.

-- No soy quien para juzgarlo, teniente Hunter, pero concordará conmigo que esa vida que lleva de un tiempo a esta parte no lo llevará a nada bueno –- señaló Gloval, mirando seriamente al joven teniente.

-- Si señor... lo sé –- respondió Rick, sin poder sostener la mirada del hombre frente a él.

-- El comandante Fokker, en sus tiempos fue todo un casanova. Supongo que está al tanto de eso -– comentó Gloval.

-- Si, lo sé, señor. Le conocí tantas mujeres que hasta perdí la cuenta -– respondió Rick.

-- Lo imagino, pero por muy divertida que fuera su vida con tantas mujeres hermosas rodeándolo, llegó un momento en que ese gran casanova sentó cabeza. ¿No ha pensado que ya viene siendo hora de hacer lo mismo?

Rick fue golpeado por las palabras del capitán, y lo observó con ojos casi desorbitados. Gloval exhaló un poco de humo mirando seriamente al piloto frente a él.

-- Sé que ha estado saliendo con Kim últimamente. El número que hicieron en el Prometheus hace unos días es de dominio público. También cierto incidente en el cuarto de Kim. Por otra parte, ahora tenía una cita con Lisa y las cosas no salieron del todo bien por causa de una de sus conquistas ocasionales. ¿Se siente bien con eso, teniente?

-- No señor... es solo que...

Rick intentó decir algo mas, responder al capitán, decirle lo que sentía, porque se comportaba de esa forma, decirle lo que guardaba dentro, pero se quedó sin palabras. De pronto, sintió una mano en el hombro y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada comprensiva del capitán.

-- Le aconsejo que piense bien las cosas, teniente. Despeje su mente y aclare sus ideas. Lisa y Kim son dos excelentes mujeres, y no me gustaría verlas lastimadas -– señaló Gloval.

-- Lo último que quiero es lastimarlas, señor -– repuso Rick.

-- Me alegra oír eso. De usted depende mantener esas palabras, teniente. Aclare sus ideas, y que sea pronto. A juzgar por lo que vi hace unos momentos, no puede mantener esta situación por mucho tiempo mas –- dijo Gloval, caminando de regreso a su escritorio, dando por terminada esa conversación.

-- Si señor –- dijo Rick, cuadrándose ante el capitán.

-- Puede retirase teniente. Afuera encontrará a un par de efectivos de la policía militar, que lo escoltaran a la celda que le tienen preparada –- señaló Gloval, logrando que Rick, lo mirara sorprendido, a lo que Gloval respondió con una sonrisa –- Como dije, a cada uno de se le haría efectiva una sanción por el incidente de la discotheque. Además, usted necesita tiempo para pensar.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del capitán.

-- Si señor... gracias señor -– respondió Rick, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

Gloval observó retirarse al líder de los Skull, y como luego al salir le pedía los efectivos de la policía militar que lo llevaran a su hotel, solicitando una habitación con jacuzzi y un desayuno continental. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la sarcástica broma del teniente, al llamar "Hotel" a los cuartes de la policía militar. Por desgracia para él, no tendría jacuzzi en su celda ni desayuno continental, pero al menos tendría tiempo para pensar.

Gloval deseó sinceramente que ese hombre pudiera aclarar sus ideas en el tiempo que estaría a la sombra, por su bien, el de Lisa y el de Kim.

* * *

Una molesta y agotada Lisa Hayes se metió a su cama luego de un reconfortante baño caliente para intentar dormir un poco, pero pese al cansancio acumulado luego del largo día y noche que había vivido, el sueño la rehuía pese a sus intentos por quedarse dormida. Bueno, hasta cierto punto era algo natural, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos. Fue a así como la mente de Lisa comenzó a divagar por los sucesos acontecidos luego de dejar el "Dragón Blanco".

En un primer momento salió del restaurante sin rumbo fijo, solo sabía que deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de Rick. Luego de todo lo que había descubierto de su agitada vida, verlo con la Señorita Macross fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Su vapuleado corazón ya no podía resistir más. Solo quería olvidarse de todo y llorar. Llorar de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor... pero no era momento para eso. Claudia, Sammie y Vanessa habían sido detenidas por la policía militar y no podía abandonarlas. Con ese pensamiento se encaminó a los cuarteles de la policía militar para saber de la suerte de sus compañeras y amigas. A medio camino se topó con Kim.

Lisa no pudo dejar de recordar la serie de sentimientos encontrados que experimentó al ver a Kim. Ella era una gran amiga y compañera, y sentir eso no le agradó. La culpa de todo eso era de ese revoltoso y mujeriego piloto del que se había enamorado... pero, ¿sería en verdad todo culpa de Rick? ¿Acaso parte de la culpa no le pertenecía a ella, por no haberle revelado sus sentimientos en el momento oportuno? Por mucho que le doliera, Rick no le pertenecía. No podía reclamarle nada. Pero ello no quería decir que no doliera.

Al ver el rostro de Kim, pudo intuir que algo similar pasaba por su cabeza. Finalmente ninguna dijo una sola palabra y ambas caminaron una al lado de la otra en completo silencio, hasta llegar a los cuarteles de la policía militar, donde por orden del capitán Gloval, las llevaron directo a su despacho.

Se sintió humillada por la situación en la que se había metido y muy enojada consigo misma por fallarle de esa forma al capitán. Para colmo, Vanessa, Sammie y Claudia, tendrían que pasar lo que restaba de la noche en una celda de la policía militar y en la mañana serían dejadas en libertad para cumplir con su turno en el puente, pero sujetas a otra sanción administrativa que el capitán definiría. Lo único que ella podía hacer por ahora era concentrarse en su trabajo, realizarlo a la perfección, como siempre lo había hecho y tratar de olvidar esta mal trago. En cuanto a Rick... ¿Qué haría respecto a él?

Las cosas con Rick nunca habían funcionado bien, pero por un momento en esa alocada cita, sintió que ellos podían congeniar, que podía haber algo entre ellos. ¿Sería posible algo entre ellos luego saber todas esas cosas sobre su pasado? ¿Podría volver a confiar en él, ahora que sabía que se había transformado en un mujeriego? ¿Podría seguir adelante al ver esa tristeza en los ojos de Kim?

Claudia se lo había advertido. Le advirtió que Rick seguiría el mismo camino que el comandante Fokker, si no hacía algo al respecto. Le advirtió también que se cuidará de las militares, y ahora Kim estaba rondando a Rick, y todo indicaba que con las mismas intenciones que ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Olvidarse de Rick, o ir por él? ¿Dejárselo a Kim? Su orgullo le decía que se olvidara de él, pero su corazón decía otra cosa.

"Ahora entiendo como te sentiste, Claudia" pensó Lisa, mirando el techo de su recamara, recordando que su amiga había pasado por la misma situación y no se había rendido ante la adversidad. Logró domar a su rebelde piloto, y lo transformó de un mujeriego empedernido a un novio fiel y cariñoso. ¿Podría hacer ella lo mismo con Rick? Y lo más importante ¿Valía la pena el esfuerzo? Algo dentro de ella le decía que si, valía la pena, el problema era descubrir cómo, y alejar las ganas que tenía de matar a golpes a Rick.

Lisa continuó enfrascada en sus pensamientos sobre su hasta ahora amor no correspondido y lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, y así, casi sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormida con un único pensamiento en su mente, unas palabras de su mejor amiga:

"_Conociendo a Rick como hombre, pero sobre todo, como piloto, sabrás porque actúa de esta forma, porque lleva la vida que lleva, y de paso, sabrás cual es el camino correcto a su corazón"_

* * *

Kim estaba sentada en un sillón del pequeño living de su departamento, con una copa de vino en una mano. Su rostro estaba serio, pero con una triste mirada en los ojos. Aún estaba golpeada por los acontecimientos que había vivido ese día, pero por sobre todo, al descubrir una parte de Rick que hasta ahora desconocía, una parte que no le gustó y que la estaba lastimando en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Al saber por boca de sus amigas que Lisa y Rick tendrían una cita, sintió un vacío en el estómago. Sabía que si Lisa entraba a la pelea por Rick, sus posibilidades de ganar eran muy pocas, pero aún así, decidió no interferir. Lisa era más que un oficial superior, era una amiga, y si iba a competir con ella por el amor de Rick, lo haría sin trampas. Lo que nunca imaginó es que Lisa y Rick aparecerían frente a ella unas horas después, junto con una pelirroja loca con la que Rick se había acostado, y que para colmo era casada. ¿Cómo debía tomar eso?

Sabía que Rick era rebelde, indisciplinado y un completo idiota si se lo proponía. Lo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza es que además fuera un mujeriego. Eso no hablaba bien de él. Eso le recordaba a su antiguo novio que la dejó por otra mujer en la tierra. El dolor que sintió en ese momento era algo que no deseaba volver a experimentar, y si Rick era del tipo que se andaba acostando con cada mujer que se le cruzara por delante, ese dolor que sintió en el pasado bien podría volver a experimentarlo, si seguía adelante con la idea de ser algo mas que una amiga para él, pero...

Kim no pudo dejar de recordar el día que habían compartido una botella de vodka, el día siguiente de su vomitivo encuentro en un callejón de Macross. Ese día pudo ver a un Rick Hunter muy distinto al que todos conocían. Era un Rick amable y sincero. Ese día ella se pasó de copas y se le habían subido rápidamente a la cabeza. Entre su borrachera recordaba como Rick la detuvo cuanto vio su estado, y como luego la llevó a sus barracas, para que la oficial de guardia la llevara a su cama. Otro hombre hubiera sacado provecho de esa situación, pero por el contrario, Rick se preocupó por ella y al día siguiente le hizo llegar un efectivo remedio contra la resaca.

Tampoco podía olvidar la cita que tuvieron luego para comprar un vestido. Pese a que él la dejó plantada, luego lo habían pasado muy bien, y cuando ella lo invitó a su cuarto, Rick no pensó mal de ella por esa atrevida propuesta y tampoco la malinterpretó en sus intenciones. Tuvieron una entretenida charla, al menos hasta que Lisa se presentó. Luego, pese a su accidente en el baño, Rick no se había enojado con ella, es más, se había inculpado de todo el enredo que había pasado en su cuarto, para librarla de un castigo por parte de Lisa, además, le había dicho que le gustaba su compañía y le había pedido una cita.

Ella había visto el lado bueno de Rick Hunter, un lado que al parecer no muchos habían tenido la fortuna de ver y lo que vio le había gustado mucho, tal vez demasiado, y esta noche tuvo la oportunidad de conocer su otro lado, uno que no le gustó para nada, pero... ¿Tenía algún derecho a reclamarle algo?

Muy a su pesar, Kim debió reconocer que Rick hasta ahora había pasado de ser un simple conocido a ser un amigo, pero nada más. No era su novio y no poseía ningún tipo de exclusividad sobre él. Era completamente normal que se hubiera relacionado con alguna mujer en el pasado, a final de cuentas, era un hombre soltero y sin compromisos. Aún así, no dejaba de doler el saber eso y más aún al saber que se había acostado con una mujer casada. Para colmo de males, luego apareció la Señorita Macross para completar el cuadro. Según lo que dio a entender Rick, las cosas con ella ya habían acabado, pero luego de ver la actitud de esa mujer en el restaurante, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Lo que Rick había sentido por esa mujer aún estaba fresco... demasiado fresco.

Kim respiró pesadamente recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-- ¿Que debo hacer ahora? ¿Olvidarme de él? -– se preguntó Kim, observando distraídamente el techo del cuarto.

Muy a su pesar, Kim debió reconocer que ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Para bien o para mal, estaba enamorada de Rick Hunter, y debía lidiar con eso. Lo amaba y lo quería para ella, pero estaban en medio Lisa, Minmei y el propio Rick y su vida libertina. ¿Qué hacer?

Estaba claro que ya no quería volver a sufrir otra decepción amorosa, pero también estaba claro que pese a la mala impresión que le había quedado de Rick, había una parte de él que le gustaba, una parte que le hacía decirse que era el hombre indicado.

Bien, solo había una cosa por hacer. Hablar con Rick, una vez que se le pasará en enojo por todo lo ocurrido, aclarar las cosas y ver que pasada. Luego de eso, vería si seguía adelante o no. También estaba el tema de Lisa, que no era menor, ya que ella también estaba interesada en Rick, aunque a juzgar por lo que vio al salir de la oficina del capitán, ya se le había agotado la paciencia y no parecía que le fuera a dejar pasar este nuevo desliz a Rick.

Kim suspiró cansadamente y se tomó de un trago su copa de vino, para luego ponerse de pie y encaminarse a su cuarto a tratar de dormir aunque sea un par de horas antes de volver al trabajo, deseando que sus amigas estuvieran bien, ya que debían pasar la noche en una celda de la policía militar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Kim se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos. El sueño llegó más rápido de lo que imaginó y pronto estuvo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Rick Hunter estaba recostado de espalda con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, en la dura litera de su celda en los cuarteles de la policía militar. Contemplaba el techo de la celda sin verlo en realidad, con la mente a mucha distancia de ese lugar. Su cabeza era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos que de un momento a esta parte no lograba comprender del todo. Debía reconocer que en alguna parte del camino perdió por completo el rumbo, un rumbo que ya hace bastante rato se había vuelto errático, llevándolo de un lado a otro como una hoja en la tempestad.

-- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? –- se preguntó el piloto.

Esa era sin duda una muy buena pregunta. Desde la muerte de Roy, su vida había entrado en una paulatina espiral de descontrol que lo había llevado a ser... ¿Una copia de Roy en sus años de juventud? Bueno, no podía negar que siempre había deseado ser como Roy. Deseaba volar un avión tanto o mejor que él, deseaba tener su misma personalidad arrolladora, y tener tanto éxito con las mujeres como él.

Analizando esto con calma, podía decirse que había cumplido su sueño de infancia. Modestia aparte, se había vuelto un excelente piloto. No creía que su personalidad fuera devastadoramente arrolladora, pero estaba mas que claro que introvertido no era. En cuanto a las mujeres, pues, sin ánimo de ser arrogante, no le iba nada de mal en ese aspecto. Tenía varias conquistas a su haber, y habían varias mujeres alineadas esperando por una oportunidad de meterse a su cama, así que la compañía nocturna parecía estar siempre asegurada. Tomando esto en consideración, debería ser un hombre feliz, uno bastante feliz, considerando el último punto, pero la verdad es que no era para nada feliz. Lejos de sentirse feliz, se sentía vacío.

Siempre estaba sonriendo y terminaba transformándose en el alma de la fiesta, pero la verdad es que por dentro se sentía muy distinto a lo que aparentaba por fuera. Se sentía terriblemente vacio... vacío y solo. No pudo evitar recordar a Roy cuando su vida transitaba por este mismo camino. Recordaba haber visto en la cara de Roy algo muy parecido a lo que experimentaba él, y en mas de una ocasión.

Si, definitivamente había visto lo mismo en la cara de Roy... había pasado por lo mismo, pero lo había superado. Sobre ese punto las palabras del capitán Gloval lo golpearon con especial intensidad.

"_Por muy divertida que fuera su vida con tantas mujeres hermosas rodeándolo, llegó un momento en que ese gran casanova sentó cabeza. ¿No ha pensado que ya viene siendo hora de hacer lo mismo?"_

¿Sentar cabeza? ¿De eso se trataba todo? No, definitivamente no, pero sin duda era parte de un todo. Una parte que lo tenía bastante complicado a decir verdad. Aquí fue donde las otras palabras del capitán lo golpearon otra vez.

"Lisa y Kim son dos excelentes mujeres, y no me gustaría verlas lastimadas"

No podía negar que el hombre tenía razón. Pese a su carácter fuerte, y a que lo regañaba hasta por respirar, Lisa Hayes era una excelente mujer. Por otra parte estaba Kim, una mujer que había comenzado a conocer hace poco y que había demostrado que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Lisa. Ahora la primera pregunta ¿Qué pretendía lograr relacionarse de forma tan intima con ellas? Y aquí la pregunta del millón ¿Qué sentía por ellas? Esa si que era una buena pregunta... ¿qué sentía por ellas?

Luego de estrujar su cabeza por largos minutos, Rick suspiró cansadamente y se volteó hacia el rincón con la cabeza dándole vueltas. La verdad no tenía nada claro, al menos no aún. Lo que si sabía es que debía disculparse con ellas o se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 06:20 AM y el teniente Rick Hunter se paseaba de un lado a otro ante el corredor que conducía al puente del SDF-1. Había pasado 2 días a la sombra en una celda de la policía militar, lo que le había dado tiempo para meditar un poco sobre su situación. Luego de dos días de análisis no había progresado mucho. Lo único que sacó en claro es que debía disculparse con Lisa y Kim.

Gloval tenía razón. Lisa y Kim eran excelentes mujeres y no quería estar disgustado con ellas. El problema era tratar de arreglar las cosas luego de lo que pasó en la discotheque. Se habían llevado una muy mala impresión de él y sabía que no sería fácil arreglar las cosas, pero debía intentarlo. Así que aquí estaba ahora, esperando que Lisa hiciera acto de presencia para tomar su turno en el puente, y no tuvo que seguir esperando por mucho tiempo, ya que Lisa hizo su aparición en ese preciso momento en compañía de Claudia.

Demás esta decir que Lisa se impactó al ver a Rick frente a ella. No esperaba verlo aún y la verdad no sabía como enfrentarlo luego de todo lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella se alegró de verlo, pero otra se molestó de solo recordar lo que había vivido en su cita. Por su parte, la otrora siempre segura y autosuficiente Claudia Grant, deseó que la tierra se la tragara al ver a Rick frente a ella. Por su mente desfilaron las vergonzosas imágenes de lo ocurrido en la discotheque cuando quedó con el culo al aire, y no encontró nada mejor que cubrirse con la cara de Rick. Las mejillas de la morena pasaron en cosa de segundos a un vivido color rojo.

-- ¡Hola! –- saludó Rick con algo de timidez, tanteando el terreno.

Lisa se puso inmediatamente en guardia al escuchar el tono de voz conciliador y la actitud pasiva del piloto frente a ella. La rabia por lo ocurrido esa desastrosa noche y el dolor al verlo abrazado de Mimnei la golpearon y la predispuso inmediatamente a la defensiva, lista para atacar a la menor provocación. Por su parte, Claudia siempre mas correcta, se las arregló para saludar con un apenas audible "hola" pese a la vergüenza que sentía, bajando el rostro en un intento por que Rick no notara su sonrojo.

Pero el sonrojo no escapó a los ojos de Rick, ya que la morena era más alta que él y podía ver muy bien su rostro. Eso le hizo recordar lo que pasó en la discotheque. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen que lo recibió cuando se incorporó luego de volar producto de un puñetazo, cortesía del marido de la pelirroja. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con una espectacular entrepierna femenina de piel color chocolate y unos pelitos negros que parecían virutilla. Se le hizo agua el pene.

Mientras estaba aún idiotizado por la espectacular vista, unas manos lo tomaron por la cabeza y le restregaron la cara contra ese monte de venus, causándole una agradable sensación de cosquilleo producto de esos abundantes pelitos negros. De pronto alguien lo empujó y de un momento a otro se encontró besando los carnosos labios vaginales de esa mujer, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo bastante bien o, al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba, porque ella no lo quería dejarlo ir, ya que estaba sujetándole la cabeza y presionándolo para hacer mas profundo el beso. Cuando finalmente lo liberaron de esa situación, muy a su pesar hay que decir, pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que le había robado un beso... "Claudia Grant"

Una de las razones por la cual Rick no encontró una solución a su problema con Kim y Lisa, había sido precisamente la entrepierna de Claudia. Se le aparecía en la mente de tanto en tanto como haciéndole burlas... "Por aquí no has pasado, ni pasaras" parecía decirle.

-- Al menos le robe un beso -– comentó Rick para sí, con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva.

-- ¿Perdón? -– preguntó Lisa, estrechando los ojos.

-- ¿Eehh? ¿Qué?... ¡ah! No, nada. No dije nada, jejeje –- respondió un apurado Rick.

-- ¿Qué hace aquí teniente? Pensé que estaba detenido –- preguntó Lisa, con tono de poco amigos.

-- Me soltaron hace cerca de dos horas -– respondió Rick, notando que Lisa no se lo pondría fácil.

-- Ya veo. ¿No debería estar en el Prometheus poniéndose a día con el trabajo atrasado, teniente? -– repuso Lisa.

-- Si, voy para allá, pero antes tenía algo que hablar contigo.

-- No hay nada que hablar. Vamos, Claudia –- dijo Lisa pasando junto a Rick.

-- Lo hay. Me gustaría disculparme por lo que pasó.

-- ¿Disculparte? ¿Tienes cara para venir a disculparte luego de todo lo que pasó? –- preguntó Lisa molesta, deteniendo su andar y volteando para observar con ojos fieros al piloto.

-- Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos –- dijo Claudia emprendiendo la retirada.

-- No será necesario Claudia, voy contigo.

-- No amiga. Pienso que debes escuchar lo que el teniente tiene que decir -– dijo la morena, poniendo una mano en un hombro de Lisa para calmarla, acercando luego su rostro para hablarle al oído -– Al menos dale una oportunidad de explicarse. No pierde nada con ello.

Con esas palabras, Claudia se despidió y emprendió rumbo al puente, aliviada de alejarse de Rick, ya que no podía verlo a la cara de la vergüenza. Además, podía imaginarse muy bien lo que había pasado por la cabeza de él cuando esbozó esa sonrisa lasciva hace un momento. Ella había pensado lo mismo y no le gusto para nada. Tenía que calmarse y despejar la mente, lo más lejos de Rick Hunter que le fuera posible.

-- Bien, Hunter. Te escucho -– dijo una molesta Lisa, una vez Claudia se había alejado lo suficiente.

-- Si, bien... mira, lamento que las cosas hayan resultado de esa forma. Nunca imaginé podría pasar algo así, y que todos terminaran involucrados en... bien, lo que pasó.

-- ¿Es todo? ¿Puedo irme ya?

-- Por favor Lisa, te estoy diciendo que lo siento.

-- ¿Y eso cambia en algo lo que pasó? ¿Cambia en algo que seas un completo idiota y que te hayas acostado con una mujer casada? –- preguntó Lisa, enojada.

-- No soy un idiota... bueno, no tanto. Y no sabía que esa mujer era casada cuando me acosté con ella –- se defendió Rick.

-- ¡Es no es excusa! –- estalló Lisa.

-- ¿Y cual es el maldito problema? –- Regañó Rick de vuelta, molesto con la actitud de Lisa -– Soy soltero y no tengo compromisos. Pudo salir o acostarme con quien se me de la maldita gana.

Lisa fue golpeada por las palabras de Rick. El tenía razón. Era soltero y no estaba atado a nadie. No tenía porque darle explicaciones. Ella no era nada de él para reclamarle. Sintió que se le rompía el corazón una vez más.

Rick observó a Lisa, y fue conciente de que había metido la pata. No debió hablarle de esa forma. No estaba ahí para discutir con ella. Todo lo contrario, estaba ahí para ver si podía salvar su amistad, o cómo se llame lo que tenían. Se acercó a la mujer y la tomó por los hombros.

-- Perdón Lisa. No debí haberte gritado. Mira, sé que mi forma de vida no ha sido un ejemplo de virtud el último tiempo. Y la verdad creo que si tienes motivos para reclamarme. No solo eres mi oficial superior. También eres mi amiga.

Lisa levantó la cabeza sorprendida por el tono y las palabras tan sinceras de aquél hombre. ¿Le estaba diciendo que ella si tenía derecho a reclamarle? ¿Aún como amiga, le estaba diciendo que tenía derechos sobre él? ¿Cómo se supone que debería interpretar eso? El se apartó un poco de ella antes de continuar.

-- He estado pensando mucho estos días. El capitán me dijo unas cosas el otro día que me hicieron replantearme mi forma de vida -– comento Rick, sorprendiendo a Lisa –- He cambiado mucho el último tiempo... creo... que me parezco un poco a Roy cuando era mas joven. Siempre que lo veía pensaba que debería ser genial ser como él... ahora entiendo que no debió ser tan genial como creí. Ahora... lo entiendo un poco mejor.

Lisa miró con sorpresa a Rick por lo que acaba de decir. Le estaba confesando cosas muy intimas, cosas que no comprendía del todo, pero que parecían ser síntoma de algo mayor. Claudia tenía razón en todo lo que le decía. Algo le pasaba a Rick. Algo que lo hacía actuar así, algo que le pasó a Roy Fokker en su momento y al parecer superó con ayuda de Claudia. ¿Podría hacer ella lo mismo con Rick?

Al verlo ahí, apoyado contra la pared con la cabeza gacha, Lisa supo que no estaba todo perdido. Aún podía llegar al corazón de ese hombre. Algo lo atormentaba y lo hacia actuar así. Se propuso descubrir que era y ayudarlo a salir adelante, y de paso, robar su corazón.

-- En verdad has cambiado Rick, pero creo que no todo está perdido. En el fondo eres un buen hombre –- dijo Lisa, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo –- Pero definitivamente debes cambiar tu forma de vida. No puedes ir por ahí como si fueras una fiesta ambulante. Eso no te llevará a nada bueno y definitivamente tienes que... tienes que dejar de meterte con mujeres casadas.

-- Si, bien... ya... ya me lo han dicho antes. Como sea. Si algo puedo sacar de todo lo que paso esa noche, es que ya no podré volver a esa vida. Tendré que hacer algunos cambios.

-- Me alegra oír eso –- dijo Lisa con una sincera sonrisa.

-- Pero seguiré saliendo de vez en cuando, y tomando algún trago con los chicos. Recuerda que seguimos siendo humanos. ¿Cómo era que decía Roy...? Ah, si: "No puedes ir a la guerra si le temes al alcohol"

-- ¡Rick! -- llamó Lisa con el ceño fruncido.

-- Esta bien, está bien. Veremos que pasa. Lo importante ahora es... disculpa por lo de la otra noche. No se volverá a repetir –- dijo Rick con sinceridad.

Lisa tuvo dificultades en sostener la mirada del joven piloto, pero de algún modo se las arregló.

-- Esta bien, Hunter. Aún estoy molesta por lo que pasó, pero está bien. Solo trata de no recordármelo para no enojarme contigo otra vez. Y te sugiero que te disculpes también con Vanessa y Sammie. Ellas también salieron afectadas con todo esto.

-- Si, creo que tienes razón. Eso me recuerda que también debo disculparme con el tío Ben y su esposa –- comentó Rick, sombrío.

-- ¿Por qué con ellos? –- preguntó Lisa, extrañada.

-- Bueno... la otra noche... creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con Minmei.

Lisa sintió inmediatamente la estocada al escuchar el nombre de la Señorita Macross. A su mente volvió la imagen de la chica abrazando a Rick y regresó esa familiar sensación de vació en el estómago.

-- ¿A qué te refieres con pasarse de la mano? –- preguntó con cautela la mujer.

Rick observó a Lisa considerando si contarle o no. Finalmente decidió que no había nada de malo en ello y procedió a contarle lo que paso.

-- Bien, Mimnei ha estado buscándome últimamente. Me manda notas, me deja recados en la base, el otro día incluso me mandó flores al Prometheus. El punto es... hace un tiempo atrás hubiera estado encantado. Me gustaba, Lisa, en verdad me gustaba, hasta que un día se me cayo la venda de los ojos y la vi como realmente es... no me gustó lo que vi. Somos de mundos distintos y ella es... bien, no es para mi.

Lisa estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rick le estaba diciendo que ya no sentía nada por Minmei? Rick pareció no darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de Lisa y continuó con lo que decía.

-- Esa noche ella creyó que yo había acudido a sus llamados, por eso se me lanzó encima. Luego que Kim y tu se fueron traté de librarme de ella pero no me quería soltar. Al final la aparté por la fuerza y le dije algunas cosas algo fuertes. En verdad creo que también le debo una disculpa a ella, aunque, bueno, ya veré como arreglo eso.

Lisa estaba realmente emocionada, ni la mención de Kim fue capaz de opacar su felicidad. Rick se lo había confirmado. La Señorita Macross, su más grande escollo, se había quedado en el camino y todo indicaba que por autoeliminación.

-- Creo que deberías tomártelo con calma. Piensa bien lo que dirás antes de hacer algo –- dijo Lisa.

-- Si, creo que tienes razón –- concordó Rick.

-- Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que asumir mis funciones en el puente. Nos vemos luego –- se despidió Lisa, con una radiante sonrisa al emprender camino por el corredor.

-- Si, nos vemos... ¡Lisa! -– llamó Rick, haciendo que la mujer volteará a verlo –- Gracias.

Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y continuó su camino al puente, dejando a un más relajado Rick tras de si.

* * *

Claudia levantó inmediatamente una ceja al ver la cara de felicidad que traía Lisa. Algo muy bueno debía haberle pasado para tenerla en ese estado. La morena se acercó a su amiga para conversar mas en privado.

-- Te ves radiante. ¿Se arreglaron las cosas? –- preguntó.

-- Se podría decir -– respondió Lisa ampliando la sonrisa.

-- Bien niña. Me lo dirás de una vez o tendré que sacártelo por la fuerza –- dijo Claudia, observando a Lisa, que amplió un poco más su sonrisa antes de responder.

-- Rick me pidió disculpas. Dijo que cosas como lo de la otra noche no se volverían a repetir. Me dijo también que había estado reflexionando y ya no podía seguir con la vida que llevaba, pero...

-- Pero... –- insistió Claudia.

-- Algo le pasa, Claudia. Pude ver que hay un problema de fondo. Siempre esta riendo y haciendo idioteces pero hay algo que lo atormenta. No sé que sea, pero, me dejó la puerta abierta para acercarme a él y descubrir que es lo que le pasa. También me dijo que tenía todo el derecho a reclamarle si hacía alguna cosa que no me pareciera correcta en su vida personal.

-- Vaya. Parece que el teniente Hunter finalmente te está dando vía libre. Pero me parece que no es eso lo que te hace tener esa sonrisa en la cara –- comentó la morena.

-- Ya no le interesa Minmei –- dijo Lisa emocionada -– Me lo confirmó. Dijo que había abierto los ojos y la había visto tan cual es, no le gustó lo que vio y que ella no era mujer para él.

-- Te lo dije, Lisa. Esa chica no es para Rick. La señorita Macross finalmente quedó en el camino, pero no es ella de quien debes preocuparte, sino de alguien mucho mas cercano.

Claudia miró hacia el lugar que ocupaba Kim, que en ese momento era ocupado por una oficial que cubría el turno de noche. Lisa comprendió de inmediato las palabras de su amiga, y tuvo que concordar con ella. Kim Young era el mas inmediato escollo en el camino. Había entrado repentinamente en escena y había acaparado la total atención de Rick. La primera oficial estrechó los ojos, concluyendo que era hora de comenzar a tomar medias al respecto.

* * *

Era las 06:50 AM y Kim caminaba rumbo al puente del SDF-1 en compañía de Vanessa y Sammie, dispuesta a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sus dos amigas conversaban animadamente sobre algo que parecía ser muy divertido pero ella no le prestaba atención a sus las palabras, ya que su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. Por más que lo intentaba, Kim no podía apartar de su mente lo que había ocurrido en la discotheque hace ya 2 días, cuando descubrió algunas cosas de Rick que la verdad prefería no recordar.

No podía dejar de sentirse molesta y herida al saber el tipo de vida que había estando llevando Rick. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese hombre fuera capaz de llevar una vida tan alocada y desenfrenada, pero las evidencias fueron demasiado contundentes. Hasta el mismo Rick lo reconoció en el despacho del capitán. Hace algunas semanas hubiera encontrado todo esto muy interesante, digno de transformarlo en el comentario de la semana, pero ahora ya no le veía ninguna gracia. Ese hombre que se reconoció así mismo un mujeriego en el despacho del capitán, era el hombre del que se había enamorado. ¿Qué hacer ante esto?

Sin querer Kim detuvo su andar al quedarse pensando en esta importante pregunta. ¿Qué hacer? Amaba a Rick, ya lo había asumido, pero no quería transformarse en su nueva conquista y pasar a ser una mas de las mujeres que desfilaron por su cama. Ella quería ser mas que eso. Quería ser...

-- ¡¡KIM!!

La susodicha dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Sammie, que la miraba junto con Vanessa, unos cuantos pasos mas adelante.

-- ¿Estás bien Kim? Has estado en la luna todo el camino y de pronto te quedaste de pie ahí con cara de preocupación –- preguntó Sammie.

-- Si, estoy bien. No pasa nada –- respondió la mujer, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, emprendiendo el rumbo hacia el puente otra vez.

-- ¿Estás segura? –- preguntó Vanessa no muy convencida, imaginando ya que es lo que tenía así a su amiga. La verdad no había que ser muy inteligente para saberlo. Kim no había vuelto a ser la misma desde lo de la discotheque.

-- Segura, ahora apúrense o llegaremos tarde -– señaló Kim, pasando junto a sus amigas, que intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento antes de reanudar la marcha.

El trío de mujeres avanzó unos cuantos metros más hasta que al doblar en una esquina para tomar el corredor que llevaba al puente del SDF-1, se encontraron cara a cara con el teniente Hunter. Nada mas verlo, Kim se congeló en su lugar. No estaba preparada para verlo, al menos no aún. Por su parte Vanessa y Sammie estrecharon sus miradas y se cuadraron delante de Kim, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

-- Hola chicas –- saludó Rick, con una sonrisa gentil.

-- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí teniente Hunter? Creí que estaba en una sucia y maloliente celda en los cauteles de la policía militar –- señaló Sammie, con cara de pocos amigos.

-- Me soltaron está mañana a primera hora –- respondió Rick, viendo ya que Vanessa y Sammie no se lo iban a poner fácil para llegar hasta Kim.

-- Por lo que veo la policía suelta a la calle a cualquier cosa estos días. Deberían ser más cuidadosos –- dijo Sammie con un tono de desprecio.

Rick estrechó los ojos y estuvo tentado a darle una respuesta sarcástica a la chica, pero se contuvo en el último momento. No estaba ahí para iniciar una discusión.

-- Kim... me gustaría hablar un momento contigo –- dijo finalmente el piloto, mirando a mujer que ocupaba su atención, que estaba siendo celosamente flanqueada por sus dos amigas.

-- Kim no puede atenderlo ahora teniente. Debemos ir a tomar nuestro turno en el puente. Ahora si nos disculpa... –- señaló Vanessa comenzando a caminar, cogiendo a Kim por un brazo, mientras Sammie la cogía por el otro y comenzaban a caminar, echando a un lado a Rick al pasar.

-- Kim, por favor escúchame. Quiero explicarte lo que pasó –- dijo Rick, siguiendo a las mujeres.

-- No hay nada que explicar teniente Hunter -- dijo Sammie, deteniéndose y dando la vuelta para enfrentarlo -- Las cosas quedaron bastante claras para todos la otra noche. Usted se acostó con una mujer casada.

Rick estrechó nuevamente los ojos ante la impertinencia de Sammie. No era su intención iniciar una pelea con las conejitas del puente, pero ese comentario había estado de más. Estaba a punto de poner a Sammie en su lugar cuando Kim se adelantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sammie.

-- Basta Sammie, esa no es la forma de dirigirse a un oficial –- la reprendió –- Lamento el comportamiento de Sammie, teniente Hunter, no se volverá a repetir.

Rick se sorprendió ante el tono neutro y formal que Kim había empleado. Su mirada era seria y, hasta cierto punto, fría. Bien, esto era algo que estaba dentro de las posibilidades. No cabían dudas de que Kim estaba molesta con él, y tenía muy buenas razones para estarlo.

-- Si nos disculpa teniente, debemos retirarnos – dijo Kim, dando media vuelta, caminando rumbo al puente seguida de sus amigas.

Al ver como Kim se alejaba dándole la espalda, Rick supo que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. No quería que Kim estuviera molesta con él. Por extraño que pareciera, al verla alejarse en ese momento, sintió como que todo lo que habían vivido juntos las últimas semanas llegaría a su fin. Esta certeza le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago. Por alguna razón no lograba concebir su vida sin Kim rodando a su alrededor. En algún momento su compañía se había vuelto algo necesario.

Las implicancias de estos pensamientos resonaron en la cabeza de Rick, pero no era momento de ponerse a analizarlo. Primero debía aclarar las cosas con esa mujer.

-- Kim, espera. Solo quiero que me des un par de minutos para explicarte.

-- No hay nada que explicar -– dijo Kim deteniéndose momentáneamente, pero sin darse la vuelta.

-- Lo hay -– dijo Rick, con una convicción que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió –- Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo. Yo también lo estaría de ser tú. Pero, solo te pido que me des un momento. Luego puedes irte y no volver a hablarme nunca si lo deseas.

Kim quedó de pie con la cabeza gacha debatiendo sobre qué hacer. Una parte de ella le decía que siguiera caminando y otra le decía que se quedara y escuchara lo que ese hombre tenía que decir. Sus amigas la observaban con algo de preocupación. Sammie estaba por decir algo pero Vanessa negó con la cabeza. Esta decisión era de Kim. Ellas no podían intervenir.

-- Sigan adelante chicas. Las alcanzaré en un momento –- dijo finalmente la mujer de cabello corto, esperando no haberse equivocado al decidir escuchar lo que Rick tenía que decir.

-- Está bien amiga –- dijo Vanessa, para luego jalar del brazo a una renuente Sammie que quería quedarse ahí para proteger a su amiga.

La pareja quedó sola en el corredor por unos segundos sin decir una palabra, con Kim aún dándole la espalda a Rick, que trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Finalmente Kim se volteó y enfrentó al hombre ante ella.

-- Bien Rick, te escucho.

Por alguna razón Rick se sintió como un condenado a muerte al recibir la penetrante mirada de Kim, pero se las arregló para tranquilizarse y comenzar a hablar.

-- Sobre lo que pasó esa noche, yo... lamento que tu y las chicas hayan quedado inmiscuidas en todo ese alboroto. Realmente lo siento.

-- Eso no cambia lo que pasó –- respondió Kim, mirándolo en forma seria.

-- Si, lo sé. No cambia nada, pero es algo que necesitaba decirte. Lamento lo que pasó y que hayas visto esa parte tan... oscura de mi ser.

-- "Oscura" es decir poco, Rick. ¡Te acostaste con una mujer casada! -– lo acusó Kim.

-- No sabía que era casada cuando pasó –- se defendió Rick.

-- Esa no es excusa –- lo reprendió Kim.

-- Si, bien... tienes razón -– reconoció Rick con algo de pesar –- Mi vida el último tiempo no ha sido precisamente un modelo de virtud. Ya sabes... soy soltero, sin compromisos, y no soy un monje tibetano. He salido con algunas mujeres y...

-- ¿Estás contento con esa vida que llevas? -– preguntó Kim, cortando a Rick a media frase.

Rick fue goleado por la pregunta de Kim, la misma pregunta que le había hecho Gloval un par días atrás en su despacho. Muy a su pesar, Rick sabía la respuesta.

-- No... no soy feliz -– reconoció con tristeza, sorprendiendo a Kim por la sinceridad que reflejaban su rostro y sus ojos -– Por eso quería disculparme contigo. Desde ese día que nos topamos en el callejón hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Te he hecho pasar varios malos ratos, así como yo he recibido muchos golpes y contusiones, pero... lo he pasado muy bien. Me agrada tu compañía Kim. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, y la verdad no quisiera perder eso. No quisiera perder... no quisiera dejar de verte.

Kim se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar las palabras de Rick, que estaba tan sonrojado como ella. En ese momento las oficiales que cubrían el turno de noche en el puente del SDF-1 pasaron junto a la pareja que estaba de pie uno frente al otro con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Las mujeres los observaron con curiosidad, sobre todo por la seguidilla de rumores que circulaban en torno a ellos el último tiempo. Algunas de las mujeres gustosas se hubieran quedado ahí viendo que pasaba con esos dos, pero una, la mayor y que a la vez parecía ser la más juiciosa, apremió a sus compañeras a seguir su camino para dejar sola a la pareja, ya que parecían necesitar algo de intimidad para seguir su conversación.

Atrás en el corredor, el corazón de Kim aún latía desbocado ante las palabras de Rick. El había ratificado las palabras que le había dicho unos días atrás por teléfono. Le gustaba su compañía, y es mas, no quería perder lo que tenían, no quería perderla a ella. No se lo había dicho con esas palabras precisamente, pero era mas que evidente que era eso lo que quería decir. Una parte de Kim con gusto hubiera saltado a los brazos de Rick en ese momento, pero otra parte, las más racional, aún se resistía. No podía olvidar que el propio Rick había reconocido la vida alocada que llevaba. Eso era un poderoso freno para ella.

Por su parte, Rick aún estaba impactado por todo lo que había dicho. ¿Realmente había dicho todo eso? La verdad es que sorprendió de sus propias palabras y de lo sinceras que sonaron. El solo quería disculparse con Kim, para no perder la amistad que habían cultivado el último tiempo a base de malos entendidos y golpes. Era una verdadera locura, bien visto todo por lo que habían pasado, pero en verdad se lo había pasado bien con ella. No quería perder ese lazo, esa conexión. Además, debía admitir que en el fondo, lo lastimaba el saber que ella estaba enojada con él. El sentir eso era algo realmente nuevo para Rick, y razonó que fue ese sentimiento el que hizo decir todas esas palabras, que en honor a la verdad, era lo que realmente sentía. Se estremeció al analizar eso, ya que las implicaciones de todo esto podían ser muy grandes.

-- No sé qué decir, Rick. Estoy muy molesta por todo lo que pasó... y muy decepcionada de ti. No sabía que eras ese tipo de persona -– dijo finalmente Kim, sacando a Rick de su tren de pensamientos.

-- ¿Qué tipo de persona? –- preguntó Rick, dando un paso hacia Kim.

-- Un mujeriego.

-- No soy un mujeriego... bueno, talvez un poco.

Kim estrechó la mirada ante esa respuesta y se dio la vuelta, decidida a dejar las cosas así por el momento. Necesitaba meditar sobre todo lo que había escuchado. Pero Rick no estaba por dejarla ir. Aún tenía cosas que decir.

-- ¿Recuerdas que la pelirroja estaba enojada conmigo esa noche? –- preguntó Rick.

-- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –- lo cuestionó Kim volteando para verlo, molesta de solo recordar a esa mujer libertina y por hecho de que Rick sacara precisamente ese tema a colación.

-- ¿Lo recuerdas, si o no?

-- Si. Lo recuerdo -– afirmó Kim, más molesta a cada segundo.

-- ¿Recuerdas por qué estaba molesta?

Kim se sonrojo. Claro que lo recordada. La pelirroja estaba molesta porque según ella, Rick se había largado justo antes de hacerlo y la había dejado con las ganas.

-- Por la expresión de tu cara veo que lo recuerdas. Ella estaba molesta porque la deje justo antes de hacerlo.

-- No tengo porque escuchar esto –- dijo Kim, dando la media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí. No sabía a donde quería llegar Rick con todo eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

-- No pude hacerlo -– dijo Rick, viendo como Kim comenzaba a caminar alejándose de él, entonces se armó de valor y lo dijo -– No pude hacerlo porque estaba pensando en ti.

Kim se detuvo en el acto al escuchar esas palabras mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Acaso él...? Por su parte, Rick se armó de valor y continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

-- Todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, por alguna razón solo podía pensar en ti. Por eso no pude hacerlo. Por eso me fui y la dejé ahí en medio del jacuzzi.

Kim se volteó lentamente para observar al hombre detrás de ella, rogando para que él no estuviera jugando con ella, para que sus palabras fueran sinceras. Al verlo a la cara, se percató del sonrojo de sus mejillas y de lo incómodo que se veía por haber dicho algo tan comprometedor. Ella conocía ese rostro. Era el rostro del Rick Hunter que ella había aprendido a conocer desde su accidentado encuentro en el callejón.

-- ¿También pensabas en mi, cuando te quedaste abrazando a Minmei hace dos días? –- preguntó Kim, cautelosa.

-- ¿Minmei? ¿De qué hablas? Tú sabes que entre ella y yo hay nada.

-- Pues no era la impresión que daban el otro día.

-- Por favor. Ya te conté como son las cosas con ella. Me busca siempre que necesita un hombro donde llorar o necesita alguien que la escuche, pero nada más. Ya abrí los ojos. No voy a volver a caer en su juego. Ya no soy su juguete.

-- La otra noche en el restaurante... ustedes...

-- Después de que Lisa y tú se fueron, me la saqué de encima y me fui. No pasó nada.

Kim sintió un profundo alivio al escuchar esas palabras. No había pasado nada con la señorita Macross, ni pasaría en el futuro. Pero Rick había tocado otro punto importante... Lisa Hayes.

-- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Rick? –- preguntó Kim, mirando esperanzada al joven piloto.

-- ¿Por qué? Bien... yo... sé que no puedo cambiar lo que hice en el pasado, pero de alguna manera, siento que las cosas ya no serán como antes. Ya no puedo volver a la vida que llevaba... y tampoco quiero perder... perder lo que tenemos –- respondió Rick, sonrojado otra vez, o al menos eso creía él, ya que las mejillas le ardían.

-- ¿Tenemos algo? -– preguntó Kim, dando un paso adelante.

-- Bien... la verdad... creo que si... además me debes una cita –- respondió Rick, un tanto apurado.

Kim no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Rick tan nervioso, y esa era una muy buena señal. Rick se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja. Solo faltaba una cosa por aclarar, desgraciadamente la "cosa" que había que aclarar hizo acto de presencia por medio del sistema de altavoces de la nave.

"_Atención todos los pilotos Veritech: Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro. Repórtense de inmediato en sus puestos de combate..."_

-- Oh, genial. Lo que faltaba –- se quejó Rick, dando media vuelta para dirigirse al Prometheus, pero fue detenido por una manos que lo sujetaban de un brazo.

Kim estaba parada junto a él, con la cabeza gacha sujetándolo fuertemente de un brazo. Rick había dicho muchas cosas en los últimos minutos, cosas que la habían hecho tomar una decisión.

-- Respecto a la cita de la hablaste... hay un restaurante al que me gustaría ir -– dijo Kim, levantando la cabeza para ver a Rick a los ojos. Este al ver la expresión de su rostro, supo que las cosas habían resultado bien para él. Intentó decir algo, pero la voz de Lisa resonó otra vez por el sistema de altavoces.

"_Atención todos los pilotos Veritech: Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro. Repórtense de inmediato en sus puestos de combate..."_

-- Vete de una vez. Y ten cuidado allá afuera -– dijo Kim, soltando el brazo de Rick.

El líder de los Skull asintió con una afirmación de cabeza y salió disparado a todo lo que daban sus piernas rumbo al Prometheus. Por su parte, Kim se encaminó al puente con la certeza de que las cosas entre ella y Rick serían muy distintas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Rick se dirigía aceleradamente rumbo al Prometheus, y pese a la alerta de combate, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con las dos mujeres que ocupaban su atención. Es cierto que de un tiempo a esta parte su mente había estado ocupada por una sola persona: Kim Young. Desde su accidentado encuentro en el callejón que no se podía quitar a Kim de la cabeza, por uno u otro motivo. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que habían coincidido mucho últimamente, además se lo pasaba muy bien con ella. Pero por otro lado estaba su tormento personal: Lisa Hayes. Esa mujer era una verdadera piedra en el zapato. Siempre lo estaba reprendiendo por cualquier cosa y parecía vivir para criticarlo, pero no podía negar que era muy divertido fastidiarla, además, en honor a la verdad, también se lo pasaba bien con ella.

Las dos eran buenas mujeres, y no quería estar peleado con ninguna de ellas, por eso estaba tan feliz de haber arreglado las cosas, aunque quedaban cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Las cosas que le había dicho a Lisa fueron muy personales. Había ido a dar una disculpa y terminó abriéndole un poco su corazón y dándole la libertad de entrometerse en sus cosas si ella quería. ¿Por qué?

Por otro lado esta Kim. También fue a darle una disculpa y al igual que con Lisa, terminó abriéndole su corazón, y lo que es mas, diciéndole que no quería perderla, no quería perder esa amistad que habían construido a base de golpes y malos entendidos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza para ponerse en esa posición ante esas dos mujeres? Una cosa si la tenía clara. Las cosas iban a cambiar. Con eso en mente, el líder de los Skull se adentró en el Prometheus a alistarse para la batalla.

_**Continuará.................**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente pude subir este capítulo que debía estar publicado hace una semana. La culpa de la demora la tuvo un terremoto de 8,8° que golpeo a Chile, mi país, y a mi en especialmente, ya que vivo en la 8° región del país, una de las zonas que recibió el impacto más fuerte de este terremoto y posterior tsunami, que arrasó y destruyó varias ciudades costeras.

Personalmente no tengo ninguna desgracia que lamentar. Toda mi familia esta bien y sin contratiempos y no tuvimos grandes perdidas materiales, solo platos, vasos, televisores, microondas y cosas así. En lo personal acabo de comprar un departamento y gracias a Dios no tuvo ningún tipo de daño, ni siquiera una fisura, por lo que estoy muy contento con mi nueva adquisición.

Igual esto nos dejó golpeados, sin agua, luz, gas y saqueos de gente inconsciente que se aprovecha de estas situaciones. Fueron varias las noches que pasé en vela junto a mis vecinos haciendo fogatas y barricadas para defender nuestros hogares de esos vándalos, armados con palos, fierros, hachas, cuchillos y una que otra arma de fuego. Fue como el viejo oeste, pero por fortuna las cosas se calmaron con la llegada de los militares y los toques de queda, que aún continúan.

Ahora, finalmente las cosas se están normalizando, hoy por fin llegó el agua y pude darme el primer baño decente desde el 27 de Febrero, día del terremoto. Hoy comencé a trabajar mas menos con normalidad, y la ciudad comienza a reactivarse, pero falta mucho aún. No será fácil pero nos estamos poniendo de pie. Por mi parte, hoy que por fin pude conectarme y subo este nuevo capítulo y dentro de la próxima semana subo el n° 15, al que solo le falta la última corrección.

Saludos a todos, desde la tierra de los terremotos, tsunamis y replicas varias.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man.


	15. VE1 Elint Seeker

**WILD LIFE**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2: **__Quiero agradecer a mi amigo SEFERINO RENGEL por todos sus consejos, ayuda, información y correcciones en cuanto a la parte técnica que se explica en este capítulo._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XV: "VE-1 ELINT SEEKER"**

Lisa Hayes estaba en el despacho del capitán, aún sorprendida al conocer los detalles técnicos de la nueva creación del doctor Lang. Las prestaciones del nuevo VE-1 "Elint Seeker" eran realmente impresionantes. Por los datos que tenía en sus manos su maniobrabilidad y velocidad eran algo que superaba por lejos al mas avanzado de los VF-1. Pero había algo más en ese avión que sorprendió e hizo que la primer oficial del SDF-1 fuera presa de la excitación. Las capacidades de "Guerra Electrónica"

-- Capitán, si este veritech efectivamente es capaz de todo lo que señala este informe, entonces podríamos ganar una enorme ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos –- dijo Lisa apenas disimulando su entusiasmo, revisando nuevamente el informe que sostenía en sus manos.

-- Efectivamente, Lisa. Este nuevo avión no solo será un excelente reemplazo para nuestros ES-11D "Ojo de Gato", también será nuestra primera plataforma de guerra electrónica realmente confiable desde que inició esta guerra –- concordó el capitán.

Lisa se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada ante el escritorio del capitán y comenzó a caminar entusiasmada de un lado a otro analizando y sopesando las ventajas tácticas que este nuevo veritech les podía ofrecer.

-- Esto nos abre un gran abanico de posibilidades, capitán. No solo tendremos al más sofisticado avión de reconocimiento jamás construido, también podremos interceptar las transmisiones enemigas, podremos interferirlas para evitar que se comuniquen entre ellos y coordinen sus ataques. Incluso con algunas de esas unidades podríamos interferir todos sus sistemas de radares, lo que nos permitiría montar una ofensiva con una real probabilidad de éxito.

Gloval sonrió al escuchar el análisis de Lisa. Esa era exactamente la conclusión a la que él había llegado, pero por muy bien que se vieran las cosas, no podían precipitarse. Debían hacer esto paso a paso, y por ahora, lo primero era probar el VE-1, ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, y de paso, averiguar algo de sus enemigos. Con esto en mente, Gloval decidió que era hora de informar a su primer oficial de la nueva misión que le encomendaría.

-- Concuerdo con lo que dices Lisa, pero primero debemos probar las capacidades del VE-1 antes de pensar en usarlo para montar una ofensiva.

-- Si señor. Tiene razón -– concordó Lisa, volviendo a sentarse ante el escritorio del capitán –- ¿Ya tiene pensada la tripulación para probar este veritech?

-- Precisamente por eso te hice venir, Lisa. No solo tengo decidido quién será el piloto y operador de sistemas electrónicos del VE-1, también tengo en mente la primera misión que desempeñarán.

Lisa se emocionó al escuchar las palabras del capitán, imaginando que había pensado en ella para ejecutar las funciones de operador de sistemas electrónicos, tomando en cuenta su experiencia desempeñando esa función en un ES-11D "Ojo de Gato", hace algún tiempo atrás.

En ese momento el capitán Gloval se aclaró la garganta y reveló su decisión a su primer oficial.

-- Como te habrás dado cuenta Lisa, el VE-1 "Elint Seeker" está construido sobre la base de un VF-1, por lo que necesitamos un piloto veritech con experiencia para volarlo. Es por esto que considero que el teniente Hunter es el piloto mas adecuado, por dos razones. No solo es un excepcional piloto de combate, también es un experimentado piloto de acrobacia. Estas dos cualidades sitúan al teniente Hunter en posición de exigir al máximo a este avión y ver cuales sus verdaderas capacidades.

Lisa no pudo menos que concordar con el capitán. Dejando de lado su vida personal, Rick era un excelente piloto, y según su historial militar, se había dado el lujo de enseñarle algunos trucos a sus instructores de vuelo durante su entrenamiento como piloto de combate. Eso hablaba muy bien de su experiencia como piloto antes de ingresar a la milicia. Independiente de esto, Lisa no pudo dejar de alegrarse al saber que era Rick el elegido para esta misión, ya que tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos y eso le daría una nueva oportunidad de acercarse a él.

-- En cuanto al operador de sistemas electrónicos, luego de analizarlo detenidamente, decidí que la persona más adecuada para desempeñar esta función es Kim Young –- señaló Gloval.

-- ¿Kim Young? -– preguntó Lisa impactada, ya que se había imaginado que sería ella la elegida.

-- ¿Algún problema? –- preguntó el capitán, levantando una ceja.

-- Bien... la verdad, suponía que yo sería la seleccionada para eso. Tengo experiencia a bordo de un ES-11D "Ojo de Gato" –- señaló Lisa, preguntándose por qué el capitán había elegido a Kim. ¿Por que a ella precisamente de todas las personas?

-- Es verdad que tienes experiencia Lisa, pero no puedo darme el lujo de exponer a mi primer oficial a que le ocurra algo como lo de la última vez, cuando fuiste capturada por el enemigo.

-- No espero ningún trato especial solo por mi rango, capitán. Puedo desempeñar esa función sin ningún inconveniente –- señaló Lisa con seriedad.

-- No pongo en duda tus capacidades, Lisa, pero quiero que entiendas que si no te elegí para esa función es porque necesito a mi primer oficial aquí y no a bordo de un veritech. Eres mi mano derecha Lisa, no olvides eso –- sentenció Gloval.

-- Si señor. Comprendo –- respondió Lisa, comprendiendo la decisión del capitán, agradeciendo su confianza al reconocer lo importante que era ella para él en esta nave, y a la vez maldiciendo su mala suerte al saber que Rick y Kim pasarían mucho tiempo juntos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-- Volviendo al tema, seleccioné a Kim ya que antes de ser asignada al SDF-1, cumplió funciones como operadora de sistemas electrónicos a bordo de un CEE-33B "Disk Sensor", por lo que está más que capacitada para este trabajo.

Lisa tuvo que asentir ante las palabras del capitán. Conocía el historial militar de Kim, por lo que sabía que había prestado servicio durante un año a bordo de un CEE-33B, el más avanzado avión de reconocimiento atmosférico de gran altitud y largo alcance construido hasta la fecha. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que el capitán había elegido bien. Kim tenía mucha más experiencia que ella ese campo.

-- Capitán... Si yo no voy a ser la operadora de sistemas electrónicos del VE-1, entonces, ¿cual será mi función aquí? -– preguntó Lisa, a lo que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

* * *

Rick caminaba aceleradamente rumbo al despacho del capitán, preguntándose qué podía ser tan urgente como para hacerlo bajar de su veritech cuando estaba apunto de salir a cumplir con su patrullaje de rutina, de hecho, estaban subiendo el Skull-1 al elevador que lo llevaría a la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus cuando se le informó que el capitán solicitaba su presencia de inmediato. Esa era también la razón por la cual vestía aún su traje de vuelo, ya que no le dio tiempo de cambiarse.

El líder de los Skull estaba llegando a la puerta del despacho del capitán cuando por el otro lado del corredor apareció una mujer muy conocida para él, una mujer por la que sentía un gran aprecio.

-- ¡Kim!

-- ¿Rick? ¿No se supone que deberías estar patrullando? –- preguntó la mujer, cuando estuvo de pie frente al piloto.

-- Bien, si, debería, pero se me informó que debía reportarme con el capitán en su despacho cuanto antes -– respondió él.

-- ¡Vaya!. A mi se me acaba de informar lo mismo –- comentó Kim con sorpresa.

-- ¿De verdad? –- preguntó Rick, a lo que la mujer respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Rick estrechó un poco los ojos esperando que esto no tuviera relación con el incidente de la discotheque. En ese momento se percató que el infante de marina que estada de punto fijo custodiando la puerta del despacho del capitán, comenzó a observarlos con algo de desconfianza por estar parados ahí sin hacer nada, por lo que se cuadró y enfrentó al hombre -– Tenemos ordenes de reportarnos ante el capitán.

Al escuchar esas palabras el infante de marina relajó su postura, golpeó la puerta y los anuncio ante el capitán, para salir luego de un saludo formal, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Adentro, unos expectantes Kim y Rick estaban de pie en posición firme ante el capitán, que los observaba sentado tras su escritorio. Junto a él, a su derecha, estaba una extremadamente seria Lisa Hayes, que los observaba con una mirada que ninguno de ellos supo identificar. Kim y Rick compartieron una mirada fugaz y comprendieron que ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Algo grande estaba por pasar, algo realmente grande, y ellos se encontraban justo en medio.

* * *

Bajo la cubierta inferior del Prometheus una enojada y frustrada Moira Flynn estaba apoyada contra una pared, con cara de pocos amigos mientras tomaba una taza de café. Había terminado hace unos minutos su turno en la cubierta de vuelo y ya se encaminaba a y tomar un reponedor baño caliente para luego salir a comer con Max, pero a medio camino se encontró con que su cita venía en sentido contrario, listo a tomar el lugar de Rick para un patrullaje de rutina.

Max se deshizo en disculpas con ella apenas la vio, pero en verdad no era su culpa. Para bien o para mal, estas cosas solían pasar. Tendrían que aplazar su cita para otro día. Con las ganas que tenía de ver la cara de Max cuando le mostrara el nuevo conjunto de lencería "ultrasexy" que había comprado exclusivamente para sus ojos.

Moira suspiró cansadamente. Habían pasado 2 días desde que ella y Max terminaron en el cuarto de un motel. Al día siguiente, al despertar juntos abrazados en la cama, les había costado un mundo el verse a la cara, sobre todo porque por sus cabezas pasaban las imágenes de la intensa y apasionada noche que pasaron juntos. Ambos habían estado bastante desinhibidos esa noche e hicieron y dijeron muchas cosas de las que ahora se avergonzaban, pero no podía negar que lo habían pasado muy bien. Finalmente fue Max el que había puesto fin a esa tensa situación con unas palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza: "¿Moira... quieres ser mi novia?". Por alguna razón, solo hubo una respuesta a esa pregunta: "Si... me gustaría".

Moira había pasado mucho tiempo sola y había rechazado los avances de cuanto hombre había a bordo del SDF-1, desde civiles y pilotos veritech hasta oficiales de alto rango, como el pedante de Maistroff, que no paraba de insinuársele y mandarle regalos. Ahora, finalmente había cedido y le dijo "si" a Max Sterling, convirtiéndose en la novia de un hombre 10 años más joven... tal vez un poco más. ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Era una profanadora de cunas o algo por el estilo? Tal vez a los ojos de los demás era una profanadora de cunas, pero la verdad es que Max era mucho mas maduro que ella. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, y desde el día en que había ido con él siguiendo a Rick y la comandante Hayes en su cita, había empezado a sentir cosas muy fuertes... demasiado fuertes.

No había forma de saber hasta donde los llevaría esa relación, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la diferencia de edad, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible porque las cosas funcionaran. Max era un buen hombre y no quería apartarse de él. Moira suspiró nuevamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en el joven piloto que la había cautivado de tal forma. En ese momento la mujer fue consiente de las risitas que se sucedían alrededor de ella y se percató de todos estaban mirándola con cara burlesca.

-- ¿Qué rayos están mirando? –- preguntó Moira, recobrando la compostura.

-- Nada amiga, solo que parecías una adolescente enamorada suspirando por los rincones con la vista perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas –- Comentó una chica del cuerpo de rescate conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de reír, la cual pasaba por ahí rumbo a reabastecer los insumos médicos de su transporte de rescate espacial.

Por su parte, el sonrojo de Moira, que hasta ese momento había pasado totalmente desapercibido para ella, aumentara en varios grados.

-- El teniente Sterling debe ser muy bueno para tener suspirando como quinceañera a la gran Moira Flynn -– comentó otra vez chica del cuerpo de rescate –- Y a todo esto... ¿Es verdad que están saliendo? ¿Y como fue que terminaron juntos? Quiero decir, eres una mujer muy atractiva Moira, pero... ¿No crees que estás un poco pasadita en la edad para andar con el teniente Sterling?

Una vena punzante apareció en la frente de Moira e instintivamente todos los presentes se apartaron intuyendo ya lo que se venía. Segundos después la chica del cuerpo de recate corría despavorida a todo lo que daban sus piernas, seguida de cerca por una furiosa Moira que echaba pestes contra la chica, lanzándole todo lo que tenia a mano en el proceso.

-- Si es verdad que Max logró conquistar a Moira, entonces es un maldito suertudo. Se llevó a una de las mujeres más bellas de esta nave –- comentó un técnico a otro, mientras observaban como Moira daba cuenta de la chica que se había atrevido a llamarla vieja.

-- Tienes razón. Es realmente linda, demonios, es mas que linda. Está para comérsela de pies a cabeza... pero no envidiaría a Max si algún día Moira llega a enojarse con él -– comentó el otro técnico, viendo como tenían que sujetar a Moira entre cuatro para que dejara de masacrar a la pobre chica tirada a sus pies. Su colega no pudo mas que concordar con esa afirmación.

* * *

Rick y Kim aún no podían salir de su asombro al conocer los pormenores del nuevo invento de Lang y de que ambos habían sido asignados para volar en él, Rick como piloto y Kim como operadora de sistemas electrónicos. No podían de dejar de sentirse halagados al ser asignados para participar en este proyecto tan importante, pero lo que a ambos los tenía mas entusiasmados era el hecho de poder trabajar juntos. Había una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia en ellos, que no escapó de los sagaces ojos de Lisa.

Acababan de ver una corta presentación en un monitor a un costado del despacho del capitán, mientras este y Lisa los ponían al tanto de mas detalles. Ahora, ambos tenían en sus manos unas gruesas carpetas que contenían un disco de datos y numeroso material con las especificaciones técnicas del nuevo veritech.

Rick estaba mas que sorprendido al ver las capacidades del VE-1, su autonomía, maniobrabilidad y mejorada aviónica que aumentaba su rendimiento, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue ese par de propulsores que estaban sobre el avión, bajo ese enorme disco. Para ser sinceros, no comprendía muy bien de qué iba ese avión. Los datos técnicos sobre radares, captura de señales, interferencias y cosas por el estilo no tenían ningún significado para él, era como si le estuvieran hablando en chino. Finalmente dedujo que por el enorme disco sobre el avión, debía ser una especie de "Ojo de Gato" en versión veritech, pero mejorado al 100 por ciento. Lo único que tenía claro es que le comían las ganas por subirse a ese avión y ver que tan rápido podía volar.

Por su parte, Kim también estaba gratamente sorprendida. Este nuevo VE-1 no solo era un excelente avión de reconocimiento que superaba con creces al ES-11D "Ojo de Gato", también era una formidable plataforma de guerra electrónica. Este avión no solo podía recopilar información de las transmisiones enemigas, también podía interferirlas, perturbar sus radares y... ¿volverse totalmente invisible al radar? Al leer eso a Kim casi se le cae la carpeta de las manos.

-- ¿Es esto real? –- preguntó finalmente Kim, mirando al capitán -- Quiero decir, este es un avión de reconocimiento que a la vez es una plataforma EW, con funciones ESM/ECM y Elint. Aquí dice que incluso puede volverse invisible al radar. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Con alguna especie de "chaff" o algo por el estilo?

-- En cuanto a la invisibilidad te puedo decir que no es por medio de "chaff". El VE-1 usa otro tipo de sistema, aunque la verdad yo tampoco tengo claros los detalles. Tendrás que consultarle eso al doctor Lang directamente -– respondió Lisa.

-- ¿Que rayos es "chaff", y ese EC, EDP o ESG, o como sea que se llame? –- preguntó Rick.

Kim reprimió una risita y Lisa rodó los ojos dando un suspiro de resignación, recordando que Rick era un excelente piloto y comandante de grupo, pero aún habían muchas cosas técnicas que se le escapaban. Fue Kim la que aclaró su garganta y comenzó a sacar a Rick de su ignorancia.

-- El "chaff" consiste en delgadas hojas de aluminio, varillas o filamentos de fibra de vidrio metalizado, alambre o delgadas películas de plástico en las que se ha depositado aluminio por evaporación. Esto se lanza al aire desde un avión para interferir los radares enemigos. En cuanto al ESM/ECM y Elint, pues...

-- Siento interrumpir tu interesante explicación Kim, pero creo que eso puede esperar por ahora –- señaló el capitán con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Si señor –- respondió Kim, con un pequeño sonrojo.

-- Todas las dudas que tengan respecto al VE-1, sus funciones y prestaciones, serán aclaradas mas tarde por el doctor Lang. Lo importante aquí es que los he seleccionado para este proyecto por una razón. Ustedes son las personas mas capacitadas para probar nuevo VE-1 –- señaló Gloval, mirando fijamente al hombre y la mujer ante él.

A un costado, Lisa observaba a la pareja aún con algo de decepción, aún dolida por no poder estar con Rick como hubiera querido.

-- Teniente Hunter, usted es un brillante piloto de combate y un experimentado piloto de acrobacia. Cuento con usted para que exija al máximo a ese avión, y ayude a Lang y su gente a ponerlo a punto y tenerlo funcionando al 100 por ciento de sus capacidades –- Sentenció el capitán.

-- Si señor –- respondió Rick.

-- Kim... antes de ser asignada al SDF-1 serviste durante un año a bordo de un CEE-33B "Disk Sensor". Tienes experiencia a bordo del mejor avión de reconocimiento atmosférico. Conoces los sistemas, protocolos y demás. No te será difícil adaptarte a los nuevos sistemas que diseñó Lang. Tu función será testear las capacidades de este nuevo equipo y ayudar a corregir cualquier problema que se presente.

-- Si señor –- respondió Kim.

-- Lisa estará a cargo de este proyecto de ahora en adelante. Ella monitoreará diariamente sus progresos y será su enlace conmigo. No tengo que recordarles lo importante de esta misión. Si este nuevo VE-1 resulta ser lo que promete, y no me cabe duda que lo será, podremos ganar una gran ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos -– afirmó el capitán –- Para finalizar, Kim, serás relevada de tus funciones en el puente y estarás totalmente avocada a este proyecto hasta nuevo aviso, y usted, teniente Hunter, será relevado momentáneamente como líder del Skull. El teniente Sterling estará a cargo por ahora y lo suplirá con algunas funciones básicas, pero usted seguirá como comandante de grupo. No puedo desligarlo de eso ni encomendarle esa responsabilidad a otro.

-- Max cubrirá algunas cosas referente al Skull, como organizar turnos de vuelo y otras cosas menores. Nos iremos coordinando para ver hasta donde podrá suplirte. Me encargaré de eso personalmente –- dijo Lisa.

-- ¿Le parece bien su reemplazo, teniente? –- preguntó Gloval.

-- Si señor. No podría haber pensado en nadie mejor. Max es líder de un grupo de ataque del Skull y todos los chicos lo respetan. Lo hará bien y le servirá de experiencia para cuando tenga su propio escuadrón.

Gloval y Lisa no pudieron mas que sonreír a las palabras del teniente. Ellos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo. Esta era una excelente oportunidad para ir preparando a Max Sterling para una futura promoción y las nuevas responsabilidades que eso conllevaría.

-- Bien. Ya no hay nada más que decir. Tienen un máximo de dos semanas para poner a punto al VE-1 para su primera misión. Cuento con ustedes -– señaló Gloval de pie ante su escritorio.

-- No le fallaremos, señor –- Respondieron Kim y Rick, saludando formalmente al capitán de la nave.

* * *

-- Damas, caballero, les presento al nuevo avión de reconocimiento y guerra electrónica todo ambiente, de configuración variable de combate táctico, VE-1 "Elint Seeker" -– Anunció el doctor Lang extendiendo un brazo hacia el avión, como si fuera un presentador de televisión, cosa que le causó gracia a Kim y Lisa.

-- Es una belleza –- dijo Rick, completamente embobado por el avión que estaba posado ante él.

El piloto ignoró por completo a Lang al pasar junto a él y se acercó hasta poner una mano a un costado de la nariz del avión, mientras lo acariciaba con la vista, totalmente ajeno a todo lo demás.

-- Al fin nos conocemos, preciosa –- dijo Rick con dulzura al avión, como si le estuviera hablando a una mujer.

Tanto Lisa como Kim sintieron una punzada de envidia al ver la forma en que Rick le hablaba, acariciaba y miraba a ese avión con una sonrisa en la cara. A ninguna de ellas jamás un hombre las había observado de la forma tan intensa con que Rick observaba a ese avión, y no pudieron dejar de desear ser ese avión aunque sea por un momento para poder recibir esa mirada de admiración y... ¿deseo? ...si, deseo.

-- No entiendo a ese hombre –- comentó Lisa, mas para si que para el resto, al ver como Rick seguía embobado contemplando el avión, sin comprender el porque de esa actitud.

-- Rick vuela prácticamente desde que tiene memoria, comandante Hayes. Su corazón está en los cielos. Volar siempre lo ha sido todo para él. No es de extrañar que haya quedado encandilado por ese avión. Es algo que no puede evitar. Pienso que es algo así como lo que nos pasa a las mujeres cuando quedamos encandiladas con vestido bonito –- Comentó Kim con una sonrisa, sin dejar de observar a Rick –- ¿Sabe una cosa? Después de escuchar el entusiasmo con el que Rick habla sobre aviones y volar, he llegado a creer que fue un ave en su vida anterior. Tal vez águila o un halcón.

Lisa observó sorprendida a Kim por sus palabras, mientras la mujer de cabello corto sonreía al imaginarse a un Rick en versión halcón. Lisa sintió un repentino vacío en el estómago al percatarse de que Kim no podía haber descrito mejor a Rick. En contraste, ella que conocía a Rick desde hace mas de un año aún no lo comprendía. En cambio, ahí estaba Kim, que luego de compartir solo unas semanas con él, parecía conocerlo y comprenderlo de toda una vida. Lisa no pudo dejar de sentirse mal y preguntarse en qué estaba fallando.

Luego de unos minutos, en que Rick recorrió al VE-1 de arriba abajo, Lisa pudo finalmente apartarlo del avión y el grupo se sentó frente a una pizarra ante la cual estaba Lang, listo para pasar a hablar mas en detalle sobre este nuevo avión. El científico se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con su explicación.

-- Para comenzar, como se darán cuenta, el VE-1 está construido sobre la estructura del un VF-1, para ser más específicos, en la versión VF-1S que es la más articulada y maniobrable de todas las versiones veritech.

-- La misma versión que el Skull-1 -– comentó Rick.

-- Efectivamente –- concordó Lang –- Lo que hicimos fue tomar este VF-1S y modificarlo para albergar los sistemas electrónicos, optimizando algunas partes, modificando otras y prescindiendo de otras para poner en la estructura de este avión toda esa gran cantidad de equipo electrónico.

-- ¿De qué partes prescindieron específicamente? -– preguntó Rick, levantando una ceja.

-- Bien, tuvimos que eliminar todas las armas. Los cañones y las balas ocupaban mucho espacio y peso. También quitamos los láser.

-- O sea que estaremos desarmados –- dijo Rick.

-- No totalmente –- dijo Lang –- Aún podrán pelear mano a mano en modalidad Gerwalk o Batloid si se presentara el caso, eso, si es que antes logran alcanzarlos. La aviónica del VE-1 fue revisada y mejorada para optimizar su rendimiento y prestaciones. También modificamos las dos turbinas de reacción termonuclear, por lo que ahora dan un 25 por ciento más de empuje cada una. Eso sin contar con el nuevo pack de propulsores con el que está equipado este veritech. Como usted dijo teniente, estarán desarmados, pero a cambio de eso, tendrán mayor maniobrabilidad y gran velocidad.

-- Debo reconocer que eso suena impresionante. Si las cosas son como dice, la aceleración de este veritech debe ser endemoniada. ¿Seré capaz de controlarlo? La velocidad sin control no sirve de nada –- señaló Rick.

-- Modificamos el VE-1 para que fuera mas maniobrable, y como consecuencia a estas modificaciones y a su gran velocidad, los controles son muy sensibles. No me cabe duda que un piloto con su experiencia podrá controlarlo, pero tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo en el simulador acostumbrándose a los controles antes de subir al verdadero VE-1.

-- Ya veremos –- respondió Rick, prometiéndose a si mismo que ese avión no se la ganaría -- ¿Y qué hay sobre ese pack de propulsores? Por lo que veo no son solo son esos dos grandes propulsores sobre el veritech. Hay otros abajo y en los laterales –- señaló.

-- Así es, teniente –- afirmó Lang –- Sobre el fuselaje se encuentra un pack de 2 propulsores denominados NR-BP-E2, equipados cada uno con una nueva versión de turbinas de reacción termonucleares Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001D, más 2 propulsores de corrección de órbita y un tanque de combustible cada uno.

-- Eso me dará mucha aceleración –- comentó Rick.

-- Como dijera anteriormente, no tendrán armas, pero a cambio tendrán velocidad -– señaló Lang –- También cuentan con un propulsor NR-SR-E3, en la parte inferior montado en el brazo derecho, equipado además con una antena HF/VHF/VLF. Posee otro propulsor NR-SL-E3 también en la parte inferior montado en el brazo izquierdo, equipado con antenas de comunicaciones. Y para finalizar, otro pack de propulsores NR-FS-E3 montados en los laterales del avión, o piernas en modalidad Gerwalk y Batloid. Están equipados cada uno con 4 propulsores de empuje y corrección de orbita, mas sistemas de radar de vigilancia laterales y tanques de combustible.

-- Ese nuevo pack de propulsores se ve realmente impresionante. ¿No han pensado equipar a los demás veritech con algo similar? –- preguntó Rick.

-- Estamos comenzando a trabajar en una nueva versión que irá equipada con armas, pero aún vamos en la etapa de desarrollo. Falta un tiempo para ver resultados –- respondió Lang.

-- Cada cosa a su debido tiempo, Rick. Puede continuar con su exposición doctor Lang –- señaló Lisa.

-- Gracias comandante Hayes. Otro punto destacado del VE-1 es su nueva computadora de combate con despliegue W/HUD, que convierte la totalidad del cristal de la carlinga del piloto en un monitor que le permite desplegar grandes cantidades de datos al piloto sobre los enemigos en cualquier momento. La computadora también puede guardar y analizar los datos durante el combate con fuerzas hostiles, rastrea e identifica blancos enemigos específicos, y tiene una base de datos de 10.000 imágenes guardadas en su banco de memoria. Otra gran ventaja es que esta nueva computadora puede identificar y rastrear a 200 blancos simultáneamente.

-- Impresionante –- dijo Rick, mareado con todas las capacidades y posibilidades que les podría dar esa nueva computadora de combate -– Oiga doctor Lang. ¿Podría instalar una de esas en el Skull-1?

-- Cada cosa a su debido tiempo, Rick –- volvió a señalar Lisa.

-- ¿Acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir? -– regañó Rick, mirando a Lisa.

La primera oficial sintió las ya familiares ganas de reprender a Rick por su falta de seriedad, pero se contuvo en el último segundo. En ese momento Lang aclaró su garganta para llamar sobre si la atención del grupo.

-- Ejem... bueno, siguiendo con las características más destacadas del VE-1, también está provisto con un nuevo e informatizado piloto-automático, que le permitirá al piloto relajarse o incluso dormir durante los viajes largos. El piloto-automático puede programarse con un solo destino o un plan del vuelo complejo que involucre múltiples velocidades, direcciones y destinos. La computadora de combate alertará al piloto cuando se encuentren cerca de su destino, y además, puede programarse para que señale automáticamente cuando los sensores detecten algún objeto cercano.

-- También quiero una de esas para el Skull-1 -– comentó un cada vez más impresionado Rick, logrando una mirada estrecha por parte de Lisa.

-- El detalle de la totalidad de las especificaciones técnicas del VE-1 está contenida en la carpeta y el disco de datos que le fueron entregados en el despacho del capitán, teniente Hunter. Una vez haya analizado detalladamente toda esa información, pasaremos al simulador y a darle una revisión completa al VE-1.

-- Delo por echo –- afirmó Rick, cada vez más impaciente por poner las manos en el nuevo VE-1.

-- Bien, con la parte que concierte al teniente Hunter cubierta, ahora pasaremos a dar una revisión de los nuevos sistemas de reconocimiento y guerra electrónica –- dijo Lang, mirando a una expectante Kim Young.

-- Finalmente entramos a mi área de experiencia –- comentó Kim, que quedó algo perdida por momentos con la charla entre Lang y Rick. Lo que si tenía claro, es que por la cara de entusiasmo de Rick, ese nuevo veritech debía ser una verdadera maravilla como avión. Ahora vería si en lo que se refería a su función especifica eran tan maravilloso como prometía.

-- Como ya sabrá, el VE-1 fue diseñado para cumplir dos funciones. Reconocimiento y Guerra Electrónica. Para esto lo dotamos con el nuevo modelo de radomo rotatorio APS-201 de vigilancia de radar que como pueden ver, está ubicado sobre el veritech. El APS-201 permite una mejora sustancial en las capacidades de escucha y detección en forma pasiva y activa, extendiendo el radio de búsqueda y escucha en un 50 por ciento, y procesando la información un 20 por ciento más rápido que la versión anterior.

-- Fabuloso –- dijo Kim, impresionada -- ¿Qué hay sobre las funciones EW? Por el nombre puedo saber que cumple funciones "Elint", ¿pero que hay de las ESM/ECM? ¿Con qué sistemas opera?

-- Por lo que veo el capitán envió a una oficial experta en el tema -– Comentó Lang con una sonrisa de satisfacción –- Como bien dice, las funciones EW del VE-1 abarcan las ESM/ECM y Elint, y lo hemos dotado con lo último en sistemas de detección e interferencia, que a diferencia de los anteriores, ahora serán totalmente efectivos en los sistemas de comunicación de nuestros enemigos.

-- Si, muy lindo todo, pero querría explicarme que es todo eso guerra electrónica, "EW" y "ES..." no sé qué. La verdad no entiendo de qué rayos están hablando -– comentó Rick.

Lang miró a Rick con cara de incredulidad, sin explicarse cómo un oficial y líder de escuadrón no estuviera familiarizado con tan básico lenguaje técnico, mientras, Lisa daba un bufido de resignación. Kim, mas paciente y comprensiva, miró a Rick, dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas.

-- Mira Rick, cuando nos referimos a "EW" lo que queremos decir es...

-- No es necesario explicar eso en este momento Kim. Ya pondré al tanto a teniente Hunter sobre esos detalles mas adelante -– dijo Lisa, cortando a Kim a media explicación, considerando que esa sería una buena oportunidad para pasar algo de tiempo a solas con él, y en una de esas, con algo de suerte...

-- La verdad, pienso que lo mejor sería aclarar sus dudas ahora, comandante. Luego Rick... quiero decir, el teniente Hunter tendrá que avocarse a los detalles técnicos del VE-1 y no tendrá tiempo para eso –- dijo Kim, logrando una mirada estrecha por parte de Lisa.

-- También pienso que sería buena idea aprovechar de despejar las dudas del teniente Hunter en este momento –- concordó Lang.

-- Está bien –- dijo Lisa luego de unos segundos, molesta con Kim y con Lang, por apoyarla.

-- Como estaba diciendo, "EW" es la abreviación del ingles **"Electronic Warfare"**, que quiere decir "Guerra Electrónica". ¿Qué sabes sobre guerra electrónica, Rick? –- preguntó Kim.

-- La verdad... no mucho –- dijo Rick renuentemente, por no decir que no sabía nada.

-- "No mucho". Si, como no. Es obvio que no sabes nada –- dijo Lisa, aún molesta –- Escucha Hunter, la guerra electrónica es la actividad militar que supone la utilización de energía electromagnética con el fin de determinar, explotar, reducir o impedir el uso hostil del espectro electromagnético por parte del adversario y a la vez conservar la utilización de dicho espectro en beneficio propio. ¿Entendiste?

-- Eeehhh... si... creo –- dijo Rick, rascándose la nuca.

Kim sonrió ante la respuesta del líder de los Skull y decidió explicárselo de forma más didáctica.

-- No es tan difícil de entender, Rick. La guerra electrónica básicamente consiste en escuchar y capturar las transmisiones enemigas, analizarlas y usarlas en beneficio propio. Y a la vez, perturbar o impedir el uso de transmisiones o señales de radar por parte del enemigo, asegurando de paso el uso de nuestras propias transmisiones. En otras palabras, escuchar todo lo que el enemigo pretende hacer, luego dejarlo ciego y sordo e impedir que nos haga lo mismo a nosotros.

-- Ahora lo entiendo. En realidad no era tan complicado –- respondió Rick con una sincera sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar un poco a Kim.

-- Es lo mismo que yo había dicho –- regañó Lisa entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos. Por su parte, Kim continuó con su explicación.

-- Ahora escucha Rick. La EW, o guerra electrónica, está divida en tres partes: **ESM**, **EPM** y **ECM**. El VE-1 cubre solo las ESM/ECM. En cuanto a la **EPM** que significa **"Medias de Protección Electrónica"**, se dedica a la adopción de medidas para asegurar el uso de nuestras trasmisiones y señales a pesar del empleo de guerra electrónica por parte del enemigo.

-- En otras palabras, la EPM evita que el enemigo nos deje ciegos y sordos a nosotros –- dijo Rick.

-- Exacto –- dijo Kim, aumentando su sonrisa, para luego continuar –- Las **ESM**, que significa **"Medidas de Apoyo de Guerra Electrónica"** comprenden las acciones adoptadas para buscar, interceptar, identificar y ubicar trasmisiones o señales para obtener un reconocimiento inmediato de la amenaza. Las ESM suministran la información que se requiriere para tomar acciones inmediatas, que incluyen contramedidas electrónicas, anticontramedidas electrónicas, acciones de evasión, localización del blanco y otro empleo táctico de las fuerzas.

-- A ver si entiendo –- dijo Rick -- Las ESM, localizan las transmisiones y señales enemigas, las analizan y permite dar una respuesta, como dejar ciego y sordo al enemigo, impedir que nos hagan lo mismo, o desplegar nuestras fuerzas al lugar correcto, en el momento preciso.

-- Precisamente –- respondió Kim –- En cuanto a las **ECM**, que significa **"Contramedidas Electrónicas"** comprende las acciones adoptadas para impedir o reducir la utilización de todo tipo de transmisiones o señales por parte del enemigo.

-- Para que lo entiendas, Hunter. Significa dejar al enemigo ciego y sordo –- dijo Lisa, cruzada de brazos, mirando para otro.

-- Ya lo había entendido, pero gracias –- respondió Rick, con un dejo de irritación. Kim solo sonrió, y continuó con la explicación.

-- La ECM está dividida en dos partes. La primer es la **"Perturbación Electrónica",** que utiliza deliberadamente radiación, reradiación o reflexión de energía electromagnética, con el objeto de reducir la utilización de dispositivos, equipos o sistemas electrónicos por parte del enemigo. La segunda es la **"Decepción Electrónica" **que utiliza deliberadamente radiación, reradiación, alteración, absorción o reflexión de energía electromagnética con la intención de desorientar al enemigo en la interpretación o uso de la información que reciba a través de sus sistemas electrónicos. La Decepción Electrónica tiene otras dos sub-divisiones, pero no veo que sea necesario detenernos en ellas por ahora.

-- ¿Lo entendiste Hunter, o tengo que hacerte un dibujo? -– preguntó Lisa, con toda la intención.

Una vena punzante apareció en la frente del líder de los Skull, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa burlesca de Lisa. Estuvo a punto de responderle con una pesadez, pero Kim le sujetó una mano para llamar su atención y negó con la cabeza. Rick dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se calmó, para total fastidio de Lisa, que quería picarlo para que dejara de prestarle tanta atención a Kim.

-- Bueno, para finalizar, veamos la última función del VE-1 –- continuó Kim -- Primero que todo, debemos precisar que cuando se opera en una red integrada de defensa, es fundamental que la fuerza de penetración disponga de informaciones relativas a la ubicación y características técnicas de los sistemas electrónicos contra los cuales se enfrentará. Para eso está lo que se conoce como **"Apoyo de la Inteligencia a la Guerra Electrónica"**, que está dividida en 4 partes, pero es solo una de ellas la que nos interesa, y que de paso le da su nombre al VE-1, la **"Inteligencia Electrónica"** o como se le conoce comúnmente: **"ELINT"**, que se encarga de la recopilación (observación y registro) y proceso para posteriores fines de inteligencia, de la información obtenida a partir de radiaciones electromagnéticas extranjeras, _que no son de comunicaciones provenientes de otras que no sean de detonaciones atómicas o fuentes extranjeras_. Bien, creo que sería todo.

-- Wow... estoy realmente impresionado. ¿Y se supone que este avión hace todo eso? -– preguntó Rick a Kim, mirando con otros ojos al veritech posado junto él.

-- Por supuesto -– respondió Lang, un tanto ofendido de que se pusiera en duda las capacidades de su nueva creación.

-- La Guerra Electrónica es algo fundamental en la guerra moderna, Rick –- afirmó Kim -- Sin ella, asegurar la victoria es casi imposible. Sin contramedidas efectivas el enemigo podría escuchar todas tus trasmisiones y bloquear tus comunicaciones. También podrían interferir los radares y dejarte ciego justo antes de un ataque. No tendrías forma de saber por donde atacará en enemigo o cuantos son.

-- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué es tan importante este nuevo VE-1, Hunter? –- Preguntó Lisa, con repentina seriedad –- Hasta ahora nuestras capacidades de guerra electrónica han sido mínimas, ya que los sistemas electrónicos de los enemigos son distintos a todo lo que conocíamos. Al reconstruir el SDF-1 usamos tecnología terrestre para el sistema de comunicaciones y radares, pero ahora, el doctor Lang creo este VE-1 que es capaz de interferir los sistemas enemigos. Eso nos dará una gran ventaja. Las cosas ya no serán iguales con unas cuantas de estas naves en servicio. Finalmente podremos equilibrar un poco la balanza a nuestro favor.

Rick sopesó las palabras de Lisa y Kim, y cayó en cuenta de que estaba metido en algo mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado en un inicio. Si este VE-1 lograba hacer todo lo que prometía, podía cambiarle la cara a esta guerra definitivamente.

-- Si, comprendo –- respondió finalmente el joven teniente, prometiéndose que no fallaría. Pasara lo que pasara, no se permitiría fallar.

-- Debo reconocer que su explicación sobre la Guerra Electrónica fue francamente impresionante Kim –- comentó Lang.

-- Gracias doctor Lang –- respondió Kim un tanto apenada.

-- Dígame, Kim. ¿No ha pensado en hacerse maestra de escuela primaria? Tiene grandes dotes para ello, créame -– Señaló el científico robotech, dedicándole una miradita burlesca al líder de los Skull.

Kim se sonrojó en un inicio por el comentario de Lang, pero luego tuvo que luchar por contener la risa. La que no se contuvo fue Lisa, que estalló en una sonora carcajada, imaginando a Rick como estudiante de primaria. La verdad, no fue algo muy difícil de imaginar.

-- ¡Oiga! ¿Qué se supone que significa ese comentario? ¿Y tú de que te ríes, Lisa? -– regañó un molesto Rick, al darse cuenta de que era el objeto de la risa de Lisa y las burlas de Lang.

Lisa trató de responder mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos producto de tanto reír. En verdad trató de responder, sobre todo porque tenía una excelente respuesta sarcástica en la punta de la lengua, pero finalmente la risa fue mas fuerte que ella, por lo que decidió seguir riendo y guardar la respuesta como munición para otra ocasión.

Una vez que Lisa pudo recobrar la compostura y Rick calmar su enojo, Lang prosiguió con su explicación sobre los sistemas electrónicos del VE-1. Era información muy técnica, pero Kim escuchaba con mucha atención afirmando con la cabeza de tanto en tanto y sonriendo cuando algo le parecía particularmente impresionante. Rick no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver así a esa mujer. Para él, Kim siempre había sido una "Conejita del Puente". Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera tenía muy clara cual era la función que Kim cumplía en el puente del SDF-1, pero al verla ahora, tan concentrada y luego de escuchar su explicación sobre la Guerra Electrónica, pudo darse cuenta de esa mujer era mucho mas de lo que había imaginado. No era solo una "Conejita del Puente", era una militar sumamente preparada. Tendría que mirarla con mucho mas respeto de ahora en adelante.

En ese momento Rick sintió la penetrante mirada de Lisa y muy a su pesar apartó sus ojos de Kim, y se concentró nuevamente en la explicación de Lang, que estaba entusiasmando dándole los detalles a una fascinada Kim, sobre los nuevos receptores de vigilancia, interceptores, perturbadores de señales, un revolucionario sistema de perturbación selectiva, los receptores "Elint", contramedidas pasivas, perturbadores de banda, señuelos varios y lanzadores de "chaff". Demás está decir que Rick quedó bastante mareado al escuchar toda esa explicación, mientras se preguntaba como rayos fue que Lang logró meter tantos sistemas electrónicos en un avión tan pequeño.

-- Es increíble la cantidad de sistemas electrónicos que alberga este veritech -– comentó Kim, una vez Lang terminó su exposición –- Pero dígame doctor Lang. Según la información de la carpeta que se me entregó, el VE-1 tiene la capacidad de volverse invisible al radar. ¿Cómo lo hace?

-- Muy buena pregunta. Estaba esperando que la hiciera –- dijo el científico con una sonrisa, comenzando a dibujar un esquema en la pizarra tras él -- Para lograr la invisibilidad al radar, el VE-1 capta las señales electromagnéticas a determinada frecuencia y luego de procesarlas las envía de regreso con un desfase de 180 grados para anular las señales que vengan desde un determinado vector de aproximación. El principio se basa en que el espectro electromagnético del radar es una onda. Creando una versión invertida de la onda, y sincronizándolas, ambas ondas se eliminan una a la otra.

-- Ya veo... si... que ingenioso -– comentó Kim.

-- Use ese mismo principio pero a escala mayor, cuando ocultamos al SDF-1 dentro de los anillos de Saturno –- dijo Lang con orgullo.

-- Si, lo recuerdo. Ocultar toda esta nave fue algo realmente impresionante. ¿No lo crees Rick? –- concordó Lisa, mirando a un ceñudo líder de los Skull que mirada con desconfianza el esquema que había dibujado Lang en la pizarra. "No me digan que no lo entendió" pensó Lisa, sorprendida.

Kim, que también vio un tanto complicado al líder de los Skull, se armó de paciencia y procedió a explicarle en forma más simple el esquema de Lang

-- No es tan complicado de entender Rick. Mira, como sabes, las señales de radar se basan en enviar una señal, cuando esta rebota con algo, se regresa revelando la ubicación y tamaño del objeto en cuestión. Lo que hace el sistema del doctor Lang es atrapar esa señal, invertirla y devolverla para anular la señal inicial. Así, al ser anulada, esa señal no regresa a la fuente y da al enemigo la impresión de que no hay nada. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –- preguntó kim a un sonrojado Rick.

-- Ni yo lo hubiera podido explicar de forma más simple. Definitivamente tiene aptitudes para ser maestra de primaria –- dijo el doctor Lang mirando a Kim, logrando que Lisa volviera a estallar en carcajadas y Rick se hundiera en su asiento avergonzado, tragándose su orgullo.

Luego de algunas explicaciones mas por parte de Lang, Kim y Rick se retiraron del hangar, dejando a Lang y Lisa conversando sobre el programa de entrenamiento que seguirían y sobre el tiempo que disponían para tener todo a punto para la primera misión del VE-1. Ya fuera del hangar, un molesto Rick caminaba junto a una entusiasmada Kim, que alucinaba luego de la explicación de Lang sobre las capacidades de guerra electrónica del VE-1.

-- Te ves emocionada –- comentó Rick, tratando de superar el bochorno de ser igualado con un niño de primaria.

-- Si, lo estoy –- afirmó Kim con una sonrisa –- Cuando fui llamada al despacho del capitán nunca imagine que sería para algo así. Que el capitán me haya considerado para formar parte de este importante proyecto es algo que me llena de orgullo.

-- Puedo verlo -– señaló Rick con una sonrisa gentil.

-- Sabes... me gusta mi trabajo en el puente, pero hecho de menos mis días en el CEE-33B. Realizaba una función similar a que se supone desempeñaré en el VE-1, solo que ahora estaré controlando muchos mas sistemas... espero hacerlo bien.

-- Lo harás bien. Estoy seguro –- afirmó Rick.

-- Gracias.

-- Realmente me sorprendiste allá dentro –- comentó Rick de pronto.

-- ¿Sorprenderte? ¿Por qué? –- preguntó Kim curiosa.

-- Bien, por toda tu explicación sobre la guerra electrónica y todos los conocimientos que tienes. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-- Bien, si iba a ser operaria de sistemas electrónicos a bordo de un CEE-33B, entonces tenía que prepararme adecuadamente. Pero realmente no es para tanto. Hay otros mucho más preparados que yo -– respondió Kim, restándole importante.

-- Tal vez, pero estuviste realmente impresionante allá atrás –- dijo Rick parándose frente a Kim, y mirándola directo a los ojos –- Ya no podré volver verte como antes, Kim. Ahora... tendré que verte con mas respeto.

-- Yo... bien... no es para tanto Rick –- dijo Kim, apenas.

-- Lo es... realmente me impresionaste -– dijo Rick, casi en un susurró, repentinamente atrapado por los ojos de Kim.

Kim se quedó sin palabras y no supo qué responder. Solo podía observar los ojos de ese hombre frente a ella y recordar las palabras que le dijo en el corredor que llevaba al puente del SDF-1: _"Ya no puedo volver a la vida que llevaba... y tampoco quiero perder... perder lo que tenemos"_

Kim sintió una repentina dificultad para respirar. Al ver los ojos de Rick, sentía que podía dejarlo todo atrás. La vida que había tenido él en el pasado, sus aventuras, lo que ocurrió en la discotheque, todo. Lo que importaba es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Por su parte, Rick se remeció al contemplar los ojos de esa mujer ante él. Sintió un repentino deseo de perderse en ellos y olvidarse de todo lo demás. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ella lo hacía sentir así? ¿Acaso...?

-- ¿Piensan quedarse de pie ahí el resto del día?

La pareja dio un salto al escuchar esa molesta voz junto a ellos y al recuperarse de la sorpresa se encontraron con Lisa Hayes observándolos con una penetrante mirada.

-- ¿Y bien? –- preguntó Lisa.

-- Eehh, si, yo... creo que me retiro. Iré al Prometheus a ver como están las cosas y revisar esta información –- dijo Rick, dando un saludo formal y emprendiendo rumbo al portaviones.

-- Yo también me retiro. Iré a mis barracas a estudiar esto. Hay mucho que revisar -– dijo Kim, despidiéndose de su oficial superior, y emprendiendo la pronta retirada.

Lisa quedó de pie ahí unos momentos observando como Rick y Kim emprendían rumbos distintos. Los había visto desde lejos, como iban conversando y como de pronto se habían quedado ahí de pie observándose como una pareja de... enamorados. La primer oficial del SDF-1 apuñó las manos y estrechó la mirada emprendiendo rumbo al puente del SDF-1 a grandes zancadas.

-- No me ganaras Kim... no me ganaras –- decía para si la mujer, avanzando por un solitario corredor.

_**Continuará.................**_

**

* * *

****Notas del Autor: **He terminado el que resultó ser el más denso de todos los capítulos de este fic. La verdad quería hacerlo lo más censillo posible, pero me fue imposible pasar por alto algunas cosas.

Cuando tuve la idea de una misión en que participarían Kim y Rick estuve revisando varias opciones. En un principio tenía pensado algo más tecnológico, pero el buen amigo Seferino me aterrizó diciendo: "Eso es algo muy fantástico para el universo de Robotech" y vaya si tenía razón. Así que revisando la idea llegue a esto de un avión de guerra electrónica.

Como ya se señalé en este capítulo, la guerra electrónica es algo fundamental en la guerra moderna, y el universo de Robotech no está ajeno a ella. Recuerden cuando los Zentraedi interfirieron las transmisiones del SDF-1 para mandar un mensaje de advertencia, o esa vez cuando Khyron interfirió los radares del SDF-1 para montar un ataque en masa. Eso fue guerra electrónica. Mi idea era crear algo que pudiera equiparar la balanza, ya que por lo que se vio en la serie, el SDF-1 parecía no estar muy bien dotado en este aspecto, y de paso, aprovechar la ocasión para crear una situación que pusiera a Kim y Rick en una misión juntos.

Ahora me gustaría precisar que el VE-1 "Elint Seeker" no es un inventó mío. Este sorprendente veritech realmente existe en el universo Robotech, pero fue creado en la tierra un tanto después de donde lo sitúo yo en la línea temporal. Las modificaciones que introduje fueron que en esta oportunidad el VE-1 fue creado por Lang a borde del SDF-1, sumado a las capacidades de avión de reconocimiento, para reemplazar al ES-11D "Ojo de Gato" (el avión en que el que iba Lisa cuando fue capturada por el enemigo). Todas las otras funciones enumeradas, como el nuevo piloto-automático, la nueva computadora de batalla o las capacidades ESM/ECM y "Elint" del VE-1, son las mismas que presentaba el diseño original.

En cuanto al CEE-33B "Disk Sensor" que se menciona en reiteradas ocasiones, tampoco es invención mía. Este avión también existe en el universo Robotech. Tiene la forma de un avión de pasajeros pequeño con un enorme disco rotatorio sobre él. Respecto a eso de que Kim prestó servicio en uno de estos aviones, ese si que fue un inventó mío. Me tomé esa licencia literaria para acomodar los acontecimientos y hacer que Kim estuviera capacitada para ser la operadora de sistemas electrónicos del VE-1.

Sobre las explicaciones que presenté en cuanto a guerra electrónica, estás fueron lo mas precisas y simples posibles para no dejar a nadie con la duda, pero básicamente está descrito a grandes rasgos en que consiste esta parte tan importante de la guerra moderna. En todo caso, si les interesó el tema, hay muchas páginas en internet donde se detalla mas en profundidad en qué consiste la guerra electrónica, los aviones que realizan estas funciones y el detalle de sus capacidades, que en realidad no difieren mucho de las del VE-1.

Eso es todo por hoy, saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man.


	16. Entrenamiento Parte I

WILD LIFE

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Todos los derechos de la serie Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden. _

_**NOTA 2: **__Quiero agradecer a mi amigo SEFERINO RENGEL por todos sus consejos, correcciones y ayuda con la información concerniente a las distintas actividades, despegue y aterrizaje desde portaaviones, que se presentarán este capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: "ENTRENAMIENTO (Parte I)"**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Kim y Rick habían sido notificados de su nueva asignación como piloto de pruebas y operador de sistemas electrónicos del nuevo VE-1 "Elint Seeker", y el trabajo había sido realmente arduo para ambos. Primero, cada uno había pasado casi todo un día y una noche estudiando la información del disco de datos y la carpeta con información que se les había entregado. En un inició ambos habían comenzado a estudiar por separado, pero finalmente cerca de las 11:00 PM, Rick telefoneó a Kim y terminaron juntos en una mesa del casino de oficiales, analizando, comentando y tomando notas sobre las distintas funciones del VE-1, acompañados de abundante café y algunas cosas para picar. Dejaron el lugar cerca de las 04:00 AM y tenían que estar en el hangar de Lang a las 06:00 AM, por lo que no durmieron mucho esa primera noche, y por como iban las cosas, no sería la última noche que pasarían casi sin dormir.

* * *

Para Rick Hunter, las cosas no estaban resultando tan fáciles como se había esperado. El VE-1 resultó ser un avión particularmente veloz, y no era para menos, tomando en cuenta las modificaciones a las dos turbinas de reacción termonuclear que le otorgaban un 25 por ciento mas de empuje cada una. Pero el verdadero problema venía al activar el pack de propulsores. Como los controles de VE-1 eran particularmente sensibles, con cualquier movimiento brusco el avión comenzaba a salirse de control. Lang no bromeaba con eso de pasar mucho tiempo en el simulador. Y ahí estaba ahora el esforzado líder de los Skull, luchando desesperadamente por no estrellarse por quinta vez esa mañana.

-- Ya casi lo tengo... lo tengo... lo tengo... –- decía Rick entre dientes, justo antes de estrellarse por quinta vez.

-- No lo tiene -– dijo el doctor Lang, con un suspiro de resignación desde la cabina de control del simulador, junto a una ceñuda Lisa Hayes, que estaba pendiente de todos los progresos, o caídas de Rick, en este caso –- Bien, intentémoslo una vez más –- dijo el científico a Rick, por medio de un micrófono en una de las consolas ante él.

-- No creo que lo haya escuchado, doctor -– dijo uno de los operarios del simulador, señalando al líder de los Skull, abriendo la carlinga del simulador para salir de ahí.

Lisa salió de la cabina de control seguida de Lang y miró al joven piloto que se acercaba a ellos.

-- Parece que me morí -– comentó Rick con una sonrisa a modo de disculpas, emprendiendo camino a la salida.

-- ¿Adónde cree que va, teniente Hunter? Estamos en medio de unas pruebas. No puede simplemente irse cuando se le dé la gana -– regañó Lisa.

-- Tengo hambre. No se puede trabajar con el estómago vacío.

-- Deje de comportarse como un niño, teniente. Usted sabe cuan importante es este un proyecto, así que tómese las cosas con mas seriedad –- señaló una molesta Lisa.

-- No puede simplemente irse, teniente. Aún no domina los controles de VE-1. Si no supera el simulador, nunca podrá volar el verdadero –- expuso Lang, parado junto a Lisa.

Rick detuvo su camino y quedó de pie unos momentos dándole la espalda a la mujer y al científico. Luego de unos segundos se volteó y los enfrentó.

-- Doctor Lang, usted creó un maravilloso avión, pero los controles son un asco. Si no modifica los controles para que sean menos sensibles a las maniobras bruscas, no llegaremos a ningún lado. Revisen y modifiquen esos sistemas y nos vemos después de almuerzo.

-- Eeehhh... si, claro... lo revisaremos -– dijo el científico, un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta del piloto.

-- En cuanto a ti, Lisa... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo para revivirme? –- le preguntó Rick, acercando su rostro al de ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

Lisa se puso roja hasta las orejas por la descarada insinuación de Rick y de inmediato su mente comenzó a volar desbocadamente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, imaginándose reviviendo al piloto frente a ella...

_Rick estaba tendido de espaldas desnudo en una enorme cama de agua, mientras que ella, también desnuda, estaba trepada sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente en los labios sujetándole la cara con ambas manos, explorando su boca desesperadamente. Luego de unos momentos sus manos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, acariciando su torso, pasando las manos por sus firmes pectorales y bajando hasta sus bien formados músculos abdominales._

_-- ¿Cómo te sientes Rick? ¿Estás reviviendo? –- preguntó ella entre susurros, mientras continuaba besándolo desesperadamente, hasta que sintió una fuerte presión en la parte baja. Al apartase un poco para ver a qué se debía eso, se encontró con una gran sorpresa esperando por ella -– Por Dios, Rick... reviviste –- dijo una impresionada Lisa, estirando una mano para tomar al recién resucitado que estaba firme como un roble esperando por ella. Casi como si estuviera en un trance hipnótico, Lisa fue acercando su rostro a ese simiente de carne y cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, abrió la boca para..._

-- Lisa... Lisa... oye Lisa, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja –- preguntó Rick, observando de cerca a la mujer.

-- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Por la boca no!!-– gritó una espantada Lisa, saliendo bruscamente de su fantasía, cubriéndose instintivamente la boca con las manos, para impedir que le metieran al recién resucitado, aunque técnicamente hablando, era ella la que se lo iba a meter en la boca y no al revez.

-- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –- preguntó un sorprendido Rick, con un pitito sonando en sus oídos producto del fuerte grito de Lisa.

-- ¿Está bien comandante Hayes? Su cara esta muy roja. ¿No estará resfriada? –- preguntó un preocupado Lang.

Lisa miro a Lang y luego a Rick, recordando todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, y sintió que su sonrojo subía nuevamente en intensidad, hasta el punto de echar vapor por las orejas.

-- ¿Lisa?... ¿seguro estás bien? –- preguntó un ahora preocupado Rick, a ver la actitud tan extraña de la mujer.

-- Rick... tu... tu... ¡¡¡No se puede hablar nada serio contigo!!! –- estalló una avergonzada Lisa, para luego alejarse a grandes zancadas del cuarto de simulación, dejando a los dos hombres parados ahí sin saber que pensar.

-- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –- preguntó Lang.

-- ¿Y qué me pregunta a mi? Usted es el doctor -– repuso Rick, para luego dar un cansado suspiro de resignación –- Olvídelo, probablemente está en su periodo o algo por el estilo. Yo me voy a comer, y usted revise los controles para cuando vuelva.

Con esas palabras, el intrépido teniente emprendió la retirada en busca de un buen lugar para calmar su voraz apetito.

* * *

Kim había tomado con particular seriedad su asignación. Ocupaba cada momento para estudiar las funciones de cada uno de los sistemas que debería testear y controlar. Estudiaba sus apuntes mientras comía, los repasaba en su mente mientras caminada de regreso a sus barracas, e incluso llevaba uno de los manuales para repasarlo mientras iba al baño para... hacer lo que nadie mas podía hacer por ella.

El simulador pasó a convertirse en el segundo hogar de Kim. Prácticamente vivía dentro del simulador, familiarizándose con el equipo, detectando cualquier anomalía y conversando con los técnicos de Lang cualquier modificación que hubiera que hacer. El simulador de Rick estaba junto al de ella por lo que lo vio estrellarse varias ocasiones el primer día, pero luego pareció dominarlo a la perfección, a juzgar por la cara de felicidad de Lang y la cara de aprobación de Lisa, que no paraba de hacer anotaciones, seguramente para su reporte diario de progresos con el capitán.

Fue así como a la tercera mañana al llegar a los simuladores, Kim vio a Lisa instalada en el cuarto de control, cosa que no le sorprendió, ya que Lisa solía llegar muy temprano, lo que sí la sorprendió fue ver a Rick conversando seriamente con ella y el doctor Lang. Finalmente ambos observaron al científico que asintió con la cabeza. En eso, Rick se percató de su presencia, salió del cuarto de control y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-- Hola Kim. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? -– saludó él, en forma cordial.

-- Bien, gracias... ¿Pasa algo?. Se veían muy serios ahí dentro –- preguntó Kim.

-- La verdad, si. Hay un cambio en el programa de hoy.

-- ¿Un cambio? –- preguntó Kim, justo en el monto que Lisa se asomaba fuera del cuarto de control.

-- Buenos días, Kim –- dijo Lisa, al ver a la mujer.

-- Buenos días comandante Hayes –- respondió Kim –- El teniente Hunter me decía que hay un cambio en el programa de hoy.

-- Efectivamente. Es algo que sugirió Rick, y en realidad me parece bastante acertado. Aún estamos a tiempo en caso de que sea necesario efectuar algún cambio de último minuto –- dijo Lisa, observando detenidamente a Kim, como si la estuviera analizando de pies a cabeza.

-- ¿Cambio? ¿Qué tipo de cambio? –- preguntó una preocupada Kim, observando alternadamente a Lisa y Rick.

-- No le hagas caso. Ahora acompáñame. Hay un lugar al que debemos ir –- dijo Rick con una sonrisa gentil, guiando a Kim fuera del cuarto de simuladores, bajo la atenta mirada de Lisa.

* * *

El portaaviones Prometheus como siempre estaba rebosante de actividad. Los veritech que debían salir a cumplir con sus patrullajes de rutina eran subidos por los elevadores hasta la cubierta de vuelo, mientras que los que regresaban eran puestos a un lado para ser despojados de todo el armamento que cargaban, luego de lo cual se les daría el mantenimiento de rigor. La actividad era incesante y todos se veían muy ocupados en su trabajo, pero no tanto como para tomarse un tiempo de darle una mirada a la pareja que pasaba por el lugar y comentar cosas entre ellos. Al parecer las habladurías sobre Kim y Rick aún estaban dando coletazos.

-- Bien, Rick. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? -– preguntó una impaciente Kim.

-- Cuando salgamos al espacio para probar al VE-1 tendremos que salir desde aquí, por lo que a partir de ahora tendrás que familiarizarte con todas las actividades que se realizan a bordo de un portaaviones, en la cubierta de vuelo, y acá abajo. Sobre eso es lo que conversaba con Lisa esta mañana.

-- Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que tienes razón -– concordó Kim, observando el incesante ajetreo que había alrededor de ellos –- ¿Siempre es así de ajetreado aquí abajo?

-- Siempre. Aquí no se descansa. Estamos en alerta constante por lo que siempre debe haber personal para tener a los escuadrones veritech listos para despegar, además, hay turnos de patrullaje y reconocimiento las 24 horas. Ahora mismo deben haber algunos grupos de ataque ahí afuera patrullando –- explicaba Rick.

-- ¿Grupo de ataque? –- preguntó Kim.

-- Un escuadrón, como el Skull, está compuesto por 4 grupos de ataque, cada grupo de ataque está compuesto por 3 pilotos, en total 12 pilotos. Para un patrullaje de rutina no se necesita tener a todo el escuadrón afuera, basta con uno o dos grupos de ataque para cubrir su sector de patrullaje. Solo en una batalla se despliega a todo el escuadrón, y ni con eso, a veces hay algunos aviones que deben quedar en tierra por problemas mecánicos o porque el piloto no está en condiciones de volar.

-- Esto es mas complicado de lo que creí.

-- En realidad lo es. Pero vayamos por parte. Primero, si observas bien, te darás cuentas que todos aquí usan chaquetas de distinto color –- señaló Rick.

-- Si, ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Por qué tantos colores? -– preguntó Kim, observando a la gente alrededor de ellos.

-- De esa forma se pueden identificar fácilmente las funciones que desempeñan cada uno de ellos. Como a partir de ahora interactuarás con ellos todos los días debes ir conociendo que significa cada color. Luego te daré un instructivo detallado, pero ahora pasemos a darle un vistazo rápido –- señaló Rick.

Kim afirmó con la cabeza.

–- Bien, primero tenemos a los "Chaquetas Marrones" que se encuentran mas que todo aquí en la cubierta baja, y se encargan de los aviones como si fueran sus propios hijos, y no estoy exagerando. Luego están los "Chaquetas Azules" que tienen la función de transportistas, conduciendo los vehículos terrestres de apoyo posicionando los aviones en el lugar requerido. Luego están los "Chaquetas Rojas" que se encargan de armar a los aviones hasta los dientes y luego desarmarlos una vez terminadas las misiones de vuelo. Los "Chaquetas Moradas" se encargan del aprovisionamiento de combustible. Luego están los "Chaquetas Verdes" que recorren en buen numero el área, se encargan de la integridad de los componentes sobre la cubierta, que incluyen los equipos de aterrizaje, las catapultas y los elevadores que traen a los aviones de la cubierta baja a la exterior. Finalmente están los "Chaquetas Amarillas" que se encargan de desplazar los aviones de un sitio a otro de la nave durante las operaciones.

-- Espero poder recordar todo eso –- comentó Kim.

-- Si yo puedo hacerlo, entonces tu también.

Kim observó a Rick unos momentos y sonrió para si, logrando que el piloto la mirada un tanto extrañado por su reacción. Ella amplió un poco más su sonrisa antes de responder la implícita pregunta en la cara de Rick.

-- Lo que acabas de comentar lo hiciste de una forma muy profesional. Te veías muy distinto del revoltoso piloto que eres habitualmente -– comentó divertida.

-- Bien, soy comandante de grupo. Hay mucha gente dependiendo de mi. Pilotos, técnicos, personal de tierra... Si no me tomo las cosas en serio, podría ocurrir alguna desgracia -– respondió Rick, un tanto cohibido por las palabras de Kim.

-- Precisamente a eso me refiero -– dijo Kim deteniéndose frente a Rick, para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos antes volver a hablar -- Ya no podré volver verte como antes, Rick. Ahora... tendré que verte con mas respeto.

Rick se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho a Kim unos días atrás. Por un momento pensó que la mujer estaba jugándole una broma, pero al ver sus ojos solo pudo ver sinceridad en ellos. Kim no estaba bromeando, podía verlo, y había usado sus propias palabras para hacérselo saber. El piloto sintió como su corazón se estremecía al contemplar los ojos de la mujer ante él y percatarse de que ella no estaba interesada en apartar la mirada. Ambos estaban muy cómodos contemplando los ojos del otro, pero los comentarios y risitas al rededor los hicieron volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de su comprometedora posición. Apartaron la mirada un tanto avergonzados, mientras la gente presente sonreía y comentaba lo que había vistos.

-- Ejem, será mejor que continuemos -– dijo Rick, recobrando la compostura.

-- Si, si, vamos –- concordó Kim, comenzando a caminar junto a él.

Rick siguió conduciendo a Kim por la cubierta baja del Prometheus mientras le seguía explicando algunos detalles más sobre el quehacer diario en el portaaviones, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a un veritech en particular.

-- ¿Esta listo este bebé para la acción? -– preguntó a los técnicos que estaban preparando al avión.

-- Le estamos dando los últimos toques. Estará listo a tiempo, no te preocupes -– respondió uno de los hombres, que no era otro más que Preston Troy, el mecánico en jefe de Rick. De ahí la familiaridad e informalidad en el trato.

-- Perfecto. Nosotros también debemos ir a prepararnos Kim, y luego te explicaré algunas cosas antes de salir.

-- ¿Salir? ¿Salir a dónde? –- preguntó una sorprendida Kim.

-- Al espacio, ¿donde más? –- respondió Rick.

-- ¿No deberíamos dejar eso para mas adelante y seguir entrenando primero?

-- No lo creo. Como no llevo mucho en la milicia, nunca antes había oído hablar sobre ese CEE-33B "Disk Sensor" en el que prestaste servicio en la tierra, así que conseguí un corte esquemático con las especificaciones técnicas para ver de que trataba, y resulta que ese avión está construido sobre la estructura de un pequeño avión de pasajeros.

-- ¿Qué con eso? –- preguntó Kim, sin entender a donde quería llegar Rick.

-- El punto Kim, es que en el fondo es un avión de pasajeros modificado. En otras palabras, un avión sumamente estable que despega y aterriza cómodamente en una enorme pista en un aeropuerto. En cambio, la pista que usaremos nosotros tiene solo 76 metros de largo, y para poder despegar en una distancia tan cortar, seremos lanzados por una catapulta que nos hará alcanza una velocidad de 265 km/hora en dos segundos. ¿Vas captando la diferencia?

-- Si... creo... creo que entiendo el punto –- dio Kim, entrando a preocuparse por las palabras de Rick. En verdad había pasado por alto este punto. Volar en un CEE-33B, no era lo mismo que hacerlo en un avión de combate, que podía alcanzar velocidades enormes y hacer maniobras increíbles.

-- Es por eso que ayer presenté un plan de vuelo con Lisa. Un vuelo de pruebas para ti. Despegaremos, haremos algunas maniobras para que experimentes la sensación de un combate espacial y luego regresaremos. Volar en el espacio es muy diferente a hacerlo en la tierra y tienes que acostumbrarte si pretendes acompañarme allá afuera –- dijo Rick, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a una cada vez mas preocupada Kim –- Ahora vamos a buscar a Ana.

-- ¿Ana? ¿Quién es Ana? -– preguntó Kim, sacada de honda por el repentino cambio de tema.

-- Teniente Ana Rudenko, líder de uno de los grupos de ataque de escuadrón Apollo. Ella te ayudará a encontrar un traje de vuelo adecuado para ti, y con ciertos aspectos que atañen solo a las mujeres.

Kim miró extrañada a Rick por ese comentario, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento. Poco más adelante, luego de un vistazo rápido por el lugar, se encontraron finalmente con la teniente Rudenko. Kim se sorprendió al ver a la mujer y se sintió bastante apocada al ser testigo de su belleza. Ana Rudenko era una mujer de 25 años de ascendencia rusa, de 1 metro 80 centímetros de alto, con el tipo de una modelo de revistas. Larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules, labios carnosos, piel blanca como la porcelana, una figura escultural y el rostro de una diosa. Kim no sabía que hubiera una mujer tan bella a bordo del SDF-1 y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no se había presentado al concurso de Señorita Macross. De seguro hubiera ganado de forma inapelable. Minmei no hubiera sido rival para ella.

Ana los saludo a ambos formalmente y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con Rick, se llevó a Kim rumbo a los vestidores de mujeres para ayudarla a encontrar un traje de vuelo adecuado a su talla. Fue ahí cuando Kim comprendió a qué se refería Rick con eso de "ciertos aspectos que atañen solo a las mujeres".

Ana le explicó que en el espacio las fuerzas G eran más fuertes, ya que las aceleraciones no eran amortiguadas por la gravedad de la Tierra. Esto causaba que ciertas partes del cuerpo de las mujeres se volvieran muy dolorosas cuando pesaban mas de lo acostumbrado, motivo por el cual, Ana estaba buscando unos sujetadores _Shock Absorber _que fueran de la talla de Kim, para evitar que tuviera problemas cuando saliera al espacio.

"Por eso no hay mujeres pilotos muy pechugonas; eso nada mas se ve en las caricaturas y las películas baratas" comentó Ana, con su marcado acento ruso.

Una vez que Kim estuvo lista con sus nuevos sujetadores _Shock Absorber_, un traje de vuelo adecuado y un casco bajo el brazo, fue conducida por Ana rumbo a la sala de reuniones que era ocupada por los pilotos para analizar en detalle los pormenores de sus misiones de vuelo antes de subir a sus aviones. La sala no era excesivamente grande, y tenia varias hileras de sillas para que los pilotos pudieran sentarse. Al frente había un gran monitor para hacer las presentaciones y un escritorio a un costado donde Rick se encontraba ordenando unos papeles. Ana dejó a Kim con Rick, que le agradeció su ayuda, y luego se retiró para seguir con sus obligaciones.

-- Hermosa mujer esa Ana. No sabía que hubiera alguien como ella escondida aquí abajo. Me pregunto por qué no se presentó como candidata para Señorita Macross. De seguro hubiera ganado –- comentó Kim una vez la mujer salió del cuarto.

-- Es lo mismo que todos opinaban acá, pero ella se negó. Dijo que no le interesaban esas cosas.

-- Ya veo... igual, supongo que alguien como ella debe tener a todos los hombres peleando por llamar su atención -– comentó Kim, como para ver si Rick picaba y le revelaba si esta tal Ana, había sido o seguía siendo una de sus aventuras.

-- No puedo negar que hay muchos interesados, pero ella es un caso perdido.

-- ¿Caso perdido?

-- Es lesbiana.

-- ¿Qué? -– preguntó Kim, espantada.

-- Si, es lesbiana. Hasta tiene una novia en la ciudad de Macross. Una chica preciosa que trabaja en la tienda de discos que está frente a la plaza y... ¿pasa algo?

-- Rick Hunter... ¿me enviaste a cambiarme de ropa con una lesbiana? -- preguntó una espantada Kim, cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos, recordado que Ana la había observado de forma un tanto insistente y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hasta cierto punto descarada, sobre todo cuando le estaba buscando unos sujetadores que fueran de su talla.

-- Bueno, tu no eres lesbiana, así que no hay problema. Además, no hay mujeres en el Skull, y Ana es la única piloto mujer con que tengo algo de confianza como para pedirle que te ayudará con... ya sabes -– comentó Rick, hasta que miró a Kim con algo de desconfianza -- ¿No eres lesbiana... o si?

-- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! -- ladró Kim.

-- Entonces tranquila. Recuerda que Ana ya tiene novia, así que no hay problema.

Kim no dejó de sentirse mal y un tanto temerosa pese a las palabras de Rick, al recordar como Ana la observaba mientras se cambia de ropa y la ayudaba con su nuevo sujetador _Shock Absorber._ Se prometió a si misma mantenerse alejada de esa mujer si se llegaba a topar con ella otra vez.

-- Bien, volvamos a lo nuestro. Toma asiento –- dijo Rick, entregándole unos papeles a Kim.

La mujer tomó los papeles que le entregaron y se sentó en una de las sillas de la primera fila.

-- Ese es el plan de vuelo de nuestra misión de entrenamiento. Se lo presenté ayer a Lisa y lo aprobó para hoy a las 09:00 hrs. Eso quiere decir que saldremos dentro de 45 minutos. Iremos a bordo de un VF-1D, un modelo de instrucción biplaza. Despegaremos y nos dirigiremos al cuadrante 32, que está destinado para nosotros, y efectuaremos algunas maniobras. Experimentaremos con aceleraciones, desaceleraciones y luego efectuaremos algunas maniobras de combate para que vayas ganando experiencia y te acostumbres a volar en el espacio profundo. Luego de eso regresaremos y aterrizaremos aquí en la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-- ¿Qué tipo de maniobras efectuaremos específicamente? –- preguntó Kim, un tanto preocupada.

-- Se lo que estás pensado Kim, pero no te preocupes. No haré nada muy complicado allá afuera. En todo caso, el verdadero problema no son las maniobras en si, si no la falta de puntos de referencia. En el espacio no hay arriba o abajo por lo que es muy fácil desorientarse o marearse. El fin de este vuelo y los próximos que haremos, será acostumbrarte a esta nueva experiencia.

-- Entiendo... confío en ti –- respondió Kim, entregándose en manos de Rick.

-- Así se habla. Ahora repasaremos algunas cosas importantes antes de antes de salir -– señaló Rick, encendiendo el monitor, que mostró un esquema del Prometheus –- Como te expliqué hace unos minutos, despegaremos desde la cubierta de vuelo, en una pista de 76 metros de largo. Para despegar en ese espacio tan reducido nos engancharemos a una catapulta, aunque sería más correcto llamarla "ballesta", ya que su funcionamiento es similar, pero en este caso el vapor mueve un pistón que impulsa el avión hacia adelante a una velocidad de 265 km/hora en dos segundos. Una vez despeguemos del Prometheus dejaremos atrás la zona de gravedad y pasaremos bruscamente a la ingravidez. Ese cambio tan busco golpea mucho el estómago, así que debes estar preparada.

-- ¿Cómo es eso? –- peguntó Kim, un tanto perdida.

-- Bien, como sabes, el Prometheus es un portaaviones, que fue acoplado al SDF-1 luego de ser atrapado en la transposición. Como no estaba diseñado para el espacio, fue necesario hermetizarlo y dotarlo de gravedad artificial para operar dentro y fuera de él.

-- Si, se algo sobre eso. Usaron generadores de gravedad que originalmente estaban en el SDF-1.

-- Efectivamente. También debes saber que la gravedad artificial es diferente a la gravedad normal. Es algo mas parecido al magnetismo. Algo así como si uno fuera un pedazo de metal sobre un imán, y ese campo es altamente direccionable, por lo que se puede tener gravedad en sitios específicos, mientras que en otros como las partes externas de la nave, no. Por eso hay gravedad en la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_ y no encima o alrededor.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Kim.

-- El punto es que cuando un veritech se libera de la pista se encuentra repentinamente en ingravidez, y cuando regresa, justo al pasar la línea de la cubierta, se vuelve a encontrar en gravedad y el veritech cae de repente. Ese cambio lo resiente mucho el estómago. Yo no he vomitado hasta ahora, pero no dejo de sentirme un poco mal por el cambio.

-- Ya veo... lo tendré en cuenta –- dijo Kim.

-- Hay bolsas de papel bajo el asiento para esos casos –- señaló Rick, con una mirada que decía claramente "No tengas vergüenza y úsalas si es necesario" –- Bien, ahora pasaré a explicarte mas en detalle el proceso de despegue y aterrizaje, para que tengas una idea de lo que pasará.

Kim asintió, sintiéndose bastante nerviosa ante todo lo que había escuchado. Rick usó el monitor para ir mostrándole fotos y esquemas mientras le explicaba lo que pasaría y lo que debía esperar al despegar y aterrizar. Una vez estuvo todo claro, volvieron a repasar el plan de vuelo. Una vez Rick terminó con las explicaciones se encaminaron rumbo al VF-1D.

* * *

La pareja caminaba lado a lado rumbo al VF-1D, ambos cargando su casco de vuelo bajo el brazo. Rick iba con la tranquilidad y confianza del que realizaba esto todos los días, en cambio Kim no dejaba de estar nerviosa, tomando recién la conciencia de que volar en un avión de combate era algo muy distinto a hacerlo en un CEE-33B. Antes de darse cuenta estaban frente al avión, que ya estaba listo para el vuelo.

Kim observó el VF-1D ante ella con un poco de cautela. Era la primera vez que subiría a un avión de combate y la primera vez que saldría al espacio exterior fuera del SDF-1, pero si quería probar ese nuevo VE-1 junto con Rick, debía comenzar a acostumbrarse cuanto antes. Cerró los ojos y dio una profunda inspiración. Al abrir los ojos su rostro solo reflejaba determinación. Subió por la escalerilla ubicada a un costado de la nariz del avión y se metió en la cabina delantera. Rick se trepó en la escalerilla y le ayudó a ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad, y luego le ayudó con el casco de vuelo mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones antes de meterse en la cabina trasera, momento en que Kim observó con expectación como la carlinga del avión se cerraba sobre ellos presurizando la cabina.

El personal de tierra comenzó a moverse fuera del avión procediendo a engancharlo a un remolque por el tren de aterrizaje delantero, para luego trasladarlo hasta el elevador que lo llevaría a la cubierta de vuelo. Al cerrarse las compuertas de la cubierta inferior, sellando el elevador, se hizo audible el momento en que el elevador era despresurizado antes de abrir la compuerta superior para izar el avión al exterior.

Kim contempló fascinada como el espació aparecía ante sus ojos al abrirse la compuerta superior mientras el avión era llevado fuera. Una vez sobre la cubierta de vuelo, el espacio se presentó en todo su esplendor ante sus ojos con su manto de estrellas que brillaban con una intensidad asombrosa. La Luna podía verse enorme a un costado, como si brillara con luz propia y al otro costado, la Tierra. Los ojos de Kim casi salen de sus órbitas al contemplar esa gran esfera azul, que contemplada desde ese lugar ofrecía una vista mucho mas majestuosa que la que podía verse desde el puente del SDF-1. Ver la Tierra desde ahí afuera era algo totalmente distinto. La Tierra era de una belleza impresionante, tanto, que sin querer sus ojos se humedecieron de la emoción. ¿Esto es lo que Rick y los demás pilotos ven a diario al salir aquí afuera? ¿Ese el planeta por el que estamos luchando? Se preguntó. Si era por esa hermosa esfera azul rebozarte de vida, ciertamente valía la pena el sacrifico.

La mujer fue sacada bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones al sentir como el avión se dirigía hasta la proa del Prometheus. Todo estaba transcurriendo tal cual Rick se lo había descrito en la sala de reuniones.

El avión se detuvo con en el tren delantero en la "caja", una línea en la cubierta que lleva a la catapulta con la que el avión es alineado. La plancha deflectora trasera es levantada quedando de cara con las toberas de salida de las dos turbinas de reacción termonucleares. En ese momento uno de los "Chaquetas Verdes", específicamente, el hombre de enganche, sujeta el tren delantero al remolque de la catapulta. Aún arrodillado el hombre de enganche pide tensar la catapulta, mientras un mecánico le muestra a Rick una pizarra con el peso estimado del avión para que este lo confirme. Como Rick le había explicado, el peso del avión se usa para calcular la presión de la catapulta. Este confirmó el peso con una seña de manos.

Como también le había explicado Rick en la sala de reuniones, sobre la cubierta de vuelo de un portaaviones todas las indicaciones se realizan con señas de manos. Esto era así, ya que el ruido de las turbinas de los aviones es tan alto, que los sistemas de comunicación no sirven de nada, ya que es imposible escuchar lo que te dicen por ellos. Por eso todas las indicaciones se realizaban con señas, algo que aquí en el espacio exterior se había mantenido.

De pronto, un "Chaqueta Amarilla" apareció frente a ellos sacando a Kim de sus reflexiones. Pese a su traje espacial, Kim logró reconocer que se trataba de Moira Flynn, la conocida oficial de catapulta, que de la noche a la mañana se había transformado en la envidia de todas las mujeres por haber atrapado al cotizado Max Sterling.

Al ver a Moira, el hombre de enganche señaló hacia delante y otro "Chaqueta Amarilla", el director del avión, comienza su parte del trabajo. En este punto, la mente de Kim trabajaba furiosamente tratando de recordar todo el procedimiento de despegue que Rick le había explicado, para identificar el momento exacto en que partirían.

El director del avión levantó ambos brazos con los puños cerrados indicando a Rick que aplique los frenos. Cuando el hombre de enganche le hace la señal, el director del avión abre los puños indicando: "Frenos fuera, plena potencia". El corazón de Kim dio un vuelco al sentir como el avión se estremecía cuando Rick aplicaba potencia a las dos poderosas turbinas de reacción termonucleares.

Moira levantó el brazo derecho con dos dedos extendidos. Es la señal para que Rick compruebe sus instrumentos. Mientras eso ocurre, el hombre de enganche confirma que todo está en orden y se retira. Moira señala al "disparador", que es visible por una pequeña torreta de observación a un costado, a nivel del suelo en la cubierta de vuelo, el cual espera la orden para activar la catapulta.

-- Estamos listos, Kim. Es hora de irmos -- dijo Rick de pronto.

-- ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día? -– preguntó Kim, medio en broma medio en serio, con un nerviosismo patente en la voz, a lo que Rick respondió con una sonora carcajada.

-- Tranquila Kim, todo saldrá bien. Ahora sujétate que allá vamos –- dijo Rick, levantando los pulgares, dando la señal de que está listo para despegar.

Kim pudo ver como Moira ponía una rodilla en tierra y señalaba con un brazo hacia delante. Era la señal para que el "disparador" active la catapulta. Lo que vino a continuación fue tan rápido que Kim apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

La cabeza de Kim se pegó de golpe contra el respaldo del asiento a la vez que sentía como si sus ojos quisieran esconderse dentro de su cráneo. Era como si una gran fuerza la empujara dentro de su cabeza, una fuerza que mantenía además todo su cuerpo presionado contra el asiento, sobre todo sus pechos, que tal como Ana le señaló, se sentían bastante mas pesados de lo normal. Intentó mirar a su izquierda pero todo lo que vio fue una mancha pasando a su lado. Entonces vino el repentino golpe al estómago. El paso de la gravedad a la ingravidez fue repentino y fuerte. El estómago le daba vueltas, se sintió repentinamente mareada a la vez que un sabor agridulce le subió por la garganta. Respiró profundamente, mientras su estómago milagrosamente dejaba de protestar y volvía a calmarse. Rick no bromeaba al decir que era algo duro para el estómago. ¿Cómo lograba soportar esto todos los días?

-- ¿Cómo estás, Kim? ¿Todo bien? –- preguntó Rick -- ¿Kim? ¿Kim, estás bien?

-- Si... si... solo... un poco... bien... ¡Wow! Eso fue intenso... y rápido –- respondió la mujer, ya mas repuesta –- Todo pasó tan rápido que mi cerebro apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo.

-- Muy bien, avísame si te sientes mareada. Ahora sujétate que vamos a acelerar para ir al sector asignado para nuestras maniobras.

Kim no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando se sintió nuevamente presionada contra el respaldo del asiento al sentir como las turbinas del avión respondían a los requerimientos de Rick. Tal como Ana le dijo en los vestidores, pudo sentir las fuerzas G trabajando una vez más en sus pechos. No era una sensación agradable, pero los sujetadores _Shock Absorber _hacían muy bien su trabajo.

La negrura del espacio envolvía por completo al avión causando que Kim se sintiera repentinamente asustada. La Luna, la Tierra y el SDF-1 no eran visibles por ninguna parte, no había nada frente, sobre o bajo ellos mas que el espacio infinito con sus millones de estrellas. Sin un solo punto de referencia para saber donde se encontraban, dependían únicamente de los instrumentos del avión para orientarse. ¿Cómo lograba Rick hacer esto día a día? Estaba por preguntarle cuando se percató que Rick mantenía una conversación con Lisa explicando que todo estaba bien y que ya habían llegado al cuadrante asignado para realizar las maniobras... ¿Tan rápido llegamos? Se preguntó Kim, cuando sintió la desaceleración y como el cinturón de seguridad impedía que se fuera hacia adelante. Volvió a marearse un poco pero se recuperó.

-- Llegamos. Este es el sector donde haremos nuestras maniobras. No hay nadie cerca de nosotros así que podemos trabajar sin problemas -– señaló Rick.

-- Si, supongo –- respondió Kim, sintiéndose nerviosa otra vez, sabiendo ya lo que vendría.

-- Bien, lo primero que debes recordar es que aquí en el espacio no hay arriba o abajo, por lo que da lo mismo que volemos de costado o cabeza abajo, para nosotros eso no representará ninguna diferencia.

-- Si, creo captar el punto –- respondió Kim, observando el espacio, que parecía ser exactamente igual en todas las direcciones.

-- Lo que nos complicará un poco la vida son las fuerzas G. Como aquí no hay gravedad que las frene, nos golpean con mayor fuerza.

-- Si... cierta parte de mi cuerpo ya se dio cuenta de eso -– comentó Kim, agradeciendo los sujetadores que le habían facilitado, ya que habían reducido bastante las molestias.

-- Creo entender a que te refieres –- dijo Rick, con una sonrisa -– Lo otro a tomar en cuenta es la falta de puntos de referencia. Es muy fácil desorientarse aquí afuera, y sobre todo, marearse. Precisamente para eso son las maniobras que efectuaremos hoy. Para hacer que experimentes esas dos sensaciones, fuerzas G y desorientación, y te vayas acostumbrando a ellas. ¿Estás lista para comenzar? –- preguntó, poniendo la mano en la palanca de aceleración.

-- No... pero hagámoslo de una vez –- respondió Kim, armándose de valor.

-- Así se habla compañera. ¡¡Ahora prepárate que aquí vamos!! –- dijo Rick, presionando la palanca de aceleración, haciendo que las dos turbinas de reacción termonucleares respondieran inmediatamente, impulsando al VF-1D hacia la profundidad del espacio.

* * *

La Tierra había vuelto a aparecer ante el VF-1D, que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, aunque para Kim daba la sensación de que estaban detenidos en un punto indeterminado del espacio, pese a volar a una velocidad de 400 metros por segundo. Lo único que le indicaba que avanzan era la presión de las fuerzas G sobre su cuerpo y un repentino punto que apareció frente a sus ojos. Un punto que comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño poco a poco tomando una forma muy conocida para ella.

-- Estamos llegando. El SDF-1 está ahí adelante. ¿Puedes verlo? –- preguntó Rick.

-- Si... yo... lo veo... –- respondió Kim, aún mareada luego de su primera experiencia de maniobras de vuelo espacial.

-- Kim... recuerda que aún quedan bolsas de papel bajo el asiento –- señaló Rick, con voz conciliadora.

-- No... ya estoy mejor –- respondió, mirando al piloto tras ella por el pequeño espejo retrovisor puesto en la estructura de soporte de la carlinga.

Rick se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de hacerla experimentar las fuerzas G y la desorientación. Habían acelerado y desacelerado haciendo todo tipo de giros, luego acelerado a todo lo que daban las dos turbinas del avión, para luego literalmente frenar de golpe al pasar de modalidad Figther a Gerwalk, luego a Battloid y otra vez a Figther en cosa de segundos. Si Rick quería marearla y desorientarla, lo había logrado con todos los honores.

En un primer momento Kim se había molestado con el líder de los Skull, creyendo que este se había ensañado con ella, pero luego comprendió que lo que hacía era por su propio bien. Si el VE-1 se veía atrapado en combate, Rick tendría que usar toda su experiencia para sacarlos con vida de esa situación, y daba lo mismo que ella estuviera mareada. Los enemigos no se detendrían a esperar que ella se recuperara. Fue así como Kim tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, y hacer uso de una de las bolsas de papel que estaban bajo su asiento nada mas terminar la primera maniobra.

Ahora, finalizada la primera misión de vuelo juntos, iban de regreso al SDF-1. Rick, fresco como una lechuga y ella mareada y con el estomago revuelto, pero se había propuesto no volver a vomitar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó como Rick se comunicaba con Lisa, solicitando un vector de aproximación y la autorización para aterrizar en el Prometheus. Al escuchar esas palabras, Kim dio silenciosas gracias ya que finalmente había terminado su tortura, pero de pronto algo capto su atención. Pese a ser el portaaviones mas grande de su clase, el Prometheus se veía bastante pequeño, de hecho, se veía demasiado pequeño.

-- Rick... ¿Realmente podremos aterrizar ahí? Quiero decir, el Prometheus se ve...

-- Tan pequeño –- completó Rick -– Pensé lo mismo la primera vez. Descuida, todo saldrá bien.

Kim no respondió verbalmente, pero dio una afirmación de cabeza que Rick pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor. La mujer se entregó en la expertas manos del líder de los Skull, que comenzó a maniobrar ajustando la altitud del avión buscando la "albóndiga", que era un juego de luces que estaba a un costado de la cubierta de vuelo, que le indicaban al piloto si se aproximaba a la altura correcta, o si estaba demasiado elevado, o demasiado bajo.

El nerviosismo de Kim la hizo respirar aceleradamente al ver como se acercaban rápidamente al Prometheus, momento en que recordó lo que Rick le había comentado sobre el procedimiento de aterrizaje.

"_Al acercarnos al Prometheus nos alinearemos con la pista de aterrizaje. Abajo, hay cuatro cables atravesando la pista, colocados ahí para que cuando aterricemos, el gancho del veritech se sujete de uno de ellos y detenga nuestro impulso. En la tierra esta maniobra se hace con los motores a plena potencia, ya que si no logramos enganchar ninguno de estos cables, debemos tener la suficiente potencia para seguir de largo y despegar otra vez, de lo contrario nos caeríamos por un costado del portaaviones. Acá en el espacio la maniobra es un poco distinta. Aquí nos acercamos manteniendo la velocidad para ahorrar combustible. Si no enganchamos ningún cable, solo pasaremos de largo y quedaremos flotando en el espacio, listos para un segundo intento" _

La respiración de Kim se hizo mas entrecortada mientras se acercaban al portaaviones, de pronto vio la "albóndiga" a un costado de la pista de aterrizaje. Las luces estaban alineadas en el centro en color verde, indicando que estaban a la altura correcta. Faltando segundos para llegar, Rick se comunicó con control de vuelo para indicar que la había visto.

Kim apretó los dientes al ver como ese pequeño rectángulo de acero, que era la cubierta del Prometheus, se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad pasmosa, hasta que sintió el un golpe y un chirrido, saliendo disparada hacia adelanta como un cohete, los 7 centímetros que se lo permitió los atalajes del asiento, mientras sentía como el estómago se le revolvía al entrar de golpe en un ambiente con gravedad. Escuchó el rechinido de metal contra metal cuando el gancho del VF-1D se arrastró por el suelo y finalmente atrapó uno de los cables. Avanzaron otros siete metros hasta que el cable los hizo derrapar controladamente hasta detenerse. Luego retrocedieron un poco y Kim escuchó como liberaban el cable. Finalmente estaban en casa.

-- Llegamos Kim. ¿Qué te pareció la experiencia? –- comentó Rick, conduciendo el avión hasta el elevador que los llevaría dentro del portaviones -- ¿Kim?... ¿Kim, estás bien?... ¡Kim, responde!

* * *

El VF-1D fue bajado por el elevador a la cubierta inferior del Prometeus. Una vez que el elevador estuvo sellado, fue rápidamente presurizado para luego abrir las compuertas que dan acceso a la zona presurizada y con atmósfera. El avión era conducido por un remolque al lugar designado para él, donde lo esperaban los mecánicos que se encargarían de revisar el avión y darle el mantenimiento de rigor.

Rick no esperó a que el avión fuera puesto en el lugar designado. Apenas estuvo en la zona presurizada abrió la carlinga que protegía la cabina y se asomó al compartimiento delantero, donde estaba una complicada Kim Young, que hasta ahora no había respondido ninguno de sus llamados, lo que lo tenía realmente preocupado.

-- ¡¡Kim!! ¿Oye Kim, estás bien? Respóndeme Kim.

-- No... me siento muy bien –- respondió finalmente una mareada Kim, con un aspecto terrible, quitándose su casco de vuelo.

-- Pues es verdad que no tienes buen aspecto... tu cara se ve un poco verde –- comentó Rick, trepado sobre su asiento para asomarse a donde estaba la mujer.

-- Ay no... creo... que voy a vomitar otra vez –- dijo una apenada Kim, ya casi sin poder contener lo inevitable.

-- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo sobre el tablero de instrumentos ¡¡Usa tu casco de vuelo!! -– dijo un espantado Rick, al ver que no había tiempo para recurrir a las bolsas de papel que estaban bajo el asiento.

Kim no necesitó escuchar dos veces las palabras de Rick, y con el dolor de su alma, tragando su orgullo por segunda vez en el día, devolvió el contenido de su estomago en su casco de vuelo, que aguantó estoicamente el ser usado para tan ingrato fin. Por su parte, Rick se montó sobre una escalerilla que habían colocado junto a la nariz del VF-1D, que ya estaba en el lugar del hangar designado para él, y se asomó al compartimiento de una demacrada Kim Young, que sostenía el casco entre sus manos, lleno de lo que parecía ser la cena de la noche anterior.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor? -– preguntó Rick, observando a la mujer con una sonrisa gentil, mientras acariciaba su cabello, a lo que ella respondió solo con una afirmación de cabeza, ya que no se encontraba muy bien para hablar.

-- ¿Cómo está ella, mocoso? -– preguntó Preston, a los pies de la escalerilla, preocupado también por el estado de Kim.

-- Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Es una chica ruda –- respondió Rick a su mecánico en jefe.

-- Rick, por favor... no te lo tomes a brom... bwaaaaggghhhh –- intentó responder Kim, pero terminó devolviendo lo poco y nada que quedaba en su estómago.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando Kim estuvo mejor, y se le pasaron las ganas de vomitar, Rick le tendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara la boca. La mujer recibió el pañuelo con la cara roja de vergüenza. Rick sonrió compresivo.

-- No estaba bromeando cuando dije que lo hiciste bien. Para ser tu primera vez, estuvo bastante bien –- repuso con seriedad el líder de los Skull.

-- Rick... vomité en mi casco de vuelo –- reconoció una avergonzada Kim.

-- ¿Y eso qué? Yo también me maree y vomité los pantalones de mi padre la primera vez que me subió a un avión. Al menos eso me dijo Roy, ya que en lo personal no recuerdo el incidente.

-- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió eso? –- preguntó Kim, levantando una ceja.

-- Tres años, creo.

-- ¡¡¡Rick!!!

-- Tranquilízate Kim. Hasta a pilotos con experiencia les ha pasado lo mismo que a ti, pero no por eso dejaron de volar –- comentó Rick, restándole importancia al asunto –- Ahora, si no vas a ocupar mas ese casco, mejor lo sacamos de aquí antes de que pase algún accidente en la cabina que podamos lamentar. Y de paso pásame la bolsa de papel que ocupaste hace un rato allá afuera.

Aún con la vergüenza pintada en cara, Kim le entregó su casco de vuelo junto con la bolsa de papel a un comprensivo Rick, que con mucho cuidado, para no derramar nada, puso la bolsa dentro del casco y se lo tendió a su mecánico jefe, que al ver la sorpresa que había dentro del casco, no pudo evitar un gesto de asco, pasándole en el acto el casco al mecánico mas joven, que quedó con el casco con sorpresa en las manos sin saber donde dejarlos.

-- ¿Ya te sientes mejor como para bajar de aquí? –- preguntó Rick a Kim, la cual asintió con la cabeza, y este procedió a ayudar a la mujer a salir de la cabina y bajar por la escalerilla.

-- Por lo que veo han tendido algunos problemas por aquí –- dijo una conocida voz a espaldas del grupo, que volteó en el acto para encontrarse con Lisa Hayes parada detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados, observando todo con una mirada escrutadora en sus ojos.

-- Se equivoca comandante Hayes. No hay ningún problema –- dijo Rick al pie de la escalerilla, sosteniendo a una temblorosa Kim, que ya estaba recuperándose de su primera aventura espacial a bordo un avión de combate.

-- No es lo que parece, teniente Hunter. ¿Estás bien Kim? Por tu aspecto puedo deducir que no estás en muy buenas condiciones -– repuso Lisa, observando a su subordinada.

-- Estoy bien comandante Hayes... solo... solo un poco mareada, pero ya me encuentro mejor –- respondió la aludida, aún sujetada por Rick, pero más repuesta que hace unos minutos.

-- Kim, por la naturaleza de la misión que tienes por delante, no puedes permitirte ni siquiera un simple mareo. Si no estás en condiciones de realizar tu labor durante un combate, eso puede significar la muerte, y no sólo para ti –- sentenció Lisa, logrando que Kim volviera a avergonzarse por el bochornoso incidente que acababa de ocurrir.

-- El mareo de Kim era completamente predecible, siendo esta su primera vez en un avión de combate en el espacio profundo donde no hay arriba ni abajo y ni un solo punto de referencia, además, la naturaleza de las maniobras que realicé estaban destinadas precisamente a desorientarla para que experimentara lo que sería una situación similar en combate –- comentó Rick, observando a su oficial superior.

-- Comprendo eso perfectamente teniente Hunter. Si mal no recuerda, cumplí funciones como operador de sistemas electrónicos en un ES-11D "Ojo de Gato" y pasé por el mismo entrenamiento para prepararme antes de salir en una misión, y no terminé en el estado de Kim en mi primer vuelo de instrucción -– sentenció Lisa.

-- Eso es porque su instructor de vuelo no fui yo, comandante Hayes. Recuerde que fui piloto en un circo aéreo desde que era un niño y sé hacer piruetas a las que un piloto de guerra normal no está acostumbrado. Apuesto mi sueldo de un mes a que si le doy el mismo paseo que le di a Kim, llegaría igual, o peor –- dijo Rick con una sonrisa astuta.

Lisa estuvo tentada a aceptar su desafío, pero se contuvo. No estaba ahí para pelear con Rick. Estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo, aunque no le gustará lo que debía hacer.

-- Ese no es punto teniente. Lo que trato de decir es que estamos por afrontar una misión muy importante y riesgosa, y algo tan simple como un mareo en el espacio profundo y en medio de una batalla, puede ser decisivo. Si tenemos que cambiar a un miembro del equipo, este es el momento de hacerlo –- sentenció Lisa con voz fría, escrutando al joven piloto con una mirada penetrante, que dejaba claro que estaba esperando una respuesta clara y precisa.

-- Kim lo hará bien. Confió plenamente en sus capacidades –- respondió Rick, sosteniendo la mirada de Lisa.

-- ¿Está totalmente seguro, teniente? –- preguntó Lisa.

-- Totalmente -– respondió el cuestionado piloto.

Una sorprendida Kim Young, observó como Rick le brindaba todo su respaldo ante la comandante Hayes. La mujer no pudo dejar de sentirse halagada por las palabras de Rick, que de paso calentaron su corazón y la hicieron quererlo aún más, pero a la vez esas palabras pasaban una gran carga sobre sus hombros, ya que el intercambió entre Lisa y Rick fue en el más oficial de los tonos.

Rick Hunter a parte de ser teniente, era además uno de los comandantes de grupo del SDF-1, lo que significaba que no sólo estaba a cargo de un escuadrón veritech, que era nada menos que el legendario y altamente condecorado escuadrón Skull, también debía planificar las misiones de vuelo, organizar los turnos de sus pilotos y supervisar el trabajo del numeroso personal de tierra y mecánicos que debían tener en perfecto estado y armados hasta los dientes a cada uno de los aviones de su escuadrón, en suma, mas de 100 personas a su cargo. Kim pudo sentir en las palabras de Rick, que el respaldo que le había brindado fue hecho con todo el peso de esta responsabilidad. La había respaldado el Rick Hunter teniente, líder del Skull y comandante de grupo del SDF-1. No pudo dejar de sentirse abrumada al analizar esto.

Por su parte, Lisa sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver como Rick blindaba a Kim con todo el peso de su rango y responsabilidad que había sobres sus hombros. Aún así, y dejando de lado los asuntos personales, quedó satisfecha por la respuesta. El respaldo a Kim no se lo dio el "Rick Hunter, fiesta ambulante", sino que el teniente Rick Hunter, líder del Skull y comandante de grupo de SDF-1.

-- Esta bien, Hunter. Confió en tu criterio –- dijo la primer oficial del SDF-1 relajando su postura, para luego mirar fijamente a Kim –- Estás en manos de un excelente piloto, Kim. No tienes nada que temer con Rick en los mandos de ese VE-1 Elint Seeker. El no cometerá ningún error allá afuera. Tu deber es estar a la misma altura –- sentenció.

--Si, comandante. Descuide, estaré a la altura -– respondió Kim, en forma marcial concordando plenamente con ella. No podía permitirse fallarle a Rick, ni a la misión.

-- Eso espero –- dijo Lisa, antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse del lugar, no sin antes recordarle a Rick que estaría esperando su reporte del vuelo.

-- Lamento haberte puesto en problemas Rick... no se volverá a repetir –- dijo Kim, avergonzada.

-- No me metiste en ningún problema Kim. Lisa solo hacía su trabajo.

-- ¿Su trabajo? -– preguntó Kim, sin entender.

-- Cerciorarse de que los integrantes de esta misión estén capacitados para realizar su parte del trabajo sin contratiempos, y sin poner en riesgo la integridad del otro miembro del equipo -– respondió Rick, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara sorprendida de Kim -- No te tomes lo que pasó como algo personal. Lisa solo se cercioraba si tu estabas realmente capacitada para cumplir tu parte de esta misión, por eso me insinuó si quería cambiarte. Conociéndola, no debió ser fácil para ella cuestionarte de esa forma, pero era su deber hacerlo, por tu bien, y por el bien de la misión.

Kim se sorprendió por la respuesta de Rick. En un principio ella pensó que las palabras de Lisa tenían un trasfondo personal, pero si las cosas eran como Rick decía... la verdad, no envidiaba el trabajo de Lisa.

-- Bien, creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí, así que mejor vayamos a tomar un baño caliente, además, creo que querrás lavar tus dientes y quitarte el mal sabor de boca –- dijo Rick con una sonrisa juguetona, palmeando suavemente la espalda de Kim para incitarla a caminar.

-- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes, y Rick... no fallaré. Te lo aseguro –- señaló Kim.

-- Lo sé –- respondió el piloto ahora con una sonrisa sincera, encaminándose con la mujer hacia los vestidores.

-- Teniente, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? -– peguntó el mecánico mas joven, que aún sostenía el casco de Kim, con su poco recomendable contenido.

-- Límpialo –- fue la respuesta del líder de los Skull, antes de perderse entre el personal de la cubierta inferior del Prometeus, que iban y venían realizando sus funciones.

-- No estará hablando en serio... ¿verdad? -– preguntó al mecánico mayor.

-- Ya escuchaste. Límpialo, y que quede como nuevo -– sentenció Preston.

El mecánico mas joven miró con resignación al casco de vuelo y su contenido, deseando no haberse levantado esa mañana.

_**Continuará.................**_

**

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor: **Primero que todo,quiero agradecer por las palabras de apoyo, animó y buenos deseos para mi gente y para mi. Hemos pasado por un gran terremoto, que dejó devastada muchas ciudades de mi país, algunas quedaron en el suelo, y otras, como Talcahuano, Tomé, Dichato y algunas caletas turísticas y de pescadores que literalmente desaparecieron del mapa, no solo soportaron un terremoto, también les pasó por encima un tsunami. Pero ya nos estamos poniendo de pie y saliendo adelante. Si hay algo en lo que somos buenos los chilenos, es en ponernos de pie y seguir adelante aunque el mundo se nos venga encima. ¡¡Fuerza Chile!!

Volviendo al fic propiamente tal, debo confesar que escribir este capítulo fue particularmente entretenido. El buscar la información sobre despegue y aterrizaje desde portaaviones, las operaciones que se realizan en el, y toda la demás información fue un proceso muy divertido.

El amigo Seferino Rengel me ha ayudado mucho en estos últimos capítulos. Sus comentarios y correcciones han sido fundamentales para no cometer errores en los detalles técnicos, además que mucha de la información me fue gentilmente facilitada por él, como la concerniente a despegue y aterrizaje desde portaaviones, que ocupé para dar forma a parte de este capítulo. También debo señalar que algunas datos de este capítulo fueron tomados del excelente fic "YELENA", del amigo Seferino, que también se encuentra disponible en esta sección de Robotech/Macross. Otro punto de referencia fue la serie "Macross Plus", en la cual me inspiré para dar forma a algunas escenas al inicio de este capítulo.

**Prelectores:** Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Reeven:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y buenos deseo. Por mi parte estamos todos bien y sin novedades. El país lentamente saliendo adelante, pero es lo esperable después de tan grande terremoto y tsunami. Sobre Lisa, ha aparecido un poco mas, pero en esta parte será Kim la que se llevará el peso de la historia ya que es ella la que irá con Rick en la misión que les tiene preparada Gloval, pero descuida, que no la dejaré de lado.

**Reader Kai:** Gracias también por tus palabras de apoyo. "Mi Otro Yo", ese monstruoso y eterno fic que en un principio sería de solo de 7 y 8 capítulos y ahora va por el 56 y no tiene para cuando terminar. Lo dejé un poco de lado para descansar de el, ya que me tenía un poco saturado, además que quería escribir otras cosas, como "Sex in Tokio-3" y otros fics, pero descuida, que terminado este fic, al que le quedan a lo mas 3 o 4 capítulos, retomaré Mi Otro Yo y le daré el final que merece. Solo espera un poco.

**Loquin:** Compatriota... que manera de moverse el piso el 27 de Febrero, ¿verdad? Yo estaba en un 5° piso sujetándome con un gato a la cama para no caerme al suelo. Me alegra saber que tu también te encuentras bien, mira que sé que allá en Santiago la cosa también fue muy fuerte.

¿Te gusto el beso de Rick a los otros labios de Claudia? Me alegro, me esmeré en escribir esa parte. Sobre dejar a Rick con Kim y Lisa, pues, si el muchacho está tratando de sentar cabeza, dejarlo con las dos no creo que sea lo mas indicado ¿verdad? Saludos.

**Orochi:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y si, muy malo lo del vandalismo, pero la policía los esta capturando. La televisión y mucha gente ha mandado fotos y videos donde se ven las caras de las personas y patentes de los autos que andaban en esos malos actos, y aunque no lo creas, han arrestado hasta ingenieros, abogados y médicos. Que vergüenza.

Como dices,Rick está tratando de ordenar su vida y corazón, por lo mismo debo decir que cualquier cosa con Claudia está fuera de discusión, al menos en este fic. Sobre Moira y Max, pues, me gustan mucho como pareja. A ver que pasa cuando aparezca Mirilla. Sobre la información que entregué sobre guerra electrónica, me alegro que te interesara y hayas aprendido algo. Ahora espero hayas aprendido algo sobre despegue y aterrizaje desde portaaviones, y en respuesta a tu pregunta. Es verdad, terminado "Wild Life, retomo "Mi Otro Yo". Te puedo adelantar que se vienen explosiones varias, toneladas de balas, helicópteros, motos, trenes y el esperado Shinji Berserker, entre otras cosas.

**David04:** Tal como dices se esta poniendo serio el fic, y la verdad para esta parte en necesario, pero es no quiere decir que no haya algo más de locuras de parte de Rick o de la afiebrada imaginación de Lisa.

Saludos a todos, nuevamente gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
